Chuck vs Ben Franklin
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Dale, Alex's old fling who had her feeling rainbows, tries to get Morgan taken out of the equation by planting counterfeit money on him along with a small press which backfires but a couple questions arises where did the money come from and who's making it.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb

Chuck and Sarah were taking a little R&R for a few days. Chuck decided to fulfil a promise he'd made to Sam so they packed everyone up and went to the beach for the day. They stopped off at Lou's deli on the way to grab lunch sandwiches and drinks. Then as soon as they arrived Chuck and Sarah dove in and went swimming while Mary watched Sam on the seashore. She brought forms, a bucket and a shove to play in the sand. Sarah and Chuck swam back to shore to find Sam had made a sand castle in the meantime complete with a draw bridge and a moat.

"Wow that's nice," said Chuck as he flopped down on the sand next to it tired from their swim. "Did you do that all by yourself?"

"Nana Mary helped me," said Sam as he took a box of toothpicks they'd brought with flags putting them in the four towers and one on the castle keep.

"We should clean up and eat lunch," said Mary. "Sam love, you can come back and finish your castle afterwards."

"Okay but I'm almost done I just need to but the prince and princess inside," she said. She showed two figures she made out of sandwich bag ties to Chuck as Sarah walked up behind him. She kissed him on the back.

"You taste salty," she said as she took Chuck's hand then took Sam's. "Come on let's not keep Mary waiting."

The three of them walked back to a picnic table that Mary had laid out. She tossed Chuck and Sarah towels to dry then they all four sat at the picnic table and ate. Chuck looked over smiling at Sarah next to Sam. The only words that came to mind were radiant because that was what she looked like next to Sam.

"What is it," asked Sarah as she caught Chuck staring at her. "Do I have something between my teeth? I know I look like ridiculous in this two piece as big as I am but…"

"No I was just thinking how lucky I am. We're here and… well I didn't think it would be possible to be this happy. I Love you… I love you all. I know if Casey were here he'd have to say something about female emotions but it's what I feel."

"I'm glad we finally got some family time and Walnut's saying she's happy too," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him. Sam put her hands over her eyes.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she giggled and laughed. She reached over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think you've been around Uncle Casey a little too much. Do you want to feel Walnut's saying hello to you?" Sarah took Sam's little hand and put it on her stomach.

"I don't hear anything. Wow, that's her moving around? She's really moving around inside there doesn't it hurt? Now you calm down in there miss," said Sam as she waved her finger trying to look stern. She had everyone in stitches.

"No, actually it feels nice most of the time," said Sarah as she wiped away the tears of laughter then pulled Sam close. "You used to move around a lot too."

Everything was going so well too well then two men caught Chuck's attention. They were dressed in black suits with dark Ray Bans and black patent leather shoes. They had agent written all over them.

"Oh no, wait here let me get rid of them," said Chuck as he got up and walked towards them wanting to head them off.

"Agent Carmichael," said the one as he held out his hand. They shook then they started walking back towards the parking lot. "Can you follow us we'd like to keep this talk private? This is really a courtesy call."

"Courtesy call? What's this all about?" said Chuck. "I think this is the point where you show me some identification." They both handed him their badges and IDs, Secret Service. "Okay Agent Gardner you need to do some explaining or my next call will be to your Director in DC."

"Our Director is well aware of this and it's for this reason as well as your special relationship with him that we're making this courtesy call. If not we'd already have the individual in custody…"

"Custody? Special relationship? If you mean by that that I saved his bacon from the fire? Yes we have a special relationship. You people just can't leave my wife alone. Well this time you're barking up the wrong money tree. Yes Agents Gardner and Evans I know you work in the anti-fraud division here in L.A."

"Your wife? No there's been some mistake we're not here about your wife," said Gardner as he looked over at Evans. They both shook their head. "I guess we should've made that clear from the beginning. We read that there was some sort of friction in the past but no we're not interested in her. We need to talk to you about another member of your team."

"Actually we'd like to extend the courtesy of you coming with us as we question the individual," said Evans. "We don't often do this but in this case we can bend the rules a little."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was Mr. Rainbow himself and worse he seemed to have something again him like he'd done something wrong. Then he remembered Alex was out with Casey and Kat for lunch but they'd be coming back soon so he wanted to get rid of Dale right away.

"Morgan this gentleman needs to talk to you," said Fernando. "He wants to return this printer but he lost his receipt."

"You guys know the Buy More return policy no cash returns without a receipt. I'm sorry but what's wrong with the printer maybe it can be fixed?" said Morgan trying to be civil. He wondered if Dale even remembered him.

"You stole my girl now you're stealing my money," said Dale. Any hopes he didn't recognize or remember him went out the window and worse he seemed to have an attitude.

"Dale, I didn't recognize you," said Morgan lying but he still wanted to try to keep it civil if he could. "So what's the matter with your printer?"

"It's from the Buy More where people steal other people's girlfriend. Is it true Alex's father works for you?" Both Fernando and Skip nodded their heads. "I see is that how you stole her from me by threatening to fire him?"

"Yeah he does work here," said Fernando. "And you want to know something else Morgan won't give us an advance on our break time. He's a real slave driver is what he is he even has a whip and puts us in a hot box."

"I do not and I'm not," said Morgan. "I used to be like the rest of you just now I've got responsibilities and speaking of responsibility. Dale that's what you need to do take responsibility and move on with your life."

"Is there a problem here," said Big Mike. He saw everyone standing around Morgan so he came to see if his son needed help.

"And this is his step-father," said Skip. "His best friend who hardly ever shows up for work is in charge of the Nerd herd. I think you can see how the store is run. I think the word nepotism is appropriate here."

"Shut up I'll deal with you two later. Dale you want your money back. Here," said Morgan as he handed Dale money from his wallet. "There's your refund and don't let the door catch you on the way out. And as for you two you'd better start giving me a reason not to fire you. Fernando, take that printer and put it in my office. Move it!"

Dale took Morgan's money from him put it in his pocket. He looked at him like he wanted to say something then pulled it back out.

"Here I don't need your dirty money," said Dale as he threw it back in his face. Big Mike picked it up then they both stood there watching Dale making sure he left. Deep down Morgan was hoping for the doors to malfunction and cut him in half but no such luck.

"Who was that guy," asked Big Mike as he handed Morgan back his money. He'd never seen Morgan that worked up before.

"Thanks," said Morgan as he took the money back in his wallet. "Who him? He's the rainbow maker. He and Alex had a thing after I… well dump d her. She told me she was acting out but she dumped him when she came back to me. I thought by now he'd be over her."

"Well I guess you're wrong but the question is not so much if he's over her but is she over him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Mary watched Chuck talk with the two men in the distance. They didn't need to be able to read lips to figure out something was wrong. Chuck started walking back but the men in black didn't go anywhere they just stood there like they were waiting on Chuck. Sarah knew that look on his face it said their day at the beach was over but she waited for him to say it. He walked over to them with a long face.

"I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go into the Buy More to take care of a situation that just came up. I'm going to ride in with those two agents so you guys can stay here and spend the rest of the day on the beach. I'd like some photos of Castle Sam once it's done."

"Do you have to go," said Sam not trying to hide she was disappointed. "You promised you'd spend the day with me and now you've got to go. It's not fair."

"And you're right Sweet Pea I wish I didn't have to but I do. There's been a big mistake and I've got to go or those men are going to arrest Uncle Morgan and take him to jail. We wouldn't want that would we?" Sam reluctantly shook her head.

"What does the Secret Service want with Morgan," asked Sarah. Chuck looked at her puzzled she guessed what he wanted to ask. "That's what happens when you grow up a conman's daughter. I can spot law enforcement a mile away and tell you what agency they belong to by the way they're dressed. So why do they want Morgan? Do I need to contact Casey and the General?"

"It's just a big mistake. Let me handle this and if it gets out of hand I'll bring in the heavy hitters but considering our past run-ins with them I'd like to try a soft approach. I'll keep you looped in and I did promise Sam a day at the beach I just wish I could've spent more of it with you Sweet Pea," said Chuck. He kissed her then kissed Sarah.

"Chuck, don't trust them," said Sarah. "Take whatever they promise with a grain of salt. You know how they treated me and what we saw of them in Yosemite."

"You should go Charles," said Mary. "Your friends up there are starting to look nervous. If you need anything let me know Morgan's family. I can make him Rice Crispy treats with a file in it if need be and I've been known to spring people from time to time."

"I'm sure Morgan would appreciate the treats. But if I have anything to do with it they're going to go away empty handed," said Chuck. He walked back up got into a dark Escalade with the other two agents then left.

"We'd like it if you didn't call and warn Grimes we're coming. We'd like to do this on the down low consider the sensitivity of your operation here," said Agent Evans on their way in. "We'd also like for you to bring Grimes over to Orange orange where we can talk to him."

"That's Agent Grimes. Now that's a reasonable request," said Chuck. "But there has to be some sort of mistake. I've known Morgan since Elementary school and there's no way he'd be involved in anything like this."

"We're just following up on an anonymous tip. There has been a marked increase in our type of criminal activity in the L.A. area enough to warrant our attention in this."

"Well once this is over I expect an apology," said Chuck as he looked out the window. Chuck didn't like the agents' attitude one bit. They'd already prosecuted Morgan and convicted him before even meeting him. He also didn't like the story of an anonymous tip either this had all the earmarkings of a setup. But who and why? It just didn't make sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was sitting in his office looking at the printer when he heard Alex come back with Casey. He resisted running out and grilling her about the last time she saw Dale. Instead he decided to play it cool. If Chuck could do it so could he but this was all new for him. He just sat there staring at the printer when Alex came in.

"Morgan, here you are," said Alex. "I was looking everywhere for you. I thought you'd be out front when we got back. Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"I thought you went out to eat with Casey and Kat?" said Morgan wondering if she hadn't just told him that so she could see Dale on the sly.

"Yes but I can spend time with you while you eat. Morgan, you're acting funny are you coming down with something?" asked Alex. She walked behind his desk and put her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever so what is it? Don't say nothing because something is going on?"

"Oh I'm just being silly is all. Hold me and everything thing will be better," said Morgan. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over the top of him.

"So what is it?" asked Alex. "Don't make me torture it out of you. Morgan Grimes I want your intel resistance is futile."

"Okay I'll tell you. Dale stopped by a little while ago and seeing him got me thinking… He hasn't gotten over you and well… I know this is going to sound bad but you haven't seen him since you guys broke up right?"

"He came by here in person? He promised me he wouldn't do that anymore. What did he want," asked Alex. It didn't escape Morgan that she didn't answer his question. "You're sure it was Dale?"

"It wasn't his ghost although if I tell John about rainbows he could make it happen," said Morgan. He saw Alex's look. "Okay that was my attempt at humor. He came to bring a printer back although it seemed more like he wanted to try to intimidate me and when it didn't work he huffed off. But you never answered my question. Have you seen him since we've been engaged?"

"You're going to have to define 'seeing each other'," said Alex. Morgan made a face but she came clean before he could speak. "Okay I might have bumped into him a couple of times and we've had coffee but I was trying to get him to move on. Don't turn me into Desdemona I though he had moved on but the other day he dropped by our house…"

"He dropped by the house and why am I only hearing about it now? Does Casey know he dropped by? Alex, why didn't you tell me he dropped by?"

"For the way you're acting right now. Listen he dropped by I told him I wasn't interested he used the bathroom then left. It's that simple and no Dad doesn't know because he would kill him. Morgan you can't tell Dad. Where's all this insecurity coming from anyway? Morgan, I chose you and you're the one I want to be with," said Alex as she kissed him on the neck.

"You know Casey's going crazy down in Castle right now," said Morgan as his phone rang. "This is probably him right now. He's calling to threaten me with grave bodily harm," he said as he answered it but instead of Casey it was Chuck.

"Oh Chuck I thought you were Casey because I… well we... Oh never mind what do you want? … You want me to meet you in Orange orange sure I'm on my way over. … Come alone? Why is something up? Why aren't you at the beach with the family? … Okay I'm coming," said Morgan. Then he hung up but stared at the phone.

"I thought Chuck was out today. He was going to take everyone to the beach. Sam was looking forward to it and now he's here. She's not going to be happy."

"Yeah something isn't right he wouldn't disappoint Sam unless it was an emergency. I have to go over and meet him in Orange orange so why don't you go down to Castle and check out the CCTV feeds. Chuck might be in trouble and we need to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale left the Buy More then drove to the nearest internet point. He paid to use a computer then connected with the Treasury hotline for whistle blowers. Typing up an anonymous tip he laid out all the details implicating Morgan as the ring leader for a money counterfeiting ring then he sent it. Happy with himself he got up and left the café. However, no sooner than he stepped out on the street then a beat up black van cut him off in an alleyway two men jumped out then shoved him inside.

"Dale, Dale, you've disappointed me," said an oriental man with a scar running down one side of his face. "The package you delivered for us was light by about twenty gran. I suppose you can tell me where it disappeared to? Do me the courtesy of not lying because I might have to break something and that something could be important."

"I just borrowed it… Yes that's it I just borrowed it to try and win back my ex. She's going out with this loser and I needed it to show her what kind of man he is."

"The stupid kind that would double cross the triad and think they could get away with it? Or the idiot kind who'd drop a tip on the Treasury hotline and not think we'd find out. I'm having a hard time figuring out why I should keep you alive."

"No, no it's not like that I didn't rat on you. You have to believe me I told them where they could find the money I planted on Grimes. That's the name of the guy that's going out with my girl. I'd never snitch on you. Honest I'm telling the truth I swear to it."

"That just proves you're not that much of an idiot. So Mr. Genius you still stole from us what do you think I ought to do about that? You had to realize that I couldn't let that slide."

"I'll make restitution I promise I will. My parents have money... I'll sell my car. I'll buy the money from you like any other buyer. I hear you're getting twenty-five on the dollar I'll give you fifty."

"You hear? Someone is doing too much talking. No Dale you're going to give me the full twenty gran dollar for dollar or you won't have to worry about who your ex is dating. You won't be worrying about much of anything because you'll be floating face down off a pier in San Pedro. You've got two days to come up with the cash or we go with the San Pedro option."

"Two days isn't much time," said Dale. "If you gave me a week I'd have no problem coming up with it. Two weeks would be even better."

"You've got forty-eight hours. Jack Bauer saved the world in forty-eight hours so I think you can come up with twenty gran in cash. Get this rubbish out of my sight."

"You heard the Boss," said one of the men who grabbed him. The other opened the side door then they both tossed him out without the van slowing down. Dale heard them laugh as he went out the side. He groaned and moaned as he rolled to a stop.

"Boss you don't expect him to come up with the cash, do you?" asked the one man as he closed the door. "Why don't we just put him down now?"

"Because he just might then once he gives us the cash we take him on that trip to San Pedro," said the Boss as everyone laughed. As they were laughing the man received a phone call. "Shush hold it down. ... Yes this is Wan. ... we found the source. Dale our delivery boy skimmed the cash off but I just talked with him and he's making restitution. ... Hey it's not our fault the collective send this kid over so... How am I supposed to do a background check? ... Yes I know he said he framed some guy with the money... He's what! CIA. I'm sorry..."

There was a loud explosion in downtown L.A. as a nondescript black van erupted in a fireball. In the distance a man walked away sporting a RPG. He walked back to a black Escalade climbing in the back he stowed away the weapon. The man in front hung up his phone then put it away in his jacket pocket.

"Apology accepted. We have to find a guy named Dale the collective recommended. Turns out he's our weak link."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own Chuck

Chuck and the two Secret Service agents sat in Orange Orange waiting for Morgan. Chuck offered them yoghurt while they waited but they turned him down. Morgan took his time or it just seemed that way to show up and longer he took the more the two agents looked uncomfortable. They kept looking at each other then at their watches. Chuck couldn't help think there was more going on here then they had let on. Finally Morgan walked in.

"Over here Morgan. You guys want coffee?" asked Chuck but they shook their heads. "Morgan do you want a cup?"

"Sure I could use one. With the way today has been going I could use something a little bit stronger though. So Chuck who are your friends? And why aren't you on the beach?" asked Morgan as Chuck waved for two coffees.

"These are agents Evans and Gardner from the Secret Service. They need to talk to you about..." Chuck started to say but Evans cut him off.

"We'll take the interrogation from here and remember agent Carmichael you're here as a courtesy so please remain silent," said Evans as the waitress brought their coffee over. She gave Chuck a look but he dropped a twenty on her tray then waved her away.

"Guys, if you're going to do this here you need to keep everything down. Remember we live our covers here," said Chuck.

"Interrogation? Chuck what's going on? Do I need a lawyer present?" said Morgan half joking as he looked around the table but no one was laughing.

"Do you feel you need one?" asked Gardner. "If you want you can stop this interrogation at any moment and wait for your lawyer but we will insist that we continue this downtown."

"Not without a warrant you won't," added Chuck. Both Agents looked at Chuck. "Okay I'm being quiet but I won't promise to stay that way."

"Right, well Agent Grimes can we have a look at your wallet please," said Agent Evans. "I can get a court order if you like."

"No, but why do you guys want to see how little money I have? Payday isn't for a couple days so I'm a little strapped" said Morgan as he pulled out his wallet and dropped it on the table. Evans picked it up then opened it showing the contents to Gardner.

"Can you please pull out the paper currency and lay it on the table please?" said Gardner as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

While Gardner was doing that Morgan pulled out the banknotes and laid them out. There were two bills folded up he didn't remember having. He unfolding them to discover they were two one hundred dollar bills. Then Gardner laid his hundred next to them. Chuck flashed. He saw five and one dollar bills being bleached until they were white then run through a printer coming out hundred dollar bills. Stacks of the counterfeit money use to buy weapons and arms for terrorists around the globe.

"Wow Morgan, where did you get those two bank notes? They're counterfeit super notes," said Chuck. Gardner and Evans looked at each other then at him.

"How do you know that?" said Evans looking at Chuck. "It took our experts months before we were able to identify these as being counterfeit but you with one glance spotted them right away."

"What can I say; I've got an eye for detail. Morgan, where did you get them?" But before Morgan could answer both Chuck's and Gardner's phones rang.

"John, I'm kind of busy right now... They did what? Check their warrant to see if it was issued by a FISC court if not they can't go into Castle. Have Alex contact the General and keep them in the office. Shoot them if you have to," said Chuck. He looked over at Gardner and saw him nodding his head. "Something is happening here I don't like I need to go."

"You asked your friend where he got that money from. I think I can show you let's go across to the Buy More to the manager's office."

"I don't know what you hope to prove there," said Morgan as they got up and headed over. "Those had to have come from the ATM but I don't remember getting hundred dollar bills though."

"Morgan that's not possible the largest denomination in the ATM is a twenty to prevent the passing of counterfeit currency."

"Agent Carmichael, you know a lot about counterfeiting is there something you'd like to tell us," said Evans as they cut across the parking lot.

"I also know a lot about dark sites would you like to visit one? I can arrange a one way ticket black hood included at no cost. You really don't know what kind of hornets' nest you've kicked do you?"

"Let's keep this professional shall we," said Gardner talking to both Evans and Chuck as they got close to the doors.

"Guys, no calling us agent inside and the last name inside is Bartowski. If anyone asks I'm Morgan's lawyer and this is about parking tickets."

They entered the building there was a note of silence with Fernando and Skip standing off near the breakroom and Big Mike outside the Manager's Office.

"I tried to stop them but they had badges and a warrant," said Big Mike. "Son if you get a parking ticket you need to pay it before the man comes looking for you. Chuck, I dig the new uniform Bermudas and flip-flops."

"Morgan called me for help on my day off so I came in. I'm his representation," said Chuck as they went inside. "I'm sorry but I need to stay with my client so you have to excuse me."

"Chuck's a lawyer?" said Big Mike. "I knew there was something wrong with the boy but since when did he become a lawyer?"

"Night school," said Casey as he closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier down in Castle Alex walked in to find Casey in the armory cleaning weapons. He was quiet and sullen when she came in. She'd noticed him acting quiet during lunch too. He didn't say much not that he ever did but now it was different it felt like there was an artic breeze and the temperatures were dropping.

"Dad we might have a problem in the Orange Orange," said Alex. "Chuck called Morgan over but something wasn't right."

"Is there ever when those two are involved," said John as he came over. "So you two really thought about eloping without telling anyone, not even your mother."

"It was just a crazy idea we had which sounded good at the time but... well I didn't want to and I told Morgan that. Here's Chuck with... who are those two suits? They look like our people."

"No they're not. Just look at their cheap suits, two dollar haircuts. Too bad we can't smell their cologne. If they have a light spicy fragrance around them then they're FBI. It's called 'Integrity' and goes for $36.99 a bottle for the discerning agents. My bet is on Secret Service though... so you decided against eloping while Grimes was pushing for it?"

"No it just seemed to solve a lot of logistical and financial problems if we eloped but Morgan said we'd look back on this one day and realize it was a mistake. Who'd be his best man? He said it would end up being some weird, creepy cousin of some weird, old stranger we'd find to marry us.  
And then his weird, old wife who smells like Thousand Island dressing is going to stand up for me.  
And then we'd be stuck with a bunch of weird, old, stinky strangers in our wedding photos."

"For once the Troll was right," said John. Alex was going to say something about John always calling Morgan a Troll when the intrusion alarms went off in the Buy More. "Looks like we've got visitors and I got a facial on our two agents with Chuck. Gardner and Evans Secret Service, what did I tell you. It looks like they used Chuck to draw Morgan out to make an end run. Contact the General and tell her we've got guests she might want to call their director and find out what's going on. I'm going upstairs to deal with these people"

Casey grabbed a couple weapons then went upstairs. He got off the elevator to head off two agents heading for the breakroom.

"I think you two need to turn around and regroup," said Casey. "This area of the Buy More is for staff only."

"Secret Service if you don't want to get charged with obstruction you'll move out of our way and let us through or we can run you in."

"I'd like to see you try. Colonel Casey NSA," said John as he held out his ID. "If you know my reputation you'll keep those hands were I can see them. As I was telling you, you need to regroup because everything back here is above your paygrade. Radio your people and have them go to the Manager's Office or your next meal will be with Omar in Gitmo."

"Team leader we have a problem," radioed the Agent. "We need to fall back to the Manager's Office. I have a Colonel Casey standing in front of me… Yes the Colonel. He wants us to fall back … you found what you were looking for. Okay we're on our way," said the man. Then he turned to John. "Colonel we don't have to look any further for now…"

"Don't think you guys are going anywhere," said John. "Let's head over to the Manager's Office together nice and slow. For all I know this could be an enemy intrusion and I'd hate to have to drop you guys like flies but I won't lie to you. I really wouldn't hate it that much actually I might quite enjoy it."

They walked over to the office and standing outside was Big Mike. For once he didn't know what to say. Casey thought he also looked a little pale.

"I tried to stop them but they said they were here for Morgan. What's my son gone and done now? What am I supposed to tell his poor mother? Maybe I should wait until afterwards if you know what I mean her son getting arrested could be a buzz kill."

"That her son is going to be a jailbird," said Skip. "I knew his wicked ways would catch up to him sooner or later. It was bound to happen."

"Yeah you don't mess with the man and think you can get away with it. Like the song goes I fought the law and the law won. You don't think we got Morgan in trouble because of our complaining to Buy More corporate?"

"Somehow when they opened your letters and saw they were written in crayon they kind of got dismissed. It's all a mistake over some parking tickets," said John. He'd just started to go in when Chuck and Morgan showed up with the other two agents.

"Nice outfit there Chuck," said Casey as he looked him over in his Hawaiian print shirt, Bermudas and flip-flops.

"I was grabbed at the beach where I was at with my wife, daughter and mother. Now that we're all here can someone tell us what's going on or do I need to call your Director now?"

"That hundred dollar bank note was found with others earlier when we searched Mr. Grimes' home. They were hidden in a plastic bag in the back of the commode. You asked before where he got the money from. My men found that out in the open," said Gardner as he pointed to a printer. "You know something about counterfeiting so you should know what it is.

"So it's just a printer we sell them here in the Buy More," said Morgan. "Tell this idiot Chuck. Go ahead and tell them." But as Morgan was talking Chuck was flashing.

"I'm sorry Little Buddy we don't sell those. That's a high speed printer also known as a money machine," said Chuck as he went over and check out the paper inside it. "Crap this is a cotton linen mix."

"What does that mean," asked Morgan as he looked around the room. Everyone seemed to know except him.

"It's the paper the government prints money on Morgan. You've got a money machine and the paper to print other money with plus they found you in possession of counterfeit bills."

"Or as we call it a slam dunk. Morgan Grimes you're under arrest for the manufacturing and possession of counterfeit currency. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"Wait that printer isn't mine. Well technically it's mine but it's not mine I can explain everything just give the chance."

"So are you waving your rights?" asked Gardner as he stopped Evans.

"I just want to explain what happened. Oh crap I've been set up," said Morgan as he suddenly realized what had happened. "I know who did it you need to find Dale. He's your man no me that's why he came in."

"We can do all this talking downtown. Cuff him and let's take him out of here," said Evans as he handed one of his men handcuffs.

"Morgan have a seat," said Chuck as he flopped him down in a chair. "He's not going anywhere until we've heard his side of the story."

"I could have you all arrest for obstruction if you don't stand down," said Evans. "This man is coming with us right now, or so help me I'm going to…"

"What? I've faced a lot worse than you," said Chuck as he pushed the emergency button under the desk. A trap door opened up then Morgan was gone. "He's now in our custody in a facility you don't have the clearance for. You lied to me to get at Morgan. You never had any intention of letting him explain his side. You came here with the intention of arresting him and you used me to do it. I don't like being used and now I'm pushing back."

"Looks like I'll be arresting you instead," said Evans. Chuck just held out his hands. "Colonel, don't interfere or we'll have to arrest you too."

"John you know who to contact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale spent most of the day tapping all his sources for cash going from friend to friend. He even sold his car for cash. But after everything he had only five grand of the twenty he needed. Finally after he tapped his last source he had no other choice but to go home and put up with his father's preaching. He caught a bus and rode it home as he was sitting on board he could already hear his father's voice in his head.

"When are you going to do something with your life? When I was your age I was working and going to school. I'd already met your mother and we were talking about settling down. No wonder this girl dropped you like a hot potato. You've never finished anything. You dropped out of UCLA after one semester to find yourself even if yourself is the same person you've been waking up with since you've been born. Find yourself what is that? Do you need a road map?"

"Hey Buddy, hey you in the back I think this is your stop," yelled the driver at him. Dale snapped out of his daydream. "Are you okay? You look like someone kissed your face with a two by four."

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," said Dale as he got off the bus. He stopped after he got off the bus looking down at the end of the street where his parents lived. This wasn't going to be easy and he knew it. Without thinking he took in a deep breath then heaved out a sigh before starting to walk home.

"You've got to do this," he told himself. "You need another fifteen grand or another five to cover burial expenses." He could already hear his father.

"I've got a cousin Bernie who runs and accounting company. He needs someone to enter data into clients' records. You like computers so here you go the perfect job." How was he supposed to explain to someone who'd never turned on a computer the difference between entering data into forms and writing the code that makes the forms? If chimps could read he could teach one to do it then Bernie could pay him the peanuts he was offering him.

"Well Dale you're here," he said to himself as he walked up to the wrought iron gate. He pressed the button next to the buzzer then waited and waited.

"This is my father getting even," said Dale to himself as he pressed again but again nothing. "They can't both be out," he said which would just be his luck.

"What the heck," he said. He'd tried the gate and it swung open. It wasn't locked but it was never unlocked. His mother had a paranoid fear of thieves. He walked up the drive to the house to find all the lights were on and music was blaring.

"When did they start throwing parties," he thought. His father never wanted anyone over not even when he was in school. He could only have his classmates over when his father was gone or out of town. Now he wondered why the neighbors weren't complaining.

When he got to the front door he found it open so he just walked in. Inside it looked like someone had thrown a wild party everything was turned upside down. He went straight into the living room and turned off the stereo. That's when he found them his parents where tied to chairs and they'd been tortured before being shot in the head. He suddenly felt sick heaving up on the floor.

"Did I cause this," he asked himself as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Then he realized that something had changed in the Triad and they weren't going to wait the forty-eight hours. He needed cash to get out of town with now. He went to his father's study moved the chair behind the desk then the carpet underneath to reveal a floor safe.

"If this is closed then they weren't after money," he said. Then the horror set in he had gotten his parents killed. "Get the money and leave," he punched in his father's passcode and the door opened. But as he was taking the money and valuables out when he found a Beretta inside. This was his first piece of luck because as he was in the study he heard voices coming from the living room.

"Boy did the boss make a mess in here. He got kind of carried away," he heard a male voice say. "I hope we've got enough bleach to hose this place down."

"I'm going to start taking the acid upstairs to the bathroom and fill the tub. We can dump the bodies in there then in a couple of days there won't be anything left to identify."

"Go look in the study I think there's a bath in there. It will save you the hassle of heaving it up the steps and us later to carry these two upstairs then having to scrub down the steps afterwards."

"I'll check it out but normally a bathroom off a studio will only have a shower in it. We just may have to make another run for more bleach. You know we should check their laundry they might've been nice enough to provide us with what we need."

"I never thought about that but you're right. Can you go check after you look in that bathroom? I'm kind of knee deep in gore here."

"Sure," said the one man. Dale heard the man walking towards him and he knew he had to think fast or he was about to be caught.

"Hey you were here when the boss was questioning our two stiffs," yelled the man. "Which one of the guys lost his cookies? I just found vomit. I'm going to bag it up and give it back to him. What kind of rookie mistake is this you don't vomit in a crime scene that's like handing the cops your DNA."

"I don't know I don't remember anyone throwing up," said the man as he walked into the study. He walked straight across but noticed the safe on floor open. "Oh crap," he said but before he could move he felt a barrel next to the back of his head.

"You move or scream you die," said Dale. He'd hid behind the door so the man walked right past him. Now Dale had the drop.

"Hey this vomit is still warm," yelled the man. Dale realized what that meant so he turned his hostage around to face the door. He didn't have to wait long the man next door came in with weapon drawn.

"Drop your…" Dale never got out the rest of his request. The man opened fire trying to shoot him through his partner. Dale flinched when the lead started flying and shot the man more out of accident then purpose. He ran out of the house jumping into the van parked out front the two men had driven up in and had so kindly left the key in the ignition.

"Think Dale, think," he said to himself as he got on the I-5. "Calm down and do the speed limit." But as he was trying to do that two motorcycle cops came up behind him with sirens and lights on.

"Crap I'm done for," he said as he looked in the side mirror but as he got over the cops sped past. One even looked like he waved to him as they drove past pulling over the car in front of him. Dale glanced back in the rear view then he saw the car had only one headlight.

"Phew that was close," he said to himself. He needed a get out of dodge ticket but to cross into Mexico or Canada he needed a new passport and a lot more money than he had on him but he knew where there was a whole warehouse full. He just needed to get in and get out without getting caught or he'd be like his parents dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Agents Gardner and Evans had this raid all planned out in the minimum detail. Their Chief had been on them for results and this anonymous tip seemed like manna from heaven. However, like manna when the sun grew hot and melted away so now did their possibility of pulling of this lighting strike. They were now in a pissing war with the CIA and NSA but they couldn't go home empty handed so Evans slapped handcuffs on Chuck.

"I warned you not to interfere," said Evans. "Now we'll see who has the last laugh. But if you bring out Grimes we could be convinced to overlook this."

"Oh you so don't know what you're doing," said Chuck. He looked at Casey and could tell he was having conflicting thoughts. "John, it's okay you can stand down let me go with them."

"No Chuck I can't allow it. I was sent here to protect you and that's what I've got to do follow orders," said Casey as he pulled his weapon. "No one is going anywhere until we get word from our General."

"Do you think you can take us," said Evans. Chuck was having a hard time putting up with his provocation and couldn't understand why his partner was going along with this.

"I might not be able to take out every one of you but I will start with you then work my way from there. The question you have to ask yourself is do you want to die today?"

"Hold on guys we all work for the same government," said Chuck as he started trying to negotiate. "Let's all just take a breath and step back one. Here I think these are yours," said Chuck as he handed Evans his cuffs then went over to the desk.

"Hey how did you... get away from there," said Evans as waved his pistol at Chuck. But Chuck ignored him then logged onto the net. "You're under arrest you can't..."

"Does that attitude of yours really work for you," said Chuck as he logged in with Langley. Soon Chuck was patched into the General's office. The Major her aide came on the monitor.

"Chuck, Agent McHugh explained to us the situation and the General went to scream at the Secret Service Director. You should be hearing from her soon."

"Good because the agents here want to take me into custody now. You might explain to her if I'm in jail I'm not saving the world."

"She is well aware of that and she's going to be even more livid when she finds out about your status. Let me talk to the lead agents I understand there are two of them."

"What your man failed to mention was he aided and abetted a fugitive to escape capture by providing him a means of escape."

"I'm afraid that is incorrect while Chuck might have kept you from apprehending Agent Grimes we have Agent Grimes in custody in a secure location. He will be held in a detention cell until such time as a clear determination can be made about his status. That's the gist of the argument the General is discussing over with your agency's director. She's also asking to know why we weren't notified before you raided our facility since you obviously knew who Agents Carmichael and Grimes were."

"Well we were afraid that Agent Carmichael would tip Mr. Grimes off since they work on the same team. It just seemed the right move at the time."

"Remember to repeat that again word for word when your Chief calls you in but add a little more effort to make it sound believable," said Chuck. Suddenly the monitor cut out and the image of the Major faded out being replaced with the General.

"To say I'm not happy is an understatement. This whole thing was botched from the beginning. Agent Carmichael you have your responsibility in this too. You should've notified me as soon as these other agents made contact. Now you'll have to operate out of Echo Park..."

"Wait a minute General there's no reason to close down operation," said Chuck. "Our covers are still intact, besides operating out of Echo Park or here is about the same."

"For once Agent Carmichael I'd like to finish what I was saying without being interrupted," said the General. "No one is closing down our operation in the Buy More. That base will remain and Agent Grimes will remain in detention until his situation can be clarified. No, you have a new mission..."

"Oh I'm so not going to like this," grunted Casey. The General paused to give him a look and raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, General I was thinking out loud."

"I don't expect any of you to like this but this is what you've got. The Director and I have decided that Agents Gardner and Evans have made such little progress on this counterfeiting ring that they are grabbing at straws and they are in need of assistance. The kind of assistance only we can provide..."

"Oh no," said Chuck. He saw the hand writing on the wall. "Please don't tell me you want to organize a joint task force."

"Oh yes Chuck and given your unique skill set we decided to make you lead agent. You can't work out of Castle now so you'll have to work out of Echo Park. Agents Gardner and Evans until this task force is over you are on loan to me. Your Chief will be notifying you soon with the paperwork. Welcome to Clandestine operations. Chuck you can work out the logistics. Beckman out.

"Okay you heard the General everyone pack it up and go back home," said Chuck. The men looked at each other then at Evans and Gardner for direction. "Don't be looking at them. You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself or would you want me to call your Chief?"

"Go ahead and go," said Gardner. "But take that printer with you and make sure it gets logged in as evidence. We want chain of custody when this goes to trial."

"Let them have it," whispered Casey in his Chuck's ear. He was about to order them to leave it. "They need something to save face and we have to work with these clowns afterwards. Toss them a bone."

"Okay take it but we might have to take a look at it later on so don't lose it. Evans, you and Gardner can follow us. John, you and I need to go to Echo Park where we can all talk with Morgan via CCTV then finally get to the bottom of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the piers in San Pedro inside an abandoned warehouse three containers were lined up. One was a bleaching station where oriental workers bleached out ones and fives until they were white then hung them to dry. Another group of immigrants collected the dry paper then took it to have a false security thread woven in while the paper was still moist. Once that was done it passed on to the next stage printing after which it was bound and palletized ready for delivery.

"Boss we've got another load to go out," said an oriental man. "We loaded it in the back of the van and as soon as it's dark we'll make delivery."

"Good, check with the guys that were supposed to go clean up at Malibu. I expected them to phone in by now saying they'd finished and wanted to be paid."

"Boss, I don't want to say anything and I realize you were making a point but you kind of went berserk on that couple so it could take a while to clean up."

"We're called the Axe gang for a reason besides an example had to be made. It was that Dale guy's fault and our triad cousins who took him in. I'd like to take my axe and talk with those guys in the collective for sending him but we need them to help place the money. Speaking of Dale any more luck finding him? He needs to be taken care of and I need to make an example out of him."

"I'll check with our people but so far nothing. Our people have been visiting the list of friends we got last night. So far they're all saying the same thing that he dropped by trying to bum money from them..."

"The twenty grand he was supposed to payback. Have our people on the borders keep an eye out for him in case he thinks about making a run for it. Find out what we can about this Grimes guy Dale wanted to frame. Tell our people if they don't find Dale soon I'll pick one of them at random and do worse than what I did last night. That ought to give them some incentive. Those guys should've called from Malibu," said the Boss as he looked at his watch. "Send some guys to see what's taking so long and give a hand if necessary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Morgan sat in a detention cell in Castle. He sat on the floor in the back bouncing a tennis ball off the door catching it on the rebound. After she got off the horn with the General, Alex walked back to check on him. She brought a peace offering with her a can of grape soda and a glass of ice.

"Morgan you look pathetic bouncing that ball like that," said Alex as she opened the door to his cell handing him his grape soda and glass.

"You can keep the glass I'll drink from the can like a real man," said Morgan as he chugged down the soda then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He tried to crush the can in his hand. "Ouch! How does Casey do that?"

"Oh Morgan what's the matter," said Alex. "You can't believe that Dale would set you up, do you? He's not like that."

"You mean Dale, the rainbow warrior, wouldn't? Alex, open your eyes and look where I'm sitting. Unless I've got an evil twin who's trying to ruin me it's kind of hard not to think that this is his fault."

"There has to be another explanation and I'm going to find it," said Alex as she got up and left. Morgan was about to call to her to tell her not to do anything stupid when the monitor came on in the detention cell with Chuck and Casey on the screen along with the two Secret Service agents.

"Dudes am I glad to see you I've been stuck in here forever waiting for you guys. It's about time you... called? Excuse me why aren't you just..." Chuck cut Morgan off.

"We're talking to you via CCTV because some people don't have the clearance to be where you're at. So you mentioned a name before you went down the chute you thought Dale did this to you?"

"Dale? You're not talking about Alex's Dale are you Moron? The guy is a worse idiot than you are," said Casey.

"You two seemed awfully chummy when you meet in the Buy More the time he was returning his blender, asking about my love life and telling me about his filthy rainbows."

"Rainbows? You've only been in that cell a few hours and you're already talking nonsense. Not that you weren't talking nonsense before just now you've got a reason."

"Guys can we get back to the questioning," said Chuck. "Morgan, can you prove that Dale was the one who gave you that printer? Was anyone there when he brought it in?"

"Skip and Fernando brought him to me but that's like saying no one was there," said Morgan. Evans and Gardner looked at Chuck.

"How to put this politely let's just say they're mentally challenged most of the time," said Chuck. Morgan nodded in the monitor. "They help us maintain our covers."

"Oh Big Mike was there too. Dale didn't have a receipt and I just wanted him out so I gave him money from my wallet. But in the end he threw it back in my face then barged out."

"Big Mike isn't going to help your case much," said Chuck. "He's Morgan's step-father so I can already hear you guys say he's a tainted witness. Wait that's it!"

"What? You're right we can't accept the word of his step-father," said Gardner. "He'd naturally lie to cover his step-son."

"Yes... I mean no... oh just watch this. Hold on there Morgan we'll be right back," said Chuck.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I hear you little buddy but I think I can get part of this cleared up now," said Chuck as he tapped into Castle's CCTV security camera feeds then went back during the day until he got to the time when Dale came into the Buy More.

"Hold up," yelled Casey. "That's him. Afterwards Bartowski you're going to have to explain to me this story of rainbows. I already have a feeling I'm not going to like it."

"After we get Dale and no you're not going to like it," said Chuck. "Remember John dead men tell no tales and we need Dale to talk."

"Oh he will," said John as he cracked his knuckles. "Look Dale's bringing in the printer like Morgan said. There the two idiots go taking him to Morgan. He's giving Dale money he throws it in his face then he's gone."

"Okay that explains the printer but the money in his wallet and the money we found in his home. How does that figure in?"

"Watch again, but this time really watch. My daughter would take every cent you guys have," said Chuck. He caught their looks. "Have you ever played the shell game? Watch the money. Morgan hands it to Dale he puts it in his right pocket but the money he throws back at him..."

"Comes from his left pocket," said Gardner. "Okay you're right it's starting to look like a set up but why does this Dale have it out for Grimes?"

"He thinks he stole Alex from him. Alex is Morgan's fiancée but they broke up for a bit and she saw Dale," said Chuck. "Evidently he's having a hard time letting go."

"Wait a minute do they live together?" asked Evan. Already the tone with which Evans asked neither Chuck nor Casey liked.

"Yes but before you go pointing the finger at her, Alex is above reproach so don't even look her way," said Chuck as he brought Morgan back up. "Morgan, I'll have you out of there shortly. We just watched the CCTV footage and it confirms your story."

"Excuse me Agent Grimes I'd just like to apologize for the misunderstanding," said Evans as he pushed his way in front of the monitor. "But do you have any idea how Dale planted that money in your house? Was you fiancée still seeing Dale as far as you know?"

"Why you lousy," grunted Casey as he went for Evans but Chuck stood up getting in the middle. "If he'd said something like that about Sarah you'd be doing the same."

"And you'd be doing what I'm doing now. We both know Alex doesn't have anything to do with this so let's calm down."

"Well up until a few hours ago I didn't think she did. But she said he'd ran into her a couple of times and he bought her coffee. Look guys it's nothing she told me he said he just wanted to be friends and figure out what went wrong with them. She told him he just wasn't the man for her then he showed up one day at the house. They talked... oh she did mention he had to go to the bathroom. That butthole, I'm going to kill him and his rainbow maker."

"What's with the rainbows?" asked Gardner. "Is that code for something? Should we leave that out of our report?"

"It's an inside joke," said Chuck. "Morgan you can't kill him yet not before we talk to him. Guys I think we all can agree to release Morgan from holding?"

"Yeah," said Gardner but Evans didn't look like he agreed but there was little he could say or argue against. "I'd like to talk to Agent McHugh. She might know where this Dale hangs out so we can go and pick him up."

"I'm sorry guys but Alex took off. I think she went over to Dale's house to have a close up personal chat with him. She was having a hard time believing he'd do something like this."

"Come on I know where he lives," said Casey. "His parents have a place up in Malibu. His father is a lawyer and his mother is a doctor so they're well off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex left the Buy More grabbed a herder then headed to Santa Monica where she picked up the Pacific coast highway for Malibu. The scenery around her was gorgeous but she kept hashing over in her head what was going on. She couldn't believe Dale would be so conniving and vicious to do something like this. She thought she knew him better. He had to realize that by doing this to Morgan he was also doing it to her. She drove back off the coast highway down a private street parking out front of Dale's home.

"What do I do now," said Alex to herself. "I can't very well go up and confront him in front of his parents. Excuse me it has been a long time but I need to ask your son if he's trying to frame my fiancé for counterfeiting?"

"If you do that Alex you'll get tossed out on your can. You could ask Dale if he wants to come for a ride with you then you take him the downtown office and borrow some toys."

"Yuck, that just doesn't sound right. Well just play it by ear and worst you always have your Beretta cougar to add emphasis and punctuation. Nothing quite puts a period at the end of a sentence like a 9 mil round," said Alex as she got out of her car then walked over to the front gate.

"Okay here goes nothing," said Alex as she took a deep breath then rang the buzzer then waited and waited but nothing.

"Just my luck no one's home," said Alex. She looked at the high hedges around the house. They wouldn't be that impossible to climb but as she was thinking about how to scale them she leaned against the gate and it swung open.

"This is easier," said Alex. She walked up to the house to find the front door open. She didn't like this and considering if Dale was running with a group of counterfeiters things could've gone south.

Drawing her pistol she entered the house then stood in the entrance to listen. Not hearing anything she started clearing rooms. Before she entered the living room she heard the sound of flies but nothing prepared her for what she saw. She barely recognized them as being Dale's parents. She left there then went through the kitchen and pantry but when she started to go into the study she heard flies again. There she found two men dead from GSWs and a floor safe that was open. Alex was checking on the IDs of the two bodies when she heard a voice yell behind her.

"Don't move police let me see your hands," said the man behind her. Crap, she thought her father wasn't going to be happy if he found out she let them slip up on her.

"Officer in my bag is my badge you can look for yourself," said Alex as she knelt there with her hands in the air. "I'm with Homeland."

"You can just chill for now," said another officer who came in he checked her ID. "My Captain is on his way down and he told us to hold onto you until he gets her."

"Explain to me why you're here," said Alex as she took her bag back. "How did you guys get the call to come here?"

"The neighbors called it in. They said there was a lot of suspicious movement last night and loud music. But earlier this morning they thought they heard fireworks. Finally, one of the neighbors saw your car parked on the street then called us."

"If you guys are the first responders, how do you explain two of your CSI people being here? I found these on the bodies," said Alex as she showed them their IDs and badges.

"Moonlighting probably. Didn't you see all that bleach next door," said a heavy set man with a moustache. "I don't know if you remember me but the name's Joe DiMarco, Captain. I called Chuck he was already on his way here I presume after you. You guys can go," said DiMarco as he dismissed his uniformed officers. "Did you know the couple that got tuned up in the other room?"

"Yes a little I mainly knew their son," said Alex as DiMarco wrote in his note book. "We should check the rest of the house for him."

"The house has already been searched but these are the only bodies. The neighbors said the father and son didn't get on too well and the last time he was here there was a big fight. You have any idea what went on here? Or where we can find the son to ask him where he was?"

"I'm sorry no; I came here thinking he'd be here. He's wanted in another investigation that we're conducting."

"Could this be connected to that?" asked DiMarco but before Alex could answer Chuck and Casey walked in with the two agents.

"Most likely Joe," said Chuck as he walked in the room. "I'm sorry but this is our crime scene now so we'll take over from here."

"You can have it. Did you see those two next door? They were tortured before they were put out of their misery. To do something like that takes a special kind of crazy I don't want to have anything to do with."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Dale drove up to the warehouse parking out of sight. What was he doing there, he asked himself. How did his life get so screwed up so fast? He felt like screaming but it would do no good. At one time he'd considered himself a good person but now that seemed like ages ago. He'd gotten his parents killed and now he'd killed a man so how could he consider himself good. He was just lucky to still be alive. How much more could things get screwed up he had no idea but he had an idea he'd find out very soon.

"This is Alex's fault if she'd stayed with me none of this would've happened. We could've had the good life together but no she had to go pick that... that I don't know what to call him. But I fixed him," he said to himself as he pulled into an alley not far from the warehouse.

"This isn't helping. Get your crap together. Okay now I've just got to chill until nightfall," he said to himself as he got out of the van. He tucked his father's Beretta in his belt pulling his shirt down over it. When he closed the van door he noticed the writing on the side... Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department with a big badge painted in the middle.

"Geez the cop that was waving last night," said Dale. Looking around he found and old piece of a tarp that he used to drape over it.

"Okay now you need to get out of sight and hide," he said to himself. Climbing up a fire escape he made his way to the second floor of the warehouse. There he found an open window so he had his way inside. The second floor was where they stored solvents, inks and other items they used in processing the paper but not necessarily incriminating.

"There we go," said Dale as he watched a forklift put a pallet of hundred dollar bills in a van then saw them close it up. He waited but no one came to drive it away and after no one showed up Dale realized they were still using their usual system of waiting for dark before heading out. This could give him a window of opportunity if only...

"You need those van keys," he said to himself. But that was easier said than done because the keys to all the vehicles were kept in a make shift transportation office. All keys were neatly hung on pegs in a key box by the door but there was almost always someone inside. As Dale was thinking about what to do he jumped when he heard the squeaking sound of a rat trapped in a steel drum. Walking over he found a rat had fallen inside and couldn't get out. Just the sight of it sent goose bumps up his spine so he looked for something to kill it before someone else heard it then came looking. But as he picked up a loose board he had an idea.

[Inside the Transportation Shack]

"Hey Yu, you've got the drop this evening too so if you want to go in the back and grab some sleep go ahead. I can watch everything out here."

"Yee, come on I had the run last night and the night before that. When are we going to get more drivers? It's just me and Fung now somehow this doesn't seem too fair we're always on the road."

"You want fair you should've gone into another line of work. You'd better keep the whining down with these new people. I spent most of the morning hosing down the inside of SUV they used last night to get the blood out. Story goes the new boss went ape on this couple and messed them up bad... I'm talking Shanghai axe gang bad so if I were you I'd shut up and put up."

"I heard something about that too. I thought it was a joke or an exaggeration... too much Kung Fu Hustle but you said the SUV was a mess?"

"Yeah and I thought I was going to lose it when I found a finger with a wedding band on the floor board. Look I'll start doing some of the driving too if need be but we need to watch out for each other."

"Thanks, yeah you're right... Okay, I'm going to get a little shut eye then. On my way back I'll stop and grab us some Dim Sum. Just tell me what you want before I leave."

"I appreciate it. Some char siu bao would be nice," said Yee. "I remember my mother's hot buns light and fluffy..."

"Like your stomach," said Yu laughing as he went in to the back bunkroom then closed the door behind him. Yee turned on a small television tuning it into one of his favorite programs; China's got Talent with Cheng Lei as the host. It had already started when he got it to come in. There was a little seven year old girl who was making everyone laugh as she did imitations.

Yee stood in front of the TV watching the little girl laughing. He was mesmerized by the kid he couldn't move he was wrapped up in the kid's performance. But as he was watching and laughing a huge rat suddenly scurried across the floor in front of him running over his feet.

"Augh," screamed the man as he jumped back running into the bunkroom closing the door behind him.

"What is it," said Yu jumping up from bed bumping his head on the top bunk. He'd just laid down not even thirty seconds before but now he was back up with a goose egg on his forehead. "Augh, Geez, what happened?"

"There's a huge rat out there and it just ran across my feet. I don't know where it came from but I can't stand rats."

"Geez you've got a pistol why didn't you shoot it or pick up something and kill it," said Yu. "Out of my way I'll take care of it. Crap the door's stuck now you slammed it too hard. Come on help me push it open."

"It's not opening it's like it's locked from the other side. You don't think the rat locked us in? I was watching a show one time where they did some pretty amazing things so don't laugh at me it's possible."

"Come on put your back or better you stomach into it," said Yu. "Come on push harder I think we've got it."

There was a creaking noise in the door frame then finally they busted out. The rat scurried across the floor Yu grabbed the dispatcher's pistol and shot the rat dead. Needless to say everyone came running to see what had happened including the new boss.

"What's going on? Why did you shoot a pistol in here you idiots? Rocket scientists someone could've heard that then come looking? Worst they could call the Port Authorities then we'd be in deep crap."

"Sorry but there was a rat," said Yu as he pointed at the dead rat in the shed. "It came out of nowhere and was attacking us. I don't know maybe it had rabies or something. It was self-defense us or the rat."

"Yeah let's go with the 'or something'. Sure self-defense... aren't you supposed to drive the van this evening to the rendezvous point?"

"Yeah, I was just about to get some sleep so I'll be rested up for the haul boss. It's going to take more than a rat to keep me down."

"That's good and I particularly like your act of bravery but I have one question for you. Where's the van you're supposed to be driving?"

"Oh it's right over there boss," said Yu. He pointed to where the van used to be parked but the only thing that was there right now was an oil stain where the van used to be parked. "I don't understand it was just there a few minutes ago."

"Don't tell me that the van with the money that we loaded earlier is missing," said the Boss as he got red in his face. "I understand someone dropped the rat inside and while you people were playing the man from Orkin someone made off with the van and our money."

"Sir the keys are missing too," said Yee after he checked the key box which did not help. "They were just here. I don't know what happened to them."

"The van is missing and the keys are missing... my money is missing... Give me that weapon," said the Boss as he took the TT-33 from Yu and pointed it at him but at the last minute he turned it on Yee and fired. "You're still alive only because we need drivers. Now get out of my sight before I have to find someone else with a driver's license."

"Sir, I've got some other bad news. Our guys just called in to report the police were crawling all over that house from last night. So I did some checking and the word on the street is our people were killed inside by someone..."

"Dale came back and surprised them," said the Boss. "This just gets better and better."

"That's what everyone's thinking. You don't think he came back down here and took the van, do you? The man didn't seem to have the attributes for something that bold."

"If he saw what I did to his parents he could've convinced himself to be brave but this is good for us. Call our friend Ivan and tell him we'll be a little light on this load. Then get our workers moving on putting together a replacement pallet. After that have our people activate the GPS tracker on the van. Dale may have given us a way to find him and our money. This could be two birds with one stone."

"Very good Boss, I'll make it happen. Is there anything else?"

"Get someone in here to clean this mess up. Have them weigh down the body then dump it off the pier. Tell them to make sure it doesn't come back up. If it comes up they go down add that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Sam and Mary pulled up at Echo Park after spending the day on the beach. Sam slept most of the way back while Sarah drove. Now that they were back they had the task of extracting a very tired little girl from her booster seat. Sarah undid Sam's seat belt then started pulling her out; however, Sarah's back was letting her know that she was a little too far along in her pregnancy to be making these kinds of efforts.

"Come on let me do that," said Mary as she took Sam from her. "You know the next chore is going to be to get someone cleaned up. But I think we can leave that up to her father."

"It's not Chuck's fault he was out all day. But after a nice hot bath I could use a nice back massage then a bedtime story myself." The two women laughed as they walked across the courtyard. Chuck heard them coming so he came outside and took Sam from Mary.

"We've got guests," said Chuck as they went inside. "We're operating out of the apartment for the time being. These are Agents Evans and Gardner..."

"Secret Service I know. Morgan, it's nice to see you're not in jail. Sweetie, can you take Sam back to her room for me? I'll give her a quick shower why don't you order something that I can get down her then put her to bed."

"Well I think we've done about as much as we can do for today. Let's stop here and start again in the morning," said Evans as he stood up.

"Sweetie, I'll be in with you in a second," said Sarah as she glanced over the crime screen photos on the table then started picking them up.

"Oh we should've put these away when the kid came in," said Gardner. "We wouldn't want to give the poor child nightmares."

"Wait a minute," said Sarah as she looked over the photos. "There two bodies here were L.A. County forensic investigators from the Sheriff's department? Of course they were. Makes sense who else knows how to get rid of DNA without leaving a trace but something's not right."

"We just came from there and have been milling over these without seeing anything. What is it you see that we missed?"

"Boy I haven't seen anything like that since Alex Volkoff," said Mary as she looked at the photos of the two victims. "There's a lot of rage there."

"As well as gore," said Sarah. "To clean something like that you're going to need a lot of bleach. A lot more than what you've got there in the photo. Wait a minute there are no cars parked outside the house. How did your cleaners get there and where are their cleaning products? Did anyone check the Sheriff's department to see if they've got a mobile crime lab missing?"

"Geez if Dale still has the van then we've got him," said Casey. "Official vehicles have GPS trackers in them. Let me call a friend of mine and have them activate the ping. Alex you're with me you might be able to talk Dale down if we find him. Grimes, you stay here if you show up it'll be like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

"John, I need to point a bit of trivia. But bulls are color blind so the flag could be any color. They react to the waving not the color."

"How will you react to my fist in your face? I guess we could have a little red but there would be a lot of black and blue. Tell Chuck I'll let him know how things turn out but he should at least try to keep part of his promise with Sam and stay. Come on let's go."

Morgan walked everyone to Casey's car while Sarah walked back to check on Sam. Chuck was coming out of the bathroom so they ran into each other in the hall.

"I was coming back to give Sam her bath. Where is she? Don't tell me you left her in the tub alone?"

"Of course not Mom's giving her a bath. I was just coming to see everyone out but I see they've already left. Well everyone that counts..."

"I heard that," yelled Morgan as he played Halo on Chuck's xbox. "Chuck dude, you should invest in some new controllers. Yours are sticking."

"It might have to do with grape soda being spilt on them," Chuck yelled back then he kissed Sarah in the hall pushing her against Sam's door. "I'm sorry I couldn't spend time on the beach with you guys today but at least I can taste a little ocean on you."

"And how does it taste," she said as she kissed him back then nipped him on the neck. "I'm feeling a little gritty you can help me get cleaned up. Oh," she said as she felt a sudden strong kick in her side.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you or the baby?" said Chuck as he backed away. "Let's go into the living room so you can sit on the sofa with your feet up and I can give them a massage."

"Now you're speaking my language," said Sarah as she offered him her hand and he took it. They walked together to the living room where Chuck kicked Morgan off the sofa giving him the choice of the chair or the floor. He chose the floor. They were still there when Sam came running out of the bathroom all cleaned him in her onesies. She jumped on the sofa next to Chuck then watched him rubbing Sarah's feet.

"Hey Morgan take a break and go order supper," said Chuck. "There are menus next to the phone just order enough for Casey and Alex."

"What does everyone want? How about Chinese?"

"Oh no," said Mary protesting from the kitchen. "I've got water on for pasta. We can open a can of tomatoes and make sauce. Sarah doesn't need all that sodium and MSG it's not good for Walnut and causes water retention."

"Let me help you. You gave Sam her bath it's not fair for you to cook too," said Sarah as she started to get up but Chuck got up first.

"No, I'll help Mom I know the old family recipe. There's a can of Chef Boyardee under the sink," said Chuck as he walked in the kitchen.

"You reach for that and I swear I'll whack you with this wooden spoon. I need an onion and some olive oil. Maybe some fresh basil if you've got it or some oregano."

"I don't remember you being this Suzy Homemaker," said Chuck he took the can opener and opened a can of Roman tomatoes.

"Shut up and after you open those squeeze them with your hands into my fry pan with onions. It's hard to find time to cook when you're saving democracy." Sarah laughed as she took a seat at the kitchen table watching Chuck and Mary cook together. She sighed thinking how much she would've liked to do something like this with Emma.

"Here try this," said Mary as she handed Sarah a spoonful of sauce. "Blow on it first it's hot. I was thinking about an arrabiata but how are you with red pepper?"

"No we're okay," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach. "Just don't exaggerate but we like the kick. Thanks Mary."

"Muy caliente," said Chuck.

"I heard that," yelled Morgan. "So you want me to pick a card. Okay but this time I'm not going to put it back in the deck. Let's test your psychic powers." Morgan smirked.

"If you mean can I guess what card you have okay," said Sam. She fanned the deck for Morgan to choose a card. He took one then held it up to look at. "Have you looked at it well? Look again to be sure."

"Okay, I'll look at it again. Not so easy now that you can't turn the deck around," said Morgan. Sam gave him an upset look. "Yes I know your little trick."

"You're holding the two of clubs. Do you want to make this more interesting? I've got a five that says I can do the same thing again."

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah. "I don't want you doing this ever again. Give me those cards. You don't do this to family or friends miss. I'm very disappointed in you now apologize to Morgan right now."

"What? I didn't do anything?" said Sam but Sarah gave her a look that said she wasn't playing around. "I'm sorry Morgan."

"It's okay but sorry for what? The kids a psychic is that a byproduct of... well you know what... the intersect?"

"No Morgan," said Chuck as he picked Sam up and tickled her stomach. She squiggled and laughed in his arms.

"Stop, stop, put me down. Not fair, nor fair," she screamed until he put her down. Then she laughed as she ran to the kitchen table for supper. But stopped there turned then stuck her tongue out at him." Chuck laughed then he turned to Morgan getting serious.

"Morgan no talking about the intersect in front of Sam. I don't want her to know about it nor do I want her to have anything to do with it. As far as psychic abilities you're sitting with you back to the TV screen she could see you card in the reflection."

"What? No she couldn't, could she," said Morgan as he looked back. "Why you little cheap you?" he said as she laughed at him from the table then stuck her tongue out again.

"Chuck, I understand why you did what you did but you're too nice to her sometimes. Sam isn't a baby. She needs to learn that people are people not marks..."

"I know where this is coming from and I know how much seeing her do this hurts you. But she's just a kid the same way you were. Come on let's eat when the rest get back we can warm it up. I don't think I want to know how you knew there wasn't enough bleach to clean that crime screen."

"You're the intersect you know."

"I don't flash on you. I know everything I need to know and that's I love you," he said as he kissed her."

"Will you two cut that out and come sit at the table. The food is getting cold and before you can put another bun in the oven the first one has to come out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Boss received a text message that read their location had been compromised and they had to get out. That was the reason everything was done in containers. The Boss had them all secured with the workers inside then loaded on the back of three flatbeds that were outside at all times. Once the containers were loaded on the truck they pulled out.

"Yu take what we've got and make the delivery then go drive to the other safe house. Where is the new safe house at?" The Boss asked his lieutenant.

"Burbank... off Burbank Boulevard near the Large Mart there's an uncomplete high-rise damaged during the last earthquake we're using the drive in basement."

"You got that," said the Boss. Yu nodded his head. "Good let's roll out of here. Any luck finding Dale yet? He can't be that hard to find."

"I've got a team on it right now."

"Good keep me posted."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Alex drove down the San Pedro piers with Agents Evans and Gardner. They followed the tracking signal Casey's friend at the Sheriff's department had given him. However just because they had the signal to follow didn't mean it was easy to find. They drove around for hours going past container after container like they were in a maze until the signal finally got stronger then they found it.

"There it's coming from down there," said Casey point down a row of containers all neatly stacked one on top of the other. "We need to proceed from here on foot so he doesn't see us coming. Just keep your eyes open."

Casey parked his Crown Vic then they walked down. He took Alex and they hung to the right while Evans and Gardner hung to the left.

"There it is," said John in a low voice pointing at four wheels that could be seen from under an old piece of tarp then. Casey drew his Sig signaling the rest to do the same. He held up three fingers and began a countdown when he got to zero he pulled the tarp off and covered the vehicle looking through the windshield. Alex threw open the side door while Evans and Gardner stood back covering them but nothing.

"It's empty," said Alex. She was hit by the strong smell of bleach mix with other cleaning solvents as soon as she opened the door. "Phew, what does this mean Dad?" she asked as she held her hand up to her nose. Casey was studying all the ships pulling in preparing to be unloaded and loaded.

"It could mean our perp can be on anyone of those container vessels or already out to sea. We need to contact the Port Authority Police and have them organize a manhunt."

"But that'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack," said Evans as three flatbed trucks drove past with cargo containers on their backs.

"I never said it would be easy. I saw what looked like an abandoned warehouse down the street. If we try to put ourselves in our perp's shoes the man is new at this type of life so he's going to need some place to think. Let's go have a look that would be a good place to hole up until he could figure out what to do."

"Shouldn't we wait for backup," said Evans. "I mean it's just the four of us and who knows what we'll find down there."

"From what we know it's four against one. I like those odds but if you're scared you can wait back at the car," said Casey as he led Alex and Gardner down to the warehouse. They circled around until they found a way in but it was vacant with not a soul in sight."

"See he's not here so let's go coordinate with the Port Authority Police. I thought I heard sirens coming this way so we should go out and greet them before there are any misunderstandings."

"Yeah you're right. You two start we'll be right behind you. I need to call Chuck and tell him this is a bust. Alex, hang back with me Chuck might want to ask you something about Dale seeing as you know him so well."

"Dad it's not like that. This isn't the Dale I knew so I don't know what I can help Chuck with," said Alex but Casey signaled for her to be quiet and hold it down.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell," said John but Alex shook her head. "Don't tell me you can't smell that?"

"No it's the chemicals in the van. I can't smell a thing I've got that crap in my nostrils and that's all I can smell right now. What do you smell?"

"It's solvent. Maybe a mix of bleach and lye, the same mix counterfeiters use to bleach money with. Yet our Secret Service types can't smell that. Secondly the smell in here is strong so abandoned this warehouse wasn't. I'm almost willing to say we just missed them which begs the question who warned them we would be looking around here."

"You think they're in on it?" asked Alex as she looked over in their direction standing outside. "You don't think someone would've caught on by now."

"I don't know money can make people look the other way. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but we need to keep our eyes open. Something isn't right here. Tomorrow, I'm going to call some friends at Fort Meade do a check of cellphone activity."

"Hey, you guys need to hurry up the Port Police want to talk with you too. What's taking so long to call Chuck number busy or something?"

"Yeah, we're coming just hold your horses for a second" said Casey. "That's right his number was busy. He's probably talking with our General briefing her on the day's activities."

"We need to find Dale and from the looks we saw in his home we need to find him soon," said Evans. "He could be the key to busting this wide open."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale had gone all day without eating and was now hungry. He had a van full of hundred dollar bills but not a bite to eat. When he saw the golden arrow for in-N-out his stomach started talking to him so he decided a quick burger run would be all right if he didn't stay long. He grabbed a stack of hundreds then locked the van up before going inside.

"I'll have two three by threes animal style with a diet coke. I've got to watch my weight," said Dale. "Oh I almost forgot make my fry's animal style too." The man rung it up then Dale handed the man a hundred dollar bill.

"This looks new you wouldn't be handing out counterfeit money would you," said the man then laughed but he still took a counterfeit money detector pen and passed it over the note _._

"No I've got a money tree out behind my house and I just picked this one," said Dale. After it passed, Dale took his change and food then found a table in the corner. Given the late hour he was the only customer in the place and probably their last for the night.

"Geez it is true," he thought to himself. He'd overheard one of the men in the warehouse talking about the counterfeit detection pens that they simply tested the note for the presence of wood pulp. U.S. currency was made from a mix of linen and cotton.

He started eating with both hands he was so hungry. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he started woofing down food. However, two three by threes and a mountain of fries were a lot to eat as well as being messy. At a certain point he had to come up for air and hose down so he got up and went to the restroom. However, little did he know that at the same time the Triad Boss' men were moving in on him.

"There's the van over there," said the man next to the driver pointing at the in-N-out parking lot. "Pull in he's probably inside eating his last meal. I guess no one ever told him fast food would kill him one day."

They laughed as they drove in the lot pulling up next to the van. Once they got out they circled the van and made sure Dale wasn't inside then they made an incursion into the burger joint.

"Can I help you," asked the nervous manager. "We're about to lock up and the grill has been cleaned so unless you want drinks we can't help you."

Everything the nervous manager said was a lie he'd seen them poking around the van outside on the external video cameras. But what alarmed him was the fact that they were all armed to the teeth. He'd been robbed before at gun point and wasn't taking any chances so he called the police who told him to try to stall for time.

"You two go check the bathroom see if our friend isn't hiding in there while I have a chat with our new friend here," said the team leader turning his attention back to the manager. "We're looking for the driver of that van outside. You wouldn't happen to have seen him around? He's a tall skinny kid; he probably paid for his meal sporting a hundred dollar bill."

"No can't say as I've seen anyone like that. Have you guys?" asked the manager but they all shook their heads. "Sorry we can't help you so if you don't mind we'd like to get back to our work."

"I do have a problem with that. I think you're lying. You want to know why? How do you explain that tray in the corner over there?" said the man as he walked over slowly and looked at it. "The food is still hot and the ice hasn't melted in the coke." He picked it up and took a drink. "Doesn't this kind of remind you of a scene from Pulp Fiction? I should be Samuel L. Jackson right now."

"Who's that," said one of the man's men to another.

"Geez I'm surrounded by idiots," said the Leader. "Now where were we? Oh that's right where's Dale and what I'm going to do about your lying."

"Listen mister we don't want any trouble in here. This is a family restaurant so I'm going to have to ask you politely to leave."

"Wow, look who just got some backbone. You should be careful there that could get you killed. Well you did ask politely and so I'll return the kindness. I want the person who was eating here right now."

"He's not in the restroom," said one of the men he'd sent. Their leader noted a puzzled expression on the manager's face like he knew something.

"When you checked the restroom did you look in all the stalls or did you just look underneath for feet?" said their leader. He shook his head because he already knew the answer

"Well I don't really remember," said the one which sounded more like a confession of guilt. "Do you remember?" he asked his partner who shook his head.

"Idiots follow me," said the leader they rushed back to the bathrooms only to hear the emergency exit door slam shut.

"Crap I'm working with idiots. Come on let's get him he's getting away! You two I'll deal with you later."

[Shortly Before]

Dale was drying his hands with a hot air hand dryer that was taking forever. He finally gave up and started to dry them on his paints when he heard a commotion outside. He overheard a couple of workers say something about armed men being in the parking lot.

"They found me," he said to himself. "Come on Dale think fast if you want to live." But as he was about to try to slip out he heard them come in. Then he heard one tell someone else to go check the bathrooms.

"Crap," he said he didn't have much time until he was caught unless he could think of something fast. "Okay how do they hide from bad guys in the movies?"

Dale took a pen from his pocket then wrote 'out of order' on the stall door then went inside and locked it. He stood on the toilet and started sweating bullets when he heard the Triad goons come in and start looking around. His heart skipped a beat when one banged on the stall door.

"Will you hurry up I've got to go too," he heard one of them say. "This driving around all night is crazy. We've got the van now we should just go."

"Come on; stop your whining we haven't been out that long. There it's all yours don't use it up. Idiot takes a van with a tracker he might as well put the gun to his own head and shoot himself."

"That would've saved that couple a lot of grief. I still can't get those screams out of my head. Okay there we go all done let's go."

"Yuck, not before you wash your hands. Didn't your mother teach you anything? Cleanliness is next to godliness."

"You're going to tell me that in the line of work we're in? Okay if it makes you happy," said the one man then Dale heard the sound of running water then the door slammed. He peeked under the stall to make sure the coast was clear then he snuck out. He heard yelling out front so he knew his only hope was out the back so he ran for it.

[Back Inside]

The Triad gang was about to give him pursuit when blue lights flashed in the parking lot as two patrol cars rolled up. Four officers got out and immediately drew weapons yelling for the wet team to lay theirs on the ground. Two officers dealt with the men outside while the other two erupted in the fast food joint.

"Weapons on the ground and hands where we can see them do it now," yelled one of the officers. "Down on your knees fingers interlocking."

"Officer, let me explain we have permits for our weapons," said the leader but the senior officer wasn't buying anything.

"You can clear all this up downtown. You guys are coming with us," said the officer as he put cuffs on the leader. The rest the police officers zip tied then put in the back of the patrol cars.

Dale watched from a distance then when they left he got back in the van and drove away. He knew he had to find another vehicle and in a hurry or as soon as the Triad goons discovered they missed him they'd come back and this time he might not be as lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[At Echo Park]

After finishing eating Morgan called Alex to see what was going on while Chuck did the dishes. Morgan was worried that they hadn't heard anything from them and it was getting late. Mary and Sarah took Sam to brush her teeth then took her off to bed. Chuck was finishing up when Alex and Casey walked in the front door.

"Oh you're here," said Morgan. "I was about to call you to see what was up. I was getting worried because it was getting late."

"How'd it go," asked Chuck. "Oh if you're hungry there's pasta left in the pan and sauce in the skillet. If it's too cold for you I can warm it up in a jiffy just pull up a seat."

"Thanks, but I can warm it up for us you don't need to bother," said Alex. She went about warming up their supper as Chuck dug out plates and flatware.

"I take it given the hour and the look you guys have on your faces Dale wasn't there? Did you at least find the missing van?" asked Chuck as Alex plated their supper.

"The van we found but there was no sign of Dale anywhere. We organized a manhunt but nothing. You wouldn't happen to have any cheese would you to put on this?"

"Oh sorry, yes," said Chuck as he pulled out the grated parmesan he had in the fridge along with a beer he set in front of Casey.

"Thanks I really could use this, but like I said we organized a manhunt but there was no sign of him anywhere. I just hope he didn't slip out on one of the container ships that had already set sail. But my gut tells me he's still around." Chuck listened to him as he got out the bottle of Roam Bauer from the fridge then poured Alex and himself a glass.

"Thanks Chuck, but I can serve myself," said Morgan. He reached into Chuck's fridge pulling out a grape soda. "You're running low here Chuck you might want to get some more soon before you run out."

"Right Morgan, I'll make sure to write that down on the shopping list," said Chuck. "There's more going on here what is it? You found the van then what?" Alex and John looked at each other as if they were telling the other to speak up.

"Okay well Dad thinks one or both of our Secret Service Agents is dirty. I'm not sure but certain things happened or Dad thinks they happened. Let me explain, we found the van and I opened the side. The smell inside of bleach and solvent hit me and I'm just now getting my sense of smell back. In the meantime we discovered this warehouse..."

"About the cleanest abandoned warehouse I've ever stepped foot in," added Casey. "I don't remember seeing a speck of dust on the floor."

"Do you want to finish telling the story," said Alex but Casey shook his head as he turned his attention back to his plate of penne pasta with arrabiata sauce. "Yes I have to admit it was overly clean but Dad said he smelt bleach and solvents the kind counterfeiters use in the warehouse. He thinks we stumbled on where the counterfeiters had their production base but I didn't smell a thing."

"John, you think Dale would go back where the Triad had its base with them looking for him and after what they did to his parents? I don't know it sounds like a suicide mission. Maybe if he wanted to get even but that would be a quick way for him to dig his own grave."

"I didn't say it made sense and if I hadn't smelt what I smelt I would agree. But since when has Grimes done anything that made sense?"

"Hey don't drag me into the middle of this," said Morgan as he sipped on his grape soda standing in the corner of the kitchen. "Dale's already done a good job at that."

"Maybe if we try and track him through facial recognition over the past few days we might be able to isolate a pattern and predict where he'll be."

"Sounds good," said Casey as he went over with Chuck. "But that's not all of it. I think one of our new friends might've tipped off the Triad before we got there. The smell was too strong and the place too clean. It was like they'd just pulled up and left."

"John, I trust your gut and if you say one of them is dirty I believe you but before we can do anything or make accusation we're going to need proof. For now let's keep our eyes open and watch each other's back. Alex, I need the day and time Dale was at your house."

"You don't have cameras in our place," said Morgan as he came over to see Dale. "Oh that's so not cool but let me see."

"Morgan!" said Alex as she slapped him in the back of the head. Her hand made a loud popping sound and his head bounced like a bobblehead. "Who do you think I am?"

"Ouch that hurt," said Morgan as he rubbed his head. "I didn't mean anything by it. You should be mad at them for invading our privacy."

"Morgan... and what should I have said about someone else," said Chuck as he looked over at John. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Morgan, no one is invading or has invaded your privacy. This is from a camera across the street that's facing your front door. Okay there he is. Now all I have to do is isolate the face then match it with the facials we got from the Buy More. Now I need to write the algorithm and presto there you go. Castle will be looking for Dale throughout the CCTV footage from the day he visited your home until now."

"You really think this will help?" asked Morgan as they watched image after image pass over the monitor picking up speed until it became a blur.

"Like I said we're looking for a pattern. Look we've already got our first hit. That's Dale in an internet café. You know he probably wrote the anonymous letter to the Secret Service from there. Now let's see where he goes."

[In Sam's Room]

Mary had just finished telling Sam her bedtime story then she kissed Sam good night. Sarah walked over and kissed her too. They both tucked her in then were about to leave when Sam called for Sarah.

"Mommy, can you stay for a little while with me there's something I want to tell you," said Sam in her little voice.

"Certainly I'll stay," she said as she pulled up a chair next to her bed turning the light on the bedside table on. "What is it you want to tell me?" Sam looked over at Mary.

"I get it you want to talk to your mother alone. Okay I'll go back outside I think I heard Casey come back in. I need to make sure he and Alex get fed."

"They'll appreciate it Mary. However, I think Chuck's probably already taken care of them but we need to have a mother-daughter chat." Mary smiled at the two of them then left the room closing the door behind her.

"Mommy, I'm sorry if I disappointed you I didn't mean to hurt you. Morgan made me mad when he teased me about knowing the trick so I was determined to show him."

"I probably exaggerated when I yelled at you and I'm sorry too. I know Morgan can say things at times that can be misunderstood but he doesn't mean them."

"Is that why Uncle Casey calls him an idiot and a Morgan?"

"A Morgan? No you mean moron. Casey calls Morgan a moron but we shouldn't repeat that because it's one thing for Casey to say it and another for one of us to. You just need to be a little patient and understanding with Morgan."

"I guess you're right," said Sam. "I'll try better."

"And so will I," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night and I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

They all huddled in the living room as Chuck worked his magic hacking camera feeds. Mary walked in after leaving Sarah with Sam to talk. Suddenly he got a hit on Dale in an Internet café then they followed him out. A bank camera across the street caught him going into an alley but he never came out. However, Mary noticed a van speeding away coming out the other end of the alley. They followed it then the side opened and Dale came flying out. After that they lost the van and Dale.

"This is getting even more bizarre by the moment," said Chuck. "If they had him then why let him go only to start hunting him down. We're missing something here."

"Isolate the plate number then run it through the DMV and police reports," said Casey as he finished off his beer then went for another. "I'm almost willing to bet it comes up stolen."

"What's stolen," asked Sarah as she walked into the kitchen. "John can you do me a favor while you're in the fridge can you pass me the orange juice? Do we have any new leads?"

"Here you go," said John as he handed it to her. "The human computer over there was able to find Dale through facial recognition. We've got him being tossed from a van too bad he didn't land on his head then this would've all been over. It seems to me like he's pissed off a lot of people so the odds aren't looking good for him."

"Oh crap," said Chuck from the living room. "That van was destroyed in an evening explosion and is a part of an ongoing police investigation. Seems someone blew it up and it says there were charred bodies found inside."

"Well after what we saw we can be sure Dale isn't among them. Pull up the photos and the reports," said Casey. He took the orange juice Sarah left on the counter then put it back in the fridge. "Maybe we can get a clue about who or what's behind all this."

"That's the oh crap," said Chuck as he got up and went into the kitchen followed by the rest. "The photos and reports are listed as pending and for all inquiries there's a note that says see...

"Let me guess," said Casey. "See Captain DiMarco, Homicide Division. Well I guess you know where you've got to go tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll run down to the police station before coming in. The question is what do we tell the other two? I'm for nothing right now."

"That works fine for me," said Casey. "You know how I feel about them. Besides don't think for a second they're not holding back on us too. Well it's late and we all need our beauty sleep. Do I need to give you two a ride home?"

"No we've got a herder," said Morgan holding up the keys. "Let's go maybe we'll see a rainbow on the way. Chuck, I'm going to need a grape soda for the road."

"You sure you can manage that you know you shouldn't be drinking and driving. The police could pull you over," said Chuck as he took the keys away from Morgan then handed them to Alex.

"You've got to live life in the present and what will be will be... que sarà sarà," said Morgan as he popped the tab. "The future's not ours to see..."

"Okay little buddy enough with the Doris Day," said Chuck. He grabbed Morgan and pulled him off to the side. "Morgan, you've got to let this thing with Dale go. It's not doing you any good nor is it helping your relationship with Alex. Please take my word and drop it."

"Chuck it's not that easy. I wish I could I really want to then I start thinking about rainbows... dirty filthy little rainbows. They get stuck in my head with my little pony."

"My little pony? You lost me there. Morgan, you're starting to freak me out should I be worried about you? You need to snap out of this spiral."

"You know rainbow pony one of the... oh never mind," said Morgan looking at Chuck's puzzled look. "Then I start thinking of leprechauns and pots of gold. Chuck she said she acted out physically, physically? What's up with that?"

"Remember you did actually dump her via test message so I think she did have a reason to be upset so Morgan, take my word for it let this go before it's too late. This can't do you or Alex any good."

I want to but you don't have Will Ferrell framing you for counterfeiting or you spending the day in the hoosegow."

"Morgan have you forgotten I had the intersect sent to me via my computer by Bryce Larkin then I had to deal with him and Sarah but in the end Sarah chose me. If that can happen to me it can happen to you so cheer up and go home with Alex. Don't mention rainbows again."

"Come on Morgan we need to go home but we need to stop off at the 7-Eleven on the way Mom asked me to pick up bread for her."

"Sure we can get her a loaf of..." Morgan was about to say it but Chuck cleared his throat behind him. "Right a loaf of bread."

"I'm proud of you little buddy," said Chuck as he patted him on the back. They all saw them off then everyone went into their own apartments after they said their goodnights in the courtyard.

"What's wrong with Morgan? Don't tell me he's not over Dale and Alex," asked Sarah as she got in bed.

"This whole thing has opened up the wound again. I tried to tell him to let it go but he's not as understanding as I am."

"Not as understand? Hmm, not as understanding about what? I'm not the one who kissed another woman."

"Now you sound like Katy Perry and you know what I mean. You and Bryce were quite the item back in the day."

"I thought you said you wouldn't flash on me?" said Sarah with a tone that said he was walking on thin ice.

"I didn't... I don't... that would be wrong in so many ways. No, I just know what you've told me and a few things Bryce inferred. But we were talking about Morgan and Alex not us."

"That's what they call a save after the clock ran out," said Sarah as she snuggled up close to him and kissed him. "I can't imagine being here with anyone else Mr. Walker."

"Nor can I Mrs. Bartowski," he said as he brushed her hair back then kissed her. "I just hope Morgan doesn't screw things up between them. When he gets spun up he talks even more than he normally does and there's no filter as to what comes out."

"You ought to talk to him then," said Sarah. She put her head on his shoulder then rubbed his chest with her hand. "He's your best friend so he should listen to you."

"Most of the time but I tried I just hope I got through. However, with Morgan you just never know. I want to see Sam's castle tomorrow and I was thinking about printing one copy then framing it for her room."

"I like that idea. Chuck, you're the best father ever. The pictures in my room changed depending on the con as well as my relatives and their names. What I'm saying is... well it all boils down to I love you."

"And I love you too," he said then reached up and turned off the lights. There was some giggling and laughter in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan drove quietly to the 7-Eleven. Alex drove while Morgan drank his grape soda looking out the window. She kept glancing over at him but he kept staring out the window. They couldn't speak because the silence in the car was too loud to talk over.

"There's the 7-Eleven," said Morgan as he pointed to it up ahead. They were just off Sunset. Alex put on her turn signal then drove into the parking lot. "I'm coming in with you I need another grape soda."

"Are you going to be able to sleep with all that sugar?" said Alex. Then she thought she'd take advantage of the fact that he was talking. "Morgan, when we get home we need to talk this out."

"Then I'm going to need a six pack," said Morgan as they got out of the car. They walked in then split up Alex went to get the bread for Kat while Morgan went to get his grape soda.

"What do we want," said Morgan as looked over the name brands then grabbed a six-pack plus one cold one. "Like this one for the road and six for later that should be enough to get through this talk. Just repeat no rainbows and everything will be okay... No it's not happening. What do you think about rainbows buddy," Morgan asked a man who was milling around near him.

"What? No dude listen you're just not my type," said the man then he walked off shaking his head. "You meet all types in here," mumbled the man.

"No, I didn't mean I was trying to pick you up or anything I was... oh never mind," said Morgan. Alex turned the corner looking at him strange then up and down the empty isle. Morgan looked back at her raising an eyebrow. "What? Can't a person talk to himself? They say you only have to worry when you answer."

"Come on Morgan we need to go. It's getting late and I want to swing by and drop this loaf of bread off with mom before we go home. Don't think you're going to get out of having this talk by stalling." That was when Morgan noticed she had a loaf of Rainbow bread in her hand.

"Geez," said Morgan when he saw the bread. But he remembered what Chuck told him to play it cool so he did his best not to say anything. But this was uncharted territory for him. "Rainbow hmm it's... good bread." He said then he took a deep breath slowly letting it out.

"Oh Morgan, don't make a big thing out of it please. It was the only whole wheat bread that was on the shelf tonight so it's got to be good and let's leave it there. Where did the girl go?" asked Alex as she looked for the cashier. "Don't you remember seeing her when we came in?"

"What?" said Morgan. He was staring at her filthy bread and not paying much attention. "Oh no well I really didn't pay any mind to her. I'll go and find her just wait here I'll be right back."

"Thanks, but we need to hurry up and go. It's getting late and tomorrow we need to get up early to get into work. Dad wants us in bright and early." Morgan only heard about half of what she said.

"Acting out physically what is that," he mumbled to himself. "Rainbows? What's up with that anyway? I so hate rainbows." Morgan repeated to himself as he trudged around the store looking for the cashier. He found her with a man standing in the back very near each other.

"Hey you," yelled Morgan. "You've got customers at the cash register who want to pay. You shouldn't leave the registers unmanned someone could come in and clean you out."

"I'll be right there just one moment. I'm helping a customer right now," said the woman turning back to the man.

"I see what you're up to looking for disgusting rainbows. But so what if your boyfriend broke up with you through a text message that doesn't mean you have the right to act out physically. He might have a reason for sending you that text like a brain melting virus that was running around inside of his head…"

"I'll be right back Mike let me take care of this nut job," said the woman. She gave her boyfriend a kiss then went back towards the cash registers. Morgan shook his head as he followed her to Alex

"You found her. Good we can get a move on it," said Alex as she checked her watch. The woman looked at both of them then shook her head.

"Lady you deserve some sort of reward," said the cashier. She rang them up Morgan paid then they left. But getting in the car Morgan noticed that she'd failed to ring up his grape soda he had in his hand.

"Hold on I've got to go back inside to pay for this before corporate 7-Eleven sends a wet team after me because I failed to pay for this grape soda."

"Just hurry up," said Alex as she looked at her watch. It was getting really late now but she still wanted to swing by her mother's.

[Back inside the 7-Eleven]

"Hey, rainbow girl you forgot to charge me for this," said Morgan as he held up his can almost empty now. That's when he noticed the guy from the drinks section he'd had the run in with earlier was standing with a sawed off shotgun pointing at the cashier.

"Oh no not you again I thought I told you, you're not my type. Now get over here and shut up before I blow your brains out," said the man as he waved the man the shotgun around."

"Why should I? You think you're tough now but wait until your girl tells you she found someone else that can fill her with rainbows," said Morgan. The perp and the cashier looked at each other. "That's right you're trying to put food on the table sticking up 7-Elevens but you're going to get caught then how does your girl repay you looking for dirty lousy rainbows."

"I think you should listen to me because I've got the gun," said the perp, "and actually I'm just sticking up this place because it's an easy hit and I need the money for me. I ran up a debt playing the ponies…"

"Ponies, yes rub it in my face why don't you. Come on you want to say it I know you do. Tell about rainbow pony. Just wait your girl is going to visit you in the pen and tell you how she acted out physically because you got caught."

"I'd have to kill her if she did that," said the man. "Wait a minute I don't even have a girlfriend. What are you talking about?"

"Rainbows my friend... Ah but don't you see she would if you had one as Willy Shakespeare would say now that's the rub," said Morgan. He was now standing in front of the man with the shotgun when he heard a voice behind him.

"Drop the weapon or I drop you," yelled Alex. Morgan had taken so long to come out that she couldn't wait anymore so she went inside to see what was taking so long. There she found him talking the robber but she couldn't believe what he was talking to him about.

"No you don't," said Morgan as the man started to raise the barrel at Alex but Morgan reached up and yanked the weapon from his hands. "Down on your knees hands up where we can see them. Reach for the sky dirt bag."

"So is this the rainbow girl," asked the perp as he leaned to one side to see around Morgan. "Yeah she looks like the rainbow type."

"I don't have the foggiest idea what he's talking about," said Morgan as he covered him. "The man is obviously delusional."

"Oh Morgan don't even try it I heard most of what you told him and I can guess the rest. How could you talk about our personal life to a stranger? You told the world about… Well you know."

"She's talking about rainbows," said the cashier, as she gave her boyfriend a disapproving look. He crept up from his hiding pace. "I think I might have to act out physically too. This is what you do?" she said to him. "A guy comes in points a gun at me and what do you do? You run and hide. Tell me Miss where can I find rainbows too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu drove the load of counterfeit bills to the meeting point which was an old cement plant on the outskirts of the city limits. It was dark when he arrived but he was told to drive in with his lights off. The moon was full which was good because if it hadn't been it would've been impossible to drive in without having an accident. We drove around the plant coming into the loading area from behind.

Yu pulled in and was immediately surrounded by men carrying AK 47s, the real ones, not the Chinese knockoff kind. They waved for him to get out of the van which he immediately did.

"Okay, okay there's no need in getting nervous l'm getting out. Where's your boss? I thought he was supposed to be here to take this shipment?"

"He sends you this," said the man. He slapped Yu across the face with his rifle butt knocking him flat on the ground. "What are we supposed to do with a partial load? We were clear we need a full load or it's no good for us."

"I'm sorry there were some unforeseen accidents that put our production behind schedule. We'll make it up to you in the near future I swear," said Yu as he got up."

"Really, you can make promises for your boss? So your production is behind schedule strange because I heard you let someone take our load right from under your noses. How are we supposed to do business with clowns like you? We want the load we agreed on."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do," said Yu. "I can call my boss on the phone and your boss can talk with him but we have the best product on the market and that you can't disagree with."

"All true. But maybe you'd like to know we talked with your Boss and told him not to send you but here you are anyway. I think we need to send him back a message he'll understand," said the man as he pointed his 47 at Yu racking a round.

"Wait a bit let's not be hasty here. Remember I'm only the messenger I'm sure we can work something out," said Yu looking down the rifling in the barrel. The man laughed then shot in the air. Tons and tons of cement came out of a hose covering the van. The men standing around started laughing.

"If you dig your van out fast enough you just might be able to move it before the cement sets then hardens. This is our response you can take back your load to your boss. We want what was promised to us nothing more, nothing less."

The men that had Yu surrounded suddenly evaporated into the woodwork leaving him with a van coated in quick drying cement. He was forced to hustle the get enough off so he could drive out and hoped some would fall off as he drove to the new printing site off Burbank Boulevard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale drove around town for a while trying to think what to do about the van. Then he got a bright idea he knew exactly where to hide the van in plain sight. He drove back over to Alex's house and parked it in front then he took a taxi to his parent's house. There was still police tape over the house as a crime scene but there was nothing over the garage.

"Okay Dale you know were Dad kept his spare key," he said to himself. He reached up in the front wheel well and found the magnetic box.

"Got you," he said as he took the key out of the box. He got in his father's Land Rover Discovery put the key in and it started right up. He opened the garage door with the remote on the visor then he was gone.

"I bet you're rolling over in your grave Dad," said Dale as he drove out of Malibu. "You never let me drive this thing before and now it's all mine. Dale switched on the radio and listened to music as he drove back to the van. It just so happened that as he was pulling in across from Alex's on the radio he heard Louis Armstrong singing, 'What A Wonderful World'. He paused when he heard the lines 'the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky are also on the faces of people going by.' In that moment Alex and Morgan pulled up.

"I can't believe you won't let this go," said Alex. She seemed very irate at Morgan. "I was cool about your text break up but you can't be cool with my… well my rainbows."

"Why haven't you ever told me I filled you with rainbows? Is there something I'm not doing that… well the other person in this triangle did?"

"What? Now we have a triangle? Morgan I don't want to talk about this on the front lawn. Come inside and let's finish this conversation in private or do you want to publish this to God and country too?"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair," said Morgan. Alex stopped and looked back at him. "Okay I talk when I'm nervous…"

"Not just when you're nervous," said Alex. Then they disappeared inside.

"Maybe there's a storm over paradise," said Dale as he moved the money to the Land Rover leaving the van. "Maybe I do have a shot after all," he said to himself as he pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

In a holding cell located in the Twin Towers correctional facility the Triad goons were biding their time. The leader of the team came back from his one free telephone call smiling. He'd used his get out jail free card and soon a jailer came and took them for out processing. When they got out of the jail the sun was rising and a black escalade was waiting.

"Come on and get in we need to hurry up," said their leader as he opened the door and got everyone in the vehicle. "Thanks for coming and bailing us out..."

"No names... I ought to put a bullet in every one of you," said the driver. "You're supposed to call me as a last resort or don't you realize if someone sees us together I'm done for."

"I know you risked a lot by coming down here but I also know we pay you good money so stop your complaining. We need our wheels back."

"It's sitting outside the impound lot that's where we're headed now. I want you to stay away from that fast food joint too just in case you're thinking about getting even or doing something stupid. People will realize it was you then they'll start looking and it won't be long before we're back to me putting a bullet in you. Am I clear?"

"Yeah we hear you. Just get us back to our wheels then we can get back to tracking Dale down. We would've had him last night if it wasn't for your people. Then your officer buddies let him go."

"I'm not with the county Sheriff's department. Well you need to hurry up and find him. Word on the street is the Russians diss'd your boss last night because he sent a light load to them. When you talk to him tell him we don't need a war over funny money. Tell him to play nice or the hammer will drop."

"You're so high and mighty why don't you tell him. We pay you so we own you like when I called you this morning and you came running. Everyone puts up with a barking dog for a bit but after a while it gets old."

"I'm telling you we don't need another incident like what happened in Malibu. We're here," said the man as he pulled over. "It's parked on the street over there. Just remember what I said no more massacres of civilians. If you've got to take care of someone take care of this Dale guy. Just when you do make him disappear make him disappear permanently, he's already caused more heartache than he's worth."

"See on that we can agree," said the Triad leader as they got out. "See you around," said the guys in back as they got out.

"Not if I can help it and if we do you need to pretend you don't know me," said the driver. He shook his head as he drove away realizing he was playing with fire. But he liked the finer things in life and those cost money.

The Triad wet team crossed the road and found their vehicle as they'd been told. They piled in and turned back on the tracker. The signal came in strong and clear.

"Okay looks like our man moved he's stationary near Echo Park. Let's get this over with once and for all," said the Leader as his phone rang it was their boss. The leader reluctantly answered it. Then he had to hold it away from his ear because of the screaming from the other end.

"Boss, I know but we were hot on Dale's trail and, well, last night we almost had him... I know, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. We're back on the scent again and are on our way to the van's current location... Yes I'll call you as soon as we know something." The leader hung up and looked out the window.

"Is everything okay?" asked one of his men.

"We need to find Dale and soon before the boss gets tire of excuses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up early and was trying to slip out of bed without waking Sarah when an arm reached over for him pulling him back over. Sarah grabbed him pulling him to her then she kissed him before letting go. He smile at her caressing her face then kissed her again.

"You don't have to get up yet. I'm going to put coffee on and get breakfast ready while you sleep so when you get up everything will be ready for you." She smiled looking back at him then they kissed.

"Come on Chuck you need to go," he said to himself while other thoughts and desires crossed his mind but none of them had to do with work.

He got up put his house shoes on then walked into the kitchen still half asleep. He yawned and stretched along the way down the hall then when he got into the kitchen he set about making coffee. He definitely needed a cup he said to himself as it started to drip he heard a metallic ping from outside in the courtyard that sounded odd so he went to investigate.

"What the heck," said Chuck as he went to the door to check where the noise was coming from. Maybe John was up and about if he was he could at least offer him a cup of coffee. Chuck went to the door and looked out but instead of John he found Morgan asleep on two chairs he put together with about a case of empty grape soda cans thrown about on the ground and in the fountain. A couple of dead soldiers were even in the water.

"Morgan, what are you doing sleeping out here like a homeless guy? And what's with all the grape soda?"

"I was drinking to forget," said Morgan as he got up and stretched.

"What were you trying to forget? Oh don't tell me that you and Alex had a fight after you left last night. Morgan, what did I tell you?"

"I don't remember, like I said I was drinking to forget well I think I forgot," said Morgan. Chuck gave him a look as he fished out the two cans in the fountain. "Okay I know but this is me acting out physically. Do you see any rainbows?"

"You didn't need to sleep in the courtyard. You could've come in and slept on the sofa," said Chuck as he poured the water out of the two cans.

"And risk being shot by your pregnant ninja wife no thank you."

"Little buddy if you don't clean up this mess Casey will shoot you. Speaking of Casey how are you going to explain to him you're being over here and not at home?"

"I don't know I really wasn't thinking too much after the first six pack. Can I hang with you today, please? I promise I won't be in the way."

"Morgan sometimes I wonder if you and Sam aren't the same age. Clean up this mess then come inside and we'll talk about it."

Chuck left Morgan outside to collect his empties and he went back inside to start breakfast only to find Sarah had beat him too it. She had eggs and bacon on the stove.

"You didn't have to do that I was getting around to it," said Chuck as he swiped a piece of bacon. Then he went over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Get behind me Satan with that coffee cup. I am so getting tired of herbal tea. Did I hear Morgan outside? Isn't it early for him to be around?"

"Yes, he spent the night in the courtyard sleeping and drinking grape soda. It seems he and Alex had a spat and he came over and slept here. I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"He could've come in and slept on the sofa. That would've been more comfortable I think then outside in those lawn chairs."

"I told him that but he was afraid you would've shot him probably thinking he was an intruder," said Chuck as he took a sip of coffee.

"Proving he's not that dumb," said Sarah as she plated Chuck his breakfast of bacon and eggs placing toast on the outside then cutting up a cherry tomato using it as garnish.

"That's a little cruel," said Chuck. "You know a person could get used to this. If you keep this up I may have to turn over making breakfast to you."

"Shut up and eat," she said as she stole a piece of bacon. "If you're going to continue drinking that coffee in front of me at least make a nasty face every now and then like it's not that good." Chuck leaned over and kissed her.

"I picked up the cans and put them in the recycling bin," said Morgan as he walked in. "Good I'm in time for breakfast. Chuck you don't mind if I eat first I've still got all that grape soda still in my system." Morgan sat down and grabbed Chuck's plate. "Guys next time can we forget the tomatoes they're really not my thing."

"I've got an idea," said Sarah as she pulled Chuck off to the side.

"Does it have anything to do with your Smith & Wesson and a shovel or a bag of cement?" asked Chuck as he watched Morgan eat his breakfast.

"No silly," said Sarah as she smiled in a low voice. "You need to run downtown and I don't particularly want to walk around in the police station. I don't have that many good memories in there so you could take Morgan with you by yourself."

"That's a good idea and that will give us time to talk. And you could take everyone to the park and invite Alex to go along with you guys."

"That's good but what are we going to do with our two new friends? They're supposed to be here this morning to work and I really don't trust them enough to leave them alone here in the apartment."

"No you're right what do we do with them," said Chuck. Morgan finished eating then got up and went over to the stove to grab more bacon.

"You could see if the Big Guy can do something with them. He could take them back down to the pier and see if the Port Authority police will give us their security camera footage from their archives," said Morgan. "You wouldn't happen to have any more bacon?"

"Sorry but we're all out," said Chuck as he shook his head. "Just sit down Morgan and let me get changed then we can go."

"You should make time and eat breakfast first. You know they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I'd like to Morgan but I can't. You ate everything," said Chuck. He kissed Sarah then she caressed his face before he went back to change."

"Sorry dude but like I said it's because of all those grape sodas. I'm not used to drinking that hard. You wouldn't happen to have any milk and cereal?"

"Morgan you touch it and I'll have to shoot you. That's for Sam," said Sarah as she took a knife from the butcher block and stuck it into the cutting board after she sliced her some more cherry tomatoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey wasn't exactly happy with being given the task of babysitting. However, Sarah pulled him aside and told him a little of what she knew was going on so he agreed. The other option was for him to talk with Alex but that would involve rainbows and that was a topic he was just not comfortable talking to her about.

"I can talk to her about the best way to fieldstrip M4A1 and I can show her how to make a garrote out of shoe strings but when we get into your lady feelings that's where I have to bow out. Why doesn't she talk to Kat? She's her mother."

"I don't know maybe she's too embarrassed and since she was my trainee maybe it's just easier for her to talk to me."

"Yeah I remember my Gunny I could talk to him just about anything. If he'd been with us in Honduras I might not have made the decision I made and followed Keller. But that's water under the bridge now. However, sometimes I still wonder."

"Where is everyone," asked Evans as he and Gardner walked into the apartment. "Are we late? No one set a time yesterday to meet."

"You two are with me," said Casey. "We're going to run back down to the pier and secure some video footage that we need to check out."

"Why can't we access it from here?" said Evans as they followed Casey to his Crown Vic. "I thought you guys were tapped into everyone and that Chuck seems pretty comfortable around hacking through firewalls."

"Just about but there are some places where you've got to go knock down doors. We're going to go down to the Port Authority Police and see what they've got for us. I still think there's something we're missing down there."

"I think we're chasing our tail. I hate to say that but I think Dale might be on a ship right now for Thailand or Vietnam some place that we can't extradite from."

"You might be right but we need to look anyway so just buckle up and sit tight," said Casey as he pulled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly before, outside Alex's home, a black dodge van pulled up on the opposite side of the road then parked. A man got out then walked down to a van that had been parked there since the night before. The man tried the door it was locked then he pulled a key from his pocket and he was in. He looked around then ran back to the other van.

"Well that's ours but it's empty inside. The only thing left is the wooden palette the bills were stacked on along with the plastic shipping wrap."

"I wonder if he switched out vehicles or is holed up here in one of these houses," said the Leader. "Let's chill here a bit and see if we spot something." A little while later one of the men pointed at Alex as she got out of her house.

"Hey isn't that Dale's ex. I saw a pictures of her once he showed them to me. He carries them around in his wallet," said the man as he took a better look. "Yeah that's her I'm sure."

"Do you think he could be hiding inside?" said another one of the men. "We should break in and see to be safe."

"Yeah and in the meantime she gets away. No, I want two of you to go wait in our van while the rest of us follow her with me. If we're lucky she'll lead us to him. The way I feel right now I could break both his legs then put a bullet in his head."

"I don't know if the Boss will go for that it sounded to me like wanted to do the honors," said the driver to their leader.

"And that would be the only thing stopping me. I heard him too and I don't need your interpretation. You two in the back jump out and wait here. Start the engine and get ready she's pulling out you can't lose her just don't get too close I don't want to have to change out another vehicle."

Alex got on the I-5 and drove straight to Echo Park. She figured Morgan would run to Chuck but she was glad Sarah called and invited her to the park. At least she had someone on her side. They met up at Echo Park then drove to the park. Sam took Mary off to the rides while Sarah and Alex sat on the bench to talk.

"Come on Sam let's go play. Look they've got a little fort for you kids can play in that looks like fun. I had to assault a Fort once single handed," said Mary as she took her by the hand and led her off.

"Sarah, I appreciate you inviting me to come here. I can only guess what Morgan must've said after our fight last night but I was mad."

"Actually he didn't say anything to me. I don't know if he said anything to Chuck. Chuck told me he found him sleeping in the courtyard surrounded by grape soda cans."

"He started drinking as soon as we left Echo Park but I didn't tell him he had to leave last night that was all his decision. I don't know why he got mad I should've been the one who got mad. He's been telling everyone about me and rainbows. I'm not upset because he's talking to everyone just if he's got a problem with me he should talk to me not everyone else. He was even talking to the cashier last night at the 7-Eleven about me."

"I think you need to see this from his perceptive. I guess he kind of feels betrayed by what you did with Dale whatever that was and let me preface this with I really don't want to know and I really mean I don't want to know."

"Okay, I acted out a little... physically even but it didn't mean anything it just happened. I was hurt and upset that Morgan dumped me via text message. I think anyone would be then Dale was there and was understanding. One thing led to another and before you know it..."

"I think this would be a good place to stop the description. I understand quite well the position. Chuck and I both knew other people but we always came back to each other until we knew it was just meant to be. Once we stopped pushing the other away everything became easy. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Maybe you two should stop pushing."

"I made a really big mistake with Dale. I can't even understand why he'd try to frame Morgan. I don't know what I saw in him now. I don't know I guess it was just a physical thing."

"You complain about Dale, Shaw tried to kill us and take over the agency. Worse thing was he almost succeeded so I think I've got you topped when it comes to bad choices."

Suddenly they heard some loud talking over near the new little fort on playground. Sarah recognized one of the people's voices was Mary's and she didn't sound happy so she and Alex went to see what was going on.

"What kind of parent let's their kids run wild like her? Look what she did to my poor son," said one of the mothers. The boy was dripping wet from head to toe.

"Lady, my granddaughter asked politely three times to play in the fort. Then your son told her the fort was for boys only and that if she wanted to play somewhere she should try the kitchen or the bedroom. I won't tell you the rest of what I overheard him say but I was about to have a chat with the young man about manners."

"Well that doesn't give your granddaughter the right to attack him. Just look at him he's soaking wet. His father is on his way then we'll see who's going to be laughing. My husband's a lawyer and we're going to have our day in court."

"What's going on here?" said Sarah as she pushed through. "Let me by. Make a hole. Mary, Sam what happened."

"Are you this little animal's mother? And you're going to have another? What are you trying to raise a tribe of barbarians?"

"Lady, I'm giving you five good reasons to shut up," said Sarah as she made a fist. "If you don't shut up I'm going to illustrate each point up beside your head. Sam is it true what Mary just said?"

"Yes, he wouldn't let me play inside. But I didn't care Nana Mary told me how she assaulted a fort when she was younger so I did the same. I took bags out of the trash then filled them with water then threw them in like I was attacking the fort. You know like a pirate," said Sam as she put a hand over one of her eyes like she was wearing a patch.

"Like a pirate," said Sarah as she had to look away trying not to laugh at Sam standing there with a hand over one of her eyes.

"You encourage this type of behavior? No wonder the kid is out of control. Just look at my poor Wilbur. He could catch pneumonia or bronchitis."

"Or a case of stupidity. Come on let's go to the zoo," said Sarah. "At least there the apes are behind bars."

"Wait a minute what about my son?" said the irate mother. "My husband is going to have you in court just wait and see."

"As for what to do with your son," said Sarah. She reached in her bag and tossed the woman a packet of tissues. "As far as your husband goes he should teach his son to respect women but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If you value your teeth you won't try and stop us."

Sarah rounded everyone up then they headed for their car. No far away the Triad goons watched the whole incident then got back in their Dodge following Sarah to the zoo.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Morgan got on the I-10 and headed towards the police department. It was still early but Chuck wanted to get a head start on it and he wanted to go before Alex showed up. The last thing Alex and Morgan needed was another flare up before Chuck could try and talk some sense into Morgan. They started off on the drive and after a few blocks Morgan started opening up.

"Chuck how is it that you're always right? I'm getting sick and tired of you're always telling me what to do then turning to be right after I screwed things up."

"You didn't listen to me about letting the rainbows go did you? I get being upset but don't you think Alex had a reason to be upset too. You did text dump her."

"I know but I had that brain melting intersect in my head that was making me do stupid things like case in point text dumping her."

"But she didn't know that at the time so you need to cut her a little slack in the judgement and take a little responsibility for your actions even if they were clouded at the time."

"We don't send people to death row if they can't stand trial because they're mentally incompetent so I shouldn't be judged either."

"But Alex shouldn't be either Morgan. Look at it from her perspective suddenly you became a huge hairy jerk with frosted tips almost overnight."

"Thanks for the graphic description. I realize what a jerk I was but... but this rainbow thing is just bothering me. She's never told me I make her feel like she's got rainbows. Chuck, I'm rainbowless."

"What does that even mean Morgan? Are you even sure she said it? Remember I was there that day Dale walked into the Buy More and I do believe he said that was what she said."

"Wait a minute you think... No, no I see where you're going with this. This was Dale's way of getting into my head but Chuck, she never denied saying it."

"But she never confirmed it either. For all you know she could've said something entirely different and that was the way he interpreted it. Or she might've said it but Dale took it out of context. Little Buddy you've been so fixed on rainbows you've lost sight of the pot of gold you have, Alex. Her love for you is your treasure."

"No that can't be... I mean I wouldn't... You think I did. Oh crap Chuck I've really screwed things up this time. I'm such an idiot what do I do?"

"First thing when we get back you need to have a talk with Alex and apologize for being a jerk. Secondly, forget about rainbows and put Dale in perspective. He's a perp now like any of the other bad guys we've had to deal with and the sooner we collar him the sooner you and Alex can put this behind you."

"I don't know maybe it would be better if you talk to Alex for me. I might've done too much talking already or she might not even want to listen to me."

"Little Buddy she wants to hear you tell her that you love her and that she's the woman for you. She over looked the text dumping, so I think she'll over look your idiot actions now," said Chuck. Morgan gave him a look. "What do you want me to say? You think what you've done so far was smart?"

"No, you're right just... well I don't know. Chuck, I'm scared I don't want to lose her and you're right I was an idiot. But where do I start from? What do I say?"

"I think you need to speak from the heart because our heads just get in the way. You do that and that will be a good start. We're here," said Chuck as he pulled into the parking area in front of the station. "Okay we can talk more afterwards right now we need our heads in the game."

Chuck and Morgan walked into the station. Inside was bustling with activity as men and women in uniform were running about along with plain clothes detectives and clerks. It looked like they'd walked inside an anthill with everyone going back and forth.

"Can I help you gentlemen," said a female Sergeant in uniform sitting behind a glass booth with information written across the front.

"We're here to see Captain DiMarco. Just tell him Charles Carmichael is here," said Chuck. The woman made a phone call but behind the glass they couldn't hear a word she said. She nodded her head then came back to the glass.

"The Captain is expecting you in his office," she said as she slid them badges marked 'visitor - no escort required. "Please drop these off on your way out. How to get to the Captain is easy just take the elevator to the third floor and follow the signs to homicide then ask someone in there for the Captain and they will point his office out to you."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he clipped on his badge then checked to make sure Morgan had his visible too. "Come on Morgan I think this might be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the new warehouse money was starting to flow through the presses. But the Boss was unhappy as he walked around the van still caked with cement. Yu was standing between goons as the Boss made his inspection. Yu could tell he wasn't happy by the way he held his hands in fists white knuckling them as he clutched them.

"That Russian piece of trash did this," said the Boss almost hissing as he said it shaking his head. Yu started to answer but the man next to him elbowed him to keep quiet. That was how he understood it was a rhetorical question. "How dare Ivan do this to me. He had to know I can't let this pass. I want a team but together then have them go down to little Odessa and give Ivan a little taste of his own borscht."

"But Boss do we want to go down this road? We've gotten along so far and we were light on the load. Not that it was our fault but the Russians were clear with their request."

"Who do you work for? Because you don't sound like you work for me. If I let Ivan get away with this then he'll think he can get away with anything. People need to know there are consequences," said the Boss as he pulled out his piece.

"Boss I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault," said Yu. "The drop was going as usual when Ivan went crazy. I didn't know."

"Crazy Ivan yes he is crazy," said the Boss as he walked over close to Yu with his TT-33 in his hand then pistol whipped the man who spoke up before. "There are always consequences remember that next time I won't be so kind. Now get that team together like I told you," said the Boss then he walked off heading to the production trailer as the man he slapped across the face with the pistol got back up.

"How are things going over here," said the Boss as he put his handkerchief to his nose. The inks, dyes and solvents all had strong odors that were overpowering especially to someone who didn't have to breathe it all the time.

"We're back on track and printing as fast as we can. However, breaking down the container and moving them we discovered one of the printers was missing. It was an extra that we kept aside to rotate others out of the line for servicing. We think Dale might've grabbed it but the others are making up for the missing one."

"That Dale I'm really starting to hate him. If I hadn't killed my predecessor I'd have to kill him again. This man has wasted far too much of our resources. Is there anything else? You look like you want to say something."

"Just we're running low on paper to print on we'll need more ones and fives to continue printing soon because we're almost out."

"I know I have people out now going to banks and getting change. But I have to rotate the banks we go to or businesses we get change from. I don't want them looking into why we need all the small bills. Don't worry more will arrive before you run out."

"That's all I needed to say as for everything else it's coming along better that expected," said the man in the white lab coat.

"Good let me know right away if anything changes. Also let me know if that load of small denominations doesn't get in in the next couple of days. I want you to stay on top of it."

With that he had made his rounds for the morning so he could go back to the quiet of his office and report back in to their people in Shanghai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah took everyone over to the Zoo after the park. There they went to the petting Zoo so Sam could get her fill of bunnies. She still liked them but Sarah noticed a change in her. Sam didn't have the same enthusiasm as she used to have when she was around them.

"Sam what is it," asked Sarah as she watched her pet one of the bunnies and feed it straw. "You used to love coming here and when you were here we couldn't pull you away until they closed."

"No I still like bunnies but... well I keep thinking about Plat du Jour and how I was keeping him away from his mother. The same with these bunnies did you notice most of them are new. What happened to the old ones?" Sarah had an idea but she didn't dare mention it to Sam.

"I don't know. Are you sure these are all new bunnies? They all look the same to me. You know one white rabbit is the same the others."

"That's not true they are all different with different personalities. What am I going to do if Walnut and I don't get along? We can't put stamps on her and send her back, can we? How much is the postage to China?"

"No it doesn't work like that. Once you have a baby it's yours for life which means kiddo you're stuck with me and what to do if you don't get along with your sister... I don't think that's going to be a problem as long as you don't throw water bombs on her. I'm no expert when it comes to brothers and sisters because I don't have any but you could ask your father. I'm sure there were times when he and Ellie didn't agree on something."

"I need to go talk with Aunt Alex a little more," said Sarah. She noticed Alex sitting near the entrance. "Can I leave you with Nana Mary?"

"Is she going to get a divorce from Morgan? If they do where will Morgan live? He could live with us and sleep on the sofa."

"Divorce? They can't get a divorce because they have to be married first. Where did you hear anything about a divorce?"

"On television there was a man who did a lot of yelling. He said he was a lawyer and could take your partner to the cleaner leaving them in their birthday suit. How old do you have to be to get a birthday suit?"

"We'll talk about it later," said Sarah as she tried to keep a straight face. "Or better ask Nana Mary she can tell you."

"I can tell you what," said Mary as she came over hearing her name mentioned. Sarah just smiled as she walked away leaving them together. She heard Mary laughing behind her as she walked over to Alex.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself? If you don't feel well we can go home or is there something else bothering you? Do you want to finish the conversation we started in the park?"

"I don't know... maybe, I just don't know where Morgan's insecurity comes from. I've never given him any reason to doubt me or my feelings for him yet now I'm hearing about rainbows. The truth is that was so long ago I don't even remember saying it. I'm not saying I didn't I just saying I don't remember."

"I think maybe you need to be honest with Morgan and tell him how you feel. I don't think Morgan would ever do anything to hurt you..."

"Yet he did with that text message," said Alex as she interrupted Sarah.

"And you know why now. If Morgan had been thinking clearly he would've never done that then you would've never... well acted out. But it happened and you two have to get over it once and for all if you value each other's love. You know what that mind melting intersect did to Chuck and I. I'm not happy that it took us so long to get back together afterwards or the hell I put Chuck through. That's on me and it's something I've learned to live with..."

"But Chuck doesn't throw it up in your face or talk to everyone about it. In fact he kept it all to himself."

"It ate him on the inside like a cancer and almost destroyed him. Sometimes I think it would've been better if he struck out or as you said 'acted up' but he didn't. I hurt him and I hurt him deeply but you're right he doesn't hold it against me and if anything our relationship is stronger for it. In the end you're the one who's going to have to decide what you want to do. Is Morgan a keeper? If he is some of quarks you're going to have to learn to overlook."

"Like his constant and ever present fear of my father."

"That's just good sense and basic survival," said Sarah as they both laughed. "I'll be right back I need to check on Mary and Sam."

"Psst," Alex heard behind her as Sarah walked off. She turned around only to have someone with a ball cap pulled down over his eyes shove a piece of paper folded up in her hand. Alex looked around but she didn't see anyone. Alex looked back at Sarah she was kneeling talking with Sam and Mary so she unfolded the note.

' _Alex, I'm in deep trouble I need help. Meet me outside the entrance to the bathrooms in five. Come alone or I won't show. Please help me, Dale.'_

"Crap what do I do now," said Alex as she read the note again. Glancing up she saw Sarah coming over with Sam so she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket.

"We're all going to go for ice cream now I think. Mary went to the car and I'm going to take Sam to the restroom outside. You can go on and we'll meet you at the car with Mary."

"Why don't I take Sam to the restroom? I need to go too so if you want you can get the car turned around so we'll be ready to go when we get there."

"Okay if you don't mind," said Sarah. She gave Sam a hug and a kiss then whisper in her ear. "I think we could use a double scoop of rocky road." Sam smiled and nodded her head.

Alex and Sam got out of the hutches. When they did Alex looked around like she was lost. Sam tugged on her.

"The bathrooms are over there," said Sam as she pointed at the sign.

"I know," said Alex as she led Sam over looking around as she walked. "Listen I changed my mind. You go in and do what you have to do I'll wait for you here."

"Excuse me how do you change your mind on using the bathroom? You adults just don't make sense sometimes," said Sam. Then she shook her head as she went inside.

"Call me when you're done," yelled Alex inside as she looked around for Dale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Morgan got off the elevator at Homicide Department. If they had any doubt they were on the right floor they were gone when they were greeted by a large glass panel with Los Angeles Police Department over the top of a shield with homicide Department etched underneath.

"Excuse me," said Chuck as he stopped one of the men walking by. "We're looking for Captain DiMarco's office." The man pointed him in the direction of a long hall.

"His office is all the way down at the end off to the right. You can't miss it Special Task Force is written on the door."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he and Morgan headed down. "Once we're inside let me do the talking something is up. He left that message on their local site knowing I'd hack it."

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" asked Morgan as they walked down the corridor. "Why didn't he just pick up the phone and call like everyone else."

"I don't know but we're about to find out. We're here," said Chuck outside the door with 'Special Task Force' written on it then Chuck saw written underneath 'Gang Crimes'. Chuck knocked on the door then he heard a familiar voice yell out to him.

"Chuck come in and bring your friend inside with you then close the door. We need to talk," said DiMarco. Inside Joe was sitting at his desk with another guy as they were looking over a file and photos.

"I assume those are the photos and the report I came to see," said Chuck. Joe got up and shook their hands. "This is Larry my Lieutenant; he's a good egg so you can trust him."

"Nice to meet you Larry," said Chuck as Joe handed him the folder. Chuck took it and started looking over the pictures then read the report. "It says here you suspect arson? This was probably done with an RPG. The guy was standing over here," said Chuck as he drew the trajectory with a dotted line. "But you knew all this, didn't you," said Chuck as he noticed the look on Joe and Larry's faces.

"Yeah we knew that but we wanted to keep it under wraps for right now. Gang violence is on an upswing and we're trying to figure out why. There was peace between the Triad perps and the Bratva skinheads."

"What happened," asked Chuck. "You say that like whatever truce that was in place has been broken." He said as he passed everything to Morgan.

"We don't know but Scar face was in that van that got whacked. He was one of the old guard Triad leaders and kept all the others in line. Word has it that they've got a new boss who's got a bit of a temper..."

"The house in Malibu," said Chuck. Joe nodded his head. "You think he took out his predecessor and is now trying to make himself a name."

"He's already got the reputation. They call him brother Tong, the Axe gang leader. Listen I'd like to talk with this Dale person if you guys grab him. It doesn't have to be anything official. I just want to know what happened. I'd also like to know how he got mixed with the Triad. I don't know if suddenly they have an ethnic quota but something isn't right there."

"I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do. But who is this Tong going up against since you investigate gang violence."

"Word on the street is he pissed off Crazy Ivan. You see before there was an unwritten peace treaty between the Russians and the Chinese. You leave us alone we leave you alone. The Chinese were supplying the Russians something that they needed at least they used to be. That is until last night and Crazy Ivan got even crazier. I still don't know for sure what he did but our informers tell us that this Tong guy is livid with rage and is going to hit back hard."

"Excuse me," said Morgan. "But if you know this Tong guy is going to make a move why don't you send in people and stop it before it happens."

"How are we supposed to do that? We can't arrest a guy for a crime he hasn't committed yet. We're not at the minority report level yet."

"True but if you took some men and covered all the places Crazy Ivan he likes to hang out then maybe you could stop the next flare up before it started."

"You want to hear another bit of trivia I got from a snitch. He told me that the Triad have been supplying the Russians with funny money they've been using to buy weapons and arms. Before you deny it let me finish. I find you in the company of two Secret Service agents from the Fraud's Division. It kind of makes me wonder if maybe there's not some truth to that tale. The question is what's crazy Ivan doing with all that money?"

"Maybe he's stuffing his mattress if the money truly exists but so far I don't see a smoking gun and you've got quite the imagination but none of this is based on fact just hearsay and conjecture. No judge is going to sign off on a warrant with what you've got."

"Now you see my predicament," said Joe.

"Oh you want me to get your warrants for you," said Chuck. "My General would have a fit if I got involved."

"Okay so we know what she would do. Now we need to know what you're willing to do."

"I'm so going to regret this but where's the phone."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Ivan and his crew had lunch at their favorite restaurant the Matryoshka near Griffith Park. They were sitting down to nice light noon meal starting off with vodka and blinis followed with borscht and vodka then bear steaks and vodka then vodka with vodka. One of Ivan's men took a balalaika off the wall and began playing as the others clapped and laughed. Ivan walked around the room looking at his men smiling and laughing they were his family.

"Boss," said one of his lieutenants. "I guess you taught that Chinaman a lesson but aren't you afraid he might try to retaliate. I heard his own people are calling him crazy."

"Isn't that what you guys call me?" said Ivan as he grabbed a bottle of vodka that was being carried by on a tray. He took a hit then offered a hit to his man. "Don't end up like your babushka afraid of your own shadow. I'm afraid of no one."

"I found out that the reason the load was short was one of their workers, a driver, went rogue on them and stole the load they were supposed to deliver to us. It seems their new boss has got a manhunt organized looking for him and from what I was able to find out they're close to grabbing him..."

"That's enough I don't want to get mixed up in their internal squabbles. I did what had to be done because of what he tried to do to me let's leave it at that. The collective would never sanction anything like that. The Triad now know I mean business and they won't screw around with me..." Before Ivan could finish there was a loud boom like explosion then the whole building seemed to cave in. There were fires and sparks as the whole roof came down on them Ivan and his Lieutenant were knocked off their feet coughing and hacking in the dust and debris.

"Ivan, Ivan are you okay," yelled his Lieutenant as he threw off plasterboard coughing. He saw a man carrying a Chinese type 56 in the mist. The Lieutenant didn't hesitate he pulled his TT-33 and put two rounds in the man's head. "Let's get a defensive perimeter up and let's show them they poked the wrong bear."

Lead started flying back and forth through the dust and smoke neither side could really see the other. For Ivan and his crew that was good because they were able to beat a retreat through an escape route they already had in place. Later on the drive out the Lieutenant sat with Ivan trying to bring him around.

"Ivan, boss, wake up," Ivan heard someone calling to him. Slowly he came too. He felt like he'd been run over by a train which was close to the truth. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You're in the back of our escalade and we're heading to the factory to regroup. That Triad boss sent a cement truck through our restaurant. His wet team would've finished us off but they didn't do their math well. Most of our men were in the next room dancing. Boris' balalaika saved us when the truck took out the middle. We fought back from the rubble and held them off long enough to retreat. I guess the Chinese never heard of Stalingrad."

"I'm going to make him pay for this and make him pay dear. What's the damage? How many men did we lose?" The Lieutenant starting going down the list of casualties and as he did Ivan got angry and angrier. These weren't just people who worked for him but they were his family, his brothers and now he had a blood obligation to get revenge.

"You were talking before about this guy they're hunting. You said they were close to grabbing him. Let's take their prize away then we can ransom him back to them. I also want you to find out where they've set up their activity then get me the layout."

"I need to remind you that the counterfeiting operation is protected by the collective and they'd frown on anything that interrupts the money flow."

"I don't care a rat's behind what the collective thinks. I've got... no we've got our bratva brothers to avenge. Their blood cries up to us to be strong and do what we have to. But if my plan works out the collective will bless our action and they might even reward us."

They drove into the compound at the cement factory with Ivan plotting out his next moves. He'd need to get himself into position. This was a chess match he couldn't afford to lose. Ivan looked around at the men they had on the gate for the first time he noticed a look of fear in their eyes he hadn't seen before.

"I want you to reinforce our people on the perimeter in case that idiot decides to make an incursion here. I wouldn't put anything past him now," said Ivan as they pulled up outside the factory offices. Ivan got out with his Lieutenant and started walking to his office. "I need this guy they're looking for everything hinges on us taking him then we can set the wheels in motion for our revenge."

"Boss," said Ivan's secretary as he walked in. "You've got a call on the encrypted line from a man who says he's calling from the collective."

"That was fast but to be expected," said Ivan. "Mikhail, you've got your marching orders go find that man and bring him to me. Like I said he's important and keep me posted. Natasha, patch the call into my office and if the police call before I'm finished tell them to call back."

"It sounds like you're expecting them to call," said Natasha as she patched the call into her boss' office.

"After what just happened I kind of expect a swat team to come through that door but they'd never get the warrant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Morgan were talking with DiMarco when his phone started ring. He excused himself after looking at the number then walked outside. Chuck and Morgan looked over the map of L.A. that hung in DiMarco's office. Chuck studied the territories and the criminal organizations located in their respective fiefdoms.

"Chuck, what is it," said Morgan as he noticed Chuck was standing there admiring it like he was admiring a work of art.

"You see it don't you," said Larry. Morgan turned and gave him a puzzled look. "Your partner sees the pattern. It took us a while to see it but each of the territories has roughly the same demographic numbers and each has a symbiotic relationship with the others. They need each other for certain criminal commodities of sorts."

"Someone has set up L.A. County like a kingdom," said Chuck. The Triad is in charge of port area monopolizing import and exports, the Latinos handle manpower and transportation and the Russians deal in vice, distribution and muscle with some over lapping of spheres of influence. This is turning crime into a kingdom but where's the high palace?"

"That's something we've been asking ourselves as well as who's sitting on the throne. You can see from the map they've all got about the same force so none of them can really muster enough troops to push out their neighbors so..."

"Whoever is in charge isn't on the map," said Chuck as DiMarco came back in looking at Chuck standing next to the map.

"Oh you've been admiring our work... well for once my relatives aren't listed among the heavy hitters. I'm sorry Chuck but we've got to go there's been an incident. Looks like Brother Tong didn't wait long to get even. Someone drove a cement truck through a hangout for the local Russian mob boss, Crazy Ivan."

"Did the Chinese takeout Ivan," asked Larry. He knew if they did there would be a blood bath and even more so if he escaped.

"Word is he got away and ran back to his headquarters at the cement factory on the outskirts of town. What I wouldn't give to get inside and have a little chat with Ivan but without a warrant that I'll never get that will be next to impossible."

"But not completely impossible. What if I can get you in," said Chuck. "I've dealt with Russians and the Bratva before and... well we have an understanding but it has to be just me and you. Morgan, you can go back to Echo Park but let me get a few things I'm going to need from the trunk first."

"Larry, while I'm gone with Chuck," said DiMarco. "You take a black and white go down to the restaurant. When you get there try to sort out what happened other than the obvious. Interview witnesses and see if you can get an ID on the bodies I'll swing by as soon as I get done."

Larry didn't care much for this idea. Ivan's cement factory was a snakes den and now the snakes were awake and active. But he was in no position to argue.

Joe left with Chuck and Morgan they dropped their visitor badges off at the front desk on the way out then went to the parking lot. Chuck popped open the trunk then punched in his security code on a keypad hidden under the carpet then place his thumb on the scanner. The safe opened and he began taking things out. He put his dart gun in then took out a Makarov 9 he holstered. After that he put in his ID then pulled out others.

"From here on out until we get done with Ivan my name is Juri Sheshenko, Colonel FSB and Brigadier in the Bratva," said Chuck as he handed DiMarco his new ID.

Joe wanted to ask him questions about it but he just played along and looked over the badge and ID as Chuck took off his jacket then rolled up his sleeve.

"What are you doing? Are we supposed to arm wrestle with Ivan or something," said DiMarco as he watched Chuck put his arm in a device that looked like a mini scanner with a round aperture. A light came on then passed over his arm then went off when it was done he pulled out his arm and there was a light blue tattoo, a star with Cyrillic writing.

"If you want to sell a cover you have to look it too. Vy ponimayete Tovarishch Kaptian? [Do you understand Comrade Captain?]

"Neyt," said DiMarco. "So you speak Russian like a one of them too. I guess it makes sense in your line of work and probably comes in handy."

"Too handy, Chuck, are you sure about this?" said Morgan as Chuck tossed him the keys. "You know what happened the last time you played Russian and I don't see how this helps us. What am I supposed to tell Casey or our two tag alongs?"

"Just tell them I running down a lead and I'll brief everyone when I get back. Morgan, you need to do me a favor. You need to find time to fix what you broke before you can't glue the pieces back together."

"I'll try," said Morgan as he got in the driver's side and started the car up. Chuck went off with Joe as Morgan pulled out.

"I hope you do," said Chuck under his breath as he followed Joe cutting across the parking lot to where the police parked their private vehicles.

"What was that back there some sort of spy code?" asked Joe as he pointed out his car among the others.

"No nothing like that it was just some love advice that I hope he takes," said Chuck as they walked over to DiMarco's car. Chuck stood there looking at it.

"Do you write a column in the newspaper too? What haven't you seen a clunker before? Get in I know it's a little beat up but one of these days I'm going to get around to fixing it up."

"This is a 1959 Peugeot 403 Grande Luxe Cabriolet convertible," said Chuck as he got in. "This is Peter Falk's car in Colombo. My friend you are risking becoming a cliché."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex turned around and there stood Dale with his ball cap pulled down over his eyes. Her first reaction was to slap him but since she was in public she controlled herself but she wasn't the only one who spotted Dale also the wet team saw him too meet Alex outside the bathrooms. The Triad team leader motioned his men to surround them then wait for his signal to move it.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," said Alex as she felt and itch in her trigger. "You've got some explaining to do then I'm going to have to run you in."

"I guess I was 'acting out physically' isn't that how you explained what was between us. You screwed around with my feelings and sentiments," said Dale as his eyes started to water up. "You complained to me about being dumped via text message. Well what you did to me was worse. From my perspective there's not much difference between you and your half pint boyfriend. I hope you're happy together because you deserve each other."

"I'm sorry Dale. I really am but what I did to you isn't a criminal offense…" said Alex as she felt herself water up but Dale interrupted her before she could continue.

"Well it ought to be and if you want to take me in you'll have to shoot me," he said as he raised his shirt so she could see he was armed. "You broke my heart now you're going to have to put a bullet through it too but that should be easy for you."

"Dale don't be silly not one is shooting anyone. You're going to come in with me and explain about the counterfeit money and the printer then we'll go from there."

"Well she might not shoot you but I will," said an oriental man coming up behind him with a newspaper draped over his arm hiding his pistol.

"Let her go she isn't a part of this," said Dale. "I'll come peacefully with you just let her go that's all I ask."

"You're in no position to negotiate. Brother Tong is upset with you and wants his load of cash back that you stole," said the man as he reached around and disarmed Dale slipping the pistol into his pocket. "I wouldn't try anything I've got men all around you and I'd have to cut down innocent bystanders but I will if I have to. Miss, drop your bag in the trash then let's get moving."

"Look mister you're making a big mistake here," said Alex. "Let us go and I can help you. What do you want a new life, a way out?"

"Dale, who's your girlfriend a social worker or a cop," said the man as he shoved Dale. "Let's start moving or we start shooting and the first two bullets are for you two."

The men walked Alex and Dale away taking them back to the Dodge van while Sam was still inside the restrooms when she came out Alex was gone. She looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. Some of the other adults noticed Sam looking around like she was lost so they went up to her.

"Sweetie, are you lost," asked one of the mothers. She went up to Sam to see if she needed help. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"My Mommy went to the car with my Nana and my Chuck is at work but Aunt Alex was here a little while ago but I don't see her."

"Then why don't I take you to the parking lot to you mother. She can come back and find out what happened to your aunt. Has your aunt disappeared like this before?"

"No, I went in the restroom and she was gone. I needed her help to reach the faucets to wash my hands. Why do the sinks have to be so high anyway? The people who put them in were never kids?"

"I don't know. What you're saying makes sense. Here rinse your hands off using some of my bottled water," said the woman then she handed Sam some tissues to dry them.

"Sam, where have you been," said Sarah as she came back looking for her and Alex. "I've been waiting in the parking lot forever I got worried. Who is this woman and where's Alex?"

"The name is Martha I found your daughter wandering around looking for your sister. She looked like she needed help..."

"Sister? Oh Aunt not she's not my sister just a friend of the family but it's like she… oh never mind. Thank you for taking care of her."

"She said she went into the restroom and when she came out this Alex person was gone. I don't know if I'd trust my kids to some flighty friend."

"Thank you Martha I'll handle this from here. Sam is what she said true Alex was waiting for you outside the bathroom then disappeared?"

"Yes and I looked all around for her but I couldn't find her."

"Let's go look around the bathroom for clues," said Sarah as she called Mary in the car. "Mary, I found Sam but Alex is missing. Something isn't right after I get done looking around the bathrooms I'll meet you in the park security offices. … Yes good idea look at the feeds and especially the upper parking lot. We were in the lower and we didn't see anyone. … Okay see you there in five."

"Here we are. I went in there and Alex was out here. She told me she changed her mind and didn't need to use… well inside. I did what I had to do but when I came out she was missing and I couldn't reach the facets. Why do they have to be so high up where kids can't reach them? We're not supposed to wash our hands but you're always telling me to wash my hands especially before we eat."

"You are you father's daughter," said Sarah as she kissed her. Sam looked at her with a puzzled little expression. That was when Sarah found Alex's purse in the trash bin.

"Hey that's Alex's. She had that with her all morning. Why would she throw it away?" asked Sam as Sarah checked inside. Her wallet, phone and weapon were all inside.

"I don't think she threw it away," said Sarah trying to think what to say without alarming Sam. "She probably lost it and someone picked it up and threw it in the bin. Come on we need to go meet Nana Mary she's talking to the Park Security. They have cameras in the parking lots and on the paths so we can see where Alex went to."

"But why would she leave us without saying anything? Are you sure she and Morgan can't get a divorced?"

"Yes I am and you need to stop watching so much television," said Sarah as she took Sam by the hand and followed the signs to security.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Triad wet team herded Dale and Alex out of the zoo as fast as they could. Pushing and shoving them along especially when they thought they were being too slow or they thought they were trying to be cute.

"I warned you before and I'm telling you again if you cause a scene we'll shoot our way out of it and the body count will be on you."

Alex saw one of the zoo security officers walking ahead of them with a radio. She looked at him and tried to figure a way to signal him without their captures figuring out but the Triad team leader must've figured out what she was thinking.

"Go ahead and say hi then I'll put a bullet in the back of his head. If you notice he's got a wedding ring on I wonder if he told his wife this morning he love her. It would be too bad if he didn't for her so do you want to go have that conversation."

"Shut up and get out of my face," said Alex. "I'm going to have to kill I can see that now and you know what? I'll enjoy it."

"Did you hear that guys? Dale's little tiger has claws," said the man. "I guess we know now why Dale is such a wimp he's got you."

"First of all I'm not his girlfriend and secondly Dale isn't a wimp. He put down two of your guys at his house the other day. Bang, bang your dead, now that doesn't sound like a wimp to me."

"Those were people who we contract to do work for us so they really don't count as one of us but the Boss wants to talk to you about that too Dale," said the man as he zip tied their hands behind them then shoved them in the van. "Sorry about that first step. Come on let's go."

The driver started up then they pulled out of the parking lot heading towards Burbank Boulevard as they were driving the team leader called into the boss.

"Just calling in to tell you we got Dale and his girlfriend. We're heading in…" Alex interrupted the man by screaming.

"I'm not his girlfriend," yelled Alex from the back. The man was about to say something when a large flatbed truck t-boned them in an intersection. The van went flying rolling over and over.

"Dale, are you all right," asked Alex but Dale was out cold. Outside she could hear men running towards them speaking Russian. The leader was hanging sideways in his seat held in by his seat belt. Alex saw him reach for his pistol as a Russian came in view. He pointed to fire but Alex turned around and kicked the seat belt release making him fall out and miss. The Russian returned fire but he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Morgan pulled up at Echo Park walked across the courtyard to Chuck and Sarah's. The door was locked so he used his key and went inside. He looked at his watch it was kind of early but like they say the hair of the dog he said to himself as he went to the fridge. Grabbing a grape soda from inside he popped the tab and started sipping. He was sitting at the kitchen table thinking when Casey walked in with his two shadows.

"Where's Chuck? Are you here with all your friends?" said Casey as he noticed Morgan sipping on a grape soda. "Isn't kind of early to be hitting the sauce?"

"It's just grape soda," said Evans as he looked at Gardner. "Where's agent Carmichael anyway I thought you were with him?"

"I was but Chuck sent me back here to help you guys. He wanted to track down a lead but he wanted to do it alone."

"I noticed a stack of grape soda cans by the dumpster. I hope that was Chuck cleaning up and not you sleeping in the courtyard," said Casey as he placed a stack of DVDs on the coffee table then powered on the monitor.

"I don't know what you're talking about Big Guy," said Morgan as he walked over to be with them carrying his grape soda. "So did you guys have any luck down with the Port Authority Security?"

"No I just thought about breaking out my collection of Taylor Swift CDs so we can chill kick back and drink a few cold ones until Chuck and Sarah get back."

"And you were on my case for a grape soda," said Morgan as he flopped down on a chair. "It seems to me like the pot calling the kettle black."

"I was joking knucklehead. These are recordings from their CCTV feeds. Just sit down and shut up," said Casey as he put the first DVD in then hit fast forward. John sat there with the remote control looking over at Morgan who tried to ignore him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it John? You keep looking at me like I've got something on my face or something. What gives with the third degree?"

"Oh Grimes, this isn't the third degree. If we were doing the third degree you'd know it and would you. No, this is just me reminding you that if you break my daughter's heart I'll break your everything."

"Guys come on. Can we get back to watching the video feed? We've still got a lot of feed time to go through. I'd like to get this over as quickly as possible. Chuck didn't happen to mention what leads he was running down that he had to do by himself?"

"Sorry no, he just told me to come back and to work with you guys."

"Translated he got tired of your constant yapping and dumped you on us so you could abuse our ears for a while. Will you shut up so we can concentrate?"

"Chuck did not. Anyway anyone want some popcorn?" said Morgan. Casey looked over at him and growled. "I can throw some in the microwave. Alex and I like a nice big bowl of buttered popcorn when we're watching television or movies."

"If you want to make some go for it just pipe down and let the rest of us save democracy and Orville Redenbacher," said Casey as he changed out the DVD. While you're over there put on a pot of coffee.

Morgan got up and went straight for where he knew Chuck stashed his microwavable popcorn then tossed a pack in the microwave. Morgan was pulling the bag out burning his fingers when Evans came up to him.

"Sorry can't talk right now. Hot, hot I'm burning my fingers," said Morgan as he dumped the contents into a bowl then salted and buttered it.

"Just one quick thing," said Evan. "Again I want to apologize if we got off on the wrong foot, but you drove back so whereverChuck went he went on foot."

"I did drive back but I guess Chuck could've taken a taxi after I left or a bus or even train. But I did drive back. You want some popcorn," said Morgan as he put the bowl in front of him. Hoping that would make him shut up.

"Thanks," said Evans as he grabbed a small handful. "But come to think of it you never told us where you came from or where you left Chuck."

"I didn't? You're sure I didn't I could've sworn I did," said Morgan as he tried to get away from Evans bringing the popcorn in the living room. "I'm sure I did."

"Thanks Morgan," said Casey as he grabbed a big handful scarfing down half the bowl. "You should cut back on the butter it makes it too oily. You did run into the Buy More didn't you? You said that you needed to check up on Big Mike and dumb and dumber. Where's the coffee or did you forget to put it on?"

"I did sorry," said Morgan as Casey gave him a look that could kill. "That's absolutely right I left Chuck there at the Buy More so he could grab some things he needed. He probably grabbed a herder and took it so that's your explanation of where Chuck went. Oh you where asking about the coffee? Yes I forgot about that too."

"Shush I think I've got something. Watch this see those three flat beds leaving with containers. They leave from the direction of our mystery warehouse..."

"Again with the mystery warehouse, you heard the people in the Port Authorities office. That warehouse has been vacant for years and is supposed to be torn down soon because it's structurally unsound. What kind of counterfeiter is going to set up presses in a place like that risking it to cave in on top of him and his equipment?"

"If you're done ranting nonsense look closer. When those three trucks left there was no activity going on on the pier. They were in the middle of ships coming in as the ones going out were leaving so there were no containers at least from anyship to transport."

"So what does that mean?" asked Morgan. "That the three containers had to come from the warehouse? You always thought there was something up there."

"No just that but that someone had to tip them off that we were coming down to lookfor that CSI mobile lab. See this is us pulling in as they're leaving. They actually drove right past us while we were going down to the missing van."

"It's like we've long suspected there are moles in the police force that are tipping this gang off when our raids are going down. That's why we keep coming up empty handed I wish I could get my hands on that mole."

"I'm sure you would," said Casey as he looked at the two of them but before he could accuse them of anything his phone rang. It was Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode with DiMarco to the outskirts of the city to an old industrial park that never quite took off. Chuck rode in silence looking out the window getting himself in his cover. He warned DiMarco when they left that some of what might happen could be a little difficult for him to go along with but he needed to just play along. Now they were coming up to the first check point.

"Looks like Ivan's got his defenses up. That's a lot of firepower for a cement factory," said Joe as they were signaled by two armed guard to pull over.

"Let me do the talking here," said Chuck as he rolled down his window and began to speak to the guards in Russian. At first they were taken aback but answered in Russian.

"Georgy Mikhailovich, my friend is here to see Ivan Ivanovich. You can radio him that Captain DiMarco of the L.A. Police Department and I want to talk to him."

"How do you know my name? Do we know each other?" said the man as he looked over to his partner on guard duty. The man shrugged his shoulders. "Who are you and why do you speak Russian so well?"

"You have a lot of questions but I think you already know the answer. Tell your fellow guard Markus Yegorvich to hurry up I'm getting impatient and you don't want that to happen," said Chuck as he held out his ID for the man to see making sure he got a glimpse of his tattoo.

"Federal'naya sluzhba bezopasnosti Rossiyskoy Federatsii - theFSB," said Georgy out loud. The other man came flying around the car and took Chuck's ID from his partner.

"Kolonel Juri Sheshenkov so you're FSB," read the man into the radio then looked at Chuck. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't dare.

"You know Lubyanka is not that far away my brothers," said Chuck. "You should always keep that in mind." Joe was totally lost because everyone was speaking Russian around him and other than names he didn't understand a word. Then Marcus touched his ear.

"Yes I'll send them in," said Marcus. He handed Chuck back his ID then waved them on. Chuck looked back in the rearview to see the two men talking together pointing at them.

"Can you tell me what all that was about? You seemed to know them and they acted like they were terrified of you."

"Which is what I wanted just keep in mind what I told you on the way here. And to answer your question I did recognized them from mugshots I saw that were sent to us from the Russians. We keep track of each other's criminal element."

"You just look through mugshots in your spare time? I think I could come up with a different hobby for my free time. Well you've gotten me closer to Crazy Ivan than anyone else has been able to get without a team of lawyers being present."

"Well you're about to get a close up and personal," said Chuck as he pointed to a man in the parking lot ahead of them. "That's him up ahead waiting for us. Remember play along things could get a little hairy but keep in mind when you go under you have to live your cover."

"Is this what your friend warned you about? I've known people who've gone undercover and never come out. Then they start believing their cover until it wasn't a cover anymore."

"That's always the risk when you're in this line of work. But I've got an anchor in my love for Sarah that keeps me from drifting away."

"You really need to write that column in the paper," said DiMarco as a man signaled him to pull over. Men surrounded his Peugeot as they got out. Chuck opened his jacket to show them he was armed. One of the men grabbed Chuck's weapon and ID as another frisked him. Others did the same to DiMarco.

"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way," said Chuck. "Maybe we can go somewhere to talk Ivan Ivanovich. This is a long way from the ispravitelno-trudovaya koloniya."

"Corrective labor colony, Captain is what your friend is talking. They are nice new words because Gulag is no longer politically correct. Kolonel, do you come all the way here to threaten me in my own house? I might not take too kindly to that and you will quickly find out why they call me Crazy Ivan."

"You might run but Lubyanka will always be near. But you know the true home of a vor is in a prison cell," said Chuck. "Or has the good life softened you?"

Joe wanted to tell Chuck to dial back the attitude but as he was about to things seemed to go from bad to worse. Ivan walked up took Chuck's Makarov 9 from his man then pointed it at Chuck's face. Chuck stared back looking down the barrel without blinking. Ivan paused then started laughing grabbing Chuck in a bear hug then slipped his weapon back in his holster. Then he grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve.

"This is how a brother faces a man with gun in his face. I want all of you to remember this," said Ivan as he held Chuck's tattoo up for his men to see. No you must explain to me how is a bratva vor is in the FSB? Sorry we should speak in English for your American friend or he's going to be lost. Captain DiMarco I've heard of you and I have to say I admire your tenacity. I suppose you're here to ask me about the incident at the _Matryoshka_ restaurant. What a shame the only place I could get borscht like what my mother used to make."

"Yes and the bear steaks that fish and wildlife didn't know about," said DiMarco as he looked at Chuck. Now Chuck was puzzled obviously Joe had eaten there. "I was wondering what you could tell me about what happened and where I can find Brother Wong?"

"Let's go to my office and chat we'll be more comfortable there," said Ivan as he walked them into the building. Ivan's men herded them along bringing up the rear so even if they didn't want to come they had to. Chuck looked around as they went inside spotting at least two snipers.

"Ivan," said DiMarco wanting to start up a conversation but Chuck motioned for him to be patient and to wait until they got into Ivan's office to talk.

"You have to forgive my friend but he's not used to having his conversations being intercepted and listened to or living with bugs that aren't insects."

"Even though they are but that's the beauty about living in this country. How naïve the general population is and the people that they really should worry about listening to have encrypted phones and sound proof rooms," said Ivan as he pointed to his phone then the room. "I'd like to visit this Fort Meade and see the massive amount of data they have to sift through. The weight of the beast has to make it impractical."

"You seem to have a nice operation here," said Chuck as he walked around Ivan's office. He smiled looking at the small _matryoshka_ in the middle of his desk along with a small tray with change in it. "Joe, see that saucer with change, you'll find one on every Russian manager's desk. We think that money brings other money." Joe looked a Chuck when he said 'we' wondering if the cover wasn't taking hold.

"The Kolonel's right. You were asking about Brother Wong. The truth is I have no idea where he is but I'd like to find him if nothing else to say hello and shake his hand."

"I'm sure you would," said Chuck. "How many brothers did you lose in the restaurant?" Ivan looked over at him then smiled. He went straight over to his bar.

"Forgive men I'm being terrible host," said Ivan. "Can I offer you anything? Oh I'm sorry Captain I forgot you're on duty. Kolonel, can I offer you anything? You have to try this. This is my private stock of vodka sent in from my hometown…"

"From Gorki, _bóo_ **-** _deem zda_ -ró-vye," said Chuck as he took the glass raised it then they both downed them at the same time throwing the glasses on the floor breaking them.

"Spasibo," said Ivan. "I should thank you for that toast after this morning's incident. My men and I were minding our own business when this cement truck came barreling through the restaurant. I was lucky to get out unharmed but not all my brothers made it," said Ivan as he looked at Chuck. "I can't tell you much more than that because I was knocked unconscious. One of my loyal Lieutenants got me out when I came to I was half way back here."

"So you don't know anything about a shootout afterwards?" asked Joe trying to figure out what was going on between Chuck and Ivan.

"Like I said I was out of it so whatever happened afterwards I couldn't tell you. But if someone were to fire on us I would expect my men to return fire that's what they're paid to do after all."

"The cement business must be very dangerous here if you need all the armed guards," said Chuck as he smiled at Ivan.

"It's a dog eat dog business," said Ivan as he was talking one of his men came in. "I'm sorry my man is here to remind me I have another important matter to deal with. I think I've answered all your questions. But Kolonel you still haven't asked mine. How does an FSN agent become a vor?"

"I'm sure you'll be on the phone as soon as we leave to find that information out so why should I ruin your surprise," said Chuck as he and Joe followed Ivan's man out to his Peugeot.

"You seemed very comfortable back there with Ivan. Almost like you were old chums and what's this about you being in the brotherhood that is a cover right?" Chuck didn't answer. "Geez, well we didn't get much in the way of information..."

"I wouldn't say that he basically confirmed that this Brother Tong was the one who tried to have him killed and that he was hell bent to retaliate. Whoever the king is, he's not going to stop Ivan from getting revenge. Tong didn't just take out some of Ivan's men he took out his brothers. From the Bratva point of view Ivan, being a man of honor, has to avenge them or he'll be seen as weak by the Otets or Godfather."

"That's all we need another gang war."

"But this gang war will be extremely bloody if you can't head it off. You know you can all you have to do is give Brother Tong to Ivan."

"I can't just hand over a man to a mob boss even if he's guilty of what they accuse him of. There's something call due process. Chuck, this is American not Russia," said DiMarco. Suddenly, Chuck's phone started ringing.

"They have it too now more or less," said Chuck as he answered. "Morgan, we're on our way back now. ... hold up John's on the phone with Sarah because Alex is missing? ... You need to take a deep breath then try to explain everything to me slowly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Sam went to the security office of the park. Mary was already inside talking with the head ranger explaining the situation. When Sarah got there she showed the man her badge and credentials then suddenly no, no because yes, yes. He took them to the surveillance room so they could look at the footage.

"Here's the camera coverage outside the restrooms and according to the time stamp this is roughly the time," said Sarah.

"There," said Mary. "That's Alex and Sam going into the restroom. Yes there Sam goes in while Alex waits outside. Who's that guy with the ball cap?"

"That's not Morgan," said Sam as she looked at the monitor. "Alex shouldn't be speaking to strangers. That's what you always tell me."

"Yes Sweet Pea you're right but that's Dale, Alex knows him so it's all right if they talk," said Sarah as she caught Mary's look. "That's what we tell her even if we don't agree," whispered Sarah.

"There's another man. He looks like tri... ouch!" said Mary as Sarah kicked her then looked over at Sam. "Oh right, yes well they're walking towards the parking lot. She seems to be going along with them without fighting."

"We can't guess her motives from here. She probably has a good reason for going along with them. They're in the parking lot."

"Why are they tying Alex's hand and putting them in that van. Are those bad men? We should call Chuck he can take care of them and get Alex back," said Sam.

"You're right Sweetie but first I need to call Casey," said Sarah as she looked over at Mary then at Sam. Mary nodded her head.

"Sam Sweetie let's go outside for a bit of fresh air. You've been cooped up inside here for two long. You need to go out and stretch your legs."

"But I want to stay and help," said Sam but Mary took her by the hand then scooted her out. "This isn't fair I can help too."

"I appreciate it," said Sarah as she whispered into Sam's ear. "But Nana Mary needs help. I think she might even be getting a little scared so you need to be strong for her and reassure her that Alex is going to be okay. Now go with Mary but let's keep this between us."

Sarah waited for Sam to leave with Mary then she called Casey. "John, we've got a problem. Alex has been grabbed by the Triad with Dale. I don't have time to go into all the details just take down this license plate number and get a bolo out on it right away," said Sarah then she gave him the number, the type of vehicle and description. "It pulled out of here from the upper parking lot a half hour ago head south. We're going to get in my car and head that way to see if we can spot anything. ... Yes she was with Dale and no I have no idea what she was doing with him. You can ask her all that when we get her back. I've got to run."

[At Echo Park]

"John what's the matter I've never seen you like this before," said Morgan. "Is something wrong with Alex? She was with Sarah and that was Sarah on the phone."

"Shut up and sit down," said Casey as he called a contact in the police department. "I need a bolo out on a 1983 Dodge van," said John then he gave the license plate number. "What do you mean you've already found it? ... Everyone is dead, executed. Where? ... Okay you tell them to hold everyone and everything on station until I get there and if they don't I'm going to rip heads off and shove them... well you know where," said Casey. "Grimes off the phone wait if that's Chuck tell him to meet us on Burbank Broadway. Now everyone out to the Crown Vic I won't repeat myself twice. If you're not there you get left behind."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Brother Tong was waiting for his prize in the basement of the abandoned building they'd set up shop in. The printing operation was back on line and money was flowing once more. His wet team returned from their lightning strike on the Russians. He was happy. They'd lost a few men but to win a game of chess you have to sacrifice a few pawns and he'd got his point across or so he thought. His Lieutenant wasn't sure if they got Ivan but he was sure he was in the restaurant before they sent the cement truck in.

"I wish you'd waited around and gotten confirmation that we took out their boss. But it doesn't matter if he did survive he'll think twice before messing with us again."

"Boss I don't see how he could've survived. There wasn't much left of the place after the truck ploughed into it. There were explosions and fires as the roof caved in. I guess some of his men must've gotten lucky because they were returning fire. We would've stayed but the police showed up almost immediately and between them and the fact we couldn't see well through the smoke and dust we decided to leave.

"I understand that but it still would've been nice to know for sure. I expect the collective to call and yell at me but in the end we'll go back to the status quo. However, I've pushed outside the box."

"We hope they won't hold that against us. The collective doesn't repay too well people who act up. They like things to stay the way they are like you said status quo."

"You sure you work for me? Where are our people at anyway? They should've been back by now with Dale and his Sweetheart. I can use her to get Dale to talk and give up where my money is. With that pallet I can get the collective to play ball."

"What are you thinking boss? You want to expand into Russian's territory? They aren't just going to stand around and let you move in. You push them they'll push back..."

"Well if you did your job properly we just decapitated the bear so when we push they'll run. We can give those of them who want to work jobs with us like in the bleaching trailer that's always filled with toxic fumes," said Tong as he laughed. "Come on laugh with me. You know it's funny... Oh never mind I don't know why I don't put a bullet between your eyes. You sound like an old woman scared of her own shadow."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to tell you that things might not be as easy as you think," said the man but he saw his boss' look. "Okay I'm shutting up." But the man wanted to point out that old women are old maybe because they recognize danger but that definitely would've gotten him that bullet.

"I think for your health that would be a good thing to do. Get Fong on the phone and put him on speaker. I want to know where he's at and what's taking him so long. I hope they didn't stop off to eat on their way here.

The man dialed Fong on his phone then put the call on speaker. It rang and rang then went to voice mail. The Boss' good mood was quickly souring as he started to get angry with Fong when his Lieutenant's phone started ringing.

"It's Fong. He mustn't have been able to get to it," said the man as he answered it. "Fong, the Boss wants a status report where are you right now. You're on speaker here and Brother Tong's standing next to me. Fong can you hear me?"

"Oh give me that thing," said the Boss as he ripped the phone from his Lieutenant's hand. "What's going on? Why aren't you back yet?" The Boss turned to his man. "Is there something wrong with your phone? He can't hear me."

"Fong...," said a man with a thick accent. "Well it's kind of hard for him to come to the phone. I don't know if they get cell service in the next life. I think there might be a problem of coverage and a lack of towers. But even if he could call I think he might be busy at the barbecue with him being a part of the mixed grill."

"Who is this? What are you doing with my man's phone?" yelled Tong as he became irate but his man signaled him to calm down. He paused then exhaled. "Who are you and what have you done with my men?"

"I think you can figure that one out on your own. And as for your men, well I had them taken care of like you took care of mine. Although if I really wanted to get even and return your favor, I'd have to run them over with my escalade but that is messy and would serve no purpose."

"Ivan, Crazy Ivan," hissed Brother Tong. "So you did survive the incident. Okay so you got even ha, ha. Now let's put this all behind us and move on. Give me Dale and the girl then we can shake hands."

"Even? I'll have to think about it and oh by the way I wouldn't get any ideas about coming over here. You might not like what you find and you definitely won't go back with the same amount of men. If we do the swap I'm going to need something from you then we can call us even." With that Ivan hung up.

"Find out how much money we have printed," said Tong. "Then I want it all put together in one load. I'll offer him so much he'll have to accept."

"But what about the collective, they won't be happy with another interruption. What do you want me to tell them?"

"This is just temporary. I'll use it as bait to lure Ivan out eliminate him then take Dale and the girl afterwards we can deliver the money to the collective a few hours late."

"I don't know Ivan has never impressed me as being a man who cares much with money. Him accepting an offer like that... well I don't know."

"Remember what I told you about that bullet. You're getting dangerously close."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before Alex found herself in an upside down Dodge van on a side street although she didn't know it at the time off Burbank Boulevard. The van she had been shoved in with Dale had been T-Boned by a large flatbed truck that sent it rolling. She tumbled around inside with everyone else and when it finally stopped she heard men outside speaking Russian. The Triad head of the snatch and grab team was about to shoot one of the Russians when Alex kicked his seat belt release. The belt released causing him to tumble out and made him miss his shot.

"Why you little... I'm going to end you right not," said the man as he pointed his Type 33 at her. Alex thought she was a goner. Her hands were zip tied behind her and with the van upside down she had no place to hide. But as he was about to fire there was a blast of automatic fire through the windshield. The man went glassy eyed and dropped his weapon.

"Out, out," said men with thick accents as they pulled her and Dale out of the van. She tried to walk but she was weak in the knees. One of the Russians grabbed hold of her to keep her from falling then walked her over to their waiting vehicle. She glanced back to the van as they were being put into a black Mercedes she saw their rescuers execute the Triad members that were still alive then tossed a Molotov inside

"What's going on? Who are you guys? Where are you taking us?" asked Alex but none of the men answered her. They just kept on speaking Russian amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" said Dale as he groggily came to and started to look around. "Where are we? Are we dead?"

"I think a group of Russians just grabbed us from the Triad," said Alex as looked around to see if she could recognize where they were going.

"Oww my head hurts; do you think it could be a fracture? And my stomach feels a little queasy like I want to heave up."

"No throwing up in the vehicle," yelled one of the Russians back. He quickly tossed Dale a bag. "If you have to heave, throw up in the bag."

"So you do speak and understand English," said Alex. The man turned back around. "You could at least say thank you after all I did save your life."

"How do you see that?" said the man as he turned back around but another man yelled at him but he waved him off.

"That shot from inside the van didn't miss by accident. I saved you when he had you dead to rights so you owe me." The other men started making fun of the guy.

"Okay so I owe you but I can't help you. We're taking you to meet our boss that's all any of us knows so sit back and enjoy the ride. You know you could've picked a better boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. Listen my name is Alexandria McHugh, I work with Homeland and I was about to arrest this man when the Triad got in the middle."

"Then you're not the woman whose pictures we found in your boyfriend's wallet," said the man as he unfold the photo section and it was full of pictures of her. Some she didn't remember him taking or even being with him when they were taken.

"Dale, how's your nose," asked Alex as she turned her attention to him.

"Fine, it's about the only thing that doesn't hurt. Why?" She head butted him busting his nose into a bloody mess. The Russians all started laughing while Dale moaned.

"That's just the beginning just wait until I get my hands on you," said Alex. It was then the Russians decided it was best if they separated them before Alex kill Dale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John drove as fast as he could, blowing through all the red lights, barely missing cars at intersections and probably caused at least three fender benders before he arrived on scene. Sarah for her part had Mary and Sam in the car drove in from the opposite end. She followed in the direction of the perps van. Not for sure their direction but she decided to follow a logical pattern that would be the quickest if someone wanted to get away in a hurry.

"Sarah, we should go back to Castle and use a spy Sat," said Mary as Sam sat quietly in the back. Sarah glanced up at her wondering what was going on in her little head.

"You're right I'm not thinking. How are you doing back there Love," said Sarah. "I know this is probably hard for you to understand."

"I don't understand why Alex lied to me," said Sam. "She said she needed to use the bathroom to meet this man. Is that allowed when you're dating someone else?"

"Well we don't want to go jumping to conclusions I'm sure Alex had a good reason," said Sarah as she looked at Sam in the mirror.

"And I want to hear it," said Mary. Sarah looked at her in the back next to Sam. "I meant I'm sure she'll tell us all what went on when we see her again."

"Exactly, hey there's something up ahead of us" said Sarah noticing the police cars. She slowed down a uniform officer was detouring vehicles away from the site. She pulled over near him then put down her window.

"Hey lady, no gawking you need to stay in the flow and go around the accident," said the officer as he motioned her to leave.

"Homeland," said Sarah as she held up her badge. "It may not look like it but we were following a white Dodge van," said Sarah. She noticed his attention piqued when she mentioned the van then she gave him the license plate number.

"I'm sorry you can come through I think we found it for you but if I were you I'd leave the kid inside. You'll understand when you see it. We've been told to hold this perimeter until a Colonel from..."

"That would be Colonel Casey. He's my partner. Thanks," said Sarah. The officer lifted the tape and she drove through it.

"Listen guys there's a change of plan I want you two to say in the car while I got see what's going on. John is supposed to be here."

"Have we found Alex," asked Sam as she brightened up. "Why do I have to stay in the car? It's no fun in the car."

"Now you sound like your father. No you need to stay in the car because... well because there are adult things I need to get done."

"I got an idea," said Mary. "If John is here you can get a ride with him back home. We can go home and start cooking that way when everyone comes home there will be a nice hot meal waiting low in sodium and nutritious."

"Thanks Mary I appreciate," she said as she looked in the back in the rearview.

"But I expect a full mission briefing when you get in understood," said Mary. Sarah nodded her head then pulled over to the side and got out.

"I'll see everyone at home tonight and I promise if Alex is here I'll have her call you," said Sarah. Sam sat quietly in the back but her silence spoke louder than words how upset she was being cut out just because she was a kid.

"Okay head in the game," said Sarah. "I'll deal with that when I get home." She walked down to the crime scene as she got there Casey and Morgan showed up with their tag alongs.

"What've we got," asked Casey seeing Sarah there. "Do we know if Alex was inside yet?"

"I don't know I just got here but looking at the lack of skid marks that truck didn't even try to slow down," said Sarah as they walked to the van turned upside down with bodies lying outside. The police covered them with sheets but the whole thing looked surreal.

"John take Morgan and look around the van for whatever can be found leave me the task of looking under the sheets."

"Yeah that's probably best," said Casey as he turned to grab Morgan. "Grimes, you're with me let's walk the crime scene."

"John, cheer up Alex isn't here," said Morgan. Both Sarah and Casey stopped and looked at him. "Some world class spies and you don't notice to obvious? Look around you at their feet they all have male shoes on. Unless Alex cross dressed this morning she wore her sneakers because she knew she'd be doing a lot of walking."

"Morgan's right John I remember her shoes. Way to go Morgan now that's good spy skills," said Sarah as she patted him on the back. "Now we need to see if Dale isn't missing too."

"Looks like someone grabbed the prize away from the Triad but who and why?" said Gardner as he and Evans walked over. Evans was putting his phone away like he'd just made a phone call.

"These are 5.45×39 shell casings, does that sound familiar," said Casey as he picked up some of the brass casings.

"Really isn't that amazing but what does it mean?"

"It means the team that did this was probably carrying AK 47s and we just gave the guy who sent them an alibi," said Chuck as he came walking up with DiMarco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black Mercedes van pulled into a parking garage downtown then everyone and everything was unloaded into three different cars then they drove out. Alex and Dale were pulled out of the van and gagged. Dale was put in the trunk of a Ford. Alex's Russian friend shook his head as he looked at Dale in the back of the trunk then walked over to Alex.

"You know I think you broke your boyfriend's nose bridge and he's got the beginning of two black eyes. Guys don't get to close to her or she might take you out."

"I told you who I was and for the umthteen time I'm not his girlfriend. Sure we were friends and there was something but that's gone now. Now I just want to get my hands around his neck."

"And that's why we're putting you in a different car," said the man as they put a gag on her. "I'm sorry but we have to make sure you don't scream or yell. I hope you understand." They put her in the back of an old Pontiac then drove out. All three cars took different exits then went down different streets.

"Okay Alex," she said to herself. "Now is the time to prove yourself." If she'd been her father she'd flexed and busted the ties but she did have a little wiggle room. When they put the ties on she flexed her wrists so now relaxing them they weren't as snug. She rotated her hands until she reached the locking tab then she used a finger nail to work it a little bit at a time but eventually she got her hands free.

"Out that feels better," she said as she remover the gag. Now she had to think about getting out. She turned around in the trunk to where she could get a good kick at the truck lock. She knew she wouldn't get many chances at this but she had to. Waiting for the car to stop at a traffic light she began to kick and to kick as hard as she could.

"Hey you hear that," said the driver as he looked in the mirror. "Is that coming from us?" But as he was about to have someone get out the light turned green and he had to go. Already the traffic behind him was honking their horns. He wanted to get over but he was kind of bottle necked in.

"Next light one of you jump out and tell her to pipe down back there. The last thing we need is for the cops to pull up next to us. Here we go," said the driver as they eased up. But as he came to a stop the lid popped open and Alex leaped out.

"Go get her," yelled the driver as the light turned green and the cars behind began to honk. The driver looked over and saw people in the cars around his on phones. It didn't take him long to figure out they were calling the police. He circled the block and drove down an alley where he could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DiMarco went over to the burnt out van looking inside. There were a couple of crispy critters in the front seats but they were probably already dead before the blaze. The windshield had melted from the heat but from what was left he could tell it had already been shattered probably from gunfire.

"Each one of them was tapped in the back of the head," said Sarah. "This wasn't just a grab this was also an execution."

"This was payback for an incident earlier at a Russian restaurant when the Triad tried to eliminate Crazy Ivan. I don't know if you've heard of him?"

"We know him," said Gardner. "He's been a suspect as a money outlet for the super notes. He uses them in his activities so they get introduced into the market at places where people can't readily admit they've been."

"So when we pinch a guy with a fake bill he won't readily admit where he got it at especially if you are someone and you want to protect your reputation."

"But what happened to Ivan to make him want to hit the Chinese. They had a good working relationship before?"

"That was before Brother Tong came to town. He whacked his rival the other day and took over the Triad affairs here in L.A. Seems the people in Shanghai have gone along with the change because no one has moved against Tong until now. He moved against Ivan today and this is Ivan pushing back. If this escalates I could have a gang war here in L.A. I think the guy you're looking for Dale is at the heart of this."

"I don't see how. Dale isn't... well I don't see him as being bright enough to screw in a light bulb let alone organizing a gang war to what end? Like I said the guy isn't that bright." Morgan wanted to remind John how chummy he was with Dale in the Buy More the day he found out about Dale but Chuck walked up behind him,

"Not a word," he whispered in Morgan's ear.

"Who me? I wasn't going to...

"Not a word," Chuck repeat in his ear, "and I mean it Morgan. Part of this is your fault because you couldn't leave rainbows alone."

"Who me? No it's not my fault this happened this was because Alex acted out physically and this is the result."

"You want to tell me that again but this time say it like you mean it. Morgan, Alex is out there and she needs you little buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex ran frantically down the street with two men in pursuit. She cut through a women's clothing store then ran to the changing rooms where she could catch her breath. As she was trying to think she heard a commotion and a woman scream telling someone they couldn't be in here.

"Crap they followed me," she said to herself. She stepped out grabbed a new top popped the security tag off then changed. She took her old top draping over a stall that was occupied then waited. She didn't have long to wait. One of her pursers saw the top recognized it was hers then through open the door to reveal a half dressed woman.

"Out of here pervert," screamed the woman. She pulled out a can of mace hosing both men down. They yelled insults in Russian as they ran away.

"What's going on back there," asked Alex as she bumped into a woman backing out. The woman shrugged her shoulders looking at Alex shaking her head.

"I hope you're color blind," was all the woman said as she walked off.

"Have a good day to you too lady," said Alex as she walked out of the store. When she bumped into the woman she lifted the lady's phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah took everyone to the apartment even though technically Casey did, driving everyone in his Crown Vic. It was a little over crowded but they all squeezed in. The first thing Sarah noticed was neither Mary nor Sam were home. Although it was a given if Mary wasn't at home Sam shouldn't be either. Leaving when they did they should've beaten them home and been home for a while.

"Chuck, where are Mary and Sam," said Sarah as she started walking through the house. "They should've beaten us back."

"Mom might've stopped off at a supermarket on the way home. I know she mentioned making a stew for supper and most of the ingredients that she needed we don't have."

"She didn't mention anything to me about stopping I wish she had," said Sarah. "I don't know something doesn't feel right."

"Shush," said Casey, "and let Chuck do his work. That's finding Alex if you've got any doubts. Okay tap in the CCTV feeds from around the incident site shortly before the first caller calls in. Look for bank cameras, cameras on ATM machines we need to look at everything."

"Thanks John but I think I know what I'm doing by now," said Chuck as he worked the computer hacking through firewall after firewall. Chuck glanced up at Sarah and could tell she was worried about Mary and Sam. "Love why don't you call them and just tell them we're at home."

"Bartowski concentrate," said John as he grunted and growled at the same time. "Eyes on the prize we need to find them."

"I think I know that and unlike some I can chew chewing gum and walk at the same time," said Chuck. "John I'm working as fast as I can."

"Oh crap I must've left my phone in the car," said Sarah as she looked through her purse but her phone wasn't there. "Sweetie can I use yours?"

"Sure," said Chuck. He reached into his jacket then passed it to her. "If you grab my bag you could use my tablet to track the GPS in your phone. It will pinpoint their location without them knowing you're tracking them if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't want Mary to think I don't trust her," said Sarah as she dialed Mary's number but the phone was off. "Crap now what?" she said to herself looking at Chuck's bag. "Well it's not that I don't trust her but she might need back up..."

"Sarah, we've got Alex's bag with ID and badge in it. What's going to happen to her if they find out she's an agent? You don't think they'll hurt her."

"Morgan, Alex is going to be fine. She's had training and knows what to do in a hostage situation and if they find out she's one of us they might use as ransom or just turn her loose. I don't know if they want that much heat on them."

"Or they could eliminate her because she knows who they are? I feel so stupid that her last memories if me will be our fight. I should've taken Chuck's advice... I should've forgotten about the rainbows and held onto my pot of gold."

"Morgan, don't go down that road it won't do you any good. Right now you need to hold out hope," said Sarah. She put her arms around him and held him. "Don't give up Morgan just hold in there."

"I got it," said Chuck. "I got this van speeding away after the grab. I ran the license through DMV and it was reported stolen earlier this morning from Ivan's cement factory no less."

"That's it they're using that as a cover in case the police track it back to them and to let the Triad know they grabbed Dale and Alex. Where's the van now?"

"Okay let's follow the van," said Chuck as he used security cam after security cam until he tracked it to the parking garage. "The van went into the parking garage next to the Waldron and hasn't come out since. It's on the bottom basement floor the other floors have live feed only the cameras in the basement are out."

"Everyone except those who are pregnant out in my Crown Vic," said Casey. Troll I'm taking you along don't make me regret this. Chuck I need you linguistic abilities you're going to need to tell them in Russian if you've touched my daughter I'm going to rip your head off and shove it..."

"I get the idea John. Sarah, Casey's right you need to stay here for Mary and Sam besides there's not room for you in his car..."

"Are you telling me I'm too big?" said Sarah as she smiled at him. "You're right I need to stay. Sam's mad at me for sending her with Mary so I need to be here when she gets here. Be careful and be safe," she said as she kissed him. "It could be a trap so keep your eyes open. Oh your phone..."

"No you hold onto it until you get yours back. I'll be with Casey and Morgan so if you need to talk to me you can call one of them," he said. Then he held her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back then kissed him.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick. Come on Bartowski let's go we've got people to kill. Gardner where's your partner Evans at? He ducks out a lot."

"He's outside on the phone with the Chief. The man wants us to call into him every time there's a development."

"Right, well we need to get a move on it before out perps fly the coop. If he's not in the car he gets left behind," said John as he got everyone together then they pulled out.

Sarah saw them off then went back into the apartment and worked the computer bringing up the GPS signal from her phone.

"So Mary where are you," said Sarah as she logged into the Castle mainframe then opened the GPS tracking app. "What are you doing there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was on her way back to Echo Park with Sam. Sam wasn't happy, she wasn't happy at all. Every time something came up she was too little and she was getting tire of it. As she was pouting in the back a phone rang up front.

"That's Mommy's," said Sam as she almost jumped out of her booster seat. "She must've forgotten it so we have to turn around and take it to her. She might need it."

"Nice try but now way José," said Mary as she picked it up. Sam crossed arms and made an angry face. Mary was going to say something but when she looked at the caller ID read Anonymous. Mary answered the call putting it on speaker then they heard Alex's voice.

"Alex, we've got everyone out looking for you where did you disappear to? We saw in the CCTV footage you..."

"You were with a man," yelled Sam. "Are you and Morgan getting a divorce? Mom says no but I don't know."

"What? Listen I'm kind of winded I've got two men on foot and one in a car looking for me. I've made my way back to the Waldron but they're still following me."

"Hold on we'll be right there," said Mary as she made a U-turn in the middle of the road stepping on the gas. Sam laughed and clapped her hands now she was having fun. "Listen up you want to stay somewhere where there are a lot people around. I assume you don't have a weapon."

"No they took it from me in the zoo. I don't have anything," said Alex as she hustled down the street trying to keep track of who was behind her.

"The thirty foot rule is for lazy spies. The truth is you've always got a weapon, your brain. Know your surroundings be a part of them. There's always something you can use a bottle, a pen, a rolled up magazine. There will always be something you can use just remember your training. In a fight it's not who's bigger and stronger it's who can stay calm and focused. You're not in a boxing ring where you have to fight fair. You have to do what you have to do. We're almost there head for the basement parking garage we'll pick you up there. Good luck I know you can do this."

"Thanks Mary," said Alex as she hung up. "Crap," she said. Behind her were her two foot pursers. She cut inside the Waldron atrium then went straight to the elevator.

"Excuse me," said a man in a Waldron hotel uniform. "I don't believe you are one of our guests. May I see your room pass?"

"No I'm not I'm meeting my party down stairs in the basement garage..." said Alex but the man cut her off.

'I'm sorry but we can have that kind of activity going on in this establishment. We have families staying here."

"What are you talking about?" said Alex as she looked down at herself. She'd grabbed the first top she could find when she changed now she realized she'd grabbed a see-through hot pink number that revealed everything. She turned ten shades of red which was hard to see with the pink. Then the two men walked in.

"As I said you're going to have to leave," said the man. Alex did the only thing she could do she kneed the man then as he bent over she grabbed his master card pass and took his belt.

"There she is after her," she heard yelled behind her so she ran down the emergency stairwell. The two Russians ran to the doors only to find Alex had used the belt to block the doors. The elevator rang when the doors opened.

"Come on over here. Out of our way," yelled one of the Russians as they shove the day manager out of the way who was now starting to stand erect. Naturally without his belt on his pants dropped.

"Push the button down, hurry up you're letting her get away," yelled the one telling the other both in Russian and in English.

"It doesn't matter what language you use the elevator won't go any faster. Call Nikita in the car and have him head her off in the garage. We should have her hemmed in."

Alex ran out of the stairwell then hid behind a row of cars. The Pontiac she'd been held captive in came rolling in with its lights out. Then she heard the elevator ring and the two men that had been chasing her stepped off.

"Crap Mary where are you," she said under her breath as she moved from car to car trying to stay out of sight. She heard the men yelling back and forth in Russian. They started search row after row soon she wouldn't have any place to hide then she saw Sarah's car drive in.

"Okay it's now or never," said Alex as she broke cover and ran for Sarah's car. She heard them yelling behind her to stop but she wasn't stopping. One fired at her but shot wide not wanting to hit her.

"Look out back there kiddo," said Mary as she laid rubber coming over popping the emergency brake and counter steering to slide sideways opening the passenger door. "Alex duck," yelled Mary as she drew her and fired her Beretta. Two rounds she fired and both men went down holding their legs.

In all this Sam was laughing and giggling in the back then as Mary sped out of the garage the Pontiac came out after her hot on her tail. Sam was yelling in the back, "again, again."

"You are Nana's little girl," said Mary as she looked at Sam in the rearview. Suddenly the Pontiac came up behind her and nudged her at the same time Sarah's phone began to ring.

"Alex that would be for you but before you answer I need a favor," said Mary as she cut the wheel using brake and clutch to spin the car around dropping it into reverse. "Be a love and hold the steering wheel."

Alex grabbed the wheel as Mary leaned out the window firing half a clip into the Pontiac's engine block. The car sputtered behind her as steam and smoke rolled out from under the hood.

"That's me playing nice," said Mary as she took the wheel. "I'll take over now." She righted the car then tossed Alex the phone. "I think there are some people you need to talk to."

A police cruiser had a speed trap set up taking pictures of speeding motorists but he had to toss the machine away when he caught the Lotus on film doing a hundred driving backwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old Ford LTD pulled into the cement factory with the other car driving in shortly afterwards. They met up right before reaching the plant driving in together. However, there was no sign of the Pontiac anywhere. Ivan's lieutenant was there to greet them when they pulled in. The men could tell by his look he wasn't happy.

"Get the guy out of the trunk and bring him up to see Ivan," said the man as he went over and looked into the trunk of the other vehicle.

"Where's the girl I thought the plan was we all meet up outside the plant then come in at the same time," said the man who befriended Alex.

"The Pontiac had a problem and the girl got away," said the Lieutenant. "What happened to his face? You didn't do this?"

"No the girl did when she found out lover boy here was taking photos of her without her knowing about it. That's why I had to put her in the Pontiac so she wouldn't kill him." The Lieutenant laughed.

"Now that's a woman I'd like to meet. I bet she keeps her man in line," said the Lieutenant. "I'll take him up. You can take care of the rest down here then take your men then go grab something to eat. Standby because the Triad isn't going to be happy with us"

"I don't expect they will be. I did what you asked me to do I executed them all except the two in the trunk there."

"You did good and as for the girl... well truthfully she could've been more of a problem then she would've been worth."

"She said she was with homeland some sort of agent. I didn't believe her at first but the way she did a number on Dale and as fast as she did it... the girl has had some serious training."

"Then she did us a favor by getting away," said the Lieutenant. As they were talking his phone began to ring. "This is Ivan wondering what's taking me so long. Boss," he said as he answered. "I'm on my way up with Dale. ... About the girl there's been a small problem but I think it's better if she got away. ... I'll explain when I see you. We're coming up now," said the man as he hung up.

"Do you think I could get some ice for my nose? It's starting to hurt and I'm having trouble breathing through it."

"Let me see what I can do," said the Lieutenant as he herded Dale into the building with his busted nose and two very black eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove break neck speeds to get down to the parking garage running through lights and driving pedestrians up on the sidewalk. Chuck wanted to say something but then he thought what if it were Sarah or Sam he'd been doing the same. Heck he had done the same so he just sat back and let John drive.

"Up there John... that's it. According to the Sat feed I've got the vehicle is still located inside. How do you want to do this? We can't go in with guns blazing we could hit Alex."

"No you're right. We'll pull in on the first floor then deploy on foot. You stay in the car and monitor our comms. Grimes you're with me."

"You're actually taking me along with you and not making me sit in the car?" said Morgan. Both he and Chuck were amazed. "John do you feel okay?"

"Don't make me regret this," said John as he pulled in. "Gardner and Evans you two take the East stairwell. Grimes you and I have the West. Chuck, keep track of traffic coming in and out of the ramps and monitor our chatter."

John got out went to the trunk and popped the lid. He pulled out an H&K MP5A2 but in a clip and racked the first round then handed it to Morgan.

"Look Chuck I've got a weapon," said Morgan as he waved the weapon around. "I've even got bullets. How do you take off the safety?"

"Geez, barrel down," yelled Casey as he grabbed the weapon from Morgan. "Please tell me I didn't make a mistake. Barrel down finger away from the trigger and for God sake shoot them not us. Let's move out."

"Do I get a purple heart if I'm wounded?"

"Not if it's friendly fire," said Casey as he pulled his Sig. Now let's get a move on it before they get away. Chuck watched John and Morgan disappear in the shadows then he heard the stairwell doors open and close.

"Okay guys radio check," said Chuck as he took up position in the Crown Vic. "I'm trying a thermal scan but either it's too far down or there's nothing warm down there."

Chuck leaned the seat back and got comfortable listening to everyone. He noticed two black Ranger Rovers pulling in but they drove up to the second floor so he ignored them.

"John, I have to confess something," said Morgan. "Alex and I had an argument last night and well I slept in the courtyard. Listen I'm sorry and you're going to take Alex's side but I don't like this Dale story."

"Grimes you're a bigger idiot that what I thought. What's Kathleen supposed to say about Gertrude or Ilsa? She forgave me and overlooked what happened. Technically I was still engaged to Kat even if she wasn't to me. I knew I was alive she didn't."

"Are you sure about that," said Morgan. Casey growled and grunted. "I'm sorry you're right of course you're alive... I mean of course you're alive and Kat didn't know you were but she does now."

"And she's knew other men which is... well good for her because she made a life for herself past me but now we've agreed the past is the past and have but a rock on it. If I had known this story of rainbows we wouldn't be here right now because Dale would be fertilizer for a flower garden somewhere."

"Way to go Big Guy. I knew there was a heart in that big chest of yours," radioed Chuck. "That sounded like it came from there."

"And my hands are going to be around your neck if you don't cut out the chatter. We're here. Where's Evans and Gardner?"

"There they are," said Morgan pointing as the two of them coming out of a stairwell on the opposite side of the basement.

"Pipe down Grimes there's the van over there," said Casey as he signaled for Evans and Gardner to circle he van.

"Guys I've got your heat signals," radioed Chuck but I'm not getting anything else down there. The van is cold. The engine isn't even putting off heat."

"Crap what does that mean," said Morgan as he turned towards John with his weapon pointing at him.

"Keep the muzzle down, Geez are you trying to give me a case of friendly fire," said John as he walked up to the van waving Evans and Gardner to come up. "It means it's empty. They switched out cars."

"John, look alive down there," radioed Chuck. "I've got incoming headed down the stairwells. I count five men each stair well. I don't think they're here to say hi."

"The Triad," said Casey. "I wonder how they found out where the van was."

"John they're about on you," radioed Chuck. He heard screaming and automatic weapons fire in his ear. Chuck knew John was out gunned and he needed to do something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before at the Triad counterfeiting base, Brother Tong got a phone call that alerted that Agents were moving in to recover Dale and a girl from the Russian. This was Tong's opportunity to strike and get his prize back then once he had them he could turn back to getting even with Ivan so he sent a wet team with ten of his best men to make the extraction. He was sitting in his office when his man in charge called. Tong put him on speaker as he sat there drinking a Bourbon and coke.

"We're in place," said the man. "The American agents beat us here. I just want to know what are the rules of engagement?"

"Kill them and take Dale and the girl. If you can't take them make sure they don't fall into the hands of the American."

"You mean we should kill them to be clear? I thought you needed to find out where Dale stashed our money?

"To be clear yes and as much as I'd like to recover that dough I can't afford for Dale to sing so you've got your orders. If you can't extract him kill him."

"Yes Sir," said the man as he hung up. That was a few minutes before now they were in the stairwell ready to erupt into the basement.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Dale was escorted to Ivan by a Lieutenant who walked him through a series of spaces where people were working. None of them batted an eye as he was led through. Finally they reached their destination. The man stopped to knock then took him inside. For a crime lord's office it looked like any office. Yes there was a large wooden desk and the walls were covered with dark wooden panels but other than that it was rather nondescript. The only luxury item in the room was a bar with different top shelf labels but that was it.

"What happened to him?" asked Ivan when he saw Dale's face. He got up went to the bar and put some ice in a towel. "Did our guys mess up his face like that or did our friends?"

"No Mischa said the girl that got away did that to him when she found out our friend here liked to take photos of her with a hidden camera," said the Lieutenant as he cut the ties releasing Dales' hands. Dale rubbed his wrists then opened and closed his fists to get feeling back in them.

"Here," said Ivan as he offered Dale the towel with ice in it. "Impressive work I must say she should work for us," said Ivan then he switched to English. "Please sit down," he said as he waved for Dale to take a chair then signaled his man to pour drinks.

"Here drink this. This will take some of the pain away," said the Lieutenant as he offered him a vodka neat. "Down it then I'll give you another to sip."

Dale held up the odorless clear liquid it looked like water then down it. He thought his whole throat was on fire. It burned all the way down causing him to cough and wheeze as his eyes watered.

"Good you're not much of a drinker are you? That one will dull the pain now this one will go down smother," said the man as he filled his glass again. Then he poured one for Ivan and himself.

"Thanks," said Dale as he composed himself. "But why are you being so nice to me? I expected... well different treatment if you know what I mean."

"Which Brother Tong would've gladly given you if he had taken you. However, you happen to be in the position of being the enemy of my enemy so I wanted this face time first to see if you can help me. If you play ball with me I will make sure you're safe and taken care of. But you've got to prove to me you're worth the risk."

"How do I do that? I suppose you want the load of counterfeit money I took from the Triad?" said Dale as he sipped his vodka holding the cold towel on his nose. It did help.

"Yes but more importantly I want to know how they do business. I was told he has three containers he operates out of. How do they work? And where does he get his paper. How does he put the security strip inside the bills? I want to know everything and the more you can tell me the more you'd be worth to me."

"Well let's see... I can only tell you what I know. You're right there are three containers and all the workers work inside. Most are illegals the Triad brought over from Asia. They literally eat, live, work and die in Tong's plant."

"How did they take the change of management from Scar Face to Tong? Did anything change for the better for them or did it remain the same?"

"No, nothing actually, if anything things got worse. Tong is pushing them to produce and probably my lifting his last load forced him to make them work even harder. As far as where the paper comes from they collect small denominations from banks and other businesses that are in their pocket. Then they run it through a bleach solution in the first container. There is a crew in there that turns the bills white after that they pass to the weavers who put in the security strips while the paper is still humid then after drying the paper is printed."

"Good, good it seems like you know the whole process. Okay I may have a good position for you in my organization," said Ivan. "You can tell my man Vlad here where you stashed the money as he takes you to the infirmary where our doctor will have a look at that nose of yours. Don't worry I've had mine broken so many times I've lost count. It makes you look tough. You need to meet a nice Russian girl and maybe we can help you out with that too. Go now and we'll talk later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the basement of the parking garage things were getting heated as the ten man wet team interrupted opening fire. Casey and Morgan along with the two Secret Service agents had to duck for cover behind parked cars. The Triad team wasn't worried about wasting ammunition they were shooting in three round bursts and with their type 56s they had a marked advantage.

"Down, down," yelled Casey as the Triad goons peppered the van with holes. It made metallic pings as rounds passed through it. "Evan, Gardner stay down." John returned fire landing two in the chest of one Triad henchmen but the man just shook it off. He had body armor on so the next round Casey got off was a headshot.

"Get up from that," yelled John as the man went down hard. "Chuck, we could use some reinforcements down here we're out gunned."

"Eat lead sucker," yelled Morgan as he flipped the firing sequencer to fully automatic. He laid down fire with his H&K MP5A2 but at 800 rounds a minutes and a thirty round clip he used up both clips in seconds. "Hey John there's something wrong with my piece I think it's jammed or something."

"I just think you're an idiot. You're out imbecile. You know those war movies if they really did all that automatic fires how long would a firefight last? About as long as we've got left to live if Chuck doesn't do something," said Casey into his open mic. He looked over at Gardner who signaled back he was out that left himself and Evans with partial clips while the Triad goons had bullets to spare.

"John, I just want you to know it was nice knowing you most of the time," said Morgan. He jumped out from behind cover then ran as fast as he could to the downed Triad goon he slid in next to the body recovering the 56 and pulling the man's Type 54. He fired a few rounds to get them to duck then he started to run back. He was almost home free when he felt a blow to the back that took him off his feet. Casey grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind cover.

"Grimes never do anything that stupid again," said John as he smiled down at Morgan taking the 56 off of him and returning firing. "I swear if you do I'll shoot you."

"I'm hit John. This could be it do me a favor tell Alex I love her," said Morgan as he rolled over looking at the ceiling. Where's the tunnel and the bright light?"

"Your light burnt out years ago if it ever worked. If you don't get up I'm going to kick you. That was a stupid move and as far as being hit. You got hit in the butt," said Casey. Morgan immediate felt his. "No not yours dummy the rifle butt." He showed him the hole in the wood that almost went through. Morgan had slung the rifle over his back when he started to run back.

"What's that sound," said Morgan as he got up and started to look but John pulled him back down before he got his hair parted by a 7.62×39mm round.

"That's Detroit coming to our rescue," said Casey. Morgan thought the Big Guy had lost it. "That's the sound of a 4.6 liter V8 engine with a hydro-glide transmission and a few special modifications I've added."

Chuck barreled down the on ramp in Casey's Crown Vic. He came scream into the basement of the parking garage locked the brakes then made a doughnut in the middle. Between the smoking friction of the brakes and the rubber he was laying he created a smoke screen. The Triad hit team fired at him but the car was bullet proof so the rounds just ricocheted off. Chuck activated the twin fifty calibers that popped out from the headlights and after a few quick burst the goons bid a hasty retreat.

"In the car," yelled Chuck as he opened the doors for everyone to get in. "It won't take them long to get reorganized and come back with reinforcements of their own. Let's go. There's nothing in the van."

"Chuck, we need the van to find Alex," said Morgan as Casey tossed him inside. He covered for Gardner and Evans as they got in.

"Move over Chuck. We can come back with more men but for now we need to go," said Casey as he shoved him over out of the driver's seat. "Bartowski, what did you do to my car?" said John as he saw the wires from under the dash yanked out.

"If you'd left me the keys I wouldn't have had to hotwire it and there's no need to say thank you Chuck for saving our bacon back there. Things were getting a little hairy but you came in the nick of time. There's no need in saying that John even if it's true."

Casey grunted and was about to say something when Morgan's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID it was Sarah.

"Chuck it's Sarah. Why is she calling me and not you?"

"Because she left her phone with Mom and I left mine with her so she can't call me. She's probably calling to tell me that Mom and Sam turned up at home," said Chuck but Morgan still didn't understand. "Oh just answer it before she hangs up and put her on speaker so I can talk to her. She'll want to know what happened."

"Yuck, there goes my ears," said Casey as Morgan answered. But instead of Sarah, Morgan heard Alex's voice. At first he was stunned and couldn't speak.

"Morgan I... I wanted to let you know I'm okay. Is Dad there with you? Can you let him know I'm okay too," said Alex. "Morgan, did you hear me?"

"Yes he did," said Chuck. "I think he's in shock. John heard you too we all did. If you've got Sarah's phone you're with Mom and Sam."

"That's right I liberated myself then they swung by and picked me up. We're almost at Echo Park I'll explain everything when you guys get here."

"One quick question," said Evans. "You were taken with Dale. Did he escape too? Is he with you or do you know where he is?"

"The Triad took us together in the park. They were taking us some place when some Russians t-boned the van we were in. They took us and I saw them execute some of the Triad men I don't know if they killed them all. For that matter I'm not sure they were Russian or they just spoke Russian. I don't know who they were, but Dale was thrown in the trunk of a Ford LTD and they tossed me in a Pontiac that was the last I saw of Dale. We're pulling into Echo Park now so I have to hang up. I'll see you here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tong was waiting by the phone for his men to call in but the longer it took them to call in the more likely it was that things hadn't gone the way he'd hoped for. As he was waiting he received a call from Shanghai from a friend of his who sat on the Triad council telling him that the council was having some misgivings about his ability to lead.

"What does 'misgivings' mean?" asked Tong. "Don't those old men understand what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to improve our position here."

"You want that translated into simplified Chinese? I means they're about to have you whacked if you don't change things around in a hurry. And when I mean hurry I mean fast."

"Thanks Khan I know I can count on your vote and I appreciate your being honest with me. You can reassure the old men that I'm working on something that when it goes into play we'll double our position here. The collective will sit up and take notice us."

"That's nice but the Elders were happy with status quo. If you've got something going you'd better make sure it goes through or I won't be able to protect you. Tong our families might be close but I've also got to think of my own family too. I've got your back for now but don't count on me always bailing you out."

"Don't worry when this goes through no one will be able to touch us. I know it's late there so I won't keep you tied up with me over idle chatter. Thanks for the heads up."

"Just keep in mind what I said," with that Khan hung up. Tong sat there looking at his phone thinking about what Khan had said and what he was going to do about it. He really needed this win if he was going to save his skin.

He was staring at his phone wishing it would ring then it did. He almost jumped out of his chair it scared him at first. He grabbed the receiver took a deep breath then answer but instead of his man he heard Ivan's thick Russian accent voice on the other end.

"Afternoon Tong is everything okay? You sound a little strange. If you're wondering why I called I wanted to know if you thought about my proposal any? I had a nice talk with Dale. My men are on their way back with the money he took from you. I'm thinking about delivering it to the collective for you since you won't be able to provide them with what's due."

"Ivan I'll give you 500 million if you give me Dale," said Tong ignoring Ivan's last poke. "You can even keep the pallet of dough I don't need it back. Besides it was yours anyway. I'll deal with the collective myself."

"You have 500 million now?" asked Ivan. If what Dale told him was true then there was no way he could have that kind of cash on hand.

"Well not right now but I can have it together soon. I can give you half now right away then the other half later. I just need Dale as a sign of good faith."

"Good faith? Have you ever looked at the money you print? On one side is printed 'In God We Trust… all others pay in cash. Good faith was the light load you sent me. If you give me 300 million we can make a deal. I'll even let you pick the time and the location."

"Really you will? Okay give me until tomorrow and I'll have the money together even if I have to work my people all night."

"Good then I'll expect your call with the details," said Ivan. "Maybe you and I ought to meet before to show our people and the collective we're working out our differences."

"I'll come along then and we can shake hands to seal the deal. This will be our way to put an end to this unpleasant misunderstanding and to put it behind us."

"I think that would be a good idea. Like I said just give me that particulars and I'll bring Dale personally," said Ivan then he hung up.

"Good, good," said Tong as leaned back in his chair. His Lieutenant knocked then came in. His face told Tong what he already knew. "I know Ivan has Dale he just called me to rub it in my face. We're going to meet so I can pay him 300 million to get Dale back tomorrow."

"You seem awfully happy? Wait? Tomorrow? But Boss what 300 million we barely have one. How are you going to come up with the other 200 million by the time of the meeting?"

"Easy we'll make up pallets putting our counterfeit cash on top of blank paper. It just has to look like 300 million it really doesn't have to be 300 million."

"But aren't you afraid he'll check it then find out we tried to trick him. I'd check it if I were him and if he finds out then he'll be really angry."

"Don't worry I've thought of everything. Remember I'm the Boss. We're going to kill two birds with one stone. Dale has actually done us a huge favor. Ivan is going to be at a time and place of my choosing. We'll set up an ambush and take both of them out then the Russian's territory will be ours. All this thanks to Dale. It's almost a shame to kill him. I want you to round up all the men we have and get them ready. But you need to make it clear they have to stay hidden until we spring the trap and not before.

"You want everyone... as in all our men? Are you sure about that? Don't you think we should leave a few behind to protect our printing operation?"

"And risk letting Ivan get away again, no I want every available man who can hold a gun to be there. I expect Ivan to bring his bodyguard but we can't afford to let him get away this time. Shanghai is watching us and I mean that literally."

"I understand Brother Tong and I'll make sure it happens like you ordered."

"I also want everyone to know no screw ups will be tolerated. Now go and make it happen," said Tong. He got up from his chair as his man walked out. Walking over to his bar he poured himself a bourbon and coke then went back to sip on it. He looked into the glass wondering what it would be like to become the Dragon Head then he'd be untouchable and people like his friend Khan would be afraid of him.

"Who knows maybe one day," he said as he took as sip. "Maybe one day and all thanks to Dale, I really ought to thank him before I put a bullet in his head. Then he realized no one had talked about his girlfriend. Could it be that they let her go or did Ivan just forget to mention her. However, if Ivan had Dale's money she really didn't matter. But all this was caused by love.

"No Ivan probably put a bullet in her head," he said as he downed his drink then went to pour himself another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary and Alex walked across the courtyard to the apartment with Sam in the middle. She was skipping and laughing as she walked between them. They were almost at the door when Sarah threw open the door. The look on her face told both of them she was not happy.

"Mary, please take Sam inside while I debrief with Alex," said Sarah. She was trying not to get angry so she was annunciating each word and syllable.

"Go easy on her she's been through a lot. Try to remember what it was like to be a green agent," said Mary as she led Sam inside. "Let's see what we have to cook. I was thinking about a stew but I think we might have to forget that."

"Alex I want to hear what you have to say for yourself. You lied to me and put my daughter in danger to meet Dale or am I mistaken?"

"It wasn't like that not exactly. Dale passed me a note in the hutches to meet outside the bathrooms and to come alone. I thought I could talk him into turning himself in. But then these guys from the Triad showed up. I went with them to get them away from Sam instead of trying to engage them there."

"Well at least that you did right but you should never have gone to a meeting without backup or letting your partner know what you were up to. Alex what you did could be called rogue. There have been a lot of good agents whose careers have been ruined because of a misunderstanding not to mention relationships."

"But I was only doing what I thought was right. Why not use the fact that Dale trusted me to bring him in? That's a part of being a spy to maneuver people to do what we want when we want."

"You need to be careful that your maneuvering ends when you're off duty. I yelled at Sam the other day for cheating Morgan at cards. I told her that people should be treated like people not marks to be conned that's something you need to keep in mind."

"But I was just trying to bring Dale in."

"This whole incident was created because Dale still perceives there's something between you and him. I'm not saying this is your fault but you acted out physically then Dale did too. Maybe if everyone had kept their pants on none of this would be happening."

"Says the woman who couldn't keep her chocolate out of Bartowski's peanut butter," said John as the rest of the team came walking in.

"John I'm talking to my trainee."

"I heard but she's not your trainee anymore. She's a full agent capable of making her own decisions good or bad in the field."

"John, stay out of this. This is between Alex and myself not you. You weren't there so you don't know what happened."

"You're just mad because your kid got caught up in it but that's going to happen when mommy and daddy are in the agency so you need to learn to live with it."

"Oh really and you? You didn't charge down into a basement without waiting for backup almost getting the team wiped out because you thought your daughter was in danger?"

"Why you," growled John. "If you weren't pregnant…"

"If I weren't pregnant what? I won't be pregnant forever then we can see."

"Guys enough," said Chuck. "Both of you stop it. This is highly unprofessional and we have guests present so knock it off both of you now. We're all tired so let's all just go home get some rest. We can come back at this tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

It was getting late and everyone was tired. Tempers flared up as Sarah tried to talk to Alex about what happened in the zoo. John had to jump in with both feet feeling he had to defend Alex which left friction between Sarah and him. Chuck quickly and diplomatically got in the middle to placate tempestuous spirits that threatened to rock the team. Morgan for his part just stood there trying to understand but really just wanting a grape soda.

"Guys let's just stop right here," said Chuck. "Everyone go home and we'll start looking for Dale tomorrow. Gardner and Evans you're both invited to stay for supper if you want?"

"No we need to get back to the office before we can knock off. Our chief wants a debriefing of our activities but we appreciate the offer maybe another day."

"Sure no problem, consider it a standing offer. I thought our General was bad but your chief has her beat. He's certainly got you guys on a short leash. Has he always been like that? I see one of you always on the phone."

"Yeah, he's a real pain in the backside if you know what I mean. Our old chief wasn't like this and it seemed we got more things done. But what can we say we just have to put up with him and march on."

"Hoping he gets promoted and transferred," said Evans. "If this case is big enough maybe the director will do that. We can only pray and hope for small miracles."

"Yes isn't that true. Well then we'll see you here bright and early tomorrow morning," said Chuck. They waved to them as they left. Chuck's plan worked to turn the attention away from Alex so that Sarah and Casey would have time to cool off a bit.

"I hope they're not traitors," said Chuck as they pulled out. "I'm starting to like them. I'd really hate to have to arrest them but someone tipped the Triad where that van was. So shall we go inside and see what Mom's stirred up in the kitchen. I'm finding this Suzy Homemaker side of her interesting..." said Chuck but all he got back was a wall of silence.

"Morgan, come on in I think there's more grape soda in the fridge. Sarah, come with me," said Chuck as he took her hand then pulled her along. "John, are you coming over to eat? Mom will be upset if you don't."

"I don't think so I think we're all going over to Kat's this evening so don't count on us dropping by," said John as he started to lead Alex to his place.

"But if you put together a takeaway I could swing by later and pick it up. Maybe put in a grape soda too. We're out for some reason at home."

"Sure little buddy I've got you covered. It will be waiting and remember about our talk earlier. Forget about the rainbows and just hold on to your pot of gold.

"Grimes are you coming or are you going to sleep in the courtyard again tonight?" yelled Casey as he and Alex walked into his place.

"I'm sorry Chuck, Sarah but I've got to go," said Morgan. They stood in their doorway watching as Morgan disappeared inside of John's apartment then the door slammed.

"Tell me I didn't just screw that up royally," said Sarah as they watched the door close. "What was I supposed to say? Way to go Alex, go get yourself taken prisoner and take a child with you too. Maybe they could use a human shield. John had no right interfering. If it had been you or Morgan I was talking to he wouldn't have opened his mouth other than to make some sort of quip."

"Come on inside," said Chuck as he pulled her in. Sam was sitting at the table in her Big Girl chair as she called it drawing while Mary was busy getting supper ready. "Let me make you an herbal tea."

"I could use something stronger but that's not happening so thanks. Mary, it's just us so for tonight we could do pizza if you don't want to go through all the bother."

"Well I just have water boiling so I can turn that off. I think tonight pizza will be okay... I take it you didn't heed my advice and flew right into her."

"Alex needed to be told what she did went against protocol and protocols are there for a reason," said Sarah. "They keep us out of trouble and on mission."

"Really," said Mary. "What is the protocol for falling in love with your asset then marrying your partner?" Sarah looked up at her and Mary saw the look. "Before you fly into me all I'm saying is the protocols are guidelines not laws written in stone. Yes in general they're good to follow but there are times in the field when you might have to bend one or two. Sweetie, that's talking from experience."

"If Alex keeps on being reckless and doing the things she doing now without any regards to okay protocol she won't live long enough to become an old..."

"I prefer the word 'seasoned' agent," said Mary interrupting Sarah. Sarah smiled and nodded as Chuck passed her, her tea.

"Thanks Sweetie," said Sarah as she caressed Chuck's hand. "John isn't doing her any favors by taking her side and candy coating what happened. He needs to be told what she did was wrong."

"I heard you talking to Alex," said Chuck jumping into the conversation. "Everything you told her was correct..."

"Thank you I appreciate you taking my side. See Chuck understood," said Sarah as she sipped her tea. Hot water was what she thought it tasted like.

"Let me finish," said Chuck. "There's a 'but' and don't take this the wrong way but if Sam had not been involved would you have been as angry with her?"

"Sam being involved had nothing to do with it. I was being professional and pointed out things as her training officer that she needs to correct, a debriefing of sorts if you like. Anything else would've been unprofessional."

"Then I guess I'm unprofessional because I can't separate the two," said Chuck. "Sweet Pea what are you drawing?" Sam held up her picture.

"These two men are holding their knees rolling on the ground going 'Oww, oww' and this is Nana Mary driving backwards. See this is her pistol," said Sam as she drew a bubble. "Bang, bang," she said then she drew smoking coming out of the other car's engine.

"My, my, what a vivid imagination this child has. She reminds me of you when you were little. What did we learn today," asked Mary as she caressed Sam's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"We learned to play nicely," said Sam as she climbed down to get her colored pencils to finish her work of art.

"I'm sure she did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan was sitting in his office sipping on a Scotch neat looking out the window at the setting sun when his secretary Natasha came in. Following behind her was a gentleman that needed no introduction. He knew the man quite well although he had never told him his name. For him he was Mister X from the collective which was fine for him.

"Thank you Natasha can you pour our guest a drink then you can go home for the evening. I'll see you tomorrow. Have Mikhail get one of the men to drive you home."

"Thanks Mr. Ivan," said Natasha as she walked over to the bar. "Sir what would you like? Just name you poison and I'll make it for you."

"I'll have whatever your boss is having," said the man as he unbuttoned his jacket then took a seat across from Ivan. Natasha poured it then left after she gave it to the man. Both waited for the door to close before speaking.

"I'm here in person to underline the seriousness of this little war you've got going with the Triad. I'm here to tell you it needs to end now so we can get back to business as usual which means turning a profit."

"You do know he tried to kill me and took out some of my best men. As the Avtoritet for this group I'm under a blood obligation to get revenge."

"Be careful that you don't dig your own grave too," said the man as he took a sip. "We're working with Shanghai to have Tong recalled but he's got powerful friends on their council so you need to tread lightly."

"You're telling me that I could be digging my own grave. When you enter the Bratva every Vor knows that he's already got one foot in the grave. If I don't do this then I lose face and... well there is no retirement plan in this line of work."

"Are you telling me you won't cooperate with us?" asked the man as he tried to read Ivan from across the desk.

"I didn't say that I don't even know what you want exactly? You're only telling me what I can't do. Let me hear what you want then I can tell you if it's possible or not."

"This war between you and Tong has to end. It's bad for business and it's causing Tong to get behind on his deliveries."

"That can hardly be blamed on me he's the one behind not me. I asked for one simple consignment and he sends me not even half of what I asked for. I warned him not to send it to me but he didn't listen," said Ivan but he could tell from his friends expression he wasn't interested. "Okay, okay you can go back to your people and let them know Tong and I are going to shake hands tomorrow evening. We're going to bury the hatchet as you say so everyone should be happy."

"Good, why didn't you tell me that to begin with? That's exactly what we wanted to hear so my work here is over and I thank you for the Scotch."

"Not so fast. I said I would shake his hand but I need to know from you if the collective is still going to press the Triad council to remove Tong? I need some sort of concession from them or I'll lose face."

"I can take it up with the rest of the collective and get back with you. This Dale person you took from Brother Tong what do you plan on doing with him?"

"I made a deal with Tong to give him back tomorrow before we shake hands. However, if I knew which way the wind blows from the collective beforehand it could make a difference."

"What are you saying you'd have him work for you after everything he's done? You know besides Tong there's a special task force looking for him."

"I know I think I met one of them the other day. I think Dale could be of use but Tong is hell bent on putting a bullet in his head so what I want doesn't really matter but the man does have some talents as well as potential if groomed properly."

"You're sticking your neck out to shake Tong's hand. Let me call Shanghai and see what I can do for you. I'll see if I can get the hit pulled it doesn't have to be just you making all the concessions here. I'll get back with you."

"See now you're starting to see things from my perspective. Can't I offer you dinner? My restaurant is being renovated but I can have something brought in? Have you ever eaten bear? It's not at all like what you might think."

"No thanks, I really need to go and I can't afford to be seen here. I promise I'll get back with you," said Mister X as he got up. Ivan walked him down to his car then held the door open for him.

"I'll be looking to hear from you but you need to make it quick because my meeting is scheduled for tomorrow evening."

"I'll do what I can I promise and if I can't do anything I'll let you know that too," said Mister X. Then he got in and drove away." Ivan stood there and watched him leave. Mikhail walked over after Mister X left.

"It didn't take the collective long before they stuck their nose in our business. Has anything changed and is everything still a go for tomorrow."

"Everything is still on as planned. Mister X is supposed to get back to me on a couple of things. The collective just doesn't get what a blood oath is..."

"What can you expect Boss? The closest they come to getting wounding in action is when they get a paper cut. The Brotherhood is foreign and probably exotic to them. How can they understand us?"

"You're probably right. They just don't understand what they offered me was almost insulting. If I'd been a different person I would've shot him dead in my office then spit on him. Not that I didn't think about it but these are dangerous waters we're navigating in."

"I'm glad you didn't then we'd have to clear up the blood and getting gore out of the wooden panels can be a bear."

"Speaking of bear," call our favorite babushka at the restaurant and see if she can't send over a couple bear steaks or a mixed grill. You and I can eat in my office. How's Dale doing? You know make it three and bring Dale to my office too."

"So you've decided to keep him?" said Mikhail noting as marked change in Ivan's attitude towards Dale.

"I've decided to get to know him a little better. A man who throws everything away for love is interesting and to do what he did to Brother Tong well that has my admiration."

"Not to mention that he managed to stay alive as long as he did. The man was wasted as a driver for Tong. With the right mentor he could be a Boevik, a warrior, maybe even a Krysha, an enforcer."

"I don't know about that but he does have talent. Who knows if what we want goes through I might turn him over to you for training. Would you like that?"

"He should go to jail for a bit first to harden him up. But the prison system here is too soft he needs something like what we went through to toughen him up."

"That could be arranged. Yes that could be arranged and I might know the person who can make it happen. Let's eat first then we can discuss it with him. We can make a vor out of him yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove Alex and Morgan over to Kat's. Kathleen prepared dinner in the kitchen while Morgan and Alex sat in the living room with Casey hovering over them. No one said anything especially because Casey was omnipresent walking behind them looking over their shoulders. Kat got the meatloaf in the oven then walked out and saw John pacing. She realized he had to do something.

"John, can you come into the kitchen for a moment and help me," said Kat. "There are dishes I want to use but they're up on the top shelf and I can't get at them at least not without dropping them."

"Why do you want to use the good stuff for us? Kat you don't have to go to all that trouble," said John as he went into the kitchen with her. "What dishes do you want me to get?" he said looking up in the cabinets.

"None, I just want you to stay in here with me. First I want to know what's going on with you guys. You blow in here with a faces that are dragging on the ground. Morgan hasn't said two words all evening. I don't think he's ever been this quiet in his whole life. Although on that I don't know but definitely as long as I've known him he hasn't. John, I know my daughter the last time she was like this was when Morgan dumped her. I know you told me it was a medical condition but what's going on between the two of them? Don't say there's nothing because I'm not dumb so speak up soldier."

"It's Dale he's back in town and Morgan found out Alex's been seeing him without telling him. Then it didn't help that Dale tried to frame Morgan for something and the whole thing went sideways. I need to keep an eye on them to make sure things doing get anymore screwed up then they are right now."

"No you need to sit in here and stay with me. They need to work this out together not with us interfering. I know you want to protect her and wrap her in a cocoon where nothing can hurt her. I know I did too when she was little but if you do that the butterfly inside will never be born."

"I don't know if I can do that," said John. Kat reached out and took his hand. "Kat, I feel like I joined a baseball team halfway through the game and missed the first five innings."

"Maybe you should be happy that you can play the last four and who knows there might even be extra innings. Who knows," said Kat as she leaned over and kissed him.

[In The Living Room]

Alex sat in a chair in the living room while Morgan sat on the sofa neither looked at the other. They both sat there avoiding eye contact silently until the silence between them became too much. Morgan was the first to get up the courage to break the silence by saying something safe.

"I wonder if your mother has any grape soda I could use one right now. I'll go check do you want anything?" said Morgan as he started to get up.

"I sorry Morgan but I forgot to tell her that you drank the last one the other day and she hasn't been anywhere to buy others so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"No problem I need to cut back anyway. I probably drank too much last night," said Morgan as he admired the ceiling fan. "Casey and Sarah got kind of intense back there."

"I know I feel bad that it was about me but Sarah was a little out of line. I know what I did wasn't exactly in the book but I thought I could get Dale to turn himself in."

"Are you kidding? Sarah was right Alex you shouldn't have brought Sam with you. You know they've tried their best to keep Sam out of this life and out of harm's way and you take her to a meet with a fugitive."

"Well said that way it sounds bad but that's not what happened. I had the situation under control and a little bit longer I could've had him."

"But you didn't. The Triad goons showed up and what would've happened if Sam had walked out when they were there?"

"I would've thought of something and she didn't so we're talking about a hypothetical situation that didn't happen."

"But it could've. You should've told Sarah you were going to meet Dale. She would've sent Sam with Mary and covered you so when the Triad goons showed up you would've had back up."

"Then when Dale showed me he was armed Sarah would've taken him out," said Alex. "Oh Morgan you can't tell anyone that I haven't told anyone."

"Dale was armed? Not only did you take Sam to a meet with a fugitive but that fugitive was also armed. Alex, what were you thinking? I'm sorry, please don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask you, do you still have feelings for Dale?"

"No of course not," she said but Morgan gave her a look. "Okay maybe but we're only friends if that's what it is. I don't know what I feel for him."

"Alex what are you saying? You don't know how you feel? If you don't know how you feel about him how do you know what you feel for me?"

"Oh Morgan it's apples and oranges. I know I love you I do."

"But you thought you loved Dale too?"

"No I didn't that's just it. I never loved him nor did I tell him I loved him. I just told him... well you know what I told him."

"So you led him along? I think is what you're trying to say. You didn't love him but you two... well shared rainbows together."

"That's what he accused me of when we talked. He said I led him along and broke his heart because you broke mine. Morgan, I'm not proud of what I did. The truth is I never thought I hurt anyone or I never reflected on what I was doing. I created Dale I'm responsible for what he's become. Am I a bad person?"

"No you're not and if anything I share in the blame of creating Dale. If I hadn't text dumped you, you wouldn't have acted out physically so I share some of this with you."

"That's what Dale said. He said we deserved each other..."

"Now that's the first think I agree with what he's said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cement factory Ivan and Mikhail sat down to a hearty Russian meal with their guest Dale. For the first time he felt like he was at a place he could call home and he wasn't thinking about Alex.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Yu made a late night delivery to the collective at a blind drop in a warehouse in Inglewood. He drove in found a forklift and another van waiting with the side door open waiting. His instructions were clear he parked his van got out used their forklift to unload the pallet from his van to theirs. After he was done he closed it up then left. On his way home his stomach started growling so he decided to pull off in Chinatown and get some takeaway.

"Okay a quick stop at Sizzling Shrimp for some Dim Sum then back to the salt mine," said Yu as he made a slight detour. "A hot Cha siu bao bun would really hit the spot."

He took the off ramp and in a few minutes he was sitting at a table ordering. His phone was ringing as he ate but he changed his mind and ate there instead of taking it away.

"Do you want that for here or do you want it to go," asked the waitress as she took down Yu's order smiling at him over her pad.

"I'll think I'll have it here this time and can I get a bottle of shaojiu to go with that," said Yu as he smiled back. He watched her walk away then she did a double take before going back into the kitchen.

"Oh Yu you shouldn't be here. You know you could get into big trouble over this," he said to himself. He knew he oughtn't drink and drive but he shouldn't be here either. However, if he took it back he'd have to share and there was something in the waitress' smile he didn't want to share with anyone.

"Here you go," said the waitress as she put a basket of fresh shrimp chips on his table and a warm bottle of shaojiu. She poured him the first cup full. He took it and drank a toast to her.

Zhù nǐ yuè lái yuè niánqīng, yuè lái yuè piàoliang! [Wishing you increasing youth, and increasing beauty], he said then downed the cup. It went down warm and smooth almost as warm and smoother as the girl's smiled hidden behind her hand.

"Let me go check on your order," said the girl. "I'll be right back." Again he watched her turn around and look at him before going into the kitchen.

"Oh Yu this could be your lucky night, Gan bei." he said as he downed a second cup. Then he sampled the chips. They were really good, fresh and crispy with the right hint of prawn and they were the perfect drinking food.

She brought him his meal and smiled at him again. He ate up heartily and from time to time he looked up to see where his favorite waitress was. Each time he did he found her smiling back at him with her hand up to her mouth.

"Done," he said as he finished the last of his hot bun and drank the last drop from his bottle. He hated to end the flirtation that he had going with the girl but he had to get back. Already he had two missed calls but he could always put a nail in the spare and tell them he had a flat.

"Check please," signalled Yu and his favorite waitress came over. "Mei-Li it was perfect but I ought to go."

"You sure you don't want any dessert? I can find something special."

"How special," asked Yu as Mei-Li turned red. At first Yu thought he'd screwed things up but she smiled back at him.

"Very special," she said. She took his money then brought back the receipt with his change. After setting it on the table she turned and left going back to the kitchen door watching him. At first he didn't understand until he picked up his receipt.

" _Meet me out back in five minutes and we'll see about that dessert_ ," she'd written on the slip of paper. Yu smiled looking over at her and nodded.

"Oh Yu you old dog you," he said to himself. "Tonight is really going to be your lucky night." This seemed to be confirmed by the fortune cookie that came with the receipt. The fortune inside read, _a meeting with a stranger will change your life_.

Yu skipped out of the restaurant looked around outside making sure the coast was clear then he walked down a dark alley to reach the back of Sizzling Shrimp.

"Mei-Li are you back here," said Yu in a low voice. He heard some movement in the dark. Mei-Li you can come out it's me Yu well not you but me… me from the restaurant. The guy you passed the note to. Come out I'm ready for my dessert."

"I bet you are," said a voice behind him as a black hood went over his head then he felt a slight prick of a needle. After that it was lights out.

"Come one grab his feet and let's get him out of here," said one man to another. Mei-Li stood off to the side counting her money as she watched the two men carry Yu off. Then she went back inside to wait on tables.

"Hold up a second," said one man as he patted down Yu taking his phone. He threw it on the ground then smashed it. After that he took his weapon a type 54 the Chinese knock off version of the TT-33. "Okay he's clean now," said the man as he zip tied Yu's his hands behind him.

"Let's go! Ivan wants to have a word with him," said the man then a certain odor hit him. "What's that smell? Don't tell me you got takeout?"

"These shrimp chips looked too good to pass up. Try one and think about this with vodka," said the man as he offered the driver one. He took one and ate it as he drove.

"You're right they are good and with vodka they'd be even better. I just hope you got enough for everyone or we're going to have to eat up before we get back."

"I thought of that. I wonder what Ivan has instore for our friend in the back. I don't think it will be anything good. What do you think?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just know we were ordered to bring him and that's what we're doing. I'll take another chip though."

"They grow on you don't they?" said the man as he offer his friend one then grabbed one for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ordered two pizzas vegetarian with no olives and a combination with everything. When they arrived Sarah and Mary both looked at him wondering if there was an army coming to eat they didn't know about. He shrugged his shoulder then prepared the table and plates. Sarah understood what happened and waited until Mary took Sam to wash her hands before eating to say anything.

"I know why you ordered enough food to feed an Army," said Sarah as she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry if everyone is pissed at me."

"That's not true we're not and I'm certainly not. I wouldn't say I ordered enough for an Army but enough for us and a small bearded guy. Don't worry about it this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I don't want to come between your friendship with Morgan. If you think it would do any good I could apologize to Alex…"

"No that's the one thing I don't want you to do. What you said might have been tainted with your love for Sam but what you said was right too. Alex has been more than a little reckless on the past few missions. I thought it might have been to compensate for Morgan but now I'm not so sure so whatever you do you don't take back what you said."

"Thank you for understanding and maybe you're right I could've been more tactful but we've tried so hard to keep Sam out of the line of fire then she takes her straight into it. Oh Walnut just kicked me hard I guess she doesn't agree."

"Here," said Chuck as he pulled a chair out for her. "Sit down and relax. Let's change the topic. I went through both Evans and Gardner's personals but I didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"No money trail in any suspicious bank accounts in the Caymans or other fiscal safe havens?" Chuck shook his head. "How about their e-mail accounts did you look to see if they've written or received anything that could be worth investigating?"

"I check that and there's nothing I even checked to see if they had mistresses but it seems they're both married to their work. There isn't even one bar bill they paid by credit card on their statement." Suddenly they heard the patter of feet running back down the hall towards them.

"We can talk more about this later," said Sarah as she tried to get up but Chuck told her to stay put. "I was going to get a glass of water and pull out the bottle of wine for you and Mary out of the fridge. Sam needs her milk."

"No you just stay where you are and I'll get everything," said Chuck. He went to the fridge where the first thing he noticed was Morgan's grape sodas but he brushed it off getting out Sarah's water, a slice of lemon, the container of milk and the bottle of Rombauer.

"Let me help before you spill something," said Mary as she poured Sam her glass of milk then sat it in front of her as she sat in her Big Girl chair. Chuck twisted the lemon in a glass then poured Sarah her glass of sparkling water. He placed the glass and bottle in front of her then poured his mother and himself a glass of white wine.

Their might have been enough pizza to feed an Army but they made a good effort. However, in the end they had to sound retreat. Mary and Sarah took Sam back to put her to bed while Chuck cleaned up and put everything away. After he got everything put away he went to do a little more digging there was something he was overlooking and it was bothering him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikhail brought Dale back into Ivan's office except now there was a table laid out in the middle. Ivan motioned for him to take a seat as Mikhail pulled out a chair for him to sit in then Ivan sat down. Mikhail went outside then wheeled in a serving carte. He lifted the dome over one and there was a soup bowl with ladle.

"You have to try this," said Ivan. "This comes from our restaurant and it's a miracle after what happened but our Babushka came through…"

"Babushka," asked Dale as he looked at Ivan and Mikhail. "What's that?" he asked as he sampled the soup. He was famished and his stomach was telling him it was past time to put something in it.

"Babushka isn't a what but a who. In English you call her your grandmother but for us we call all elderly women Babushka. She's the woman that cooks in our restaurant and I don't know what we would do if she'd been killed today. Do you like it? This is the closest I've found to the one my mother used to make for me.

"Yes, it's very good," said Dale as he wolfed it down. But he was so hungry they could've offered him the kitchen sink and he would've eaten it. Granted it might've been hard to get down but he would've found a way.

"If you like that wait until you try what's up next," said Ivan as he motioned Mikhail. Mikhail removed their bowls then put in his plate a huge piece of what looked like a grilled steak. Next to it Mikhail placed grilled wild mushrooms and the smell reminded him of just how hungry he still was.

"Go ahead and dig in," said Ivan as he and Mikhail began eating. Ivan got a bottle of vodka filled glasses for everyone then slid them across the table. "You need to drink as you eat. It brings out the flavour of the bear better in your mouth."

"Bear," said Dale as he looked at Ivan and Mikhail both were smiling and laughing. Dale wasn't sure how he felt about eating Yogi but he was hungry and meat was meat after it was cooked so he dug back in.

"There you go," said Ivan as Mikhail laughed. "I bet you never every thought you'd be eating bear did you? But then again you never thought that you'd have a Triad boss trying to kill you either."

"Mister Ivan, I appreciate the food and you've been very nice to me but I have to ask is this supposed to be my last meal or something."

"I'd go with the or something. Mikhail here came to me and begged me to intervene on your behalf. He thinks you've got potential as a Vor. Do you know what that is?" Dale shook his head. "No of course not well when you join the Bratva or better when you're initiated into the Bratva you become a Vor."

"The rough translation in English would be a thief," said Mikhail as he wiped his mouth on his napkin the reached over for the vodka bottle and poured them all another round.

"Yes, a thief but not just a thief, a thief with a moral code. We live by something called 'Vor v Zakone' or 'Thief inside the Law'. It's a set of laws that govern our organization because people need laws and rules or we'd have anarchy. The laws are set down in 'Ponyatiya' which literally means 'the understandings'. But these 'understandings' are the backbone of our people."

"You should know one of our 'ponyatiya' says that women are to be disrespected and considered to be equal to animals. Thus, the opinion of the women can never be significant. A man who betrays his male friends due to a romantic affair is despised," said Mikhail. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Of course he does," said Ivan. "Look at his face and you can tell that. That girl of yours she was a fiery thing but you're going to have to give her up if you want to join us."

"Is that what this is a recruitment dinner? You want me to join the brotherhood?" said Dale as he looked back and forth at them. "But I'm not Russian?"

"We're willing to overlook that small defect if you want to join us. The other option is we turn you over to Brother Tong and let him have you. But I don't think he'll be offering you borscht or bear steaks."

"Hold on I didn't say no," said Dale realizing he had no good options. "Actually, I'm honoured you'd even consider me but what is it I have to do."

"There are a couple of things you need to do for us now but one of the most important things you'll have to do in the near future will be do sometime in prison."

"What? I've got to go to prison but I've been trying to avoid going to jail now you want me to go of my own accord? I don't understand."

"Not for long," said Mikhail. "We've all been in prison it's what makes us strong. Once you realize that the end result of this life is prison or death you're free. You can make peace with yourself knowing in whatever situation you fall into you can make the hard choices and walk out of it with your head held high."

"Most vory don't realize this they just do their time then get recruited in prison as foot soldiers, sixs but I can see something special in you. You have talent and skills to go big with the right help. We're offering you that right help.

"I appreciate it. Okay what is it you want me to do? You said there were a couple of thing you need me to do."

"Very good," said Ivan as he got up. "Follow us," he said as he took Dale out of his office then out of the building. They walked to the far end of the plant then went down a set of steps to an underground room. Mikhail opened the door then stood aside. Dale walked in after Ivan at first it took some time for his eyes to get used to the dark then he saw him. There was a man tied to a chair with a black hood over his head.

"That is one of Tong's men. As you can tell we grabbed him. But we need you to get from him the current location of Tong's counterfeiting operation. Use whatever you have to there are tools for you over here on the table just he should still be able to walk when you're done."

"I don't know if I can do this?" said Dale as he looked at Ivan and Mikhail. "I've never done anything like this before. Where do I even begin?"

"If you want to join the Bratva your initiation begins here," said Ivan as he pulled the hood off the man.

"Yu," said Dale. He recognized him as one of his fellow drivers and one of the few people at Tongs that treated him decently.

"Dale you traitor," said Yu then he spit at him. "You can forget it I'm not telling you anything so go to hell."

"Why do they always say that," said Ivan. Mikhail shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to rush you but I need that information presto or I'm going to have to give you to Tong. Those are my cards on the table. Now let's see what you're made of and if you've really got what it takes to be one of us."

"I'm sorry Yu but it's me or you," said Dale. "I didn't mean that to be a pun but I guess it came out that way."

"If I can suggest," said Mikhail. He handed him a set of tin snips. "Start with the little fingers. They're kind of useless and get the point across that you mean business."

"Thanks," said Dale as he took them. "Yu listen to me this doesn't have to be this way," he said as he held the snips where Yu could see them. "You can save yourself a world of pain if you just cooperate. Where is Tong holed up at?"

Ivan and Mikhail walked out as Yu started screaming. They smiled are each other and both nodded their heads thinking Dale was getting off on the right foot in his new job. A few minutes later the yelling died down then Dale walked out cover in blood with a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it to Ivan.

"That's the address where Tong's got the containers set up. I thought this would be hard but it wasn't I just remembered what Tong did to my parents and used it as a how-to. Is my interview over now or do you want to know my five year plan too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah saw Mary to the door. Chuck walked her to her apartment door while Sarah got ready for bed. He couldn't help but notice the lights were off in Casey's apartment which meant he wasn't back from Kat's yet. They said their good nights at the door then he went back home to find Sarah already in bed. He brushed his teeth then came in and changed into his pyjamas as Sarah watched.

"Nice eye candy Mr. Bartowski," said Sarah as he got in bed. She rolled over and kissed him putting her arm on him.

"I'm glad I could provide you with a floor show," said Chuck as he kissed her back. "I noticed the lights were still off in John's apartment."

"He's probably not back yet from Kat's. If he surprised her for supper she had to throw something together. Chuck if it bothers you I'll apologize…"

"No absolutely not. You weren't wrong and he's being childish about this whole thing so no I don't want you to apologize. Actually I forbid you to apologize."

"Forbid? Really," said Sarah as she raise an eyebrow like the General and gave him a look. "You forbid me? You want to try again."

"Okay, let's put it like this I strongly admonish you not to apologize. Is that better?" he said as he kissed her. "What is it I didn't mean anything by what I said? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Well yes and I don't know how to tell other than just tell you but I know you're not going to like it. I just ask you hear me out first before you say anything."

"That sounds rather ominous. Okay hit me with it what do you want to tell me and do I have any say in it or is it a done deal?"

"Of course you have a say but I think it needs to be done," said Sarah as he gave her a puzzled look. "Okay first of all Sam is too young right now but soon, in the near future, I want to take her to the firing range and teach her gun safety. I have firearms in the house…"

"Under your pillow is one," said Chuck as he looked at her. "Okay you asked me to keep quiet until you're done. I'm shutting up now."

"Right, yes under my pillow so I was thinking she needs to know what to do if she sees one. The Triad goons threw Alex's bag in the trash. What would've happened if Sam had found it and went through it. She watched Mary discharge her weapon at two Bratva brothers then disabled a car and according to Mary she laughed thinking it was funny. Handguns… all guns are no toys."

"What do you want to teach her?" asked Chuck. He seemed to be taking it better than Sarah anticipated. "You're not talking about teaching her how to shoot are you?"

"No, no way… at least not yet, no I want her to teach her that she doesn't pick up a weapon she finds for any reason but comes and gets an adult. What do you think?"

"I think that would be the responsible thing to do considering we have them in the house and Casey is constantly locked and loaded. Maybe that will keep me from being shot; she's the only one who hasn't shot me yet among our family and friends."

"So are you saying yes?" She asked. This was way too easy she thought.

"Like I said before I think it would be the responsible thing to do. Does it mean I like it, no but she needs to know they're not toys I agree with that and she needs to understand that."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah talked for a little longer until Sarah began yawning. The day in the park and the zoo plus the other events had taken their toll on her and now she was tired. Chuck smiled at her as she fought to stay awake to listen to him but it was a losing battle. He could see it no matter how hard she fought to hide it. He laughed then rolled over and kissed her.

"We can continue this conversation tomorrow you're dead tired and you need to go to sleep," said Chuck as he reached over to turn off the lights letting out a stifled laugh.

"What are you laughing at mister? You run around all day carrying a fully loaded field pack and let's see how you feel at the end of the day. This reminds me of spy school when we had to go on marches carrying our field packs but at least that was on our back."

"I love you," said Chuck as he rolled back and kissed her after switching the lights off. Sarah punched him in the shoulder then kissed him.

"You'd better buddy I'm in this condition because of you," she said as she yawned in his face. "Oh I'm sorry. Hold me Chuck and tell me everything is going to be okay."

"Promise not to punch me again?" said Chuck as he pulled her in tight but she was already out. "Yes I promise everything will be okay and I love you more than you'll ever know." He felt her soft hair against his face and her perfume filled his sense. It was the last thing he remembered as he drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew he was rolling over reaching out for Sarah to find her missing from their bed. He immediately opened his eyes and looked around. She was nowhere in the bedroom but it was still dark outside. His first thoughts were where could she be?

"Sarah, Sarah where are you," he said in a low voice not wanting to wake Sam. But she didn't answer so he got up put his house slippers on then went to look for her. He first went to Sam's room thinking Sam might've had a nightmare so Sarah went to stay with her then fell asleep with her and considering everything that happened during the day quite possible.

"Sarah, are you in here," he whispered as he opened the door to Sam's room. He found Sam sound asleep in her bed like a little angel all curled up but no Sarah.

"I know, he said. "Maybe she's in the bathroom? " However, that generated even more anxiety. "What if she's not feeling well or if she's gone into early labor," he said to himself making him even more anxious to find her.

"Sarah, are you in here," said Chuck as he knocked on the door then went inside. "Can I come in? Is everything okay? Are you feeling..." He didn't have to finish the bathroom was empty.

"Chuck you're running out of rooms to check," he told himself. He went to the kitchen then the living room. She was nowhere in the apartment that left just one place to check the courtyard.

"If she's not there I'm going to have to try something else," said Chuck. He was really starting to get worried now.

"Sarah, Sarah love are you out here? It's late, why aren't you in bed," he said in a louder voice as he went out into the courtyard but he got no answer. However, he forgot to grab his keys when he went outside and a sudden gust of wind slammed the door closed behind him locking him out.

"Crap now I've got to break into my own apartment. But I can look back through the surveillance footage and see what's going on. She can't have disappeared into thin air. I wonder if she drove over to Kat's to talk with Casey and Alex. I hope not... well maybe I do at least I'll know where she's at."

Chuck was talking to himself as he made his way around the apartment. In the meantime the noise he made was enough to wake Sam. Half asleep she climbed out of bed and walked into her parent's bedroom to find it empty. So she walked into the kitchen to look for them but while she was in the kitchen Sam heard someone trying to get in the French windows.

"Mommy," yelled Sam running back into her parents' bedroom. Chuck was trying to get in but the French windows were stuck so he had to yank and push on them at the same time. He heard Sam scream so he pulled even harder then one side of the glass doors slipped from his hand and banged against the wall shattering the glass.

"Crap, Sam, I'm coming," he yelled but she couldn't hear him over the glass shattering and her screaming when she heard it break. Chuck ran over the broken glass then down the dark hall thinking Sam was in her room but when he got there she was gone.

"No not you too," he thought another missing person. He'd just ran back out in the hall when he saw the muzzle flash then felt the impact as he was knock backwards. Everything seemed to move in slow motion he felt himself dropping to the floor and feeling the floor jump up to grab him as he went down.

"Not you," he said as he looked down the hall at Sam standing there with Sarah's smoking Smith & Wesson and tears in her eyes. He gasped for air as he jumped out of bed feeling himself for bullet holes. Looking around in the dark room he realized he'd had a nightmare and he was shaking like a leaf covered in sweat.

"Catch your breath Chuck," he said to himself as he sat back down on the edge bed. "Sarah I'm sorry if I woke you but you're not going to believe the nightmare I just had. It was about Sam I guess it had to do with what we were talking about before we went to sleep. Sarah, Sarah," said Chuck but checked her side she wasn't there.

"No I don't believe in preemptions," said Chuck but he decided to play it safe and was about to remove her pistol from under her pillow but found it was missing. If she and her pistol were missing this was not a good sign.

[Earlier]

Sarah was sound asleep until Walnut started moving around and kicking her in the side. She moaned then woke up rolling over she looked at the clock. It was four in the morning and pitch black outside.

"Why am I awake? Come on kiddo you're not even born yet and you're already keeping me up. Listen you and I need to have a nice long talk about this I need my sleep. I wonder if that herbal tea was caffeine free. Just because it says herbal on the box doesn't mean there's no caffeine." Walnut seemed like she wanted to dance the Macarena inside.

"The first thing I'm going to do is check that label on the box but if there's no caffeine then...oh kiddo slow down. Okay we'll send you to dance school and you can enter Dancing with the Stars if you're good enough. Just calm down now," said Sarah as she sat up in bed and braced herself. She looked over at Chuck sleeping soundly.

"Remind me that I love you. Well, at least one of us can get some shut eye," said Sarah as she stood up, "Oh my back this isn't getting any easier." She was about to walk into the kitchen and get a glass of something when she heard a noise coming from the living room. It wasn't loud but it was enough to set off her spy senses.

"What the..." she said when she heard the noise again. It sounded like someone was in the apartment. But if Chuck had armed the alarm before coming to bed then how could someone get in? There was only one answer.

"They have to be professionals," she said to herself as she put a voice to her thoughts. "I know how to handle this." She got her Smith & Wesson from under her pillow then housed the first round. Slowly and carefully she made her way down the hall.

"Sam's room first," she said to herself. She went in with weapon at the ready then cleared the space. She was tempted to give Sam a kiss but she didn't want to risk waking her.

"Good she's sleeping like a little lamb," said Sarah then there was a noise that sounded like their refrigerator door being opened then closed.

"We have a hungry robber," she said to herself. But looking back on their track record it could be quite possible. She shrugged her shoulders then went in the kitchen. It was clear but from the kitchen she saw movement in the living room.

"There you are. I've got you now," she said to herself. There in front of her was the intruder sitting on their sofa with his back to her. She raise her piece, took aim at the back of his head one shot and that would be that but why was he just sitting there. He was about the laziest thief she'd ever seen

"Don't ask questions you've got the drop on him take advantage of it... take the shot. What are you waiting for," she said to herself. The cleaners will have their work cut out for them trying to remove the gore from the console.

"Well I guess we could just buy another one. Morgan was complaining anyway about the controllers sticking," thought Sarah as the perp lifted a can that he had in his hand and took a sip. It was then she saw that he was drinking grape soda. Suddenly she realized who it was.

"Morgan what are you doing here? I was about to shoot you I thought you were an intruder or something. Don't tell me you and Alex had another fight?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight more like a let's take a breather. I couldn't find anything in your fridge to eat. Did you think of the Morgan after you finished dinner? Maybe put together a little doggie bag," said Morgan. He looked so sad there sitting on the sofa sipping on grape soda. "Oh and thanks for not shooting me although that might have been an improvement over the way my evening's been going. So were there any left overs?"

"With just us eating here last night we ended up ordering pizzas. Chuck probably put the leftovers in the oven and yes we did think of you. What does taking a breather mean?" asked Sarah as she got Morgan a plate and napkins then she pulled out a box of chamomile tea for herself. With chamomile she was guaranteed it would be caffeine free.

"I really haven't figured out what it's supposed to mean just that I need someplace to crash while she's deciding what she feels. What do you think it means?"

"You questioned her about what she feels for Dale? Morgan I don't know what to tell you I'm probably the last person who should be talking to you about feelings. I was raised to hide them and to keep them close but with Chuck he taught me it was okay to show them."

"You have come a long way since we first met. My perplexity is how Alex could get physically with Dale and have it not mean anything. Yet at the same time we have to wait because she wants it to be special? Doesn't that sound a little ... well just wrong."

"Maybe you're just over thinking it. Instead of looking for right and wrong just put it aside. Okay so it happened, everyone admits it happened now file it and archive it away. Chuck has never asked me about my relationship with Bryce or what went on between Shaw and me. All that's over and done so there's no need in resurrecting ghosts as well as bad memories."

"You think that's what I'm doing making her relive a period of her life she'd prefer to forget," said Morgan talking with his mouth full. As Morgan finished off the remaining pizza she made herself her tea.

"Morgan you know you're more than welcome to take up residence on the sofa for as long as you want," said Sarah as Chuck walked out.

"Here you are," said Chuck as he put his arm around her and kissed her. "I woke up and you were missing. Then I saw your weapon was missing so I got worried."

"You looked under my pillow? Chuck you're shaking do you feel okay? Are you coming down with something," she said as felt his forehead. "You're sweating but you don't have a fever. Were you that worried?"

"Yes that and I had a nightmare we can talk about later. Morgan, what are you doing here at this hour? Oh don't tell me Alex kicked you out."

"No we're just taking a little time off from each other," said Morgan as he went over to the fridge to grab another grape soda. "You should probably stop by the grocery tomorrow you're low on grape soda."

"I'll put that one the list. Well I have something to say about your idea of time away from each other. You can have your time off after work but during working hours you're both going to have to work together. If I have to I'll explain that to Alex too. But I expect you both to act like professionals and I mean it Morgan. It's late so follow me Morgan and I'll lend you one of my pajamas."

"While you two do that I'll get you some sheets and a pillow for the sofa," said Sarah as she and Chuck got Morgan situated then they went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tong was looking over his operation walking around with his two Lieutenants. Nerves were starting to fray as X hour was rapidly approaching. He wanted this last walk through more for himself than out of actual need. But as he was inspecting his operations he noticed an empty spot between vans.

"What's up there?" said Tong pointing at the vacant spot. "Our man hasn't returned yet from our drop with the collective? Did something go wrong? No one's told me anything."

"Not with the drop I got called by their people confirming the pickup. There was a comment by our contact man. He said it was about time."

"And screw him. Once Ivan is out of the way we're going to have to renegotiate our agreement with the collective. We've had the same cut for too long now and they're getting rich off us. We deserve a larger piece of the pie and with Ivan out of the picture we should get his portion."

"Sounds good to me but are we sure they'll go along with it. The collective controls the market so we can't afford for them to get angry."

"What do you mean if they go along with it? We'll take it and that will be that. No questions asked. If you want something in life you to reach out and grab hold of it. No one is going to give you anything out of the goodness of their heart. You have to rip it out and make it yours."

"I'll remember that Brother Tong," said the Lieutenant. He took out his phone and tried to call Yu but the call went straight to voice mail. Then he called one of their people in charge of keeping track of vehicles through their GPS.

"Hey Bob I need a favor. Yu's van's still out but the drop went down hours ago. ... Yeah I need a location," said the man as he gave Bob the license plate number. "Really that's where he is. Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with him when he gets back. Thanks," said the Lieutenant then hung up.

Tong observed the frenetic work on the floor around the trailers as small bills went in one end then super notes came out the other. As he was admiring the streamlined production system he also had one ear open listening to his Lieutenant's phone conversation.

"Give it to me. Where's our man at? He decided to stop off at some bordello to relax a bit before heading back?"

"Not that bad but he must've been hungry. His GPS has the van in the parking lot of Sizzling Shrimp and he's been there for some time."

"Sizzling Shrimp? That's the place in Chinatown that makes the good Dim Sum, isn't it?" asked Tong his Lieutenant nodded his head. "Well talk to him when he comes back and make sure he knows I noticed him being absent. I don't mind the drivers stopping off after the drop off and I underline afterwards but they should get takeaway. I might be shaking Ivan's hand tomorrow," said Tong with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean any of his men might not try something like a lone wolf. Until I deal with Ivan tomorrow it's best if our people stay in here."

"They might get a little bored in here. We could get a little takeout and check up on Yu at the same time. It can't hurt can it?"

"You can send a couple of guys but no more. If Ivan's men did do something to Yu I don't want them picking us off one by one. I need everyone to deal with Ivan. Once I've...

"I know the story once you've taken care of Ivan we can move against his men. I'll just keep everyone here until after tomorrow then we can get all the Dim Sum we want."

"I was about to get mad at you for your lip but then you pleasantly surprise me by understanding the situation. However, that might not save you next time. Lock the place down I'm going to grab some sleep on my office couch."

"Yes Sir locked down just like you want," said the Lieutenant. He walked over to the guys standing around the vans to tell them they were sleeping in the basement tonight. There was some moaning but they understood the word same down from up on high so they had no choice.

"Hey when Yu comes back I want to see him right away. He and I have to have a talk about how his stomach is going to get him in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale walked back down to the holding cell where Yu was still tied up to the chair. His hands were throbbing and aching but the blood had stopped flowing from here his little fingers used to be. He looked up to see Dale walk in then spit on the ground.

"Didn't I give you all the information you wanted or have you come back to finish off your job," said Yu as he talked through the pain."

"I warned you. Had you cooperated sooner none of this would've been necessary. Here drink this," said Dale as he held a glass for him to drink from with a straw.

"What is it poison? Is this how you want to get rid of me so you don't have to get your hands dirty? Well I won't drink it."

"It's vodka for your pain. Drink it and it will help you by taking the edge off the pain. I think you understand by now if I have to get my hands dirty I will," Dale said as he put the straw in Yu's mouth. He sucked on it drinking the glass afterwards he coughed and wheezed.

"That's working. Can I have another?" he asked. Dale filled his glass then put the straw back in his mouth. He sucked down the second glass. "Why are you being nice to me now after you did what you did? Are you feeling guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty not after what your people did to my parents but you treated me decently when I was with Scar Face so I'm repaying the favor."

"I wasn't with Tong when he did what he did but I heard about it. But the way I heard it you were just as much to blame for what happened to them as Tong was."

"Maybe," said Dale as he took a hit from the bottle. He noticed that already it was going down easier. "I'll give you another piece of good news. Ivan has decided since you cooperated with us to send you back to your people tomorrow."

"What you're not going to whack me and dump me off a pier somewhere with chains wrapped around me?"

"That's what your people do not us and they call Ivan crazy. But if you want us to lend you some chain I can have that arranged," said Dale as he filled the glass one more time putting the straw in Yu's mouth. He took his time about sucking it down now. He was feeling a little euphoric and light headed.

"So when do you plan on cutting me free tomorrow after Ivan shakes Tongs hand. Am I supposed to be some sort of goodwill gesture?"

"Something like that you'll be freed right before the handshake or during I'm not sure which but to answer your question yes this will be a gesture all right. I mean goodwill right of course it will be."

"Yes Tong has a lot of goodwill instore for Ivan."

"And Ivan's got his for Tong."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Sam got up early she hit the floor running; she only had one speed... fast. First she went into the kitchen where she moved a step ladder near the sink so she could reach the faucets to get a glass of water. Neither Chuck nor Sarah liked the fact that she used the step ladder but it was better than her using a chair to climb on. She grabbed a paper cup from the dispenser then filled it all by herself. However, as she was drinking she heard a loud snoring sound coming from the living room.

"What was that," said Sam as she almost choked on her water spitting it up when she heard what sounded like a wounded bear. Getting down curiosity got the best of her she had to investigate so she walked into the living room carefully and slowly. She tiptoed over to the source of the noise.

"Wow this is just like Goldilocks and the three bears," said Sam seeing someone asleep on their sofa. "Who's been sleeping in my bed," she said in a deep voice trying to look menacing like a bear.

"What'd you say," said Morgan as he rolled over. But Sam couldn't see who it was she just saw a dark hairy silhouette that seemed to reach out for her.

"Aaah," she screamed terrified. She took off running as fast as her feet could carry her down the hall to Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. She threw open the door then jumping as soon as she was through the doorway landing on Chuck then scrambling under the cover. Needless to say Chuck and Sarah woke up immediately.

"Sam, what is it honey," asked Sarah. "Did you have a nightmare? But Sam answered no by shaking her head under the cover. Then she gathered herself together to enough to speak.

"Baby bear from Goldilocks is asleep on our sofa. He wants to eat my food all up, sit in my chair and break it then I'm going to find him in my bed."

"Can you come out and tell us why would he do that," asked Chuck as he laughed and smiled at Sarah.

"Don't laugh or you'll make her mad," said Sarah in a low voice so Sam couldn't hear her but it was too late. Sam pulled the cover down looked at Chuck with a little upset face.

"Get with the program Chuck. I'm little and I've got blond hair who do you think I look like? If you try you can make it I've got faith in you."

"That's no way to treat your father young lady," said Sarah as she tried to hold a straight face and look serious.

"He started it by laughing at me," said Sam. "I don't want to be eaten by a baby bear... any bear for that matter."

"If you want I can get you a little red hooded cap that way he'll thing you're Little Red Riding Hood. We just have to worry about wolves but I thing Mom could handle her own with any wolf that might want to eat her."

"Will you stop making fun of me I know what I saw," said Sam. Then they heard footsteps coming back to their bedroom. "See that's the bear coming he has to try your bed before he goes and sleeps in mine. It's in the rules of engagement."

"Rules of engagement? You've been hanging around your grandmother way too much lately," said Chuck as the door to their bedroom opened.

"Is everyone decent back here?" asked Morgan as he walked in wearing Chuck pajama. The sleeves were too long they covered his hands and the pant legs were all rolled up.

"Morgan, normal people wait for an answer before they come walking into someone's bedroom early in the morning."

"Sorry Dude but someone just screamed in my ear and now I partially deaf. You're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you."

"Nothing Boo Boo let's go in the kitchen and start breakfast. I think everyone would like some pancakes?"

"Well he does look like a baby bear in the dark and he snores like one too," said Sam as she came up from under the covers.

"On that I agree," said Chuck as he sat up in bed. "If you want to climb onboard come along. I'll take you and change your clothes then you can help me make breakfast."

Sam didn't have to be told twice she jumped up in bed then climbed on his back sitting on his shoulders.

"Watch out for the doorway," yelled Sarah as she got up too putting on her housecoat. It wasn't that she changed her views on sleeping in it was just being pregnant she felt her body strange to her. She yawned then stretched before getting up.

"This is always fun putting this mass in movement," said Sarah as she got up. "Morgan, how did you sleep last night on the sofa?"

"Fine until this morning but I can't continue sleeping on the sofa I need to come up with a game plan. I love Alex and I need her back," said Morgan.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't push too much. You need to give her space but you also need to let her know you're there for her," said Sarah as they walked down the hall stopping in front of the bathroom. "Morgan this is where I go in and you move along."

"Oh right sorry I forgot... not that I forgot that you were... well you know not a boy but I still wouldn't go in with you. I don't even like going into public restrooms because... I think this would be a good place to shut up."

"I agree. Go find Chuck he should be in the kitchen and talk to him. He might have some insight into your situation that might help you."

Morgan walked into the kitchen to find Chuck preparing everything to make pancakes. But as he was pulling things out he noticed the countertop near the sink was wet.

"I wonder who made a mess up here and didn't clean it up," said Chuck as he looked over at Sam sitting in her Big Girl chair."

"It's not my fault if I heard a bear growl even if it was a little one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe DiMarco pulled into his assigned parking spot with his Peugeot. He didn't need to look to see his name to know it was his spot he could tell by the big oil spot on the asphalt. The car sputtered then backfired as he switched off the ignition. The backfire release a small dark toxic cloud that slowly floated away. He noticed other officers standing around laughing at his ride as he got out.

"Just wait until I fix her up then you'll all be green with envy. We'll see who's laughing then," said Joe to the two detectives standing nearby.

"Joe isn't that what you've been saying now for years," said the one. "You know it's starting to get hard to tell the car from the duct tape holding it together."

"Didn't Peugeot start out making coffee mills and bicycles? It seems to me they tried to put them together when they made your car.

"Funny, very funny just two regular stand up comedians we have here today. Don't you guys have any real work to take care of or is the city paying you to bust my chops? I could make a call and have a talk with your captain."

"Oh Dude so not cool, don't be like that. You're no fun since you've made Captain," said the one as he and his friend cut him off.

"What are you talking about? He wasn't any fun before either," said the other one. They both laughed as they all went into the station with DiMarco following them in.

"Yeah, yeah keep on laughing I'm glad I could brighten your day," said DiMarco as he headed for the elevator. "Just keep on walking don't look back. I ought to go outside and key your cars."

He got on the elevator and the doors closed behind him. He rode it up to his floor, homicide. Getting off the elevator someone had put a table next to the engraved glass sign for their department and on it were about three dozen doughnuts.

"Geez guys, where's Winchester? You guys want to perpetuate a stereotype or something here," yell Joe. "Someone take this and put it in the breakroom. The last thing we need is for the commissioner to see it," said Joe but that didn't stop him from grabbing a jelly filled one first. He walked into his office to find Larry devouring a cream filled. They both were laughing at each other when Joe's phone rang.

"Crap my hands are sticky," he said as he tapped on the top of the squawk box to answer it on speaker as he tried to clean his fingers. "Captain Joe DiMarco, Homicide, Special Task Force Gang Crimes Division what can I do for you?" said Joe switching to his serious face.

"Captain," said a voice with a thick heavy accent Joe immediately recognized who was on the line. He waved to Larry to listen up and be quiet. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you in your office but I have a favor to ask you since you were so kind to come and check up on my health the other day."

"If you want to confess to any of your outstanding crimes I'm more than welcome the opportunity to assist. I'll even throw in a pair of bracelets too."

"Funny but joking aside I'd like to talk to your FSB friend again. I believe his name was Kolonel Sheshenkov. I've got some things I'd like to discuss with him."

"If you tell me I could pass them along," said Joe. Larry gesticulated from the other side of the desk what was going on. Joe just shrugged his shoulders back that he didn't know. "It would be no problem for me."

"I'm glad you're so cooperative but I can't use L.A. finest as a messenger boy. It wouldn't be right but I can invite you to come along with the Kolonel to my factory. If you come at lunch time I can offer you a bowel of borscht then we can break bread together."

"Then I look forward to it," said DiMarco as he looked over at Larry who was making a face at him. "Can I tell the Kolonel something that will catch his attention and make him want to come?"

"You can tell him I have information about Dale I'd like to share I think that should do it. So let's say noonish in my office. I'd gladly take you guys out but our restaurant but as you know, it's closed for renovations. However, I think we can get by here."

"Okay I'll see you then with the Kolonel under my arm," said DiMarco as he hung up. "Can you believe that no one's been able to get near this guy and now I've got my second meeting in one week?"

"I don't want to come off sounding negative but what are you going to do if Chuck can't come with you? You can't go to the meeting without him."

"I don't care what Chuck's got going he's coming with me even if I've got to handcuff him and drag him along." Joe took out his phone and called Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tong was looking at the map and was lay outing the ambush. He'd chosen the place for this meeting with Ivan because it was easy to maneuver troops secretly. His Lieutenants were picking out places to put snipers and where to stage their men. There was no room for error on this mission. The spot he'd chosen was strategic an old abandoned food processing plant that was crisscrossed with underground tunnels that in the past provided both power and water for the facility when it was operating.

"You're sure all these tunnels are empty now?" asked Tong as he looked over the plant's schematics. His Lieutenant nodded his head.

"I've been all through them just to double check and make sure. The water ducts are dry and they're big enough for a man to walk through."

"Good get our people over there early then have them deploy. I want this area where Ivan will pull up covered on all sides. When we move in it has to be so fast he won't know what hit him."

"What are you going to do now that the collective has called and asked you to let Dale live. What do you want us to do with him?"

"Nothing has changed I'm still going to kill him. They asked me to let him live but they didn't specify for how long and what they said was a request that I opt to turn down. You don't worry about the collective I'll handle them. Our people in Shanghai will cover our backs and as long as we have the presses we have the power."

"I hope you know what you're doing because if this goes sideways there's little hope of making a recovery. With us deploying all our men we're leaving our operation here wide open."

"So the only person dumb enough to move against us is the one I'm meeting here so there's no need to worry about our base here. However, if I don't have enough bodies and Ivan slips through our fingers we're screwed in so many ways. So stop your complaining and worrying all you have to do is to just follow orders and everything will be smooth sailing. I've already done all the thinking for you. I want you, Han, to start moving people out. Slip them through the ducts and get them in place."

"I'd like to send out a few scouts ahead of us to make sure Ivan hasn't thought about doing the same thing," said Hun as he looked over the blueprints.

"Now there's a valid request not founded on fear like yours. Okay make it happen I don't think you'll find anything because that would show Ivan has some intellect. From what I've seen he's all muscle and a plan this well thought out and hopefully executed, I don't think he could put together not even in his dreams. Han, I like the way you think I'm putting you in charge of getting everything ready just keep me posted."

"Yes Sir," said Han as he made a deep bow. "This is a great honor for me. I won't let you down I promise."

"I know you won't because if you do I'll put a bullet in your head," said Tong as he went over and got a cup of hot tea from a hot thermos sitting on a table in the corner of the make shift war room.

"Liang, come here," said Tong. He motioned for his man to come over to him. "What did our AWOL driver have to say for himself when he came in?"

"Nothing, because he never came back last night I had the van GPS tracked again and it's still there in the Sizzling Shrimp parking lot. But you told me not to send away one out..."

"But I also asked to be kept informed," said Tong as he looked back over at his battle plans. "This could put a monkey wrench in everything. We have to assume he's been taken and has been pumped for information. How much damage can he do to us?"

"None," said Liang. "He left last night before you told us the location of the meeting and we just finalized our attack strategy. I'd hate to be him because he doesn't know anything to save his own hide. However, they don't know that so they're going to torture him thinking he's not cooperating."

"Good then nothing has changed," said Tong as he caught the Liang's look. "What? Because I said good. That's what the idiot gets for listening to his stomach instead of taking care of business like he should've. The only people allowed to leave now until this is over are those being deployed. Everyone else is to stay down here. We can't afford for anyone to be grabbed and blab our plans to Ivan. Make sure Han gets back to me and reports what his scouts find.

"Yes Boss I'll make sure it happens," said Liang as he got himself a cup of tea. Tong walked back over to the blueprint and smiled.

"Things are coming together finally," he said as he looked over it. "Once we start we're committed to seeing things all the way to the end. There will be no backing out but if we all follow the plan we'll be eating bear for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was on the last batch of pancakes when Evans and Gardner showed up. He offered them some he just needed to thin out the batter but they said no. However, for the first time since they started working together they got themselves a cup of coffee from the machine. They all sat at the table waiting on Casey and Alex who were late.

"Is the Colonel always this late?" asked Evans as he checked his watch. "Maybe we should call him and see what the holdup is. He could've had car trouble."

"Did someone mention car trouble," said John as he and Alex walked through the door. "Bartowski when you hotwired my car you grounded out the ignition so this morning guess what... my battery was dead."

"Sorry about that Big Guy but here's a stack of pancakes with your name on them," said Chuck as he slid the plate over to him.

"Do you know when Morgan sleeps he snores like a bear," said Sam. "This morning I thought we had a bear loose in the apartment who wanted to eat me. Are you getting a divorce?"

"A what?" asked Alex as she looked over at Chuck and Sarah wondering what was said behind her back.

"Sam that was rude," said Sarah. "Apologize then go to your room to play I'll be in a little while. Either I or Mary will stay with you today."

"Aw do I have to I never get to have any fun. It was great to be in the car yesterday driving down the road backwards then bang, bang then boom. It was really great."

"I'm sure it was but little girls go in their rooms today and draw. I'm sorry but that's article ten sub-paragraph C of the Bartowski family charter," said Sarah. "It's protocol and you have to follow protocol."

"Really I think you're making it up," said Sam. But Chuck pulled out a book with Bartowski Family charter written across the top. "That's not fair I never got any say in it."

"That's the way it is kiddo when you're older you can ask for a voice to amend it about the time you have children."

"I'm sorry Alex, Morgan," said Sam as she climbed down from her big Girl Chair then went back to her bedroom.

"Let me see that charter," said Casey. "This is the phone directory. You just changed the cover. Oh she's going to be so mad at you two."

"It cuts down on arguments," said Sarah. She took the book back and put it away. "So what is the plan of attack today?" She played off like nothing had happened the day before.

"I've got some bad news," said Gardner. "Our evidence vault was broken into last night. All the counterfeit money and printer that we had are gone. We've got an investigation going but it's too early to know anything."

"Well that's just great so if we grab Dale what to we charge him with Jay walking or maybe littering a public street? I knew we should've held on to the printer," said Casey. Chuck gave him a look because that wasn't exactly the way things went if he remembered correctly. But before he could say anything his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID it was Joe.

"Hey how's my favorite police Captain," said Chuck. "You're coming over to pick me up? Why what did I do? I paid all my tickets. ... Okay no more jokes. You're awfully serious to be this early in the morning. So where do you want to take me? ... Really he called and asked to meet with me. ... I agree we need to go see what he wants. ... Okay I'll be waiting," said Chuck then he hung up.

"So what was that all about you've got to go meet someone? Is this related to our case?" asked Gardner. Evans was sitting there next to him listening.

"That was a Captain friend of mine in the police. He has crime scene photos he wants me to look at. They need interpretation that I'm good at. Sarah love, I won't be home for lunch we're going to have to work through. I just need to get a few things before I go."

"What are we supposed to do? Sit on our hands here waiting for you to get back? I think I'd prefer to go into the Buy More."

"John, why don't you and our friends here start trying to figure out the distribution points for these super notes. This much currency has to be difficult to introduce into commerce. Ivan can float his illegal gambling parlors and brothels with it but that's just a drop in the bucket. What's being done with the rest? You guys do whatever you want I need to get ready."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Sarah watched Chuck go over to the living room where he opened the vault under the sofa. She knew where he was going when he pulled out the Makarov then he confirmed when he took out his FSB ID and badge. She came over while he was pulling things out and helped him put on his shoulder holster. She checked his weapon and housed the first round then placed it back. After that she rolled up his sleeve to see the tattoo was still visible even if it was a little less evident. It made it look even more authentic.

"Am I ready for school Mom," said Chuck as he smiled at her. Her look showed she was not amused with his humor.

"This is nothing to joke about. Chuck is this really necessary you have no idea what this Ivan wants. What if he found out that you lied to him?" asked Sarah as she walked him through the courtyard. "Tell me that you'll be careful."

"Shush, I don't want our Secret Service friends to know where I'm going. It's not that I don't trust them but I don't trust them. As far as Ivan goes if he suspected that I wasn't Bratva he won't have invited DiMarco to come along. No I have to go because I'm the only one who can talk to him on a level he understands. I don't think anyone here really understands the Bratva better than I do. I'm not saying that because I think a lot of myself just a statement of facts.

"I don't know if I like the fact that you think you can. Ivan is a cold blooded killer and he won't think twice about killing you or DiMarco then making you disappear."

"True but he's a killer with a moral code. As screwed up as it might be he does have a code and he follows it like some people I know follow protocols."

"You're not comparing me to Ivan I hope," said Sarah as she gave him a look. "Our protocols are nothing like the Bratva laws. And as far as being a killer well in the past..."

"No don't take what I said personally. First they're not laws but ' _Ponyatiya'_ or 'understandings' which means that there is some latitude when applying them so from this view they are not as binding as the protocols."

"Yeah and how about the one that says women are to be disrespected and considered to be equal to animals. For this reason the opinion of the women can never be significant. A man who betrays his male friends due to a romantic affair is despised."

"I'm not defending them I'm saying they create order out of the chaos of prison life especially in a prison like a gulag. The home for angels is heaven, and the home for a Vor is prison might be some solace for someone serving a life sentence with no hope of parole in an all-male prison. I'm saying that you have to look at them in context."

"Just tell me you'll be careful and if things go sideways you'll get yourself out in one piece. I love you Chuck and we need you to be with us," said Sarah as she place his hand on her stomach.

"I felt her," said Chuck as he looked up at Sarah. "Wow it's like Walnut knows who I am. Don't worry the worst thing that's going to happen is indigestion from the borscht. I hope we don't have to eat any Yogi steaks. I heard Joe say they were on the menu at the restaurant that the truck ran through."

"Yuck I don't think I could hold that down," said Sarah. "Is that your ride," she said as she saw Joe driving up in his Peugeot leaving a toxic cloud in his wake.

"Hop in," said Joe as he pulled up next to the sidewalk. "You're looking as lovely as ever Sarah. Pregnancy seems to agree with you."

"I hope you can lie better than that to Ivan or you're both goners. Chuck remember what I told you and get back soon," she said as she kissed him.

"I'll be back before you know it. I love you and try to make peace. You can cut the tension in there with a knife but don't apologize for what you said."

"Is that an order? I love you too," said Sarah. Chuck got in the car then drove off. She held her breath then made her way back into the courtyard to get away from the Peugeot's exhaust. She wondered how it passed its SMOG test. As she was walking back in she saw Casey taking everyone out going back over to his place.

"Where's everyone going?" said Sarah. I don't understand. We can work in our place easier than in yours John."

"You've got too many distractions besides we wouldn't want Sam to get in harm's way because we're using your apartment as a temporary base. You don't have to come over if you don't want to. You'd probably feel better if you stayed home and played Mommy today."

"What's going on John? John and I need a moment the rest of you keep on going inside," said Sarah. She waited until everyone went into Casey's. "Morgan, you can close the door."

"Oh look at that," said Morgan. "I wonder who forgot to close it." She gave him a look. "Yes, closing the door right now."

"Okay John, what's the matter? Are you still mad at me for the way I talked to Alex? Tell me I was wrong if you can? You've heard me yell at Chuck when he's done things like what Alex did. Can you honestly tell me that I wasn't wrong in what I said?"

"I think you wouldn't have been so high and mighty about following protocol if Sam hadn't been involved is what I think."

"I'll admit that Sam did factor into it. But Alex lied to me then volunteered to take Sam with her to meet Dale. What was I supposed to say? Way to go do it again. Had she been honest none of this would've happened. You and I both know how important it is to be honest with your partner and this is me being honest with you."

"You can't trust people they'll always let you down in the end," said Casey as he crossed his arms looking at her with his usual stoic stare.

"What's that supposed to mean? Name once we let you down. Who helped save your bacon with Keller? Who got you re-hired after the General fired you? Who went to the outback of Australia looking for you when you were lost? John, you're more than just a member of our team you're family and as Chuck says family takes care of family. So what do you say can we put this behind us," said Sarah as she held out her hand.

"Okay, I guess so," said John as he reached out to shake her hand but instead she grabbed him and hugged him. He turned the fifty shades of red and as she hugged him Walnut kicked hard enough for him to feel.

"Wow that was a strong one I need to sit down," said Sarah as she took a seat next to the fountain. John helped her sit down. "I think Walnut was making a comment."

"You sure it's supposed to be a girl? That kick was awfully strong for a girl. You guys need to come up with a name soon other than Walnut. So how do we attack this?"

"How do we attack what?" said Sarah as she looked back at him. "Oh the distribution points for the super notes. Well if Gardner and Evans let us have access their files we could try to put up all the locations where the super notes were found on a map then see if a pattern emerges."

"That was exactly what I was thinking," said John. "You must've read my mind. We just have to put a map of the city up on the monitor..."

"Then you need to get everyone back over to our place because we've got the larger monitor. Unless you want to go blind using yours, but since you were already thinking this you realized that." Casey just grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe and Chuck drove to the Ivan's cement factory and on the way Chuck tried to find out from Joe what was going on. But Joe told him he didn't know anything other than Ivan called asking for him.

"I don't know anything Ivan just called out of the blue. He asked me to go get you then to take you to him. Then he told me I was invited too. That was awfully kind of him," said Joe sarcastically.

"Not really he did that so I'd know he had no intention of turning my lunch into my last supper," said Chuck as he looked out the window. The city gave way to country side and they kept on driving.

"Yeah that's what I thought too then I asked him for something as a hook to get you to agree to come so he told me to tell you that it had to do with Dale.

"Dale? He said that it had to do with Dale," asked Chuck a little perplexed. "Well good I hope he hands him over to us but I don't know what we're going to do with him. You might not have heard it yet but evidence went missing from the Federal Court house..."

"Let me guess all the evidence you guys had put together on Dale is gone now. Who is this kid anyway that has friends that can do something like that?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out," said Chuck as they pulled into the cement factory. The same guards were on duty as they pulled up. When they saw the Peugeot and Chuck so they just waved them on in without checking their IDs.

"See there are advantages to having a car like mine people remember you," said DiMarco as he laughed.

"In my line of work it's better if they forget you or they're liable to want to kill you," said Chuck as he looked over at Joe. DiMarco gave him a look back. "Just joking." But he really wasn't.

They drove on through the security check point down to the office building where Ivan's assistant Mikhail met them. This time there was no security detail waiting to frisk them just Ivan's man who showed them in.

"Follow me I hope you like borscht," said Mikhail as he looked over at DiMarco. "Ivan is very fond of it and as a matter of fact he says it reminds him of home."

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Joe. "What am I the odd man out here? My mamma used to make minestrone soup once a week. It was her way to clean out the fridge and not wasting any food. With six of us at home and Pops a street cop there wasn't a lot of money to waste so you learn to save everyway you can."

"That the first time you've ever told me anything about your family," said Chuck as they were led into Ivan's office. "So your Dad was a cop is that what made you want to be a cop?"

"Maybe I come from three generations of cops but I also don't like seeing people bullying other people. I'm the guy who's always rooting for the underdog and fighting windmills."

"Kolonel, Captain I'm glad you could accept my invitation. Come in and have a seat," said Ivan as he motioned them to take their places at a table he now had in his office. "If you sit down we can eat before everything gets cold. I hope you brought a healthy appetite because you never get up from a Russian table hungry."

Joe and Chuck sat next to each other at the table while Mikhail sat next to Ivan and served. The first course was as everyone expected borscht. They were about to begin when Ivan picked up a loaf of bread and handed it to Joe with a salt shaker.

"Take them," said Chuck. "Just take them then break off a piece of bread and put salt on it. Just take them first or you'll offend our host and I don't think you want to do that."

"Okay," said Joe. He took the bread and salt shaker from Ivan who immediately smiled at him. "What do I do now?"

"Like I said break off a piece of bread put salt on it then handed them both back to Ivan. It's like a peace offering between people who are normally enemies. Now you have to eat the bread."

"But my doctor has me on a low sodium diet," said Joe. Chuck gave him a look. "Okay, okay I get the picture so I'm off my diet today." He ate it then took a big drink of water.

"Good now we are all friends here," said Ivan as he looked at Chuck and Joe leaning back in his chair. Mikhail poured everyone a vodka.

"It's going to take more than some bread and salt to make me your friend," said Joe. "But I can promise to be objective in our talks if that helps."

"What is that if not the beginning of a friendship?" said Ivan as he raised his glass. "Ni puha, ni pera neither fur nor feather."

"k chertu, to the devil," said Chuck giving Ivan a puzzled look. "Are we going hunting?"

"What is it," asked Joe looking at Chuck and Ivan. What does neither fur nor feather and the devil have to do with hunting. Remember I'm the non-Russian here."

The idiom is used to wish you, in this case us, good luck. It has to do with hunting where you tell the hunter he won't get anything and he replies like heck I won't." Ivan laughed as he finished his vodka then took the bottle and filled everyone's glass.

"I never realize until now how strange our idioms sound when translated literally. But I guess that's what makes them idioms."

"So are you going to explain why we're going hunting," asked Chuck as he leaned back in his chair sipping on his vodka. Ivan was proving to be an odd animal indeed nothing like what Chuck imagined him to be.

"First we eat then we talk I hope you like bear. It's hard to come by in this country and I really don't know why." Chuck felt his stomach close up so he downed his vodka then grabbed the bottle and filled everyone's glass.

"To Yogi," said Chuck as he lifted his glass. Ivan and Mikhail looked at each other while Joe had to stifle his laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting in her office looking over the morning edition of the Washington Post. Since the team had been working with the Secret Service she hadn't been bothering them with briefs and using the lull in ops tempo to get caught up on things she'd let slid. Diane had just knocked off a stack of reports and was now looking to see what the latest gossip was on Capitol Hill when her direct line with Moscow rang. She pressed a button and put the call on speaker as she tried to fold the paper to put it away but it wasn't cooperating.

"Igor, I know we agreed to leave this line of communication open between us but if you keep calling like this people will begin to talk."

"Funny Diane, very funny but I'd like a little heads up next time when Chuck's playing Russian especially when he's supposed to be working for me," said Igor. He heard the silence on the other side. "You didn't know he was playing Kolonel Sheshenkov again did you?"

"He called and asked slash told me he was working on a lead with some Russian mob guy in L.A. connected with a counterfeit ring that we're interested in but that's about it."

"Well the man he's dealing with Ivan Ivanovich is not your typical Bratva Avtoritet. This man spent time educating himself and isn't your usually slum dog. In fact he was one of the most difficult Bratva gang bosses I've ever had to try to handle. He'd be in prison right now if he hadn't taken flight to your country but that should give you some idea how well connected he is. Someone tipped him I was about to move and he was gone the next day."

"Do you think he's still that well connected now that he's all the way over here? Russia is far away and being in exile wouldn't help."

He's not in exile and is still up to his usual tricks with the blessing of his Krestnii Otets that would be his godfather. Chuck needs to be careful when he deals with him that man is always thinking about three or four moves ahead. If Chuck's not careful he'll play him and it will happen so fast Chuck won't know where it came from."

"I'll make sure he gets that word. Had I known he was going to use that cover I would've called you if nothing else so people over there can start talking about us. I don't see I should hog all the fun."

"Again very funny Diane if the wrong person is sitting in the Kremlin you'll get me sent down to the basement. You can tell Chuck he owes me a bottle of Scotch for covering for him. Say hi to Roan for me."

"And say hi to your wife for me," said Diane as she hung up. "I knew things were going too well for too long. Connie, get me Burbank I need to talk to Agent Carmichael right away. That's Carmichael Charles. So Chuck, what are you up to now?"

"General Chuck's out but I have his wife on line one if you want to talk with her?"

"Sure why not. Patch her through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving back to Echo Park Chuck and Joe talked over what Ivan had told them trying to figure out what his angle was. He had to have one and the most immediate one Chuck could see was he'd be able to eliminate a threat to himself and his operation without lifting a finger by having them do his dirty work for him. Chuck thought back about how Ivan had dropped this on them knowing full well they'd have to run with it no matter how many doubts they'd have.

"Chuck do you think this is an ambush?" asked Joe which was the obvious question. "I'm reluctant to commit my people to this because we could be walking into a trap."

"We could be or we could be walking into something altogether different but I'm not sure about the trap. But if there is one it won't be his doing. He didn't give us this intel out of the goodness of his pitch black heart. There's something else going on here but I don't believe he'd lead us into a trap."

"So what do we do? I'd hate to find out later that I passed up the bust of my career just because I got cold feet. No I can't let that happen."

"Then it sounds to me like you've already made up your mind. However, we have to keep the people in the know down to a minimum. I can write a program hack then send it to the telephone company that will shut down cell service inside our target zone."

"Okay that's good that will keep me from having to get the warrant. But I still need to get our Rapid Response team there.

"You can get your people together then tell them they're going on a training mission. Once they're inside the target area then you can tell them we're going in hot but only after we get there. Some people will complain but I think most will understand especially if we pull this off."

"I don't like lying to my people. They trust me and they're going to be putting their lives on the line for us."

"But you're lying to protect them. You know as well as I do this organization has moles everywhere. What happened with Dale's evidence is just one incident in a long series of incidents I... we've noticed so we need to keep this under wraps until the last minute. If you want tell Larry he seems like he's on the right side but no one else. Once we're in the envelope and I've taken down cell service then you can tell everyone."

"This could be the big break Chuck," said Joe as he glanced over at him. "What's the matter you don't look too convinced?"

"No, no it's that... it's nothing... well it's just I was thinking about what we talked about earlier. I was just trying to figure out what Ivan's going to gain. The mysterious organization that's holding these groups in check might not be too happy with either side when two of their fiefs go to war with each other."

"Which could be good for us because finally they'll be forced to step out of the dark and show themselves then we'll know who our enemy is."

"Knowing doesn't always mean defeating and take it from someone who fights in those shadows sometimes you don't want to turn on that light. You might not like what you see."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Ivan stood at his window looking out at the sitting sun. It was getting dark and about time to put his plan into action. Looking out in the growing darkness he saw his own reflection in the glass. Everything he had planned had led up to this moment he could only hope that he'd thought of everything because even the slightest deviation was an invitation for disaster.

"Ivan what are you doing there? Do you want to get taken out by a sniper before we get on the road?" said Mikhail.

"I was just looking outside in the dark to see if I could see the Baba Yaga. You know I think I actually saw her once when I was little."

"What are you talking about Ivan? This isn't the time to go crazy on us," said Mikhail. Ivan turned back to look at him. "I mean we need you to have your head in the game if this is to work out in our favor."

"Oh it is my dear friend you see I realized then the Baba Yaga was me. The boy that lived next to us stole my bicycle and refused to give it back. His father was someone in the party so when my father asked for my bike back they kicked him out of their house. The boy actually spit on my father and his mother ridiculed my Dad in front of me."

"That's terrible. What did you do? You didn't let it go, did you?" But Mikhail knew Ivan and knew that would've been impossible.

"I waited a few days watching the boy ride my bike around the neighborhood and l listened to my poor father telling me to be strong and to let it go. I let it go all right. I took a screw driver then paid a visit to our neighbors one night. There was no more laughing after that. The police wanted to blame my father but I remember telling them how could they accuse him of the crime if they had no proof. They just pushed me aside until I told them details that only the murderer could know."

"I bet they took notice of you then? So you killed the boy and that got you sent to juvenile re-education camp. You did start out young."

"No the Kommissar said that it wouldn't look good for the state and for him if I were accused so my idiot father confessed and took all the blame. The trial was a farce and he was sent to some gulag in Siberia I never saw him again. He thought he was helping me but I had the Baba Yaga now in my soul."

"So what did you do after your father was sent away?" asked Mikhail as Ivan continued to look out the window. "It had to have been hard on you and your family."

"None of our relatives wanted to have anything to do with us which was fine by me. I provided for my mother until the day she died. I found I had a certain ability at problem solving that was in constant demand. People contracted me to remove road blocks from their paths. I made good money as a hitman I'd get close to the mark then that would be that."

"I guess that's where you got the nickname 'crazy',' asked Mikhail. "A pre-teen contract killer that's something you don't see or hear about every day."

"What can I say, I was precocious I had to be. I even got the hit on the Kommissar who talked my father into confessing now that was a labor of love. I went up to the man and asked for his assistance as a waif. He took me home with him and told me he wanted me to tell him my whole story but he wanted me to do it some place private. There he sat next to me on his couch I can still smell his dank apartment.

"Shouldn't you get a pen and note pad to write down my story," I told him so he got up went out then came back with pen and paper. I didn't move from my spot on the couch so he didn't suspect a thing."

"Here we go so now we can get down to business," said the man. He smiled at me as he laid his hand on my knee. It felt cold and sweaty but already I was thinking how much I was going to enjoy this.

"'I'm a little thirsty. Can I have a glass of water? My throat is dry and it will help me speak,' I said. He got up went into the kitchen then came back but when he left he laid pen and paper down on the table in front of the couch. I waited for him to sit down and as soon as he sat down I got up and circled around like I was nervous."

"'Come here and sit down next to me there's nothing to be afraid of. Come and tell me your story," he said. His tone was menacing and I could tell he was getting angry so I came back around. He reached down for the pad but couldn't find the pen. He thought it had fallen and rolled under the couch but I had it.

"'Can you help me look for my pen it must've fallen under the couch,' he said then he got down to look for it. I waited until he got down on all fours then I struck. I jabbed the pen in his ear as hard and far as I could. Surprisingly there was very little blood. My only regret is he expired too quickly but that's a part of the learning curve."

"So you got your vengeance on him," said Mikhail wondering if this story was real or something Ivan made up. "How did it feel to get the man who sent your father to prison? I bet it felt good."

"What felt good was the money I made off the hit and that was my ticket into the Bratva. It made me one of the youngest members as well as one of the most feared. I was brought in as a torpedo seasoned with a number of hits under my belt. I remember my first tattoo was shortly after that as well as my first stint in prison. But nothing has topped the feeling of that hit. There was something special in that magical if you like. Afterwards I looked down at the man's body then I looked up at myself in a mirror. It was then I recognized the Baba Yaga was me and you know what? I'm proud of it."

"So what are you orders? It's almost time and the men are outside."

"Good I need to see Dale before we take off. Bring him up to me I need to have a chat with him then we can roll out.

Outside Ivan's office building Dale mingled with the other men. They spoke Russian among themselves which made Dale feel left out. He watched as they loaded Yu along with a couple other of Tong's men in a black Mercedes with tinted windows. Yu glanced over at him then turned away Dale wasn't sure if he'd seen him or he just didn't want to have anything to do with him either way he really didn't care.

"Dale, Ivan wants to see you in his office right away," said Mikhail as he turn his attention to the men. "Vlad, Mischa get your men mounted up and ready to roll. We're about ready to rock and roll."

While all that was taking place Dale went up to Ivan's office. Going inside after he knocked on the door.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me before I leave," said Dale. Ivan waved for him to come around behind his desk.

"Open the middle drawer," said Ivan. Dale obeyed and opened it. In the middle drawer was his Beretta 9 with an extra clip. "Take it and the clip. You'll need it tonight."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Dale as he picked up the piece check the safety then slipped it in his belt putting the extra clip in his pocket.

"You have demons you have to exorcise. Bratva men do not marry we don't have anything or anyone that can be used against us or to tie us down."

"I told you I was over Alex and after our last encounter I think she made her position quite clear so I have no weight holding me back or that can be used against me."

"That's good because I've arranged for her to be at the meeting. Her whole team will be there and I expect you to use that weapon."

"What are you telling me to do? You want me to shoot her?" said Dale. Suddenly the pistol in his belt seemed like it weighed a ton.

"I'm not telling you I'm ordering you as your Avtoritet. Kill the thing you love. This is the only way to prove to yourself that it is truly over or you'll never be anything more than a Shestyorka. Dale looked at him puzzled. "An outsider looking in, you really need to learn to speak Russian. Go now you've been told what to do, go make it happen and remember what I told you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked across the courtyard trying to figure out a way to debrief the team with Evans and Gardner being there. He came up with only one way but he needed to make sure Sam wasn't present. Walking in the apartment everyone's eyes fell on him as soon as he walked in.

"I need a glass of wine," said Chuck as he went over to the vault under the sofa to put things away. "I've still got the taste of bear. Oh the horror. Mom, make sure Sam stays in her room."

"So you went to see Ivan, why didn't you tell us?" said Evans as he looked over at Gardner. "Are you pulling something behind our backs?"

"That would be a yes," said Chuck as he pulled his dart pistol and tranq'd both. "Sorry about that but I need to talk to my team."

"I'm not sorry," said Casey. "I've wanted to do that since they showed up but I wanted to make their sleep permanent."

"I need to brief you guys on what Ivan just told us and this has to stay within this circle that's why I had to tranq our guests. This can't be leaked out to anyone," said Chuck as he took up a keypad and started to type but before he did his attention was caught by what was on the screen.

"What is it Sweetie," asked Sarah as she handed him a glass of Rombauer. "That's a map where all the super notes have been found."

"Yeah we were saving the western way of life while you were having lunch with your commie friends eating Smokey the Bear."

"Please don't remind me," said Chuck as he held his stomach feeling a little queasy. "We can come back to this. Anyway this is the mission this evening there will be a meeting between Ivan and the Triad Boss Tong at this old packing plant. Ivan is sure Tong will be bringing in two or three wet teams and among the people attending this meeting will be Dale..."

"Dale? What's he doing at that meeting?" asked Alex. Morgan looked over at her wondering if she was concerned about him. "Not that I care or anything it just seems odd."

"Ivan is sending Dale there as a sort of peace offering with the Triad to bury the hatchet so to speak. The best guess I have is there's a higher organization that has ordered them to make peace."

"But if the Triad is sending in three wet teams it seems they have every intention of burying that hatchet in Ivan's head."

"That's exactly what he thinks but he's willing to play along to keep this other group happy or that's what he told us. DiMarco is getting some people together and we're going to go with him. Our objective is Dale and the counterfeiting ring. This feud between the Triad and the Bratva is their own business."

"Well you need to let them know that because if they shoot at me I'm shooting back," said John. He could already feel his itchy trigger finger acting up.

"This is where the meeting so going down," said Chuck as he brought up the image of the plant after he repositioned a spy sat. John you and Mom will set up sniper nests in the North and South towers where we can cover the facility and provide support fire for DiMarco's men. If Tong has brought these teams with him you can expect to have company up there."

"You're talking my kind of mission here now Chuck. Christmas came early this year," said Casey as he looked over the positions.

"Alex you and Morgan will secure the Mercedes that will be here in the middle. Ivan said Dale will be inside. I need to know now is this not going to be a problem? If it is I can change things up but I need an honest answer."

"No there's no problem there for me," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex. "I can take the dirt bag out."

"No you need to secure him for extraction safe and sound so we can interrogate him. He can be dinged up a bit but we need him alive. Alex, what about you I need to hear it?"

"Yes I've got this why shouldn't I," said Alex as she looked over at Morgan then at Sarah both had some reservations.

"Chuck you told everyone what they were doing except for me and what you're doing. Chuck, you're not going to tell me to wait in the van are you?"

"Actually I was going to tell you you're going to have to wait in Castle. You need to take Sam to Castle and use the satellite I brought overhead to do a thermal scan. We'll be able to get an idea where Tong's people are before DiMarco gets there. I'm going to also need you to make sure the cell service stays down for the area. I don't want anyone calling and tipping off Dale or the Triad that we're onto them."

"Smart move so our sleeping beauties won't be able to call anyone. Any idea which one of them is the traitor in our midst yet right or left or both."

"Actually, I'm leaning towards neither but I'm not sure yet. I do have an idea but I'm going to need DiMarco to take Tong. I'll explain later."

"Sweetie, I should be coming with you," said Sarah as she kissed. "But I understand you think I'll just be in the way..."

"No, it's not that I need someone watching my back while I move through the plant and you're the only one besides me and Casey that know who to operating the IR scanner and the Sat controls..."

"And someone has to watch Sam," she added as she put her arm around him.

"And someone has to watch Sam. Next time around it will be my turn to watch her I promise," said Chuck as he kissed her."

"And I'm going to hold you to that promise. Oh Beckman called it seems Ivan did some checking on Kolonel Juri. Igor called her to warn her to be careful with Ivan. He's not to be trusted."

"I think I already figured that out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Tong's counterfeiting operation, money was still being printed by the group of illegals and a skeleton crew that was left behind for security. Two lookouts on high kept an eye on the street for suspicious activity along with a few guards that stood on the first floor and down in the basement were all that Tong left when he departed to take care of Ivan.

"Toni you got anything," radioed his partner from across the street. "There was a black Mercedes that l was following but I don't see it anymore I lost it you don't happen to see it? Toni, do you read me." When the man didn't get a reply he took out his binoculars to have a look. This wouldn't be the first time that their tech crapped out on them.

"Toni if you can hear me let me see you," radioed the man as he scanned the adjacent roof top. As he was scouring the roof top the last thing he saw was a muzzle flash.

"Ivan this is eagle one the nests are ours. You can roll on in," radioed the shooter. Out from the Buy More ten SUVs came racing down the street along with three rigs.

"Okay everyone ready," radioed Ivan. "We breach their perimeter then eliminate all the hostiles. Try to take as many of the illegals as we can alive but we eliminate the rest."

"What the…," said Tong's first guard as Ivan's convoy came barreling in the building. One of Ivan's men fired a short burst taking him out as they continued on heading straight for the down ramp.

"Something's going on... call Tong and tell him to get back here," yelled Wu as they heard automatic weapons fire and their men scream.

"I'm calling but it's not going through," yelled a man back as the first vehicles erupted into the basement. Men jumped out with AK 47s opening fire on Tong's last lines of defense.

"Fall back, fall back to a place we can defend," yelled Wu as rounds whizzed by. "Move out try to make it to the stairwell we can't defend this place anymore."

"What are we going to tell Tong when he finds out," yelled one of the men as he stood and returned fire then ducked behind an abandoned car.

"At least we'll be alive to tell him. Let's move out now," said Wu as he took what men were left out the stairwell.

"Ivan the basement is ours," radioed Mikhail. "A few of Tong's men got away they escaped up the stairwell. Do you want us to do go after them?"

"No let them go they've got nowhere to run to. Get the rigs connected to the containers then let's move them out. Come on we need to put a rush on that.

"Okay no problem," said Mikhail. He turned to the man standing next to him. "Have them bring out the interpreter and tell him to have the illegals get into the containers they're coming with us. Then have the men soak down everything left with gas then torch it. We're not leaving anything behind.

A few minutes later Ivan and his men were rolling out of the Triad hideout with three rigs that were pulling Tong's printing operation behind. Ivan smiled as he looked in the rearview to see the raging fire they'd left behind. As they drove away the sound of sirens could already be heard as fire engines went screaming by. First responders were busy trying to get on station as quickly as they could to contain the blaze before it got out of hand.

"Give me your phone if we can't talk to Tong then we need to call Shanghai," said Wu as he grabbed his man's cellphone. He dialed a number then waited. "Mister Khan this is Wu, I don't know if you remember me but we've got a problem..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tong rode with his men the packing plant setting up a mobile command center in his surveillance van. Parking it out of sight he directed his men from there placing them throughout the facility. In addition he had wireless cameras placed in strategic locations. He had no intention of anything slipping up on him.

"Liang I can see your men on the monitor. You need to keep them back remember they can't be seen until it's too late for Ivan to run. The rest of you listen up no screw ups today or I'll have your heads and I mean that literally.

Tong brought his axe with him. He had every intention of using it on Ivan. After all they had agreed to bury the hatchet just he was going to bury his in Ivan's head.

"Boss we've got movement," radioed one of his men. "There are two black Mercedes SUVs heading our way."

"This could be them," radioed Tong. "Everyone look alive and hold you position. Lu when they arrive go and verify it's them. Lu, Lu can you hear me? Crap Liang I thought you checked the equipment before we left."

"I did Boss. I don't know what it could be. I'll go check on Lu and get back to you in five," said Liang. Tong watched him move out from the monitor.

"Okay but make it five I can't afford for this to go to crap because of faulty equipment," said Tong as he looked up in his cameras. "Well at least you're working so I don't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on us."

What Tong wasn't aware of was that Chuck had hijacked the camera's frequency and he had them in a loop sending back images that were taken hours before. This enabled him and the rest to move about freely. Casey and Mary got into their nests after evicting their former occupants. Now Chuck was moving around tranqing Tong's men with Sarah's help.

"Okay I got that group who's next up," radioed Chuck.

"Don't get cocky Bartowski," radioed Casey. "There's movement I've got two black Mercedes SUVs coming in. If that's Ivan he's not bringing very many men with him."

"He doesn't have to with us here but you're right something isn't right. Keep an eye out up there both of you. DiMarco's men will be here soon."

"Charles, watch your six I've got movement behind you at your four," said Mary. Chuck turned around in time to see Liang's dagger come flying by his head as he charged Chuck. Liang went for his weapon but Chuck kicked it out of his hand.

"Chuck, look out I don't know where he came from," said Sarah as she watched their body heat images fight on screen.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Evans and Gardner slowly came to in the back of the van. Evans opened his eyes slowly his head felt like someone had danced on it and his mouth felt like he'd eaten sand. He looked over at his partner Gardner he was coming out of it too. They looked around then and realized they weren't in Kansas anymore.

"What did you do to us," asked Evans. He saw Morgan and Alex watching a monitor. "You drugged us, why? What's going on?"

"Yeah if drugged you mean darted and Chuck does send his apologies but he couldn't take the risk," said Morgan. "Good you're both coming to so you can come with us. Here you'll both need this," he said as he handed them body armor.

"Couldn't risk what? What are you talking about? Why do we need body armor for anyway," asked Gardner showing he was following what was going on. "What's going on?"

"Well there's not much time to explain but we're about to arrest Dale and take down the leader of the Triad, Brother Tong," said Morgan pointing at the monitor for them to see.

"We need to call our Chief," said Evans. "He'll have our heads if we don't report this in. How'd you get the lead anyway? Oh Chuck of course and his lunch. Hey I don't have any bars."

"Neither do I," said Gardner. "How are we supposed to report in? You don't understand our boss will be livid if we don't report a bust this important."

"Sorry all cellphone service to this area is being jammed until the mission is completed. Chuck couldn't risk word getting back to Triad that we're on to their meeting."

"Where are Chuck and the rest at now? We need to talk to him and see if he can get word back to our Chief before he gets pissed at us and him."

"I think that's low on Chuck's priorities right now. Mary and John are in sniper nests and Chuck is out hunting. He's taking out the Triad's men around the perimeter before DiMarco arrives with the cavalry. We're waiting for the two Mercedes to arrive then we're to go out and arrest Dale and if we get the chance to arrest Tong too. You guys can be our back up."

"Your back up? Excuse me I'm having a hard time following you," said Evans as he watched Gardner put in the body armor. "You're not actually going to go out there with them after what they did to us?"

"Come on Evans I don't see as we have much of choice. However, if we want some of the credit for the cuff we need to participate in the operation. Which will the Chief be angrier at that we didn't call him because we couldn't or that we got our selves sidelined on a sting operation this big?"

"I hate it when you make sense," said Evans as he started suiting up. "What's the plan for us? We just walk up to Dale and tell him he's under arrest then read him his rights?"

"Something like that you sure you were out during the mission brief? Just joking. Look, here on the monitor, see those two Mercedes? According to Ivan one of them has Dale in it so when they get in here we're going to walk up to them find the one Dale is in and arrest him.

"Just like that," said Evans thinking the whole operation seemed crazy. "Without back up or anything just walk in and make the collar.

"Yes, just like that. Chuck thinks that once we try to arrest Dale Tong will jump out to try and intercept us. However, when he does we'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dodged Liang's dagger then dislodged Liang's weapon from his hand with a double crescent kick. Now they were squaring off for a fight. Liang faked a couple of punches then came in with a side thrust kick. Chuck anticipated the move dropped under Liang's leg then sweep him off his feet with a low spinning kick.

"Pufff" was the sound Liang made as he landed on his back. A small dust cloud rose but he sprung off jumping back up on his feet then moved back and shook it off.

"Not bad, so you've had some martial arts training," said Liang as he circled Chuck. "Good! That will make it better when I kill you. You should know I was a champion back in China so prepare to die."

"I think 'was' is the operative word here. Did you do any work for Shaw Brothers? I think I saw you in the Drunk Monkey. You were either a drunk or a monkey I forget which," said Chuck.

As they were squaring off again they both heard Tong yelling on Liang's radio asking what was going on. Liang grabbed the radio but Chuck did a crescent kick again to knock it from his hands. However, this time it was Liang who anticipated Chuck's move with a spinning back kick that sent him flying across the courtyard.

"Ow," groaned Chuck. He landed hard on some metal piping his side ache and burned. The minimum he had was a couple bruised ribs if they weren't broke and he had Sarah yelling in his ear to get up but he laid there and moaned.

"No a half bad fight but skill and style always win out," said Liang as he moved in on Chuck for the kill. "What did you say before about 'was'? Now let's end this farce."

"I said I wasn't over and I agree let's end this," said Chuck. He'd wait for Liang to get in close and being overly confident he let his guard down. So when he was within striking range he delivered a heel kick to Liang's knee. There was a loud crack as the knee cap broke. Chuck blocked the pain from his side rolled then in a scissor motion from wrestling he took Liang down. With the broken knee he wasn't getting up fast. Chuck got up first and knocked him out with a right.

"Chuck, are you okay? Chuck respond over. Chuck answer me are you all right," radioed Sarah. All she had were IR scans and in the fracas she lost track which one of the heat readings was Chuck's.

"I'm going down to check," said Mary as she started to leave her nest. She heard the tone in Sarah's voice and knew she had to go to check on him.

"No, everyone stay put... remain on station," radioed Chuck. "Okay, everyone heads up Tong's getting nervous it won't be long before he orders his troops in so keep a sharp eye out. Sarah I'm fine, really I am."

"Don't do that to me again or I swear I'll come down there or I'll kick your butt when I get a hold of it."

"That might not be that bad an offer but we can talk about that later," said Chuck as he let out a low moan as he bent down to recovered his dart pistol.

"You're not fine," radioed Sarah. "What's the matter? Head back to the comms van and let the team take care of the rest. DiMarco's men are in position so there's no reason to take any more risks. Morgan, Alex move in and take Dale."

"Roger that," replied Morgan as he looked over at Alex. "It's time are you sure you're up to this? If you want you can stay here? I can go in with Evans and Gardner."

"No, absolutely not I'm coming and I'm going to prove to all of you Dale doesn't mean anything to me. I want to be the first in the vehicle to cuff him. I'm not asking, I'm telling got that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two black Mercedes pulled up at the designated area. Tong watched their progress from his monitor and what was supposed to be his big triumph was quickly becoming a monumental disaster. His radio comms started crapping out with the rest of his troops which made him livid with rage. If he couldn't communicate with his men how was he supposed to tell them to move in?

"Give me a radio I'm going in," said Tong. He took the radio and looked at the back of the radio there was a sticker that read made in Taiwan. "I should've known." He did the radio check then left the van heading for the two Mercedes with his axe. On the way he went to where his men were waiting.

"Hey why aren't you guys answering my calls," said Tong. "What's the matter with you guys?" He pushed on one and they all fell over. "What the...," he said as he realized they'd been tranq'd.

"Crap something's going on here," radioed back Tong to the comms van. "Do a radio check with all our men and do it quickly. I need to know how many men we still have. Our equipment isn't down but our men are. Someone has been busy taking our men out under our very noses. What? Can you see what I'm seeing who's that going up to the van?" Tong didn't need an answer he read Homeland written across the backs of their vests.

"Homeland? Who could've tipped them off that we were meeting here?" he said to himself then it hit him "Ivan doesn't have the know how to pull this off that leaves... the collective... yes those SOBs they knew we wouldn't let this go so they decided to take us both out. What to do... Think Tong what do you do now? The old men on the board in Shanghai will have your head now and there's nothing Khan can do about it. I'm on my own."

He watched the four man team hit the two Mercedes. Two people erupted in the one and two went into the other simultaneously. However, shortly after going in the vehicles he heard a loud bang the sound of a weapon discharge coming from inside.

"Well Ivan showed them what he was made of," said Tong. His remaining men heard the sound too and they charged the two Mercedes but rapid fire from snipers above halted their charge.

Tong was about to join his men and get them back in play when he heard the sound of police sirens. He knew it was over then. His men scattered like rats from a sinking ship and he was alone. Doing an about face he ran back to his van.

"Let's get out of here," yelled Tong as he hopped back inside slamming the side door shut. "Everything has gone to crap. Come on turn the key let's get out of here the police will be here soon."

"Brother Tong the phones are working again you need to call the base. They called for you," said the driver as he looked at Tong in the rearview. There was something about the man's look he didn't like.

"Sure just let's get a move on it," he said as he reached in his jacket for his phone but he saw the driver turn around with his weapon in his hand. Tong knew exactly what was going on instead of his phone he went for his pistol. The driver got the first shot off hitting Tong but Tong got a second shot off. The man slumped over to the side leaving a large red blotch on the inside of the windshield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex made their way across the compound to where the two Mercedes had pulled up. Already something wasn't right why didn't anyone get out of the vehicles? Sarah watched from overhead doing an IR scan of the vehicles.

"Morgan, Alex you've got two men in each vehicle. Be careful something seems off there are too few," radioed Sarah. "Tell Evans and Gardner to take one you take the other but be careful."

"Alex," wait for me, said Chuck. He'd just made it back to the van. His side was aching and throbbing but he wasn't going to let that get in his way.

"That's a negative," radioed Casey. "Bartowski you're the poster child for friendly fire. Alex, you and Grimes proceed but watch your six's that goes also for Evans and Gardner. I've got you covered from above."

Alex looked at Evans pointed at the one Mercedes then she held up two fingers so he'd know there were two men inside. He nodded his head. Alex held up her hand then did a silent counted down from three then on three they opened the doors.

"Out of the vehicles this is Homeland. You're under arrest," yelled Alex. Gardner and Evans did basically the same thing.

"Dale, keep your hands where I can see them and don't move," yelled Alex as she pulled the driver out of the vehicle shoving him to the ground. As she was doing that Morgan covered Dale but as she turned her back to get the driver down the driver put up resistance trying to get back up.

"Stay down," yelled Alex as she put her knee in the man's back. Morgan looked at her for a second to see if she needed help and it that moment Dale pulled his Beretta he had hidden under the seat.

"Alex you had this coming but as they say each man kills the thing he loves," said Dale as he drew the weapon and fired.

"No," yelled Morgan. He leaped on top of Alex shielding her with his own body. Had the round hit front or back he would've been okay but as he was turning as he landed on her he got caught in the his side where the front and back plates met.

Gardner ran instinctively to the passenger side of the Mercedes busted the window with his pistol butt then literally snatched Dale out the window by the collar. He threw him to the ground where he put his knee on Dale's neck as he cuffed him.

"If you so much as blink in the wrong direction I'll snap your neck like a twig," said Gardner as he yanked him up to his feet. "How is everyone over there?"

"Morgan's hit," said Alex. Chuck came running for the van and together with Alex they took off his body armor. They heard sirens screaming DiMarco's men were moving in but Chuck wasn't sure they'd make it to them in time.

"Just hold in there little buddy you're going to be okay I promise," said Chuck as he applied pressure to keep Morgan from bleeding out.

"Now we're even. Morgan can I get a refund on a slightly used handgun," said Dale half laughing standing between Evans and Gardner in handcuffs.

"Get him out of here before I forget we need him alive," said Chuck. "Hang in there little buddy it's not as bad as it looks I should know remember."

"Morgan you saved me," said Alex as she caressed him face then kissed him. "Don't you leave me alone. You can't I won't let you."

"Alex I'll always be there for you. I don't want to ever see you hurt not by Dale or by me or anyone ever again. Guys I'm feeling very tired right now. I think I'm going to take a short nap. Chuck can you get me a grape soda from the fridge? Is there any pizza left 'cause I'm feeling a little hungry."

"Sorry little buddy but we're out of soda. If you stay awake I'll run to the store and grab a six pack for you but you've got to stay awake for me. Morgan... Morgan wake up. Alex, take over here," said Chuck. "We need to cauterize the wound he's losing to much blood."

"What's going on," yelled Casey as he and Mary walked in. "We heard the gunshot and thought you shot Dale."

"I wish. Dale tried to shoot me but Morgan jumped into the line of fire and too the bullet meant for me," said Alex as she watched Chuck limp to the back of the SUV.

Chuck went to the back of the Mercedes holding his side. He was having difficulty breathing now but he had to push through the pain for Morgan. Once in the back he found what he was looking for a pair of jumper cables and a screw driver. He threw them over his shoulder then popped the hood. Connecting them to the battery he took the ground and placed it under Morgan then put the screw driver in the positive lead.

"John get me some light so I can see better," said Chuck as he started work using the screw driver in the positive lead as an electrocautery. There was a strong smell of burned flesh but little by little it worked. By the time the ambulance got there Chuck had stopped the bleeding and they took Morgan to Westside Memorial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tong laid on the van floor half-conscious looking up at the ceiling going in and out. The sirens got closer and closer he wondered if they'd get there in time. He felt like he was flying away as he became lighter and lighter then he felt cold, very cold. Just when he was sure he was dead he felt a pain in his chest then he was looking up at a bright light.

"Go to the light," he muttered except for him it was the surgical light that was over the operating table as a surgeon worked frantically to save him. It was touch and go in the beginning but in the end the surgeon saved him... at least for the time being. They wheeled Tong out to the post op recovery room under the watchful eyes of the Secret Service and the L.A. police, both providing security details for the door as they fought to see who'd get the prize.

"Well I think Tong should be ours," said Evans and Gardner nodded his head in agreement. But Joe wasn't budging and he had possession which under normal conditions was worth nine-tenths but he knew he was on a slippery slope.

"You guys were barely conscious for the collar," said Joe as he argued his point, "and until my commissioner calls me this was our case and you guys were just ride-alongs. Tell them Chuck. What do you say? Come on help a friend out it was Ivan who gave us the tip after all."

"Oh no, you're not getting me in the middle of this. You people can work out who is whose without me getting in the middle," said Chuck as he stood outside of Morgan's post op room which was almost across the hall from Tongs.

"Will everyone hold it down out here," said the Surgeon as he came out after getting cleaned up. "First of all no one is talking let alone taking anyone. The oriental man I just operated on isn't out of the woods yet. We have to wait twenty-fours to see in what direction he's going and as for your agent. The bullet nicked an artery and if you hadn't cauterized the wound he'd bleed out before he got here. But he'll be fine in a few days. He just needs to rest and get liquids back in him.

"Doctor, I've got another patient for you who needs to be looked at," said Sarah. She came up on them silently. No one knew she was there until she started speaking.

"Really who's that," he said as he looked around. "I only operated on two people. Who's the other patient?"

"I told you I'm fine. Really I am," said Chuck but she put her hand on his side. "Augh," he said as he grimaced in pain and almost doubled over.

"You do this every time," said Sarah. "I wish for once you'd admit it when you're hurt and let me take care of you."

"You're Devon's brother-in-law," said the Doctor. "I should've recognized you. He and I were interns together with your sister Ellie. Come on let me look at that side. Wow it's been ages since I heard from them."

"They're both doing fine in Chicago," said Chuck as the physician led them into the OR where the nurses were busy cleaning up.

"Sorry I need the room for a second," said the Doctor. "Take your jacket and shirt off. So you work for the government now. That's good Devon was afraid you'd stay a loser forever at... where did he say you used to work?"

"The Buy More," said Chuck as he jumped when the Doctor poked him. "But loser is a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Well good news I don't think you broke anything but I think you might have some internal bruising. That area's going to be a little tender for a while. Keep track of you urine if you see blood come back in right away. I could give a prescription for some pain relievers but really if you can just put up with it that would be the best. All pain isn't bad its nature's way of telling us we're over doing it."

"Thanks Doc," said Chuck as he got dressed. Sarah helped him on with his shirt buttoning it up for him.

"Next time you talk to Devon or Ellie tell them that Jack says hi. If they ask which Jack tell Devon Captain Jack then he'll remember me I'm sure."

"Sounds like there's a story in that," said Chuck as Sarah helped him on with his jacket. "Maybe you can tell me later on."

"Doctor," yelled a nurse who came running in. "You need to come there's a complication with one of your patients."

"What do you mean complication?" asked the doctor. She looked at Chuck and Sarah. "Go ahead you can talk in front of them."

"He flat lined and we have a crash team with him now trying to resuscitate him as we speak."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Ivan had the containers transported to a facility that a holding company of his owned located just outside L.A. County near Riverside. It was almost midnight before they arrived driving around in circles he divided the three trucks so no one truck could be traced back to the current location. When he was sure they'd gotten away clean he radioed the drivers and they all converge on their site at Riverside.

"Okay, get the rigs out of here and then let's get those presses running. Get the interpreter up here and have her tell the workers to get busy. We need to start printing money as soon as we can," said Ivan. Mikhail looked at him when Ivan's phone started ringing. He nodded to Mikhail putting it on speaker.

"Mister X, you know it's kind of late to be calling. I was about to go home. It's been a busy day today and I think I'm going to call it a night," said Ivan as he looked over at Mikhail who was smiling.

"I bet it has been. What happened with your meeting with Tong and burying the hatchet? I've been led to understand that you never showed up."

"On the contrary I was about to show up but I found out he took all his men with him and he had sinister intentions with that hatchet so I turned around and came home. What else was I supposed to do?"

"So are you telling me you never called the police to have them raid the meeting site to arrest Tong and Dale? Because I have the Triad from Shanghai on my case saying that's exactly what you did? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It makes sense they'd try to protect their own but you know that one of the Ponyatiya... I'm sorry one of our Bratva rules state that we can't have anything to do with the police force or the law in general. So even if I wanted to call the police I couldn't without incurring the wrath of my people back in Moscow."

"Yes I'm sure it's that way but I'm more concerned about what else they told me. They said that you took their counterfeit money operation that was located in three containers from their base of operations."

"I don't know what to tell you but if Tong is out of the picture I'll have my men go look for it. It sounds like they lost it and are trying to cover their… well what's left exposed. You wouldn't happen to know where Tong kept it stashed at I could have people go look for it."

"That's okay we'll go look for ourselves," said Mister X trying to figure out if Ivan was giving him a load or if he was telling the truth. This was going to make him do a little footwork of his own.

"No I insist as a sign of good faith I'll have my men go look around Chinatown for it. That's where Tong would feel safe."

"Right well the Triad is sending a Mr. Khan to look into this matter and the word on the street is he's not the type to mess around with playing twenty questions."

"I look forward to meeting him," said Ivan. "I guess you must be a little nervous with Tong in police custody. So far you've been about to sit back in the shadows but if push comes to shove do you think Tong will keep your secret if the American government offers him the right deal."

"He wouldn't dare. It would be like signing his own death certificate," said Mister X. But Ivan could tell he'd hit a nerve and he was going to exploit it.

"We Bratva have no problem with doing prison time. A prison cell is our natural home but I don't know about Tong. He certainly liked to surround himself with a lot of luxury items and eye candy. But you know him better than I do. Besides you have to wait for this Mr. Khan to arrive before you can do anything."

"I don't need this Khan's permission to do anything and if I thought Tong was going to talk I'd have him taken care of... I might even do it myself but that's a mute issue Tong isn't going to talk so that's that."

"I'm glad you're that positive because I'm not but that's just me. I'm suspicious of my own mother but that was the way I was brought up not to trust anyone. I know parents that were turned into the KGB by their own kids if you can believe that. This has made me a little skeptical about my fellow man but it's good to see you've still got faith."

"I can see how that might cause that but we're talking about Tong in the United States not in a totalitarian state with a Secret Police that can take him in and torture information out of him."

"Right I believe you and keep on saying that but look around you. What is Homeland and the Patriot Act? Times are changing my dear Mister X and we have to change with them. But it's nice how you defend Tong I just hope he'll defend you as much when he gets sent to Gitmo."

"Gitmo? They wouldn't dare send him to Gitmo," said Mister X. Ivan looked over at Mikhail and smiled. He knew he had him.

"Wouldn't they? He's not an U.S. citizen and they could interpret what he's done as an act of terrorism. My dear Mr. X, I'm not sure why he's not on a plane right now."

"Because he's wounded... He was brought in wounded after the police raided your meeting site. He's current being operated on at Westside Memorial. My last report says he was in surgery."

"Then if you're going to get at him you've got a small window of opportunity after that... well does he know anything that can revel your real identity to the CIA? You know they're the ones that will be supervising his interrogation and please don't give me that naïve line he'll never talk because everyone talks sooner or later. I don't know what his pain threshold is but he didn't impress me as one who could take a lot. I bet he'll sing like a canary when they break the first finger."

"I need to run," said Mister X. "There are things that I have to get done right away. Ivan, I'm serious this Khan guy who's coming stay away from him as much as you can."

"If I were you I'd go get a white coat and a stethoscope. Most people won't look twice at a white coat in a hospital unless you've got another angle. That is if you're going to listen to my advice."

"And you listen to mine," said Mister X as he hung up.

"Certainly I will," said Ivan as he patted his Makarov 9. "I want a photo of this Khan guy give them out to our contacts at the airport. I want to know he's here as soon as his feet touch the ground then I want him brought in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Jack along with Chuck and Sarah ran down to the post op rooms. Chuck could feel his heart in his throat thinking that it could be Morgan crashing. Sarah understood what Chuck was feeling and held his hand as they hustled down the hall. There was a certain relief when they saw nurses and the crash cart outside Tongs door. Casey looked at them puzzled standing in Morgan's doorway.

"It's Tong they came and got Captain Jack," yelled Chuck as he and Sarah followed the doctor inside. Casey followed in behind them even more puzzled.

"What's going on? He seemed fine coming out of the OR?" asked the Doctor as he looked at the read out from EKG.

"He had an accelerated heart rate then went into asystole then we defibrillated. His pulse came back and that's where we're at now. What medication do you want us to give him?"

"Good give him 50 cc of Epinephrine…" said Captain Jack but Chuck cut him off to tell him to hold up a moment.

"Hold up on that," said Chuck as he went over borrowed Captain Jack's flashlight. "Do you mind? Officer was the patient always in the room alone?" Chuck asked as he flashed light into Tong's eyes to check his pupils.

"Well no the two Secret Service men came in with that gentleman," said the uniform officer pointing to a man standing next to them. "Oh and there was a Doctor who came in with them."

"Yes," said Evans as he watched Chuck bend down looking under the bed still favoring his side. "This is our Chief, Matthew Malaffaire. But you need to step aside and let the doctor do his work."

"Yes we can do the introductions later. Right now this man needs adrenaline to stabilize his heartrate or we risk him having to defibrillate him again and you can only be jump started so many times before you won't start again."

"Do you want to kill him?" said Chuck as he pulled out a syringe from under the bed. "Check his pupils their dilated and his heart has been beating like a race horse since as you said he was jump started. I'm willing to bet if you analyze this syringe you'll find a high dose of cocaine and if combined that with the adrenaline…"

"It would burn his heart out like a light bulb. Nurse take that syringe and have the contents analyzed we need to know what was in. It's not that I doubt you Chuck but I need to know also what it was cut with. Have you've been hanging around Awesome and some of his awesomeness rubbed off on you?"

"Something like that," said Chuck as Chief Matthew spoke up. Raising his objections to the way evidence was being handled.

"We should check that for prints first," said the Chief. Finally Chuck could see the mystery man Evans and Gardner had been calling. He was not impressed.

"You're not going to find any. If the man was a professional he would've worn gloves. We'll find out more about him by analyzing what's inside. We can cross reference the contents with other similar assassinations and see if similar concoctions were used before. This brings us back to who injected Tong," said Chuck as he looked at the three of them.

"You're not insinuating that it was one of us," said Gardner. "Not after everything we've gone through I hope. I feel a little insulted."

"You'll get over it," said Casey as he spoke up from the back. "I don't know but is it just me but it sure seems like things have a tendency to go sideways when you people are around."

"Before people start pointing fingers, tell me about this doctor that came in with you," said Chuck as he took everyone out in the hall so Captain Jack could work on his patient with his team. "Officer did you check this doctor's name off the list of personnel authorized to enter the room?"

"No because he came in with them so I just assumed he was authorized," said the officer as he looked at his clipboard. He realized he screwed up but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Don't worry this is only half your fault," said Chuck guessing what was going on in the man's head. "And you guys why didn't you say anything," asked Chuck as he looked at Evans and Gardner. "You were watching the door too."

"Yes that's true, I was on post," said Evans. "Gardner went downstairs to meet our Chief and to bring me up a cup of coffee to help me stay awake before our reliefs got here. That doctor came up with them I'm sure of it."

"We met him in the elevator," said Gardner. "He got on with us on the ground floor. Come to think of it now he didn't have a nametag on either. He just had a statoscope around his neck and a clipboard."

"Clipboard," said Sarah. "That and the lack of nametag should've registered something was wrong with him. Look around all the doctors and nurses are carrying tablets. The hospital went to an electronic patient records system some time ago."

"Yes it made the pharmacists happy because they don't have to worry about interpreting our handwriting," said Captain Jack as he came out from the patient's room. "You save the guys life with that catch. He's stable now and resting but I'm keeping him in a pharmacological coma until the cocaine runs out of his system."

"When can we talk to him," asked Chuck which was the question everyone wanted to know. But he already knew whatever the answer was it wouldn't going to be anytime soon.

"I can't give you an exact date or hour but it won't be for a couple of days at least. The man literally died on the operating table and we brought him back. Now there's this so it's going to take time unless you want to kill him then he won't tell you anything."

"Thanks Doc, no we don't," said Chuck. "You guys work out who's on the door but no one goes in without showing proper identification and their name is checked off on that list. I don't care if you know them if they don't have ID they don't go in. Come on Sarah I want to stick my head in Morgan's room and see if he needs anything then we can head home."

"I just came from there and he's out. I'm running to Kat's to get her and we're going to spend the night with Alex. I'd appreciate it if you guys could hang around until we get back."

"Oaky we'll say hi to Alex then chill. I'm going to swing by the police station tomorrow morning and have a chat with Dale. John, do you want to come along?"

"If I do he won't be talking. He'll have a new profession pushing up daises from the bottom up and he might not be able to do that after I rip his arms off and beat him to death with them."

"You can also let them know in the Towers that we're going to be asking to transfer him to Federal holding. Marshals should be by to take him to Federal court were we'll be arraigning him to stand trial there. Counterfeiting and attempted murder of a federal official are all Federal crimes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat beside Morgan in the hospital holding his hand. She grabbed hold of it as soon as they wheeled him in out of the operating room and hadn't let go of it since. Casey and Chuck had been with her but first Chuck got called out then they heard some commotion out in the hall so Casey went out to see what was going on outside. Now she was alone with Morgan and the only sounds in the room was the steady beep of his heart monitor but she realized as long as it made that noise Morgan was… well he was still there with her. The silence was broken by a knock at the door then Chuck and Sarah came.

"Oh Sarah, I'm glad you came. Where's Dad? I thought he said he was just going to step out for a second?" said Alex from Morgan's bedside. She had no intention from moving from her bedside vigil. Sarah understood her well and she wished she could do more.

"He went home to get Kat. I guess he called her and told her what'd happened. Anyway she insisted that she wanted to be here so he went to get her."

"I don't know why. There's nothing anyone can do right now. He's sleeping everything off or that was the way the doctor explained it to me. He also told me Morgan would be out until tomorrow morning so we all just have to wait."

"We'll stay here with you until John gets back if that's okay," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. She nodded her head.

"Thanks, Chuck can I ask a favor? Do you mind giving Sarah and me some alone time. Maybe you can go down and get us coffee… Oh sorry you're not taking coffee," said Alex as she looked over at Sarah.

"You can get me an herbal tea, just tell them you want to read the label and make sure there's no caffeine and tell Mary to go ahead and take Sam home. She can put her to bed for us I have a feeling she's half asleep already."

"Okay, I want to also swing by the hospital security office and look at their CCTV footage to see if I can see our mystery doctor. I might flash," said Chuck. Alex looked at both of them. "It's a long story Sarah can explain it to you while I'm gone." Chuck kissed Sarah then left the room.

Alex waited until Chuck left and closed the door to begin talking even then there was long period of awkward silence before she began.

"Well there's no way to say this other than to come right out with it. I'm sorry for what happened in the zoo and I'm sorry for lying to you. You were right to yell at me this is my fault. Had I told you we could've arrested Dale in the zoo then none of this would've happened."

"We don't know that. Remember the Triad was there and they were going to grab him no matter what which could've… no would've led to a shootout and who knows what could've happened then."

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I think between you and me we could've taken them with no problem.

"And with how much collateral? But Alex, what I'm saying is don't blame yourself for something someone else did. I know I've done that with Jack, my father. I blame myself for all the cons we pulled and the people we hurt."

"But you were only a kid when that happened," said Alex. Now she was trying to make Sarah feel better.

"Chuck reminds me of that but that's true only up to a certain point. I still have my blame in everything he did but I take responsibility for only the part that's mine the rest is his. I think you need to do the same. You didn't put that pistol in Dale's hand and you certainly didn't tell him to shoot you or Morgan so that's on him."

"I might not have put the weapon in his hand but did I drive him into picking it up. Did I lead him on until he became this person he is now?"

"If you want to know my opinion he had that seed in him already and circumstance caused it to grow. I think if you look into Dale you'll find he wasn't that great a saint before you met him. You were just looking for someone to act out with and he was handy."

"Exactly so you agree with me that this is in part my fault," said Alex as Sarah sat down on the other side of Morgan's bed.

"Why do you keep wanting to take the blame? For Morgan's sake... for your sake it happened and now it's finally over things can start to get back to normal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode the elevator down with Chief Malaffaire to the lobby. They were silent halfway down then the Chief broke the silence asking about Morgan and how he was doing. Chuck thanked him for asking and told him what he knew.

"Well I hope your man makes a speedy recovery. I'll make sure our Director thanks him personally when he calls your General about disbanding this task force…"

"Disbanding but we're not done yet. Sure we got Dale and Tong but if I'm right Ivan is out there with Tong's printing presses making other super notes as we speak."

"Which is our mandate, so I don't see why we need to keep you from your job which is protecting the nation from foreign threats."

"And what's Ivan if not a foreign threat. I don't really see the need in breaking up the team so quickly," said Chuck. But he could tell the Chief's mind was made up even if he wasn't sure why he was so adamant about wanting to dissolve the partnership.

"He's been operating for so long in the states I can see how you might not consider him foreign. But if you want you should concentrate your activities at eroding his power base in Moscow."

"I just might. How many days do I have before your director talks to my General?" asked Chuck. He knew the days were numbered but he wasn't prepared for what he was told.

"I think he'll be talking with your General tomorrow. They're supposed to be at some sort of function for lunch and I believe he's going to approach her then."

"Approach her? Does that mean she could say no?"

"Not really it's more a formality than anything else but I'll make sure he mentions your man by name. Now is Morgan his first name or last?"

"His last," said Chuck. Saved by the bell thought Chuck he had a few choice words he would've loved to tell the Chief but the elevator bell rang and they both got off.

"I'll get back to you in a few days and if you want to talk to Dale you need to get over to the Twin Towers early."

"I'll remember that," said Chuck as he watched the man leave.

"Who was that," asked Mary. She watched them get off the elevator together. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to tell Chuck didn't like him.

"I think he's the mole we've been looking for," said Chuck. He looked down at Sam curled up on one of the lobby chairs sound asleep. "Can you take her home for us and put her in her bed? We need to hang around here for a little while longer."

"Sure but I expect you to explain to me later what you meant about him being the mole."

"I don't know right now it's just a gut feeling but my gut has never been wrong. Now I have to prove it."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

It was late when Chuck and Sarah finally got home but they left shortly after Casey returned with Kat. Chuck elbowed Sarah and nodded towards the door. She agreed so they said their good byes then left. This was a Casey family moment and they decided to butt out and let them have it alone. Whatever disaccord there was during the past few days it melted away during the night as they stood vigil over Morgan's bedside.

"It's late we need to be quiet when we go inside," said Chuck as they crossed the courtyard. "I have no desire to be shot as an intruder in my own apartment."

"Your mother is probably still awake and besides she's expecting us so I don't think you have anything to worry about her shooting you."

"I'm more concerned about Sam," said Chuck. Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Never mine I was just being silly. Still let me go in first," he said but he was thinking about how close this was to Déjà Vu from his dream the night before.

"How brave and courageous of you, my very own bullet magnet," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I'm beat the only thing I can think of right now it bed. And if I don't get in it soon I will shoot someone."

"Shush," he said as he opened the door slowly and they walked in. As soon as they were in the living room the light in the kitchen came on. Mary was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee in the dark. Chuck noticed her bag was on the table next to her open. He didn't have to ask what was inside.

"Geez Mom, you could give a person a heart attack sitting in the dark like that. You know there's an invention called the electric light. You turn it on and you can actually see at night."

"Funny Charles but you also make a good target from a window. How is Morgan? I made some rice crispy treats for him."

"I think he'll appreciate them. He was still out of it when we left but the doctor said he should awake tomorrow. They're going to hold on to him for a couple of days but the doctor said he does anticipate any complications.

"Now tell me what you meant when you said you thought you met the mole. You don't think the Secret Service Chief is a mole do you?"

"You never said anything to me about that," said Sarah as she suddenly wondered why Chuck had cut her out of the loop and it had better not have anything to do with the fact that she was pregnant.

"I was thinking out loud and as I told you it's a gut feeling but certain things just don't add up. Think about it every time we went somewhere it seemed the Triad was one step ahead of us. Why? Evans and Gardner were always on the phone with him telling him what we were doing. This last operation we pulled off because I tranq'd Evans and Gardner then jammed their communications."

"Are we back to not trusting them again. I thought you said you checked them out and they turned out to be squeaky clean?"

"They did and I don't think they're in on it. They're just pawns this Matt guy is using. Think about it he's in a position he can send other people out to be his patsy and if things go south nothing sticks to him. You know he wants to shut down this joint task force. Of course you don't he told me in the elevator. But that sent up a red flag with me I think we're getting close to something big and he wants us out of his hair.

"Something big? Chuck are you sure? Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No but I think we're close... close enough to make him nervous and too close to give up now. If he gets the team disbanded then we'll keep on investigating on our own."

"Then you need to explain this to the General but telling her you've got a gut feeling... well I don't know how much she's going to go along with that."

"If she doesn't go along with it I'll tell her we want some time off and do this one our own," said Chuck as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You realize people call that going rogue and the agency takes a dim view of agents who go rogue but if that's what needs to be done I'm in," she said as he took his coffee away from him and poured it down the sink. "It's late and this won't help you sleep."

"So am I," said Mary. "And she's right you need to go to sleep you look tired."

"Then let's call it a night and revisit this tomorrow," said Chuck. He walked Mary home so Sarah could check on Sam then she got ready. Chuck took his time going back home to think. He was sure he was overlooking something but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was."

"You're back finally," said Sarah as she was sitting up in bed reading. "I was thinking maybe we could restructure the apartment a little. Maybe we could take a little from Sam's room and little from the bathroom to make a nursery." That was when Chuck noticed what she was reading 'Home Improvements'.

"Sounds like an idea or we could finally buy the house with the white picket fence," said Chuck as he changed then got in bed. "Wasn't that your dream house?"

"Yes it was and someday I'd like to move there but... well this is our home. We met each other here and there's... I don't know a feeling I get from being here," said Sarah as she rolled over and put her head on his chest. "I moved around with my father never staying in one place very long so I never got to put down roots not until now. Chuck, I'm good here with you... with Sam and soon baby walnut. I'm just afraid if we move I'll lose that. I know it's silly but this apartment means home for me and I don't want to give that up."

"I feel the same way and in that case we'll renovate. We can pull up the floor plan and use the main frame in Castle to project 3-D images on how the apartment will look after the construction is done to get an idea if it will work or not."

"Beckman may not like us using government resources for our personal needs," said Sarah as she looked up at him. "But who cares what she wants."

"Sarah Walker, are you going against protocol?"

"It's Bartowski. Mr. Walker and Bartowski's don't give a hoot about protocol."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," said Chuck as he laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "But we certainly wouldn't let them stand in our way to make our baby a nursery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because of the late hour all that could be seen was a shadow of a man passing from the hospital to a near by parking garage. The dark figure walked in the first floor then rode the elevator up to the top floor. There he got off looked around then made his way to a dark colored Rover and after another look around he got in on the driver's side. Inside waiting for him was a man in a white hospital coat and stethoscope now draped around his neck.

"What are you doing still wearing that garb? You should've gotten rid of it after you left

the hospital. What would you think I'd be forced to do if someone saw you like that?"

"Why? What's got your panties all up in a bunch? No one saw my face and I was careful to the cameras so I don't see the problem. And speaking of problems I expect extra for me taking care of yours in such a rush. I don't like cowboying hits."

"I hate to inform you but Tong's still alive. You botched the hit my friend so I don't owe you a dime. One of the CIA guys found the syringe you dropped under the bed and figured out what was in it."

"This is what happens when you're forced to cowboy. I had to get rid of it in a hurry and you know why. So much for making it look like natural causes we're going to have to go with a more overt approach," said the man as he cracked the car door. "You go on back now make sure you're somewhere public that will help you create an alibi. I'll make my own way out after I clean up this mess. But this is going to cost you and it's going to cost you dear."

"How are you going to handle this," said the man in the driver's seat. "You need to be careful not to cause too much collateral. If you do I might have a hard time covering it up."

"Don't worry about it I know what I'm doing," said the one man as he turned to get out of the car. "I'll be in touch for payment and I expect to be paid in real... valid currency not in the funny money you're printing."

"I hope you do know what you're doing but just keep in mind what I told you," said the driver. He watched the other man get out then followed him in the rearview as he walk over to the elevator.

"I just hope you do," said the driver as he started the car when the man got on the elevator and the door closed behind him. As he was pulling out he received a phone call he answered putting it on speaker.

"What's the word from Shanghai? Did you tell them that the collective would not sit around and watch our friends war with each other? They have to understand this crap ends here."

"I told them that but they're still sending Khan to investigate what happened. I think they're more concerned with being cut out of the cash flow. They're not buying that Ivan doesn't know anything about what happened to their presses."

"I'm not sure I believe him either but if he has the presses we're going to have to play ball with him for the time being until we can get the status quo back in place. Shanghai is going to have to be patient but this war was started by their people now I'm trying to clean things up before in unravels and we all get burned."

"The old men on the council know that and are willing to go along but the guy that's pushing this and looking for blood is..."

"Khan I know. I read his dossier especially the part where his family and Tongs are close friends. I wonder what Khan would say if he knew I put a hit out on Tong?"

"I don't think he'd like it. Word is Tong called Khan the other night and he left shortly after that so he should be there soon."

"Crap and why am I only hearing about this now? I wanted to have people meet him in the airport to give him a proper greeting and maybe turn him around."

"Sorry, I only found out about it a short time ago. Listen I've got to go but mind your p's and q's around Khan. He's the type who doesn't give a rat's behind about collateral.

"That's all I need is a loose cannon in Los Angeles. If he comes in with guns blazing he's liable to draw the wrong kind of attention then we'll all be sorry."

"Well better you than me," said the man on the phone. "I need to run I'll try to keep you posted as to any further changes here but we need to act fast to put a lid on this."

"What would happen if I got some cash flowing again? Maybe I could do something for the council and grease their skids a little."

"I think that would go far in smoothing a lot of ruffled feathers right now. They might be able to call Khan back and avoid problems for you in L.A."

"Then I'll see what I can do," said the man. He was thinking about dumping some of the currency the collective had set aside and then there was that load Ivan recovered from Dale. He just had to get Ivan to go along with it but part of this problem... actually most of it he created going to war with Tong after he told him not to so he owed him a favor or two. But all that would have to wait until the morning.

"I just hope our hitman lives up to his reputation," said the man as he pulled into his drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was standing close to the door as Alex and Kat sat next to Morgan's bed. Hospitals gave John a sense of impotency standing around a bed knowing there was nothing he could do. He was a take charge type of guy and this standing around waiting just wasn't for him. Kat knew this and after a while of watching him stand there wringing his hands she had mercy on him.

"John, you know there's no need for all of us to be here. If you want to go get a cup of coffee or do something else we're perfectly capable of being left here on our own."

"I wouldn't want to leave you here in case you need me. I want to be here for Alex and the Troll," said John. Alex looked up with an angry expression. "Sorry, well someone needs to look through the hospital's video feed to see if we can find doctor death. Chuck was going to do it but he and Sarah were bushed so he put it off until tomorrow but I could get an early start on it now."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Alex. "If you can get a good pic then we can run a facial on him and come up with a name."

"Go, if anything changes here we can call you," said Kat. She got up and saw him to the door then looked back over at Alex who pretended not to be watching. "John you be careful," said Kat as she glanced back at Alex.

"Of course I'm always," he said as she kissed him. He turned ten shades of red. "Kat, we shouldn't be doing this in front of the kids."

"You promise me you'll be careful but we both know you won't. So that's something to remind you what you've got waiting for you soldier."

"Yes ma'am," said John as he walked out and closed the door. He sighed. It was useless to explain to Kat that he was a marine not a soldier. But he knew what she meant and that was all that mattered.

Almost across the hall were two men standing guard duty on Tong's door. One was a Marshal and the other a uniformed officer from the LAPD. John walked up to them to see if they needed anything.

"Hey you guys want anything I'm going down below I can run you something up," said Casey. "Coffee, doughnut, sorry no pun intended."

"None taken I could use a cup of coffee and actually that doughnut doesn't sound too bad. I take my coffee black and if they've got a plain cake doughnut too."

"I'll take the same but can you put some cream in the coffee and I take one sugar," said the Marshal. They started to go for their wallets.

"No don't worry about it I got this. I've been where you guys are bored to tears. I'll go down and be right back up," said John.

He walked down the darkened corridor. The hospital at night dimmed the lights to conserve electricity and to help patients relax in order to sleep better. He pressed the button then rode the elevator down all the way to the lobby. The bell rang and the doors opened up. He was so engrossed with thinking about Kat's kiss that he ran right into a doctor who was getting on as he was getting off. They collided together John proved to be the immovable object while the doctor was lacking as an irresistible force.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," said Casey as he bent down picked up the man's clip board handing it back to him as he helped him up.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he took the clipboard back then dusted himself off. "I guess we're all running on autopilot especially this late at night. You should get some rest and that's doctor's orders."

"I'll try. Thanks," said John as he started to walk towards the cafeteria. But as he went inside something hit him as being out of place with the doctor he'd just bumped into. However, he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe the doctor was right he was just tired and running on autopilot. Then he saw some nurses sitting at a table updating patient records using tablets.

"Holy crap," John said as Sarah's voice played back in his head. _'_ _ _Look around all the doctors and nurses are carrying tablets. The hospital went to an electronic patient records system some time ago.'__ _Crap doctor death."_ John ran back to the elevator and pushed the buttons frantically.

[On the floor]

Doctor Death got off the elevator and headed down to the guards sitting outside the door. He studied them for a bit looking at the chart while actually looking at them. Then the police man asked the Marshal to watch to their post for a second while he ducked inside to use the bathroom. This was what he was waiting for. The doctor went down to Tong's door.

"I need to check on the vital signs of our patient," said the man. The Marshal looked him over then picked up a clipboard with names.

"I just need some identification to check your name off my list. But if your name isn't on the list there's nothing I can do."

"It should be there look for Dr. Leonard McCoy," said the Doctor then he reached inside his white coat like he was getting out identification.

"I'm sorry but I can't find it," said the Marshal as he did a second check. "I'm sorry but you're not one the list." However, when he looked up he was staring down the barrel of a suppressed CZ-75. The last thing he saw was the muzzle flash.

"Thanks for covering me," said the Cop as he came out of the room. "Any sign of our coffee yet I just made room for it. What the..." he got out before the Doctor Death got off a second round.

"Mister X is going to be a little pissed over my collateral but this is what he gets for ordering a rush order," said Doctor Death to himself as he pushed by going into Tong's room. He put two rounds in Tong's head to make sure then turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At LAX the redeye flew in from Shanghai via Peking. The eighteen hour flight seemed to last an eternity and looking at the state if the passengers that deplaned it looked like they had been in the air that long. Most were just looking for someplace to sleep and yet their journey wasn't over yet they still had to pass through customs.

"Please have you customs card and passport ready," said the customs officer. He stood at the end of a line that didn't seem to have an end looking over passports and asking everyone the same question

"Passport please," said the officer as he took the passenger's passport. "Do you have anything to declare, Mr. Khan is it?" The officer did a second check of the name.

"Yes but no I don't have anything to declare," said the man. However the customs officer was a little suspicious because he had very little luggage.

"Is this trip for pleasure or work?" said the officer as he checked to see what kind of visa Mr. Khan had and if he could work in the U.S.

"Well, neither actually, I have a friend in the hospital at Westside memorial so I dropped everything to come and visit him. Our families are old friends my father knew I had the vacation time so he asked me to come and check on him."

"I see I'm sorry to hear that. I was going to ask you why you have so little luggage but I think that explains that. Do you know where you'll be staying?"

"I've got a reservation made at the Waldron but I plan on spending most of my time in the hospital with my friend. If you don't mind I really need to get out of here and get to Westside so I can call my father and let him know how brother Tong is doing."

"Sure you can go right on but no hospital is going to let you visit a patient at this hour. Your best bet is to go to the Waldron get some sleep then go Westside first thing in the morning. That way you'll be able to find his doctor and get a good prognosis."

"That sounds like good advice. I do feel beat. Thanks," said Khan as the man handed him back his passport.

"Next please in line," said the customs officer as he waved for the next person to come forward.

"There he is," said one of Ivan's men keeping an eye out in the airport. "Call Mikhail and tell him we have eyes on the prize. What does he want us to do?" The man disappeared then came back.

"Ivan wants us to pick him up and he doesn't care if he gets a little dinged up. Mikhail said you have to break a fortune cookie to read the future."

"Then let's follow him and grab him some place quiet," said the other man. "Come on he's getting away. We can't afford to lose him."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Across the hall in Morgan's room nothing has changed. Alex was still sitting there worried about Morgan holding his hand. Kat got up and walked over behind her and put her hands on Alex's shoulders to try and comfort her. She realized there was nothing she could do for Morgan but maybe she could help Alex through this.

"Listen maybe you should take a break," said Kat. "You need to get some rest even for just a bit. The doctor said he wouldn't be awake before tomorrow and what good are you going to be to him if you're half asleep?"

"But I can't go I need to be the first person he sees when he wakes up. I need to tell him I love him and need him. I need to tell..."

"Everything you should've told him before but suddenly you realize there might not be a tomorrow to tell him. I know I've been there Alex. When they told me that your father was dead, my whole world crumbled in front of me. I was pregnant and alone. But worse was I never told John he was going to be a father and then I thought it was too late."

"But it wasn't you got a second chance... we got a second chance," said Alex as she turned to look at Kat both had tears in their eyes.

"What I'm saying is that certain things are meant to be said and not held in because you never know when it will become too late. Regret is a terrible bedfellow."

As Alex and Kat were talking there was some muffled noises that came from outside. Nothing clear but Alex thought she heard some moans. She heard enough to trip her spy senses and cause the hair on the back of her neck to stand.

"Mom did you hear something," asked Alex as she got up and went to the door. As she was almost at the door her phone rang both women jumped. "It's Dad," said Alex as she answered. "Dad you scared the crap out of us. There's no change here if that's... What across the hall? Yeah something is going down across the hall I think I heard something," she said as she looked at her mother. "Okay I'm going to put you on speaker then I'm going to investigate."

"No stay in your room and lock the door. I'm in the elevator on my way up. If you've already heard something it's too late to help the guys across the hall. Stay put and take care of your mother," said John over the phone. While John was talking Alex went to her purse got her Beretta Cougar 9 then went to the door.

"Dad the guards are down and I see blood," said Alex as she leaned out the door. "I'm doing to go down and check out the situation."

"No stay put I'm almost there. Wait in the room and that's an order," said Casey but in that moment Doctor Death came out and saw Alex half in and half out of the room. He didn't hesitate to open fire getting off two rounds at her to get her to go back inside. Then he took off running down the hall for the elevators. Halfway to being home free he heard the elevator ring then the doors opened up.

The ride in the elevator seemed to last a lifetime but as soon as the doors opened Casey had his Sig up in the ready position.

"You going someplace scumbag," said John as he fired two rounds. The fake physician backed into an OR firing two round into a fire extinguishers to create a smoke screen then shot others inside.

"Alex, check on the guards outside of Tongs room then check on him. I'm going in after Doctor Death call this in and get some back up in here while I make a house call."

"Is there a Doctor in the house," said Casey as he went inside. Two rounds came flying in his general direction but the smoke screen worked both ways Doctor Death could hear John but he couldn't see him. John moved around the OR carefully listening to every sound. He took a pair of hemostat FORCEPS off an operating tray tossing them across the floor. Doctor Death took the bait firing four rounds in the direction of the noise which gave Casey what he needed his location. He fired four rounds in Doctor Death's direction. John heard a muffled moan at least one hit home then he heard the sound of someone running.

"Halt right there and don't move," yelled Alex as Doctor Death ran out of the OR. By then the CO2 had cleared and she could see him standing there with his weapon still in his hand but favoring one side. "I mean it put it down or I'll put you down. The choice is yours."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," said the man but before he could raise his weapon Alex heard three rounds fired from inside the operating room. Doctor Death dropped in the corridor John came out afterwards and nudged him with his foot to make sure he was deceased.

"How are the guards and Tong?" asked Casey. But Alex just shook her head. John took out his phone and placed a call.

At Echo Park Chuck and Sarah had just turned out the lights and were getting comfortable when Chuck's phone rang. He turned on the light and looked to see who it was.

"It's John from the hospital," said Chuck. "I need to take this. I'll go in the bathroom so you can go back to sleep."

"I haven't been to sleep to go back asleep," said Sarah as she rolled over and put her arm around him. "No put it on speaker I want to hear too."

"John what's going on? Has something changed with Morgan? Do you want us to run in?" said Chuck as different scenarios ran through his head.

"It certainly took you long enough to answer. I don't want to know. I'm just calling you to let you know we had an incident here at the hospital. Doctor Death came back by and made another house call on Tong. He is now with his ancestors unfortunately he took the two guys on guard duty with him. But Alex and I took out Doctor D. Get this he was packing a suppressed CZ 75 fifteen round so he had ammunition to waste."

"The real question is how did your so-called Doctor Death find out so quickly that he failed the first time around. John, do you want us to come in and help?"

"No but I sent you a pic to look at. See if you can flash and give us a name. I can't very well send him down to the morgue with Doctor Death as a toe tag."

"I got it... Geez I guess I'm supposed to image what he looked like before he got those two two large holes in his head. I'm so going to have a nightmare over this."

"Stop your whining and look at the photo. Is he or isn't he in the data base or do I need to come over there with my number twelves and give a new meaning to reboot"

"You do realize that all of this could've waited until the morning," said Chuck. Sarah pointed at the window and the first rays of morning were already shining in. "I take it back it is morning already."

"Good so give me a name. Don't make me come over there."

"Okay, okay," said Chuck as he looked at the photo then flashed. There were hits around the world but almost all of them involved meticulous planning. There were sophisticated bombs to exotic poisons.

"I don't have just one name but there are dozens. He seems to be... I'm sorry was a high paid hitman. Some say he was Italian and his last name was Borgia but that was because he preferred poisons. Wait something isn't right how did he take Tong out?"

"Two rounds in the head, better than a neti pot cleaned his sinuses right out along with a large portion of cerebral mass."

"Thanks John if I don't have a nightmare from the photo I'll have one from your graphic description. You should hook up with Quentin Tarantino. Anyway your guy was noted for in addition to using poisons at being methodical about preparing his hits."

"Well he wasn't this time and that's what go him ... well in the condition he's in now, vertical," said John. "I need to run I've got guys showing up to clean this mess up. We're taking the body downtown before I notify the Secret Service or the LAPD what went down."

"That's a good idea. Listen in a little while I'll be running to the Twin Towers to talk with Dale. Do you want to come along?"

"If I do he won't be able to talk so the answer is it's probably not a good idea. Listen I've got to run they're about to wheel out the body."

"John be careful and don't trust anyone."

"You don't have to tell me that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan's men followed Khan through the airport terminal at Los Angeles International. LAX was one of those airports that never slept with activity and people milling around 24/7. There was always something going on and like most International travelers Khan seem more interested in trying to get out of the labyrinth than anything else. He made a sudden stop on his way out at an international newsstand where he was observed buying the Hong Kong Times and the Shanghai Gazette.

"What's he doing in there? Buying newspapers from China, why? The news in them is already old they had to have been printed before he left country."

"Probably just reading material for when he's bored. There he goes come on or we're going to lose him and if we do you can explain that to Ivan. Go get our SUV and bring it around he's heading for the taxi stand."

"No he's not Anton look he's turning around and heading into the restrooms," said the one man as they tried to keep up with their target without being seen.

"Good we'll take him inside. Go ahead and bring the SUV around we'll load him up then take him back to Ivan."

"I thought this guy was supposed to be some sort of hotshot enforcer type so far I don't see what Mikhail was all worried about. I'm really not impressed."

"Well you can ask him yourself. I want you and Vasily with me inside. Vladimir you post near the entrance and keep an eye out. We grab him then get out quickly and quietly."

Anton's men agreed then they watched Khan go into the restrooms. They waited a few minutes then went in to find him at the sinks. The newspapers he bought were resting on the countertop nice and neat away from the water so they wouldn't get wet. He looked up at them in the mirror as they came up behind him.

"I'll be out of your way in a few minutes," said Khan as he began to wash his hands. "Or have you come for something else either way you're going to have to wait."

"Let's go with the or something else," said Anton. "You can dry your hands then come with us. Our boss wants to talk with you Mr. Khan."

"Why are you being so polite with this guy Anton? He's not you grandfather. Dry your hands on your sleeves or on your pants I don't care just let's go or we'll make you go."

"You know you've got a lot to learn about manners young man. I guess no one ever told you manners maketh the man. But what can I expect from a group of savages. Your people were still running around in hides and bashing each other over the head while mine was producing silk and building the great wall."

"Yeah, like that worked out so well for you guys. Come on now," said the loud mouth as he put his hand on Khan's shoulder pulling him around.

"I did warn you," said Khan as he slipped a dagger from his sleeve stabbing the man in throat then throwing it across the room to nail Vasily in the forehead. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

"What the..." said Anton as he went for his pistol but Khan pulled another dagger from his other sleeve and held it at Anton's throat before he could clear his weapon out of his holster.

"Thank you I'll take that off you," said Khan as he took Anton's TT-33 from his hand. "What a big gun for such a little man. Now I want you to call the man you've got posted outside to come in."

"What man?" said Anton but Khan nicked his neck with the blade. Anton started bleeding. He knew he was cut because he could feel his warm blood run down inside his shirt.

"Don't think I'm stupid because I'm not and don't try my patience. Your man discovered there is an end to it and it's better not to go there. Now if you don't want me to open up one of your nice veins then stand by and watch you bleed out. You need to call your man in now."

"Vladimir come in we need you to help us carry Khan out," yelled Anton. "He's heavier than what he looked."

"You bunch of lightweights," said Vladimir. "I knew you guys were weaklings but really the guy isn't that big. We're all going to have to go to the gym and work out." He walked right into the trap. Vladimir didn't have time to think he strolled in only to catch a dagger in his throat. He made a giggling sound as he went down while Khan covered Anton with his own weapon.

"I take it Ivan wants to have a chat with me well I want to have one with him too but in my scenario I'm the one who walks away and you can tell him that."

"Wait a minute you're going to let me live?" said Anton looking at him puzzled then he looked around at the carnage. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"You were polite and I respect that. Had your other men been as polite I might even have come along with them. You can tell Ivan this too and if he really wants to have that talk we can meet tomorrow at noon for lunch at the Waldron restaurant. I expect him to come alone. Now go before I change my mine," said Khan. As he was talking with Anton he unloaded his pistol then handed it back to him. Khan retrieved his dagger washed them off in the sink before leaving stepping over the bodies.

Khan walked out to see Anton get into a black Mercedes SUV then speed off. He went to the taxi stand and got into the first taxi that was waiting. Inside was a driver reading a new paper sipping on a cup of coffee. He put both away when Khan got inside.

"Where to buddy," said the driver as he looked back at him in the mirror then the man turned around to get a better look. "Hey is that blood on your shirt? Were you in some sort of accident?"

"Blood?" said Khan as he looked down and sure enough there it was. He must've gotten caught by the loud mouth's spray when he stabbed him in the throat. He had to think quickly. "Oh this, no, this was an accident with a packet of catsup at thirty thousand feet. I meant to change inside but I just wanted to get to my hotel room and crash. Eighteen hours of flying can do that to you."

"Well if I were you I'd either button up the jacket or change my shirt before I check into the hotel. They might turn you away. So what hotel are you staying at?"

"I'm in the Waldron. Do you know where that's at?"

"It's my job to know and at the Waldron," said the taxi driver as they pulled out. "I wouldn't worry about the stain they won't even notice. There's always something happening down there so they're not going to give you a second look."

Khan smiled as he got comfortable in the back looking over the Shanghai Gazette. He wished he could see today's edition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came early at the Bartowski household. Sam was up and running she wanted to know how Morgan was. Chuck promised to take her to visit him if the doctor gave the ok so she went back in her room. Sarah got ready they went to get Sam ready while Chuck went next door to check on Mary. Then they all piled into a herder and left.

"I need to get some work done first," said Chuck as he looked back at Mary and Sam in the back. "I'm going to drop you two off at Union Station where you can grab breakfast while your mother and I go do something fast. Is that okay with everyone back there? Love if you want to say with them I understand this place may not be someplace you want to revisit."

"No I'm going with you if nothing else I want to hear what this individual has to say for himself so we're going. Sam you can finish up your art work while were gone Nana Mary can help you."

"Help you with what," asked Mary. Sam pulled out a folded piece of paper she had in her bag then handed it to Mary. "What's this?"

"Look at it and you'll see. Mommy helped me with the spelling but it's a get well card for Morgan. I need to color it now."

"That's an excellent idea," said Chuck as he looked back at Sam in the rearview. "I'm sure Morgan will like it. But if he's still asleep we'll have to leave it for when he wakes up. But when he wakes up he'll find it and know you were thinking of him."

Chuck dropped Mary and Sam off at Union Station then he and Sarah drove straight over to the Twin Towers correctional facility. How Sarah hated going inside it, she'd spent a good portion of her adolescent life going in and out visiting her father inside. All those memories and emotions fell back on her as she stepped in through the front doors.

"You sure you want to do this?" said Chuck as he looked over at her. She tried to hide what she was feeling and to anyone else they might be able to tell but he could.

"No like I said I want to look at this jerk in the eyes and try to understand what makes him tick," said Sarah. Walking inside they found Joe standing there waiting for them.

"Come on I'm her to talk to our perp too before the Feds get a hold of him. Word is they're already in Federal court trying to get an order so we need to hurry up he might not be here for long. You guys could hustle him off to a dark site that would be fine by me."

"Too many witnesses saw us take him and he's a U.S, citizen. Tong we could've worked with but that's probably what got him silenced. I'm sorry did you know the officer that was on the door?"

"No not really he'd been around a while but we had different career paths so we never bumped into each other.

"So where do we have to go to see Dale," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a look. "We need to hurry up before the Marshals get here."

"Right this way I already have him in an interrogation cell," said Joe. They walked back a row of holding cells. Sarah glanced over at them remembering the last time she was there and her father was on the other side.

"Here we are," said Joe as he opened the door and they all went inside. There was Dale in his orange jump suit handcuffed to a table. Chuck and Sarah took a seat on the other side of the table and sat down.

"There are some questions we'd like for you to answer," said Chuck. "Like where is Ivan at right now? And what was the raid on Tong all about? He took something from Tong and used us to distract him while he made his move."

"Like I said before I want a lawyer and I'm not saying a thing without one present. I know my constitutional rights."

"I could have you declares an enemy combatant and shipped off to Gitmo," said Chuck. "Would you like that? There you won't have any constitutional rights. You won't have anything."

"Go ahead I don't care... No actually do it I want to go. Please send me." They looked at each other puzzled trying to figure out Dale's angle. "You're right I am a terrorist and I should be sent to Gitmo."

"Let me get this right," said DiMarco. "You want them to send you to Gitmo? Are you trying to cop an insane plea because it won't work?"

"Why did you try to shoot Alex? I thought you cared for her but then you tried to kill her. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me but she's a woman and so she's not worth anything. She's worth as much as you are which isn't much. Women are only good for..." He didn't finish Sarah was already over the table at him.

"No," said Chuck as he pulled her back. The door opened up and Marshals stepped in with paper for Dale.

"He needs to come with us now," said the one as they started to uncuff him.

"Wait just one moment," said Chuck. "You say that women are useless and they should be treated like cattle, right?" Dale nodded his head. "Are you Bratva?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"My dear little idiot you haven't studied the Vor v Zakone very well. There's a ponyatiya, I assume you know what that is. Well it says never deny you're a vor directly. To the questions like 'Are you a vor?' or 'Who are you for life?', a vor should always answer 'Yes, I am a vor', even if asked by police and videotaped. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," said Chuck as he rolled up his sleeve to show Dale the blue star with Cyrillic writing. I ask you again are you a vor?"

"Yes I am a vor."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Morgan slowly opened his eyes and looked around wondering where he was at and how he got there. He saw Alex sitting next to him he felt her warm hand in his then he saw Kat sitting on the other side. Next to the door stood Casey with a look that said he was either concerned or annoyed. His mouth tasted like he'd eaten a handful of mothballs and his side ached and throbbed as he tried to remember how he got here but everything from the night before was kind of a blur.

"Where am I," he said as he tried to sit up but that was a big mistake. His head started spinning and he fought off a bout of extreme nausea. Later his doctor explained to him it was the residual effects of the anesthesia.

"Hey lay still," said Alex. "Welcome back to the land of the living. I swear you pull another stunt like this again and I'll shoot you. You had me worried."

"What happened? I remember we were arresting Dale then everything's kind of fuzzy from that point on. Did I get shot? But how I was wearing a vest."

"You took a bullet that was meant for me," said Alex as she squeezed his hand. "Dale tried to shoot me put you jumped in the way."

"I have to give it to you Grimes you did good work," said Casey as he walked to the foot of his bed. "Stupid but good if you'd faced him your vest would've protected you but you had to play running back and dive for the end zone so the bullet clipped you where you weren't protected. Stupid but brave I have admit..."

"Come on Dad give Morgan break. Morgan don't pay him any attention you're my hero," said Alex as she kissed him. "I want you to know that."

"Yuck I'm going to be sick," said Casey. "I'm going to go get your doctor he wanted to be told when you came around. You need to come up with a cover story we can tell Big Mike and your mother. I haven't called them but we're going to have to soon. I'm leaning with running with scissors."

"I'll come with you," said Kat. She patted him on the hand. "Morgan I'm glad to see you're awake. I think you and Alex have some things you two need to talk about alone."

"Thanks," said Morgan. He waited until they left to speak. "You know your mother is a special person. I wish she were my mother but then you'd be my sister and this thing we have would be all wrong so it's better that my mom is my mom and your mom is your mom or else... well you understand."

"Never change," said Alex as she laughed and kissed him. "I love you and I was so afraid I was going to lose you. Morgan, can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what? I should be asking you to forgive me I was acting so stupid. It doesn't matter what happened between you and Dale. What's important is you chose me and that's what I need to be thankful for and I want you to know I am."

"Oh Morgan I love you," said Alex as she kissed him again. "Don't ever leave me again."

"So did we get Dale and the Triad Boss, what's his name Tong. What about Ivan did he finally show up or was he a no show?"

"Ivan never showed up and Dale's in custody. Chuck and Sarah went to interrogate him or they'd be here right now and Tong... well we had Tong for a bit. But someone sent in a hitman who took him out last night..."

"On this floor right?" said Morgan. "I had this dream and there was gunfire. It was Tong getting done in."

"I don't know it could've been us engaging the hitman. It didn't fare too well for the hitman. This turned out to be his last contract. Dad punched his ticket to hell."

"Why am I not surprised," said Morgan as the door to his room opened up. John and a doctor walked in together.

"I always take the trash out that's something you should remember," said John as he watched the doctor examine Morgan then he took out his tablet and studied it.

"Humm, I don't see why we can't move you down to an inpatient room. I still want to keep you around for a couple of days for observation and to see how you're healing but you don't need to stay up here in ICU."

"You should really send him up to the ninth floor. That's where he belongs with the other nut jobs," said Casey as his phone began to ring. "Chuck he's down below and coming up with everyone. He sent a text message asking if you were conscious and coherent. Well one out of two isn't bad."

"Funny John funny, text him back and ask him to grab me a grape soda from the cafeteria when he comes up... oh and tell him to get a cup of ice for it too."

"Is that it? Maybe you want it served in a pewter cup like a mint julep."

"No just a regular cup will do with ice but tell him not to pour it before he gets here or the ice will melt and it will be all watered down."

"I'll make sure he knows that. Is there anything else your majesty would desire? Maybe some crumpets to go with your beverage?"

"Crumpets no but now that you mention it I've got a little rumbly in the tumbly. If he could lay his hands on a slice of pizza or subway sandwich that would be nice."

"Maybe a meatball sub with all that cheese and marinara sauce all melted and gooey on a hearty Italian six inch, no let's make it a twelve inch roll."

"Now you're talking my language brother, tell me more," said Morgan as his mouth began to water at the thought of it.

"Then I think you're out of luck. Chuck and company are in the elevator on their way up. Maybe if you order through they could send it to you by drone if Homeland doesn't shoot it down for violating restricted air space."

"Dad you're mean," said Alex . It wasn't long after that they heard a knock on the door then the whole Bartowski household piled in.

"Sorry Doc if we're too many but my daughter wanted to personally bring Morgan a get well card she made," said Chuck as Sam ran over with Sarah to give it to him.

"See this is you in bed with the fur like baby bear sleeping in his little bed and this is me like Goldilocks sitting on a chair next to the bed taking your temperature. See I brought a thermometer to take your temperature," said Sam as she held one up. "I've been practicing I can take it now if you want?"

"No we can wait," said Sarah. "The hospital has their own they have to use. That one we used when you were a baby. Oh I get it baby bear... baby thermometer."

"Yes," said Sam as she held it up. Chuck put his hand over his mouth as he tried to stop laughing. Sam gave him an mean look.

"So I can use this right? Open wide," said Sam. "This won't hurt a bit."

"No Sam, that thermometer isn't meant for that end," said Chuck as Morgan eyes grew wide. "Sweet Pea let's stick with the hospital's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan looked out of his new office anticipating news from his men that were at airport. Word had gotten around to him that Khan had landed now he was waiting for his grab team to report in that they had him. However, the longer he waited the more evident it was that things hadn't gone the way he'd expected or hoped.

"The guards on the perimeter called in and reported Anton's coming back alone," said Mikhail as he stuck his head in Ivan's door.

"When they said alone did they mean he didn't get our man or did he not only not get our man but also lost our team too," asked Ivan as he went to his desk to sit down.

"Looks like he lost our team," said Mikhail looking out the window seeing Anton pull up.

"Send him up I need to know what happened," said Ivan as he got up.

"I'll go get him," said Mikhail then he ducked back out as Ivan went over to his bar and poured himself a vodka. He didn't have to wait long before Mikhail returned with Anton in tow behind him.

"Anton where's your men? Are you telling me one man took your whole team out? Why did he leave you alive?"

"Sir let me explain we saw Khan as soon as he cleared customs then we followed him. I think he must've made us following him but it couldn't be helped. There weren't that many people in the airport so I guess we stuck out. Any way he went to a newspaper shop...

"Okay so you stuck out he probably duck inside to see if he was being followed and you people hung around outside. That's where he picked you up. What happened to your men? How did they get taken out? That is what happened to them right?"

"Well yes but it wasn't our fault we followed him and it looked like he was going to leave the airport so I had the SUV brought around then Khan back tracked and went to the restroom."

"So you went in after him and he got the drop on you. Is that what you're getting ready to tell me?" said Ivan as he looked over at Mikhail. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well yeah but you should've seen the way that guy moved. He was as fast as lightning, a blur and before I knew it he'd taken out our men and had a knife to my throat," said Anton showing them his wound.

"It must've been really scary," said Ivan as he leaned against his desk sipping on his vodka. He looked over at Mikhail who shook his head.

"Yes exactly... no I mean no... I was afraid but he had a knife to my throat. That's neither here nor there. The reason he let me live was to tell you that if you want he's willing to meet with you to talk. He'll be at the Waldron for lunch at noon but you need to come alone."

"He's crazy if he thinks Ivan's going to go to the Waldron alone to meet with him," said Mikhail but looking over at Ivan he could tell he was milling it over the idea in his head. "You can't really be considering this? It's a trap can't you see."

"It might be or it could be him just trying to gather facts. I can go and you guys can wait for me in the basement parking lot so if anything goes down you can come running up. If I don't go it will be like I've got something to hide. Already he's taken out our team."

"Which is why you shouldn't go alone... But that aside Ivan we do have something to hide just look out the window at those three containers. Do you want to tell him that we orchestrated Tong's arrest and we took over his counterfeiting operation?"

"Of course I'm not going to tell him everything. However, I'd like to find out what he knows and what he plans on doing. Already he's got to suspect us if nothing else from the way we tried to grab him in the airport."

"Remember some of Tong's men got away when we grabbed the containers. They could've been in contact with Shanghai and if that's the case he probably already has his mind made up with your name on top of a hit list."

"I don't know. The men that got away could tell Khan a group of men erupted in the basement and took the containers but to finger us specifically... It could've been the collective mad at Tong because he made a power play against us after he was told not to."

"How do you know he was told not to move against us," asked Mikhail. Then he caught Ivan's look. "Okay so you have your sources."

"No it's not that I'm just guessing if Mister X told me he must've told Tong too. It only makes sense because he had to know we would talk. I could get Khan to think that the collective wanted us to eliminate each other so they could take over the whole operation then they can deal with each other."

"I like it," said Mikhail. "It's sneaky and mean but it just might work. I'll have the guys get ready then we can take one of the vans to the Waldron using it to monitor the situation inside by tapping into their security feeds."

"Good make it happen. Anton you're coming with me to introduce me to Khan since you already know him. I hope you don't have a problem with that because if you do you need to get over it and remember this is the only reason I still need you. Now go with Mikhail and get out of my sight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was beginning to enjoy this lull in op tempo. Things were almost all caught up and she was able to take her shoes off and kick back without having to worry about some international crisis that threatened western democracy and our way of life. She even had tickets for the opera at the Kennedy Center. Roan was taking her to see Leoncavallo's Pagliacci something she was looking forward to.

"Connie I'm calling it an early day," said the General. "I need to run to get my hair done and to get a manicure in before Roan comes by to pick me up.

"Yes Ma'am," said Connie as her phone rang. She picked it up. "Clandestine services, General Beckman's office.

"No I have to go. I don't want to talk to anyone especially about work," said Diane as she gesticulated at her secretary but it did not avail.

"One second Ambassador let me see if she's still in," said Connie as she put him on hold. "I'm sorry General but it's Ambassador Mei Sheng. He wants to talk to you he says it's urgent. I could pass his call through to the Major if you like."

"No I need to take this, patch his call through to my office," said the General. She walked back in put the call on speaker them sat down at her desk where she could kick off her shoes. Her heels were killing her.

"General, I'm sorry to bother you but I just got off the phone with the Ministry of Exterior. They called me to tell me I should call you."

"It sounds urgent Ambassador if the ministry wanted me to know about it. What's going on that's so important?"

"Well the fact that our Triad had branched out into this country is no surprise but today there was a combined strike in Hong Kong and Shanghai that took out many of the men who sat on the Triad's ruling council."

"When you say 'took out' what do you mean? Was there a bombing or were they gunned down in the middle of the street?"

"You take your pick. Some were gunned down, some were beheaded. There were those who were poisoned and one had a gas leak in his house."

"So is this why I haven't seen this across the wires? Your government is keeping all this low key. Then why are you sharing this with me?"

"Because the architect behind this grab for power is in your country. His name is Sung Khan and I believe his visit here was to provide himself with an alibi for the power grab. Officially he came to visit a family friend that was arrested for Triad related activities in L.A..."

"Wait a minute this family friend's name wouldn't happen to be Tong, would it?"

"Yes their families have close personal ties going back to the axe gang days of Shanghai at the turn of the century. Why has something happened to Tong?"

"He's dead, an assassin got to him late night L.A. time. However, our people took out the hitman. Tong was involved in a counterfeiting racket along with the Russians. My people think the Russians played us to take out their rival, Tong."

"Then they sent in a hitman to make sure Tong wouldn't talk."

"My people are not sure about that. They believe there is another player, a kind of silent partner that might be responsible for the assassination."

"Whoever it is Khan won't go back empty handed. With all the old men out of the picture there's a serious power vacuum in play now. If Khan wants to take control of the council he'll need to show the rest he's a man who can get things done."

"Your people wouldn't happen to know where this Khan is at in L.A.? I could pull facial recognition and CCTV feeds but since we're cooperating it would be quicker if you just told me."

"My people say he's staying in the Waldron. I don't know if he knows Tong is dead because he's not trying to hide. But when he finds out you can expect some serious head knocking. Say hello to Chuck and Sarah for me and Lotuses send their regards too."

"Thank you Ambassador I'll pass it on," said the General. She was about to get up and leave when her aide came running in.

"I thought you were still here," he said. "I've got the Director for the Secret Service on line he wants to talk to you but he said he was told you were out. I told that was impossible because I just saw you."

"I tried to stop him but he ran past me," said Connie as she followed the Major in. He looked at them both with a perplexed look.

"If you make me miss the opening act I'm going to have you singing what I missed right here," said the General as she took the call putting it on speaker. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. What can I do for you?"

"You might want to have a talk with your Secretary. She was the one who told me you were out for the day when you were in."

"Yes I'm going to have to talk with someone all right," said the General as she looked at her Major. "Yes we're going to have to have a long talk but what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Right what I called you about. Well I've been on the phone with my Chief in Los Angles and he informed me that our objectives have been accomplished so there's not a need to keep our joint task force operational anymore and that he could really use his men for other more important operations."

"Which are what? I don't see this as being wrapped up yet. Yes they've made some headway and some bad people were arrested but there is still a printing press out there that's turning out super notes or have you lost sight of that?"

"No I haven't but that's under our mandate to investigate not yours. Dale was apprehended along with the botched arrest of Tong..."

"I hope you're not blaming that on us because from what I was told you arranged for him to be guarded and our people actually foiled the first assassination attempt."

"Far be it for me to point fingers but I think the LAPD can share in this and your people didn't help... well not that much. From what I was told your man actually tranq'd my agents and impeded them from preforming their duties. If a man like that worked for me I'd have to give him a letter of reprimand."

"Oh would you and if I told you it was Chuck and he had good reason what would you say then? You do remember Chuck from your fiasco in Yosemite and how he bailed your bacon out. I would tread carefully on what I say about letters of reprimand."

"I'm just saying I think this collaboration has reached an end and the Chief in charge asked me for his men back. I can't see why he shouldn't have his men back. Can you? If I thought this task force could do any good I'd keep it going but if Chuck us going to tranq them every time there's a major operation it would be better if we went our own way."

"I think on this we can both agree. Okay I'll be in touch with my people and give them the good news... I mean the news. If there's nothing else I've got another call coming in."

"So I can tell my Chief this joint task force is done?" said the director. Beckman made a face then shook her head.

"I think that's what you've been blabbering on about for the last half hour. As far as I'm concerned it's dead. Now I really have to go," said Diane as she hung up.

"Am I speaking English," asked the General. She looked up at the Major who looked perplexed. "That's a rhetorical question I don't expect you to answer. But what part of over didn't he understand. Call Burbank and tell the team their cooperation with the Secret Service is no longer required. I'll get back within the next few days about a new mission."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah took Sam down to the cafeteria with Mary while the nurses and orderlies moved Morgan down to an inpatient room. They had just gotten situated around a table when Casey came in looking for them. John had a look that said this wasn't there to make a social call so Chuck asked Mary if she would take Sam to get her a fruit juice. She saw John heading over and noticed the same look.

"Okay but I expect a full briefing later," said Mary. "Come on kiddo let's see what fruit juice they have. What do you want?"

"I'd like to try a grape soda, please," said Sam. "Can we get two so I can take one to Morgan after they move him?"

"Sweetie," said Sarah. "That's a kind thought for Morgan but I'd prefer if you got something with more fruit in it. Morgan's grape soda is mainly food coloring, natural and artificial flavoring, and lots of sugar. Good for dentists not so good for little children." Sam looked at Sarah perplexed.

"I wish I knew what all that meant because it doesn't sound good. Remember I'm almost five. But if it's not good for you why does Morgan drink it?"

"Have you ever ask yourself why he stayed a Troll," said Casey. Every one turned and looked at him. "Okay, you wonder why he looks like baby bear? You want to stay short and become hairy and end up looking like a dust bunny?"

"Come with your Nana we'll find something that says 100% fruit juice on it then we only have to worry about the lead and arsenic levels," said Mary as she looked over at Sarah.

"Okay I might've exaggerated a little but am I wrong for worrying what my child ingests. A healthy lifestyle is learnt at home.

"I only have one question. How does Rocky Road figure into that," asked Chuck as he smiled at her and took her hand.

"Shut up before I punch you," said Sarah as she smiled back at him. "There's milk in it which is good for you and... oh just shut up," she said as she kissed him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to get sick. I didn't come down here to get my ears abused. There are two things I need to tell you guys. One they moved the Grimes to his new room and secondly Beckman office called and her Major wants us to contact him as soon as possible."

"We can do that right now," said Chuck. He pulled out his Surface Pro from his messenger bag. He went to an open window typed in command protocols then connect via Wi-Fi and secure Sat directly with Langley. The screen flickered a bit but then the image of Beckman's office came on with her Aide sitting at her desk.

"Major, the Colonel told us you wanted to talk to the team," said Chuck. "I take it the General's out of pocket. What do you have to pass on?"

"The General got called by the Director of the Secret Service who told her he wanted to disband the joint task force with our agency, which would be you..."

"Thanks for the clarification," said Casey. "Good we can get rid of the creepy cousins and set them on the curb. Do we have a new mission?"

"The General said she'd be in touch but for now you can stand down," said the Major. But he noticed a look of apprehension on Chuck's face. "Agent Carmichael, Chuck is there a problem?"

"I don't think we're done. I know this is coming from the Secret Service Chief here. He as much admitted to me this was what he was going to ask for last night in the elevator. But there are too many loose ends. We still don't know where the presses are even though I have a gut feeling the Russians have them. I'd like to relook at that map you guys had up I know I saw something there and maybe with a second look I'll see what I was missing."

"I can't authorize this. For the agency this operation is finished. If you need something to investigate intel has it that Sung Khan is staying at the Waldron."

"Sung Khan," said Chuck as he flashed. Axe murders along with cold case files, opium and heroin being smuggled on and off Chinese ships. A string of high value hits that lead to the supreme council of the Triad. "Deputy Mountain Master," said Chuck. Everyone looked at him. "It's the next highest position on the Triad Council.

"Word on the street is there's a power play going on now within the council. A number of the old guard have been eliminated and now everything is up for grabs."

"He wants to become the next Dragon head," said Chuck as he rubbed his side the flash had caused him some discomfort with his injury.

"Why is he here?" asked Casey. "It seems to me if he wants to make a move for the chair he should be back there where he can fight for it."

"And where his rivals can get at him," said Chuck. "Plus these recent hits by his being here he has plausible deniability. He can deny he had anything to do with them."

"But of all the places in the world to come to he chooses to come to Burbank?" said Casey. "I don't know but am I the only one who thinks this is crazy on his part."

"Not really and we're probably the reason he's here," said Chuck. "I assume this intel came directly from a high ranking Chinese source. Don't answer that I know who it was. Khan's family and Tong's are connected by friendship and marriage so Tong's benefactor on the Triad council was Khan. My guess is he left China as soon as he found out Tong was moving against Ivan to try and stop him or as soon as Tong was arrested. Oh my God..." said as he suddenly stopped speaking.

"Sarah I swear if you don't slap him on the back of the head I will. The record's stuck... again," said Casey. "Oh my God what? Subject verb object Chuck you can't leave us hanging like this."

"Thank you John Casey for that lesson in English grammar," said Chuck as John grunted and gave him a look.

"Gentleman, can we turn back to what we were talking about," said the Major. Now he wished he had tickets to the opera, maybe Verdi's Nabucco. "Chuck, you were saying?"

"Right, I was saying that if Khan has been travelling all this time and the council has been going through this upheaval he might not know Tong's dead. The question that comes to mind is what's he going to do when he finds out."

"Wouldn't he be obligated to find out who ordered the hit on Tong and get even? If he doesn't how is that going to look for someone who wants to take over the Triad council?"

"No well," said Chuck. "Not well at all I think we need to go to the Waldron and have a chat with Mr. Khan."

"Just don't get into trouble. The General and Roan are at the Kennedy Center watching an opera. Roan go some hard to get tickets for Pagliacci with Plácido Domingo as Canio. The General was adamant before she left that she did not want to be disturbed for anything short of the end of the world."

"Roger that Colonel out," said Casey. "You heard the Major, Chuck, are you sure you want to go down to the Waldron?"

"Can you flash and recognize Khan? I don't think so. Besides I'm just going to go down and have a chat."

"About what? Life in China? His favorite Dim Sum? Remember Sweetie, the task force has been disbanded and tracking down this counterfeiting ring is a job for the Secret Service. According to our mandate we're not even supposed to operate within the United States."

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Khan about forty minutes to ride in the taxi from the LAX to the Waldron. He looked out the window at all the cars passing by wondering where all these people were going so early in the morning. Back in Shanghai his father would have him out in a park at this hour with Tong's father practicing Tai Chi and BaGua. Khan laughed inside thinking what unruly students he and Tong were.

"Here we go," said the taxi driver as he pulled up out front. Khan got out and paid the driver then took his bag inside after that he went to the check-in desk.

"Sung Khan, I believe I have a reservation," he said as he handed the receptionist his passport and credit card.

"One second let me check... Yes Mr. Khan we've got your reservation. Your room number is 116 that's on the second floor off to your right as soon as you get off the elevator," said the man as he handed Khan his room card. "One second let me make a copy of these then I'll give them right back to you. The reservation is an open reservation. Do you have any idea how long you'll be our guest?"

"I'm sorry it depends on how work goes. I won't know anything for a couple of days at least. It that a problem?"

"No we can be flexible just that we'd like a day's notice before you plan on checking out to prepare your bill and make sure everything is in order."

"I'll do my best," said Khan as the man handed back his passport and credit card.

"Would you like me to get you a bus boy to help you with your luggage?" Khan looked down at his one bag.

"No I've managed so far I don't see why I can't make it up to my room but thanks," said Khan as he was about to leave. But a girl working next to the receptionist broke into their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Khan but I was just making a note for your box. There's a gentleman in the bar who's waiting for you. He said it was urgent that he speak to you."

"Thank you," said Khan. He picked up his bag then walked into the bar. Who could it be he asked himself? It was too soon for Ivan but other than him who else knew he was there.

"He walked in the bar and looked around. The lighting was so dim he had to let his eyes adjust. There were some old bar flies that were sitting in a booth. Judging from their pale skin he wondered if they ever left."

"Mr. Khan," said a man in Mandarin Chinese. "I've been waiting for you my name is Wu and I work for or used to work for Mr. Tong."

"Then you work for me," said Khan. "Here take my bag. Let's go up to my room I want to know everything that happened. How did Tong end up in the hospital?"

"I'm not sure I was left to guard the presses when we were overrun by men who spoke Russian," said Wu but Khan shut him up.

"Okay enough let's continue this conversation up in the room," said Khan. He led Wu over to the elevators then they rode up to the second floor then they went to his room.

"Just sit the bag in the corner and tell me everything you know. First of all how many men do we have left and where are they?"

"We've got eight, nine including me and ten with yourself. After being routed out of the basement where we had the print shop set up we regrouped down at the port back at the warehouse where we were at before. Since the police had already raided the place we figured that would be the last place they'd look for us at."

"Smart move afterwards I want you to take me down there to meet them. We're not finished here, not by a long shot. Now tell me about Tong what do you know or what have you heard?"

"All I know was after the police raided Tong was taken away. There was a rumor that a hit was put out on him from Shanghai but you'd know about that."

"If they did it was after I left and before I could take action," said Khan. He saw Wu's look. "Never mind... let's just say there has been some forced restructuring back in Shanghai. Here," said Khan as he handed Wu a hundred dollars. "Don't worry that's real. I want you to go downstairs and hang out. Go back in the bar and order something just chill out. I might be meeting Ivan for lunch I want you to join us. He's supposed to come alone but I doubt if he will."

"You can't trust him he's the one who took our presses and shot Tong. I know it. Let me get the guys and we can dish him out some of his own medicine when he shows up."

"No we can't. I loved Tong like a brother but I know this war with Ivan he started but before I can start dishing out medicine as you put it I need to know I'm giving the right about to the people who deserve it. Remember a mad dog is put down in a hurry. Now go downstairs and wait, when Ivan shows up use the house phone and call me. I need to get a little sleep I've been up for over twenty-four hours."

"I'll call the men and tell them I met you. They'll be glad to know you're here. If you need me just call," said Wu as he wrote out his number and handed it to Khan.

"Thanks just do as I told you and let the guys know I've got everything under control. When you see Ivan come and call me like I said and let me know he's here."

Khan waited for Wu to leave then he went to his suitcase and took out a Sat phone then he called a number back in Shanghai. He had no idea what time it was back there but he didn't care with everything that was in up in the air right now he had to stay in the loop. He put the phone on speaker resting it on a dresser as he got undress.

"Khan, I'm glad you called everything is proceeding as planned. We moved simultaneously against the board like we talked about and with the first wave we've taken out all the heavy hitters. Now we're just mopping up the minor ones who won't swear allegiance."

"Good," said Khan as he undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "What about Dragon Head? Do we have DNA confirmation that he was taken out?"

"That's going to be hard to do he was taken out with a NSA Incinerator that was planted in his car. It eliminated all biological traces so getting even a DNA sample will be impossible."

"I guess we're just going to have to run with the news that he's gone. I'm here and make sure everyone knows that. In a little while I should be meeting the Russian then we take it from there."

"You need to get back here as quickly as possible to shore up your position before some else jumps in the power void."

"That's what I'm paying you for to keep everyone in line. Listen I have to go finish getting ready to meet this guy. Keep me informed as things evolve. If anyone steps out of line deal with them I trust your judgement. Call if things change if not I'll be in touch," said Khan. He hung up before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evans and Gardner returned to their desks to find it a little mundane now and slow compared to what they had gotten used to with Chuck. They looked over the post-its that were left stuck on their desk but it was as if no one had really noticed they had been gone. They logged on network to find out what headway the lab had made to coming up with a system to detect the new super notes but nothing seemed to have been done so Evans decided to call them up and shake the tree.

"Hey you guys in the lab," said Evans. "What have you been doing while we were gone, sleeping over your Bunsen burners? I don't see any progress in bill detection... Yes we were gone... Funny you never missed us. So what gives I thought you'd have something by now... Wait I want to put this on speaker so my partner can hear too. Okay go ahead."

"Well like I was saying we were making headway by using florescent lighting to come up with a quick spectrum check but the Chief came down and canned it. He said it was too expensive to implement and that you guys were close to blowing the case wide open. Now it sounds like he was overly optimistic."

"Funny," said Gardner. "We need to go because we've got jobs that need to be done. At least we don't have to look ashamed on payday." He hung up before he got an earful.

"Let's go talk to the Chief and ask him what that was about and see what direction he wants us to go now." They walked across the office to the Chief's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," said the Chief. "Oh it's you two, good I was looking for the files on the locations where we found the super notes. But I can't find it anywhere I wanted to take a second look at the distribution points."

"Sorry we checked those out and left them with Chuck. At the time we were looking for possible distribution points ourselves."

"But those are our files not theirs. You should've told me you were checking them out because I would've told you no. They can get their own intel."

"But we were on the Joint Task Force and we were making headway. What's this you told the lab to hold off putting together a device that would detect the super note?"

"Not that I have to justify myself to you two but it was too costly. I want you guy to run back over to the CIA and retrieve those files then I want you to bring them back here to me. I'm going to lock them up in my safe where I'll know they're safe. You're both dismissed," said the Chief as he got rid of them.

He did some hand wringing after they left. He didn't like the fact that Chuck had those specific records. It wasn't good... it wasn't good at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pulled up into the parking garage under the Waldron. Chuck got out then walked around and helped Sarah out. They walked over to the elevator then took it up. Little did they know they were being observed from a distance. In a black van not far away Mikhail and some of Ivan's men he brought to his luncheon engagement saw them suddenly appear near the elevators.

"Geez where did he appear from," said Mikhail. Ivan had just gone up with Anton to meet Khan. "Ivan listen up that Kolonel from the FSB we had lunch with is here," radioed Mikhail. "He's about to get on the elevator to go up with a very attractive and very pregnant blond."

"What's he doing here," radioed Ivan back. He was in the lobby with Anton who was looking around for Khan. "Let's not jump to conclusions the Waldron is famous for lovers' trysts so he might just be here to hook up. But I don't believe that if he's here he's either been invited or is inviting himself."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Mikhail. "I could bring some of the guys up there and kindly or not so kindly escort him out."

"Mikhail while I appreciate the bravado if half of what I was told about him is true we're one army short of enough people. No if he's here for our little powwow it might not be that bad. His presence will force everyone to play nicely together."

The elevator door opened and Chuck and Sarah stepped on board then the doors closed behind them and started up.

"You didn't have to come along I could just as easily meet this Khan guy alone. He's not going to do anything in public and this is more a get to know you. I see him he sees me and I tell him not to try anything funny while he's here."

"Yeah well I could've sent Casey to be with you. But right now you're the only functioning intersect we've got so we've got to protect you even from yourself."

"Because you're worried about me but you're right you could've sent Casey," said Chuck as he smiled. "But if I were with Casey I couldn't do this," he said as he kissed her. "But come to think of it I did do that once."

"And if you bring it up to him it won't just be your ribs that hurt. Sam makes a cute little doctor. I wouldn't mind if she grew up to be like Ellie and not like us."

"I agree but she'll be whatever she's meant to be. My parents didn't want this life for me yet here I am. But I'm glad I am because I can be with the most intelligent beautiful woman I've ever known and I get to wake up next to her every day."

"Oh really and what about Jill?"

"Jill was just a road sign that pointed me in the direction of the woman I loved."

"If that road sign says wide load I'm going to punch you." They were laughing when the elevator doors opened and there to greet them stood Ivan.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Khan took a quick shower then got dressed for his luncheon appointment with Ivan. He turned on the news then looked for CNN International, the Asian edition. He turned up the volume when they reported a series of accidental deaths of high ranking corporate executives in Shanghai. He smiled when the newscaster spoke of the deaths as accidental because he and the People's Republic knew better. As he was tying his tie he received a call from the lobby.

"Yes, I assume Ivan is here," said Khan. "... very well I'll be right down. See I knew he wouldn't come alone. I'm glad you're with me just stay out of sight and I'll be right down." After he said that he hung up and finished getting ready. He was almost ready when his phone rang again this time the caller I.D. read anonymous. He had an idea who it was when he answered it.

"Hello, who am I speaking to," he asked. He put the call on speaker so he could finish getting ready. If you don't speak up soon I'm going to hang up." At first the call sounded like it was a prank with a lot of heavy breathing. "If this is supposed to be intimidating you need to rethink your strategy because all I'm getting is annoyed." Finally a voice came on.

"Mister Khan I don't think we've ever spoken together directly but people call me Mister X and I work for the Collective. We're very curious as to why you're here."

"I bet you are. Mister X you say your name is? That's rather ambiguous don't you think? Is X your first or last name? Or why don't you call yourself Mr. XY? At least we would identify you as a Mister instead of XX which could be misleading? Unless that's your intent."

"Amusing but we're still concerned and we've voiced our concerns with your Triad Council. I don't know if you've been in touch with them lately but you ought..."

"I don't know if you've been following the latest news out of Shanghai but you should turn on your television before you say something rash you'll regret or could be very embarrassing for you later on. The Collective ought to be careful who they tell what they ought to do or oughtn't do."

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot so let me start this again. Mr. Khan we would like to maintain the status quo which means we would like for you to continue manufacturing the money we require and Ivan handle the distribution."

"Which will be difficult seeing as a group of Russian speaking men broke into out print shop and made off with all our equipment and workers. Have you looked into that or have you just complained to the council about me being here?"

"I see... I don't know if this will mean anything to you but I did talk with Ivan and he reassured me he had nothing to do with heist."

"I'm sure he did and you believed him," said Khan as he shook his head. "Did he also admit to chopping down the cherry tree? Never mind, well I'm meeting Ivan for lunch and as a matter of fact he's waiting for me now in the lobby. When we meet we can talk this out and see if I get the same answer."

"Please do anything rash or hasty. The police and other governmental agencies are watching us closely. This was something Mr. Tong refused to realize and partly this is his fault that now we have to clean up his mess."

"Yes speaking of Tong I'm going to run over to the hospital afterwards to talk this out with Tong. I'm recalling him to China..."

"You are? I thought the council had to make that decision as a whole," said Mister X. Something was going on and he was behind the power curve.

"They used to have that prerogative but I've taken that myself and as far as Ivan goes. I can offer him a finders fee then we can brush all this under the rug and get back to making money which is in everyone's interest."

"That's exactly what we wanted to heard," said Mister X. "Then I hope your lunch with Ivan goes as you planned. I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will," said Khan as he hung up. "And if you believe that pigs can fly." He opened his suitcase dumping the contents on the bed. Then he removed its false bottom. From a hidden compartment he took out a QSZ-92 then loaded it with a twenty round clip with proprietary 5.8×21mm Chinese-made armor-piercing projectiles. Slipping the weapon into his shoulder holster he was now ready for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were laughing when the elevator doors opened but there standing in front of them was Ivan and Anton. Anton had his pistol out under his jacket as did Ivan. Chuck moved in front of Sarah to shield her best he could with his body. What followed can only be described as a very long moment of awkward silence with neither side knowing what to do. The break came when a crowd came over to use the elevator which forced the Russians to stand down and to move aside.

"Ivan, are you trying out new places to eat? How long before you reopen the Matryoshka? Or are you here for other reasons? I don't believe you'll find bear on the menu."

"I've got people working around the clock and hopefully we'll be reopening for business by the end of the month with limited service."

"If I were you I'd put those weapons away before someone gets hurt and we wouldn't want that. Not in a public space with all these civilians around."

"I'd like to see you try to take my weapon away," said Anton as he got up in Chuck's face. "I hear a lot of talk but you don't look so tough to me."

"Ivan, curb you dog or I'll have to curb him for you," said Chuck. "Anton you should think of you sister in Grozny. I could have a friend of mine visit her if you want check up on her to make sure she's in good health. You might've heard of him Kommandant Boris."

"You know Boris the butcher?" said Anton. "Everyone in Chechnya knows Boris but how do you know him? Now I know you're lying there's no way."

"You don't ask how I know you have a sister yet you doubt I know Boris?" said Chuck. But Chuck got what he was looking for a day manager walked over with a radio in hand to call the authorities. He walked over to see what the disturbance was about.

"Is there a problem here," asked the manager. "If you continue disturbing our guests I'll have to ask you to leave the premises at once."

"No there's just been a misunderstanding," said Ivan. "We're old friends actually and we're just getting caught up on events back home. I guess we can be rather boisterous but we're Russians. You know you haven't told me what you're doing here?" Ivan said in Russian.

"We're here to see a Mr. Khan but I think that's why you're here too," said Chuck in English. "We should probably let him know we're here."

"You can use the house phones over there," said the Manager. "If you check at the front desk they can give you the room number. I'll leave you now just try to hold down the noise and confusion." The manger walked away but not before looking them over one more time.

"Ivan," said Anton as he pointed at an oriental man who just got off the elevator. "That's him over there." Chuck saw him too and flashed.

"I'd tell you this was a private luncheon but I think you'd come and join us anyway. Who knows maybe with you there you'll make us all play nice and not kill each other."

"I doubt that... about the playing nice part," said Chuck as they all walked over. Khan was looking around then he saw this group coming over at him so he waved for Wu who came up behind him. Wu whispered in his ear then pointed out Ivan.

"Ivan," said Khan as he put out his hand. "Tong has told me so very much about you it's a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you." Ivan shook it looking back at Chuck and Anton perplexed. "Shall we grab something to eat and can you introduce me to your friends?"

"Well you met Anton already at the airport and this is Charles Carmichael with the Central Intelligence Agency. He's a spy and this well I'm not sure who she is," said Ivan. He caught Chuck's look. "What Chuck that is your real name isn't it? Remember, I have friends in Lubyanka too."

"At least you got the name right this time. By the way a mutual friend said he'd love to give you a tour of the basement. You might even admire the view. I'm sorry I'm being rude," said Chuck. Then he turned and introduced Sarah. "This is my better half Sarah, my wife." Sarah shook Khan's hand.

"Well I just flew eighteen hours and I'm famished," said Khan. "Let's go grab something to eat and talk. Mr. Carmichael I have to say I'm not sure why you're here or what we've got to talk about?"

"We're here to make sure there is no more collateral among the guests. The last time your sides collided there was quite the body count so we'd like to avoid that and they make a good grilled cheese here. But if you like Dim Sum you have to go to the Sizzling Shrimp in Chinatown."

"I see and thanks for the tip. I have to ask but do you work for our third party?" asked Khan trying to sort out who Chuck was. Ivan began to cough and shook his head then tried to redirect the conversation.

"Sarah is it? I can see why your husband never mentioned he was married. You are a prize to pretty to risk on the likes of us. We who are really in the Bratva never marry."

"I can assure you Ivan I can take care of myself pregnant or not and personally I have a problem with some of your bylaws. I find them antiquated and chauvinistic typical of a narrow minded people."

"I think you just insulted me and my family," said Ivan as he looked around then laughed.

"I could be clearer and even provide a road map if you like," said Sarah as they all laughed even more. Chuck gave her a look as he pulled her chair out then got seated.

"I'm sorry but I need to hurry this meeting along," said Khan as everyone got seated. "I want to go to the hospital and visit Tong to see how he's doing. Mr. Carmichael do you think you could get me in to see him?" There was a sudden silence at the table. "What did I say? Is he still unconscious or in custody? I brought him a diplomatic passport he's got diplomatic immunity," said Khan but still everyone was quiet. "Will someone tell me what's going on? Mr. Carmichael, please."

"Well Tong… there's no diplomatic immunity where he's at. I guess the best way to tell you this is to just come out with it. Tong is with his ancestors. I'm sorry but he was assassinated in the hospital by a hired killer. If you wish I can take you to the morgue where you can official recognize the body."

"Ivan did you...," said Khan as he put his hand on the knife on the table. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, of course not and I'm not just saying this because our friend is here I'm saying it because I didn't. You don't have to believe me but it's the truth."

"I believe he's telling the truth," said Chuck. "The man that was sent was killed also. He was a nameless assassin very expensive and very precise. He tried twice before he was successful to assassinate Tong. The first time was by poisoning him but I foiled his plan. Then he came back later on that same night to cowboy the contract no one expected him to try again so soon."

"How did he find out that his first plan had been foiled so quickly unless the person who issued the contract was there or he had a mole there?"

"That's what I'm thinking. His killer was carrying a CZ-75 so he wasn't afraid to throw around lead but cowboying the hit was what got him killed. One of our fellow agents and a member of my team took him out."

"I would've liked to talk with him but I'm glad he didn't get away. After we eat I'd like to take you up on your offer to go to the morgue. As soon as I can I'd like his body released to me so I can have it sent back to Shanghai."

"I'll see what I can do," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mister X called his contact in Shanghai almost immediately after hanging up from Khan. Khan had told him enough to get him wondering what was going on across the pacific. He had a lot of questions he needed answers now and he hoped by phoning he'd find out what was going on. After dialing the number he put the call on speaker then he began to pace the room.

"Come on and answer," said the man. It seemed like it was taking forever for his colleague to answer. Then there was clicking sound and he heard his colleague's voice.

"I was kind of expecting your call and I wish I had good news but things are chaotic here. I don't know what they're reporting on television but most of the old guard have been eliminated or on the run. The hits were well orchestrated going down almost simultaneously. The old men really didn't have time to warn anyone else or to be warned."

"So who does it look like will end up on top?" asked Mister X. His next moves depended on the answer he was given. "Or can you see that far out?"

"I don't know things are still evolving but right now it looks like Khan has the upper hand seeing he was next in charged but everyone isn't happy over this change. Some are wondering if his absence isn't a convenient alibi."

"What would our position be like without Khan? Khan is meeting with Ivan to talk out their differences and I'm not sure they're looking out for everyone's best interest."

"Without Khan we could support a minor household and prop them up pushing them over the top. At least in theory they should support our common interests and maybe concede to us certain privileges there and here. However, I would caution on the side of prudence. If this goes sideways we don't want this to come back on us. Khan has to be aware there will be blow back so he'll be expecting it."

"He'll be expecting it in Shanghai or China. He won't be expecting it here. I know where he's staying I can get a wet team together then they can go pay him a visit."

"Like I said caution already our cash flow has been interrupted. With what money are you going to pay this contractor? You need to talk to the rest of the collective to get approval. This is the type of attitude that got Tong killed. You sure Ivan ordered that hit?"

"Well if it wasn't him then it was one of the elders on the Triad council. I need to run I can't keep my door locked all day or someone will start to get suspicious." Mister X hung up the phone then walked over to his door. He unlocked it then stuck his head outside.

"Oh good you're off your phone," said his secretary. "Agent Carmichael just called asking if we'd sign off on the release of Tong's body to next of kin."

"Next of kin? I didn't think Tong had any next of kin and for sure not here in the States. Did he specify what the relationship was to this party?"

"No just that he'd like it if you'd sign off on it. He mentioned that he was going to the morgue to do some sort of official recognition."

"What official recognition? The body was identified by everyone present so I don't see any need for an official recognition. You said he was headed to the morgue well if anyone askes where I went I went down to the Morgue and make sure they realize I'm just visiting," he said as he grabbed his hat and jacket.

"I know what you're up to Chuck and it's not going to work," he said to himself. "You're trying to bring the Task Force back together well it's not happening... not if I can help it."

"Call Gardner and Evan," he said on the way out. "I'm still waiting on those files they left with the CIA. I want them back by the close of business and I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Yes Sir I'll get right on it," said the secretary. "Do you want me to call the Morgue and tell them you're coming and to wait?"

"No I want this to be a surprise. Just call Gardner and Evans I'll handle the rest," said the Chief as he left. "Nice try Chuck but you're going to have to get up a lot early if you want to pull something over on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evans and Gardner drove over to Echo Park where they parked on the street. Then they cut across the courtyard going straight over to Chuck and Sarah's apartment. Trying the door they found it locked so they went over to Casey's only to find it was locked too. Looking at each other they were trying to figure out what to do next when they heard Sam's voice coming from another apartment.

"Do you hear that? That's the kid and her voice is coming from over there," said Evans. They walked over and rang the doorbell. Mary came to the door to greet them. They could see Sam in the living room playing.

"Agents, what are you doing here? I thought the word that came down from on high was the Task Force was disbanded?"

"It is... I mean it was... yes we're not working together and that's the reason we're here. We left some of our files with Chuck and our Chief wants us to get them back. His latest is he wants them back by the end of the day."

"I see but there's not a lot I can do for you. Chuck and Sarah have the keys to their apartment and neither are at home. Come on in and sit down," she said. "Can I get you boys a cup of coffee?"

"If it's no problem but we really need those folders before our boss skins us alive. There's no way you can let us in? I think he has them on his coffee table."

"I'm sorry I can't but let me call them to see where they are. We all went to the hospital to see Morgan this morning then they went off for a luncheon date at the Waldron. You're young you know what that means."

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she came over to them in her little white smock with stethoscope in her pocket holding a clip board. "Are these my two new patients? There must be an epidemic."

"She's playing like she's a doctor. Can you two watch her while I make this call to find out when one of her parents are getting home so you can get out of here?"

"Sure," said Gardner as Evans looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on like this we can get those files and get out of here quicker."

"I didn't become a Secret Service agent to become a babysitter."

"Really and what is the presidential detail in reality if not a baby sitting operation for the president, the first lady and their children."

"That's why I'm here," said Evans as they let Sam lead them over to the sofa. "Thank my word you're going to regret this."

"Sit down and give me your right hand," said Sam to Evans. She took his pulse and as she did she had a little worried look. "Do you smoke or drink?"

"A little," he said as she pulled out the stethoscope.

"I see," she said as she put it on his chest. "Cough for me," she said with the same little worried look. "Can you just breathe in and breathe out? Okay I'm going to need to take your temperature. Put this under your tongue," she said. "Hold it there until I tell you that you can take it out." She then turned to Gardner and did the same thing.

"I'll take that thermometer now," said Sam. He reached up and took it then she penned in make believe numbers on the clip board. "Now it's your turn," said Sam as she shoved the thermometer into Gardner's mouth without wiping it down. Evans began to laugh.

"Doc, I think you need to work on your hygiene," said Evans as he laughed at Gardner. "So what's the diagnosis will I live?"

"Open wide," she said as she took a spoon depress his tongue then shined a flash light in his eyes all the time going "humm".

"So will I live," asked Evans.

"Here you need to take two of these," said Sam as she took a Hello Kitty Pez dispenser giving him two candies. "Call me in the morning if you feel worse."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah as she came in the front door. "Mary just called me as I was pulling up. If you come with me I'll get you those files. Sam I told you this morning not to use that Thermometer when you tried to use it on Morgan."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Gardner pulling it out of his mouth.

"Nothing... well it's just... we haven't used it for a long time. So come with me and we'll get you those files."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

During lunch Khan and Ivan made some vague overtures about the printing presses and profits but nothing that couldn't be interpreted another way so that Chuck and Sarah would catch on. They might as well have been speaking in pig Latin as comical as it was to listen to them trying to talk without talking. Chuck ordered a grilled cheese with extra pickles half of which Sarah confiscated. She too was amused at watching the two parties trying to break bread together without killing the other.

"I don't need to go with you down to the morgue, do I," asked Sarah. "It's just I've been away from Sam all day and I should go home."

"I'll be fine. You can take the car home. Mr. Khan, do you promise not to kill me on our way to the morgue," asked Chuck. "I also sent a message to the Secret Service asking them if they'd agree to turn Tong's body over to you."

"In that case yes I promise not to kill you today and if we're all done I think we can go. Wu give Mr. Carmichael the keys he can drive us since he knows the way."

"I'll call you from the morgue when I get ready to leave. I want to look at that map one more when I get home. There's just something that doesn't make sense," said Chuck as he took her off to the side.

"What do you mean something doesn't make sense? We put all the data we had up on it so if it doesn't make sense it has to be in what was reported because we didn't leave anything out. I double check it personally. The only way that could've happened was if it wasn't reported.

"No the problem is where the super notes were found. They were discovered in addition to Ivan's dens of iniquity in super markets and service stations. Normal places where they shouldn't be found..."

"Dens of iniquity? Really we're going to call these illegal casinos and brothels dens of iniquity? I think we need to come up with another name when it comes time to write the end of mission report."

"The name doesn't really matter the activity is almost always illegal. Some of those location points aren't even close to any of Ivan's business holdings. So how did the super note get there? I don't know I need to take another look at that map. Think of it as a mathematical equation a+b=c. A being the super notes, C being Ivan's dens of iniquity for better wording. So if we know A and C we should be able to determine B the places where the super notes were found.

"You realize how nerdy that sounds, don't you," said Sarah as she kissed him. Then she glanced over at Ivan and Khan they were talking it up taking advantage of the fact they were out of hearing range.

"I know and if Casey were here I don't know I'd have to draw a picture with bullets something he'd understand. But the problem from the data you have is that A+B doesn't always add up to C which means there's another distribution point we're missing. "

"And we're back doing what Beckman told us not to," said Sarah. She saw Chuck's look. "Okay I know that look. Okay so Beckman didn't tell us herself but told us through the Major. It's still the same."

"I don't know I think it's open to interpretation on what she actually meant," said Chuck but Sarah gave him a look. "Okay you're right I just want to take this one look then I'll let it go.

"Yeah like that's going to happen," said Sarah as she looked over at Khan and Ivan now they had they had Anton and Wu with them

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Chuck. "Okay I don't like giving up on things that's just because in the past when I did worse things happened afterwards. Maybe I can find out more about what's going on in Shanghai as we drive to the morgue."

"So you're going to pretend you don't understand what they're saying. Be careful that you don't get caught. You might overhear something that Khan might not want overheard. Maybe I ought to come with you just in case?"

"No, you go home like we agreed. I got this. Look out here come Wu and Khan now I'm going to have to go. I'll grab a taxi right after we're done and I'll call when I leave so you can get an idea when I'll be home."

"Well Mr. Carmichael if you're ready we can go," said Khan. Chuck noticed that he and Ivan had been in a corner by themselves talking and neither looked happy.

"I'll see you in a little while," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. She put her arm around him and kissed him back.

"You just be careful," she said then she turned to Khan. "I'm entrusting my husband with you and if anything happens to him I'll come looking for you first. Believe me you don't want me coming kicking down your door."

"That almost sounds like a threat," said Khan as he laughed but she was dead serious.

"You're mistaken that's not a threat it's a promise," said Sarah. She kissed Chuck one more time then got in the elevator and was gone.

"That's quite a wife you've got there," said Khan. "Our Rover is parked out front or that's what Wu tells me."

When Sarah got off the elevator in the basement she went over to the herder got in then started to leave. As she passed Ivan's surveillance van she noticed one of Ivan's men sitting inside with an earpiece so she made a circle then did another pass. This time she lowered her window and fired a round from her Smith & Wesson through the engine block before leaving. She smiled thinking about all the names Ivan's men were probably calling her and considering her hormone imbalance they were probably right.

"Write a Ponyatiya for that. That will teach you to disrespect women," said Sarah to herself as she headed towards Echo Park. "It took a woman for you to be born or were you guys hatched which could explain a lot."

Chuck drove downtown with Wu and Khan in their Range Rover Discovery. He listened to them talking between themselves in Mandarin and was careful not to answer in mandarin when Khan asked Wu a question he knew the answer to. Khan was careful at the beginning asking Chuck questions in Mandarin and Cantonese to see if he understood.

"Hái yǒu duōshǎo," said Khan looking at Chuck. Chuck knew he was asking him how much further but be pretended he didn't understand. "I'm sorry how much further before we get there?"

"Oh you were talking to me," said Chuck as he played it off. "In about ten minutes depending on traffic. So you and Tong go way back. This has got to be hard for you. My best friend was injured in the same raid so I've got an idea what you're going through."

"Don't get me wrong and I appreciate you trying to be sympathetic but unless your friend died you can't know what I'm going through."

"I watched my father get gunned down in front of me. The man who did it was trying to get back at me so he shot my father. I have been wondering since then if I didn't get my father killed."

"Is the man who did this still alive?" asked Khan. "My father was assassinated by a rival clan. It took me some time to get at his killer but when I did I made sure we had plenty of together time."

"Is that what you plan on doing with Tong's killer," asked Chuck but Khan was hesitant to answer and there was a long period of awkward silence.

"Sir I called the men," said Wu in Mandarin to fill the void. "I told them we would be running a little late. They're standing by for your instruction."

"Good we'll meet them then go from there. I need also to keep track of developments back in Shanghai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan and Mikhail were sitting in the back of their van waiting for another vehicle to come and get them. Their van was down for the count. Ivan thought the whole thing was kind of comical while Mikhail didn't see much to laugh about. Anton was on the phone with their people telling them to hurry up. In the meantime Ivan sent the rest of his troops up to grab something to eat.

"They've got another van en route," said Anton. "It should be here in about fifteen to twenty minutes depending on traffic."

"Good come on Mikhail lighten up. This isn't that bad she didn't shot you and considering I guess she was getting back at some of the remarks made."

"I'm not upset with her. What does this Khan guy want here? I can't figure out his angle and I certainly don't trust him. He's dangerous and you need to be careful to him. In the meantime we've got all this product accumulating and no way to get rid of it."

"You need to learn to be patient. If you snap back without thinking you might snap at the wrong person and get something you weren't expecting," said Ivan as they were talking Ivan's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID it said anonymous.

"If I were like you I'd put a bullet through this guy's head a long time ago," said Ivan as he answered putting the call on speaker so Mikhail could hear. "Mister X I was just talking to my Lieutenant about you. What is it that you'd like us to do for you?"

"How much product do you have on hand? Don't tell me you don't have any because that's a lie and we both know it. I know you have the presses so let's cut through the chase. I need product and a lot of it. I know you've been talking with the Triad but I'm willing to split the profits fifty-fifty right down the middle."

"I was thinking more about sixty-forty," said Ivan. I mean we are taking most of the risks and what if the Triad finds out we've cut them out. I don't think they'll be happy."

"You haven't seen the news? There may not be a Triad to do business with. There's turmoil going on in the underworld in Shanghai and no one can predict how this is all going to shake out."

"Khan," said Ivan. "My dear Mister X did you start this ball in motion when you put that contact out on Tong? Don't deny it wasn't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But yes I think that was part of the catalyst that got this mess started in Shanghai. So getting back to our business fifty-fifty and it's not like you've got a lot of other options. Who else can take the volume of money you can print off your hands?"

"I want fifty-one percent. Your people have been siphoning off forty percent since we began now I want the majority share of the profits or I'll burn the whole lot before I give it up to you."

"Okay, okay fifty-one percent but I need a load now. I'm texting you the address as we speak just tell your men not to get nervous if some of the men they meet are in uniform."

"I got the address now," said Ivan. "Consider it done and Mister X one piece of warning, please don't think I'm stupid and you try to make off with the load without paying. I wouldn't like that and you wouldn't like the results."

"Hold the threats and come through with the cash," said Mister X as he hung up.

"Well Mikhail you were saying about our product wasting away," said Ivan as he handed his phone to Anton. "Call the guys and have them send a load to that address on the screen."

"Do you really think you can trust this Mister X," said Mikhail.

"I trust him about as much as I trust a rattlesnake but for now we play along until something better comes along."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove home to find the two Secret Service agents there waiting for her. She saved them before Sam decided to operate taking them back to their apartment where she gave them their files. Then she made them a copy of the map they'd put together as a good will gesture but also to have another look for herself. They took their material then left.

"Thanks for the hospitality and assistance even if Chuck did tranq us," said Gardner as Evans put everything together.

"Personally I don't see the need to disbanding the team so soon," said Evans as he signaled he was ready to go. "We've gotten more done here than we've been able to accomplish in months."

"I don't know if I should tell you this or if Chuck wants me to share it. But be careful with your Chief he might not be what he seems."

"I don't understand are you saying you think our Chief is a mole? That's ridiculous first you thought it was us now you think it's him?" said Gardner looking over at Evans.

"On what proof?" asked Evans. "I'll admit there have been a lot of times when sure leads have dried up and blown away."

"Come on how can you even think something like this," said Gardner. "The man has over twenty years of service in and he's going to throw all that away?"

"I've seen people do even stupider things. But I'm just telling you to watch your backs. You definitely have a mole somewhere in your organization because A+B doesn't always add up to C."

"What are you talking about? Listen, we appreciate you giving back our files and a copy of that map but we need to get back or we won't have any jobs to get back to."

"You don't want to hear Chuck's theory about the distribution points?"

"Sorry maybe another day but for now we have to run," said Evans. The one person she thought she was getting through to so she gave up and saw them out.

"Here," said Mary as she handed Sarah a cup of herbal tea. "Now what does that map have to do with A+B=C that sounds like something I heard Stephen explain to me once.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she sat on the sofa propping her legs on the coffee table. Sam sat next to her and used her stethoscope to listen to baby Walnut. Mary sat next to her in a chair with a cup of coffee. "Well if A are the super notes, C being Ivan's 'dens of iniquity' Chuck's words not mine then with A and C we should be able to determine B the places where the super notes were found. But it doesn't work out because Ivan's brothels and casinos aren't near to some of the areas where concentrations of these notes were found."

"Which means there's another distribution hub that's putting a lot more notes on the market than Ivan's and this hub has to be turning a profit. They wouldn't be using it if there wasn't a decent profit margin involved."

"Excuse me," said Sam. "What's a brothel?" She asked looking up at Sarah with her big eyes.

"Now you know why Chuck called this 'dens of iniquity', said Mary as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Wait I got it," said Sarah. "Sweetie can you hand me the remote please," she said. Sam got up went to the television and brought back Sarah the remote. "If we apply Occam's razor the simplest solution is always the right one then we see that in these areas of high distribution of counterfeit bills are all located around banks."

"First of all the Occam's razor quote really come on. You've been around my son too long but you're thinking they're using banks to distribute their money. If would be genius," said Mary as she studied the map. "No one ever checks money they get from the bank. You automatically assume it's real and they would be able to handle the volume we're looking at. I think we need to go on a road trip."

"I should call Chuck and let him know what we're up to," said Sarah but then she thought. "No I'll call him when I know for sure. Beckman told us to drop this investigation and I made fun of him telling him he couldn't now look what I'm doing."

"Whatever, once we know for sure then we can call him and call the General. Diane would love the opportunity to rub this in the Secret Service Directory's face," said Mary. "Come one Sweetie let's change you into something you can go out in."

"But you haven't told me what a brothel is yet and don't tell me that I need to wait until I'm grown up. I'm almost five."

"It's a place where people keep cats... big cats with sharp claws," said Mary. Sarah just shook her head as she tried to move Sam along.

"Like a zoo you mean? What kind of cats are there? Are there tigers and leopards and lions?"

"Depends on the print, but let's get you changed and maybe there'll be some ice cream involved on our way back home." Ice cream was the magic word she ran to her room to get dressed.

"A cat house is a place they keep cats?" said Sarah as she walked behind Mary to Sam's room. "Really Mary she is so going to hate us when she gets older."

"I guess next time you'll use 'dens of iniquity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove down the I-5 South to the L.A. County Department of the Coroner's office. He pulled into the parking lot then escorted Khan and Wu over to the building and into the front door. He led them down into the basement. Temperatures rapidly descended indicating they were near.

"I sent word I'd be by for an identification," said Chuck as he showed a man in a white coat his Homeland badge.

"Yes right this way," said the man. He led Chuck and his two guests to an empty room. "Just wait here I'll be right back." The man left and a few minutes later came in pushing a gurney. "I just want you to know we did our best," said the man as he lowered the sheet for Khan.

"I see two rounds in the head. Your assassin wanted to make sure he got it right this time. When can I take custody of the body?"

"Right now," said another man who walked in on them. Chuck looked up to see the Matthew Mallefaire the Secret Service chief standing there. "Chuck texted us your request and for what we need everything is done."

"I appreciate your understanding. I'll make all the arrangements as soon as I get back to my room. We have people we deal with here that handle this kind of service."

"I'm sure you do. So Mr. Khan are you going to be staying long here in L.A.? I understand that you're quite busy these days."

"Yes I am but one can't put a price on friendship. I will do what I have to do for my friend Tong do you know how long a Chinese funeral lasts?"

"Forty-nine days," said Chuck. He could've kicked himself afterwards this was the type of thing Sarah warned him not to do. "I think I saw on the Discovery channel."

"Very good, Chuck but it can be shortened to three days but this will not be the case. There will prayers every ten days. Thank you now we must go and get things ready." Khan and Wu both walked out leaving Chuck and the Chief together.

"It was kind of you to come down in person to handle this. I thought you'd either call or send someone especially see how busy you are with those counterfeiters."

"I came down to make sure you weren't trying to horn back in on our case. I believe my Director was quite clear with your General."

"I don't know what they talked about and frankly I could care less. But I'm taking your advice about investigating things outside the United States. For example Shanghai right now looks like something we'd be interested in but you seem to know a lot about it."

"Just what I've seen on television I watch CNN International regularly to keep abreast of world politics. It keeps me sharp in my briefings. You should try it?"

"Well I have to warn you that as much as you warned me about not invading your mandate you are dangerously close to mine. We could work together on this though..."

"No thank you I don't really see the need. I need to get back to the office to see if Evans and Gardner are back. I sent them over to your place to retrieve files they left that they shouldn't have taken to begin with. I don't know what I'm going to do with those two."

"They're not bad agents if you'd let up on their reins or is that the idea?" The Chief didn't answer Chuck's provocations he just turned and walked out.

Chuck was on his way out when he noticed Khan and Wu were still in the examiner's office. He walked back quietly to see they were examining the body of the assassin. Wu pulled out his phone and took a couple photos.

"So what are we up to back here," said Chuck. He waited for Khan and Wu to walk out so he could catch up to them. "I take it you're trying to identify the assassin to find out who issued the contract."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Khan. "But say you're right who do you think would want Tong dead?"

"Well the way I see it there are three possibilities the first being Ivan. But once Tong was arrested he really wasn't a threat to him anymore. The next is your people on the council in Shanghai but you should know who could've done something like this and who would have the reach. Shanghai isn't exactly around the corner. Then there's this mysterious third party that no one wants to admit exists. The police have your little areas divided into fiefs with a mysterious king ruling over you guys."

"But it sounds rather simplistic to me," said Khan as he looked over at Wu who shrugged his shoulder.

"Yes maybe but the king could've felt threatened if his identity were at risk and he'd do whatever he had to do to protect it. That is if there is this mysterious third party."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Sarah pulled up at the First Liberty Bell Saving and Loans looking down at her watch she wondered why Chuck hadn't called yet. But she didn't have time right then to call as they all got out and went into the bank. Sarah walked up to one of the men standing security identifying herself then she asked to speak with the bank manager. After looking over her credentials he told her to follow him. Mary watched from across the floor with Sam as the man took Sarah to the General Manager's office.

"Excuse me Dr. Thomas," said the guard after knocking of the door frame. "But there's this woman here who's asking to see the Bank Manager." The Manager's name Mark Thomas was written across the glass panel in the door.

"Yes that would be me," said Thomas as he looked up over a stack of papers on his desk taking off his reading glasses. "What is it I can do for you ma'am? If you want to open an account one of our account representatives can assist you. I'm sorry buy as you can see I'm very busy."

"Sarah Carmichael, Homeland," she said as she dropper her badge on Thomas' desk in the middle of his papers to get his attention. "I'm here because we've gotten a tip that your bank might be the target of a terrorist heist. I need to see your vault right away."

"My vault? Why do you need to see my vault? It's impenetrable or so the last three robbers found out. If they're going to hit us they're going to go for one of our tellers. I know I'll call our security company and get more guards posted."

"No we've got people watching your bank so there's no need. Truth is we'd like to catch these men red handed. But looking around your facility I think I might have a bad lead. This may be just a CI trying to make a quick buck. I really need to see your vault if nothing else so I can tell my boss I looked at it and found nothing. That way is can get her off my back I'm carrying enough weight as it is."

"Okay follow me," said Thomas. He took the vault keys out of his desk then led her out. "How far along are you? I'm guessing somewhere around five months. My wife and I went through four pregnancies with four great kids."

"You're good Mr. Thomas. You guessed right on the button," said Sarah as they descended into the vault. Sarah kept looking around for possible ways to break in but there were none. The manager was right the bank was secure.

"Okay we're here," said the manager as he stood in front of a grated metal door. He inserted his key turned it and they were in. "There you go nothing and I don't see how anyone could think they could break in here. Just walk around and see for yourself."

Thomas stood back and let Sarah do her inspection without getting in the way. Sarah walked the perimeter trying to think of a way to get Thomas to open the money cabinets so she could take a look at the Ben Franklins. When a teller came walking in to fill a cash drawer. She could tell by the manager's look he was concerned about her watching the teller but this was her opportunity.

"What's behind this cabinet," asked Sarah as she got close to the teller as the woman stated to break out money.

"That would be over a foot of steel reinforced concrete beyond that I'm not sure but if someone was tunneling in we would know about it. Are we done here I really have to get back to work?"

"We're almost done here just on second," said Sarah as she pretended to check the cabinet's integrity by first setting her purse inside the closing the doors seeing if the cabinet would budge.

"Excuse me," said the teller as she opened the cabinet again and took our more currency. She signed a clip board attached to the door marking the denominations and the money she took for her till.

"I'm really confused now," said Sarah as she looked back in the cabinet taking her purse out. "I expect you to have more money on hand than this."

"Well that's another security precaution. We try to keep down the amount of cash we have on hand and ship regularly to our parent bank. It's a little in convenient when a client needs a large sum but they can either order the money a few days ahead of time or go direction to our parent bank. So are we done agent?"

"Yes, we're done there has to have been a mistake. A terrorist pulls off a bank heist in order to get money to buy weapons. You don't have enough money here to buy a pack of firecrackers in Chinatown."

"Which is our intent now if you'll follow me I'll escort you out," said the manager as he pointed to the exit. The teller looked up at Sarah.

"Did she say terrorist? They aren't planning to blow up the bank are they? I told you the money smelt funny. They've been soaking it in gasoline and are going to wait until the vapors build up then boom one of them is going to walk in with a lighter and blow himself up along with us. That's the way they operate you know."

"Agnes this was all a mistake. There's nothing to worry about go back to your window and take your meds. You'll be all right."

The manager quickly got Sarah away from Agnes. They walked back up to the floor while Agnes followed behind then went to her teller's windows.

"I should explain," said the Manager as he walked Sarah to the door. "Agnes' cousin got her a job with us as a stipulation when he opened up his cooperate account. You might have heard of him, Moses Finkelstein.

"Isn't he like the CEO of the Buy More? Why doesn't he hire her to work in one of his stores? She looks like Buy More material, not that I'm saying anything but..."

"I know what you're saying I asked him the same thing the day she wore a hat she made out of aluminum foil to keep the NSA from reading her thoughts. But he said he already had enough crazies working for him and they'd just make her worse."

"She could live in a van and have a pet ferret named Roscoe," said Sarah as they looked over at her. Agnes smiled and waved back.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, well thank you for your time and sorry it was for nothing. I'll make sure my boss knows that so she can yell at the right people."

"Don't worry about it. I just got a free security inspection and good luck with the pregnancy. If you want to open up a college fund for you baby here let me give you these," he said. He took some brochures from a table and handed them to her. "College tuition is only going to keep going up and a good education in a competitive job market is a must."

"Thank you, I'll talk this over with my husband." Sarah shook the manager's hand then left the bank meeting up with Mary and Sam outside. They were sitting at a sidewalk café just outside each with ice cream in front of them.

"That's nice I'm working and you guys are eating," said Sarah as she sat down next to them. Sam looked up with an ice cream moustache offering her a spoon full. "Thank you Sweetie," said Sarah as she ate it then gave her a kiss. Sarah took out a 'Wet One' from her purse and wiped down Sam's face.

"So were we right is this a distribution hub for our counterfeiters," asked Mary. But Sarah shook her head then she slid Mary the portable spectrometer she had in her bag.

"I put it in the money cabinet then closed the door. If there were any fumes from the sodium hypochlorite they used to bleach the money with it wasn't present."

"So where do we go from?" asked Mary but Sarah was distracted looking at her phone. "You know looking at it won't make it ring."

"What? Oh sorry you were asking where we go from here. I guess we can either go home or go visit Morgan. But we should stop off and get some grape soda on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chief left the Morgue jumping in his car then drove a couple of miles where he parked. A man with a full helmet with black visor pulled down rode in on a black BMW motorcycle pulling up next to him. Matt reached over took a manila envelope taped over from the glove box then passed it to the man. He unzipped his leather jacket tucked it inside then zipped in up. Afterwards he sped off as the Chief sat there watching him disappear. The ball was rolling now whatever the outcome was nothing would be the same.

Chuck walked out of the morgue and was perplexed. His gut told him to follow the Chief but he overheard Khan talking with Wu in the car about wanting to visit the men. If he followed Khan he could lead him to their new base but he need transportation.

"Follow that Range Rover," said Chuck as he hopped into a taxi. The driver looked back as this badge then pulled out.

"Buddy, who's going to pay for this ride, and don't tell me I can bill this to the government because I've already been burn on that one."

"I will just don't get too close. Here I'll give you two c-notes just keep up behind them and don't lose them. This is a national emergency."

"It's a national emergency all right. When I go to pay my electric bill with counterfeit money and they tell me I'm out of luck. You ever try to cook supper over a candle? It might be nice to dine by with the right company but is sucks to have to cook by it."

"What are you talking about? Look out they're turning off. They're headed towards Long Beach. No you... why are you stopping?"

"I don't take C-notes or haven't you heard what I was saying. They're too many funny ones floating around that aren't worth the paper their printed on. I can wait here while you go get those changed."

"Then my perps will get away... if you don't start moving right now I'll tranq you drop you in your trunk and drive myself," said Chuck. He pulled his tranq pistol to show he meant business. "Don't think this bullet proof glass will protect you. My darts have laser tips that detect obstruction and will cut right through that like butter so move."

"You guys really have crap like that," said the taxi driver as he looked back at Chuck. "Are you lying to me?"

"Do you want to find out? Here's a hundred and fifty-five no fifty-six," said Chuck as he dug out all the loose money he had in his wallet. "Now move before I lose my patients and believe me we don't want that."

"What kind of cop are you? And why don't you have a real gun?" said the driver as he glanced back at Chuck.

"Look out," yelled Chuck as the man almost ran over a woman crossing the street in a crosswalk. He had to swerve into the other lane driving an oncoming vehicle on the sidewalk. "Just shut up and let's find my perps. You had better pray we haven't lost them or I'll be looking for a refund. Head towards Terminal Island I think I know where they're going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wu drove Khan back to their old hideout at the piers. They drove into the warehouse to be greeted by what was left of their gang. Getting out of the Rover Khan did a quick assessment and he saw fast he needed more men but with the upheaval he'd caused in Shanghai they weren't going to come anytime soon.

"Wu I'm making you my Lieutenant. I want you to get all the men together then send them out. I want to know where Ivan took our presses."

"Then you want us to hit him back? We need to teach him a lesson and a good one, one he won't soon forget."

"We don't have the men for a direct assault look around you. Ivan's probably got four times our strength. No we need to be smart on how we go about this. Ivan's not your usual Bratva boss he's smart and that makes him even more dangerous.

"So what are you saying? We don't do anything. We could get more men from Shanghai then we could teach him a thing or two."

"Shanghai is in a state of confusion right now so there won't be any help from them for a while and no I'm not saying we do anything but what we do may seem counter to our own best interest. However, when we're done these people will see we'll do whatever it takes. I want to know how Ivan found out where our presses were and I want to know what happened to Tong. How did he get wounded in the bust? Contact our lawyers I want copies of the police reports and I want our men released from custody as quickly as possible."

"Our lawyers are working on it," said Wu. "But the last I was told was the courts are looking at their visas and those who aren't U.S. citizens are being deported."

"We see about that," said Khan. He took out his phone and dialed a number putting it on speaker. "Mister. X I need my men released from police custody."

"I'm not your get out of jail free card. I can't go to the courts and have them drop charges against your men without someone looking into my involvement. That's not what we agreed I'd do for you. I already did it once and that almost blew back on me I can't do it again."

"Does can't mean won't? We've had a very profitable relationship in the past and we've made the collective some good money. Now I'm asking for some of that insurance you guaranteed us. I certainly didn't see any when our men were arrested or Russians were making off with our presses. I have to wonder if I wouldn't be better off taking Ivan up on his offer. Forty per cent is better that thirty anyway."

"Forty percent so he keeps sixty that ungrateful piece of garbage. I'll do what I can do but I won't be able to save them all. I just got word from Shanghai that Dragon Head is alive. It seems he wasn't in the car that blew up."

"Do you have his current location? I should move quickly to secure his safety. The last word I got was there was in fighting that broke out between different families. If they knew he was safe this could put an end to all that."

"Sorry my guy just said he saw him and that was it. I'll get right on your request but it might take a day or two so just hold tight," said Mister X then the line went dead.

"What does that mean," asked Wu. "Is everything all right? I know Tong was in hot water back home and the council was about to get rid of him but you protected him."

"All ready you know too much. Wu I think you're an honorable Lieutenant and if I'm keeping things from you it's also because if things go to crap you'll stay clean and serve the man who replaces me well. Now go send the men out then I need to run back to the hotel."

"Can I suggest we keep a couple of men? I know a couple I trust we'll bring them along with us back to the hotel and set them in the lobby to keep an eye on who's coming and going. You know just in case the wind blows the wrong way."

"Okay, just in case the wind blows the wrong way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man on the motorcycle tracked Khan back to the warehouse using a tracker the Chief had planted on him in the morgue. Once the biker had a visual on Khan he called for backup. A six man wet team deployed not far away from the back of a dry cleaner's van. They circled behind the warehouse dividing into three two men teams. The biker acted as spotter making his way to the roof of a nearby structure with a sniper rife as back up. Red team circle to the right, Blue team to your left and Gold come in through the back. The spotter covered the front.

"Roger that eagle," radioed the teams back. "Eagle this Gold, we've got movement inside request permission to move in for recon."

"Move in Gold. Blue and Red standby for breach once Gold reports back. Remember go for the target the rest are just collateral but there's no payday if the target gets away."

"Eagle this is Gold. I count at least ten hostiles packing Type 56s. The target is in an office in the South end. There's no way to clear the floor to get to the target before he knows we're there."

"If we all move in then he can break out and go around us. I don't have a visual on that end. Red team you may have to hang back."

"We won't get far inside with only four," radioed Gold. "Wait a minute something's happening inside I see men moving towards vehicles."

"This is Eagles, I see men dispersing too. It looks like the target is moving his men out," said the man as he laid prone looking through binoculars.

"If we wait we can get the target alone," radioed Gold.

"This is Eagle, roger that all teams standby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was sitting up in bed being waited on by Alex which didn't make John that happy. But every now and then Kat would pull him aside and remind him Morgan had taken a bullet for her. This placated him for a bit but then his core temperature slowly crept back up again until he was boiling so he took a walk outside to calm back down.

"I'm going to run down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee," announced John. "Can I get anyone anything while I'm below?"

"I'll take a grape soda with a cup of ice. Don't open it or pour it, I'll do that or you'll water it down but if it's really cold you can forget the cup but if it's not..."

"I'm sorry can I get anything for anyone who counts? No... Okay, well I'll be back when the air thins a bit," said John. He left closing the door behind him.

"Don't pay him any attention Morgan," said Alex. "Dad was impressed and so am I. I think he really likes you now."

"You really think so he seems to me to be the same if not worse," said Morgan as he thought. "Maybe you're right. He's just called me Troll and Moron now but he hasn't threatened me with bodily harm since I got shot."

"See now that's progress isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode in the taxi down to the port. When the neighborhood started getting seedy his driver started getting nervous. The man kept looking in the back asking Chuck if they were there yet. Finally Chuck recognized the abandoned warehouse from a few days before so he had the driver pull over.

"You can let me out here," said Chuck. The driver almost locked up his brakes as he skidded to a stop.

"Here you go buddy," said the driver as he threw open the door. "Don't expect me to wait for you. I've already been robbed twice down here and I don't want that experience again."

"Okay go ahead and leave you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself," said Chuck as he started to get out.

"Your right I don't. But even if you repeat that over and over in your head that doesn't make it true and if you start believing your own bull then you need your head examined but by then it will be too late. However, it's your life so go throw it away, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Chuck got out of the taxi and the door slammed shut behind him. Then the driver sped off disappearing out of sight as fast as he could go. Chuck started walking down to the warehouse but he stopped and took cover when he saw what looked like a tac team on the side of the building carrying H&K MP5SD3s. They didn't look at all friendly. Chuck hung back observing them he noticed they touched their ears and looked at the roof of the building across the street.

"I bet you've got a sniper in a nest up there," he said to himself. "The question is who do you guys work for because you're not Triad. " Chuck looked for the fire escape and when he found it he climbed up to the roof. There he found the sniper where he imagined him to be. He slipped up on him close enough to hear him talk to the rest of the teams.

Red, Gold and Blue teams standby on my signal breach and take out the target," radioed the man as he reached over for his Russian made Dragunov sniper rifle.

"Didn't you mother teach you it's not polite to enter without knocking first," said Chuck. The man rolled over grabbing his rifle. Chuck fired a dart but the man was wearing body armor so the dart just stuck in the breast plate. The man got up pointing the rifle at Chuck.

"Are you going to shoot me and let Khan know you're up here? You might get me but he'll get the rest of you."

"I don't need this," said the man as he pulled a Ka-Bar from his boot setting the rifle down. "This will be so much more fun."

"For whom," said Chuck as they squared off. "Just two cats on a hot tin roof come on pussy."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Casey rode the elevator down lobby and as he rode it down he tried to put things in perspective. Okay so Morgan got himself shot. He'd been shot a number of times and the only thing he'd gotten out of it was a couple of purple hearts. There was that Honduras snake medicine which almost made getting shot a pleasure but he never played the sympathy card like Morgan was doing. He was still turning this over in his head when he got off the elevator.

"You don't understand that boy is family," John heard. He immediately knew who it was. Looking around he saw Big Mike, Skip and Fernando at the information desk asking for Morgan's room number. He smiled as he walked over.

"It's all right what he's telling you is the truth," said John as he walked up behind them. "Morgan's up above in 313. But he's going to be sent home tomorrow."

"What's this I need someone to vouch for my veracity? A black man can't have a... what is he anyway as a step-son?"

"I call him Troll and that works for me. But it's not like that Big Mike; I had to go through the same thing when they brought Morgan in. If you guys want to go up go for it, but I was kind of expecting Morgan's mother to come with you guys? Where's she at?"

"She's got a problem with hospitals," said Big Mike. "I tried to get her to come to see the boy seeing as Morgan is her only son..."

"Thank God," said Casey. Everyone looked at him. "I mean thank God she only has one son to worry about. Two like would be too much.

"So very true she'd pine away and I would... well we wouldn't which would cause me to pine away too. Anyway I was explaining she's got this phobia about hospitals she won't visit them because she lost her first husband in one."

"So her husband passed away. People tend to do that sometimes in hospitals. It's like one of the options when you step through the doors. You get better or you don't."

"True but he'd not dead. They were visiting a sick cousin, appendicitis I think she said it was. Anyway her husband ran off with the man's nurse. They live in a trailer park in Encino. Morgan's momma is at home pacing the floor because she knows I'm here and when I get home we're going to play doctor. She's promised to make me forget about any nurse I see today. That's half the reason I'm here."

"So your visiting Morgan for the after hospital sex?" said Casey as he shook his head. "I guess it's as good a reason as any but why'd you bring two dumb and dumber? Hey idiot one and idiot two why are you here? Don't tell me you want to cheer up your boss?"

"Is it true Morgan got shot?" asked Fernando. "My cousin got shot in the head now he drools a lot and twitches then urinates himself. They keep him in a kids pool and pretend he's a cupid in a fountain."

"There's something wrong with you. You're just not right," said Casey as he shook his head. "And you idiot number two why are you here?"

"I've never seen anyone shot before," said Skip. "Do you think the doctor will let us see his bullet hole? Did they let him keep the bullet when they took it out? That would make a really cool necklace and worth a couple of free drinks at Bennigan's bar. You think he'd lend it to me the chicks would think I'm hot then."

"No sober chick would ever think that. Okay, listen up Idiots, I don't know where you've been going but Bennigan's bar has been closed for years," said Casey. He looked over at Big Mike who shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever, anyway I hate to pull a halt to your sick fantasies and break your bubble but Morgan wasn't shot. He was running with scissors and fell."

"I knew it," said Big Mike. "Chuck was trying to cover for his friend coming up with that story about a mugging gone bad and how Morgan tried to fight them off. I knew that just couldn't be true. To tell you the truth when Chuck told us that story I didn't believe him," said Big Mike with a laugh. "I thought you shot him actually. Now I find out he was acting like... well these two."

"Hey we wouldn't do something like that," said Skip offended. Then Fernando coughed and cleared his throat at the same time. "Okay maybe once... okay twice but no more than three times."

"I should've known it was made up. Chuck's story was as preposterous as the time Lester was going around telling everyone Chuck was a spy. Can you believe that? Chuck a spy."

"Not really. Well, go on up I need to grab the Troll a grape soda," said Casey. He started off to the cafeteria thinking to himself. "If I had shot him we wouldn't be here. He'd be resting all right in peace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pulled up in front of the hospital but she hadn't heard from Chuck yet. The deal was he was supposed to phone her after he left the Morgue and when he was in a taxi coming home. She was kind of worried he'd come home and not find anyone then he'd get worried. She walked into the hospital with Mary and Sam just as Big Mike and company were about to go up.

"Hey wait," yelled Sarah. "Hold the elevator for us." Big Mike shoved Fernando in the doorway to block it.

"Hey watch it," he yelled. "What's up with throwing me under the bus or in the doorway? What would've happened if it hadn't stopped? I could've been killed or sawed in half."

"Or as I say no great lose. Let's face it you could use a little shaved off and the scarecrow here there's not enough of him. If he turned sideways the electronic eye wouldn't even blink then close on him."

"Thanks," said Sarah as ran up to the door putting Sam and Mary onboard. "I'm sorry I need to run home fast to see if our Chuck's there. Here this is for Morgan," said Sarah as she handed Big Mike a six-pack of grape soda.

"Wouldn't Chuck call," asked Sam looking concerned. This was the last thing Sarah wanted to cause Sam to be worried so she dialed back her anxiety.

"I know I'm not being rational and you're right. I'm going to get home and find him there wondering where we are playing a video game then I'm going to punch him."

"In that case okay," said Sam. Sarah blew her a kiss as the door closed. She also caught Mary's look which didn't look too happy. Her anxiety level was high because of her pregnancy but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She turned and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here and where are you going?" She turned around to find Casey standing there with a can of grape soda in his hand.

"Chuck's late reporting in," she said. She saw his look. "It's a long story but we made an arrangement for him to phone me and he hasn't so I'm going to go look for him. It's probably nothing so I don't want to waste your time dragging you along if you don't want to come."

"Oh sister if it's out of here waste away. I'm about to shoot someone and put them out of my misery." They walked back to her car then got in. "Activate his emergency tracker we'll be able to get a GPS position on his current location. I'll feed it into your cars GPS," said John.

"What's wrong upstairs? I take it that was where the grape soda was headed," asked Sarah as she pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards the direction of the tracker.

"Nothing major just if I hear another 'oh poor Morgan' I'm going to heave my guts up," said Casey as he checked the signal source. "It looks like it's coming from Long Beach. I'm trying to narrow down the source. What's he doing down there?"

"I don't know but we're going to have a talk about checking in on time when I get my hands on him. So John back to Morgan, could we be feeling a little jealous of the attention Alex is giving Morgan?"

"Jealous of what? Morgan, the Troll? Give me a break. I don't give a rat's behind about how Alex treats Morgan. I do care how he treats her but that's got nothing to do with it. They're engaged so I kind of expect her to dote over him. He was just shot although I think he's milking it for everything it's worth."

"And the time she spends with him is time she takes away from... how did you put it doting over you or am I mistaken."

"The signal is coming from Terminal Island that's where the Triad had their base," said John changing the topic but Sarah had no intention of letting him off that easily. "You don't think he'd go back down there do you?"

"He left with Khan to go to the Morgue to make an official identification of Tong. I bugged out to check on Sam and he was supposed to call me when he was done but he hasn't. I should've gone with him."

"Well it looks like he made a slight detour. We just don't know if it was voluntary or if he was forced. You really think I'm jealous?"

"I don't know I hear it's a normal feeling fathers are supposed to have when their daughters bring future husbands home, but if Jack was he never showed it to me. John, like it or not you're a father now and you're going to have to get used to all the implications that come with it."

"You make it sound like the flu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck squared off with the sniper on the roof top. The black ops man had a Ka-Bar and needed to finish this dance quickly so he could get back to the hit at hand and eliminate Khan. Chuck was a distraction for him Khan was the payday so if expected to be paid he needed to get this over with and in a hurry.

"I don't suppose you feel chatty enough to tell me who you're working for and why they want Khan dead?" said Chuck as they circled around each other staying just outside the other's reach.

"I never ask questions when I take a hit. I just do it then get paid. I might stop for pancakes along the way but nothing interferes with a hit and that's what you are interference I'm about to get rid of," said the man as he lunged at Chuck.

Chuck side stepped the lunge checking the arm with the knife then side snap kicked the back of his attackers lead leg, buckling it. He delivered two quick kidney punches but through the body armor they weren't that effective so as the man fought to get up Chuck landed a leopard's paw strike to the back of the man's neck. There was a loud crack then the man went face down on the roof. Chuck didn't have much time to gloat over his victory.

"Eagle, what's going on up there? What do we do? Eagle radio check. Nothing heard," Chuck heard as he recovered the man's radio. He had to act fast he put a handkerchief over the mic to muffle his voice. "All stations I'm having trouble with comms. Hold your positions."

"Eagle what's wrong with your voice? You sound odd," said one of the teams. "Eagle, give us a visual, over."

Chuck didn't wait for the others to reply he had to get down. He dumped the man's pack out and found a rappelling line.

"There's your exit strategy," he said as he turned it into a lasso. Across the way where Khan was the warehouse had stanchion poles on the roof. Chuck concentrated then flashed. He took the line swung it around over his head like a cowboy then threw it catching one of the upright poles. Chuck grabbed the sniper rifle slung it over his shoulder.

"Well here goes nothing," said Chuck as he leaped off. The Red team had placed a charge as the base of the wall to make the breach hole. Chuck could only think the others did the same. He came in feet first catching one of the Red team square in the chest. He drove the man through the wall and as he swung through Chuck grabbed the charge at the base of the wall.

"What the heck," said Khan as he and Wu drew weapons running to the office door to see what the commotion was only to see Chuck crash through the wall then roll by before jumping up.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced," he said as he tossed the charge at the opposite wall. The Blue team was tired of waiting and they were making the breach on their own. The two explosives went off simultaneously but instead of blowing inward the second charge changed the direction to outward sending the Blue team flying.

The remaining Red team member charged the breach firing at Chuck who ran for cover and the Gold team blew a hole in from the back joining in the fracas. Khan dropped the last man from the Red team as Chuck charged across the floor to attack the Gold team in a hand to hand battle. Sliding in between the two men neither could shoot with risking hitting the other. In the moment of indecision Chuck grabbed their clips from their weapons then tossed them. Wu ran out with his weapon in hand ready to shoot the two attackers.

"Wait I want to see this plays out," said Khan. "This could be interesting." He and Wu moved over to the side where they had a better view.

Both men drew knifes and started to circle Chuck. The first on stepped in to stab him but Chuck checked the hand with an outward block then delivered a hammer fist to the man's neck changing the outward block into a chop then as he turned he dislodged the knife from the man's hand with back hand to the wrist. Turning around he delivered a spur kick to the groin buckling the man. Chuck finished him off with an elbow to the spin. This was done so fast that it was just a blur the man was up with a knife in his hand one moment and the next he was down disarmed and moaning.

"Do you want to dance the same dance," said Chuck to the one man left standing armed with just a knife. The man threw the knife at Chuck then turned to try to run. Chuck caught the knife on the fly then threw it back at the man's foot nailing him to the floor. He dropped in pain trying to dislodge his leg

"I warned you. Just stay down and don't go anywhere," said Chuck. He heard clapping coming from behind him. He turned to find Khan and Wu standing there with two more of their men.

"Impressive Mr. Carmichael I thought I was good but I don't know if I could've done what you did that fast. However, I didn't recognize the style."

"I call it crazy... just things I learned along the way. You know they were here for you, don't you? If you want you can come with me and we can arrange for protective custody detail."

"I don't think so. It would send the wrong message. I have to project an image of being in control and I can't do that if I run to your government for help especially not until I get complete control."

"So you are going for head of the council," said Chuck. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? These people will be back."

"I've already said too much. Good evening Mr. Carmichael and if you want to follow me I'll save you the time and trouble I'm heading back to my hotel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Sarah and Casey got to Terminal island it was getting dark and there still wasn't any word from Chuck. Sarah didn't like it and she couldn't help but think none of this would've happened if she had gone with him. As they were entering the port area her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID it read Chuck. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I want to hear this excuse too put it on speaker," said John. Sarah gave him a look that asked why but she put it on speaker.

"Where are you?" She asked without giving him time to answer. "You should've called me hours ago I was getting worried. Chuck we had a deal."

"I know and first I need you to promise not to get mad but I followed Khan after he left the morgue and it was a good thing I did someone sent a black ops team to take him out."

"Chuck," said Casey. "You realize Khan is a member of the Triad and not exactly one of our dearest and closest friends. You seem to keep forgetting that."

"Chuck, John's right neither is Ivan. Just because you speak their language and you share a meal or two that doesn't make them your BFFs. Not everyone who smiles at you is your friend and you need to remember that. I mean it don't do this to me again."

"I got intel from Khan he is definitely making a power play on the Triad council. I don't know how things are going down over there but he seems to believe he can pull this off."

"I'm glad he does but he's still not our friend. I see you up ahead," said John. "We can call Beckman after you pick yourself up off the ground she needs to be cut into this loop."

"I'm not on the ground?" said Chuck as he looked around.

"Not yet," said Sarah. "Just wait until I get there."

John pulled up on the pier next to Chuck then went in to check on his prisoners. He called their downtown office to come and pick up the perps but that didn't stop him from keeping an eye on Sarah. He waited for it and waited for it but it didn't come.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have a chance to call. You're right I should've made time but things developed too fast and I just couldn't. But if you want to go ahead I have it coming."

"Oh shut up and kiss me," she said as she threw her arms around him. "But just because I gave you a free pass this time doesn't mean I'm going to do it next time. And don't say there won't be because we both know there will..."

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said John. "Come on we need to contact the General. You could've left me one to deal with instead of hogging all the fun. You're both two party poopers"

"Sorry John, maybe next time," said Chuck then he kissed Sarah back.

"Yeah, yeah it's not like I haven't heard that one before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anton was still on Ivan's list so he got stuck with driver detail. He supervised the loading of the pallet in the back of his van. Then after it was loaded he locked it up then drove across L.A. back to near the First Liberty Savings and Loans. There he drove into the basement of a parking garage where an armored truck was waiting.

"Okay let's get this going," said one of the security guards. They had a fork lift waiting so it was pull one pallet out set it aside then pull out the other pallet put it in the back of the armored car. They closed the doors to the vehicle then drove off with the counterfeit money in the back.

"Okay let's get you loaded up," said Ivan as he took over the forklift. He lifted pallet of the real money loaded it into the back of his van then put away the forklift. He drove back to Ivan's with the load of hundred dollar bills.

The armored truck drove around the block then went to the First Liberty Savings and Loans. The armored truck pulled into the service entrance there standing by waiting for them was the bank manager, a security detail along with bank employees that handled the transfer.

"Sorry Dr. Thomas if we're a little late," said the driver. "We got hung up in traffic. The I-5 is murder this time of day."

"Well you're not that late but I was thinking about sending out a search party," said the Manager as the driver handed him a clip board. "Let's get this money inside so we can go home."

The workers broke down the various pallets under the Manager's watchful eyes as he wrote down what denomination and how much currency he was receiving. Once the Bank Manger ticked off the manifest and signed everything the armored truck took off heading back to their base.

"Call the collective and tell them the transfer went without a hitch," yelled the driver into the back.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Khan rode back to his hotel room with Wu and the other two men. Wu was sitting in the back telling Khan how he couldn't trust Ivan and that they needed to hit back. But Khan wasn't paying any attention to Wu he was looking out the window thinking about what was going on in Shanghai. If he lost a battle here it was no big deal but if he lost in Shanghai the war was over and to victor goes the spoils.

"We should arrange a hit on Ivan... cut the bear's head off that was what Tong used to say. We can't afford to look weak now that we don't have the presses. If only we could get him to come out with just a few of his men…

"What are you talking about? Hitting Ivan? No one is hitting anyone until we're sure who we need to hit."

"But he just tried to have you taken out. We need to strike back or he'll try again and we might not be so lucky."

"First of all I'm not so sure Ivan sent that wet team. I know what I said before but I'm rethinking this."

"But they had Russian arms, that sniper rifle a Dragunov and their TT-33s they had as side arms all screams Bratva. Khan this is the right move if you want to show you're the new boss."

"Hitting the wrong person and getting us in a war with someone isn't what a good boss does. Did anyone hear any Russian spoken? I didn't. When Chuck nailed that guy in the foot with the knife he spoke English. If he were Russian he would've used that. No there's something else going on behind us and I intend to find out before I react."

"If it wasn't Ivan then who was it? Do you have any idea?" asked Wu as they pulled into the parking garage. "Who else would try to move against you?"

"I'm going to find out. Wu position our men in the lobby then get us couple more rooms on my floor use false names that aren't oriental then come to my room."

Khan got out with Wu and his men. They rode the elevator as far as the lobby while Khan went up to his room. There he looked at his watch then he called Shanghai. He put the call on speaker as he packed everything back into his bag. There was a clicking sound before the voice of a man came on.

"Khan what's going on over there we heard that someone had killed you. You can understand how everyone reacted but I assured them it was a mistake."

"Well someone did try but they assassins were taken out. Let me guess it was the guy from the collective that started the rumor?"

"I don't know but the people who called me all have contact with the collective. Are you thinking they could be behind this? Why are they interfering in our business? They've never done that in the past."

"I received a call by this mister X their representative here with us he told me out of the blue that Dragon Head was still alive but he denied knowing where he was."

"If he is that's not good for us," said the man. Khan could hear the hesitation and trepidation in the man's voice.

"I know but the question I had are they giving Dragon Head safe haven and resources to strike back. I wonder if this hit on me did they contract it. Do you know their guy there in Shanghai?"

"Yeah I know him a David Chou that works out of the American consulate as a State Department employee."

"I think we need to make him go away. I don't want to cause an incident but… well I don't need to tell you how to do your job."

"No I know what to do and when it goes down I promise no one will be able to trace it back to us. Just keep watching the news you'll be reading about it soon."

"You might want a little alone time with him and ask him were Dragon Head is at or if he's even alive. I'm not ruling out that the cooperative isn't spreading the rumor to shore up opposition to us."

"I'll ask him when I get the chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane was sound asleep dreaming about the opera. Roan was singing to her from the stage dressed up like a clown. She was sitting in a balcony seat looking down on him applauding. The whole audience was up on their feet clapping hands as he received a standing ovation then women started tossing him flower. But then he chose a single red rose and tossed it up at her.

"Oh Roan," she said as the monitor in her bedroom came on with Chuck, Sarah and Casey on the screen. "What the…" Diane started to say but she stopped. "Chuck, what did I say about giving me a head's up before you barge into my privacy."

"You mean like when Casey had cameras all over my apartment. I couldn't have a bowel movement without wondering if it was being recorded in Technicolor."

"Ma'am we'll work on it but there have been some developments you need to be made aware of," said Casey. "First someone made a move against Khan. We have the assassins in custody the ones that are alive are being taken to our downtown station and the bodies are at our morgue."

"Okay important yes urgent waking me up not so urgent. You could've told me this in the morning brief."

"Chuck and I had lunch with Ivan and Khan," said Sarah. Ivan was at Khan's hotel when we got there but we went to gather intel and to make contact with Khan. Chuck, tell the General what you found out."

"Yeah tell the General what your new friend told you," said Casey. Chuck gave him a look but chose to ignore him.

"Well General Khan admitted to me that he's making a power play for the leadership of the Triad council."

"And he just told you this why? Is there something you're not telling me? Why is Khan your new friend?"

"I guess some people could say… but that would be from their point of view that maybe I saved Khan from the wet team and in fact I was the one that took them out."

"And that's why they're in our custody. Okay I need to run some of this by Ambassador Mei Sheng to find out the Chinese position on Khan and I need to talk to State to get our position. If at all possible can you avoid any more contact with him until I get back to you?"

"Can I get some clarification on what avoid any more contact means?"

"It means I don't want you to even order Chinese until I get back to you. Is that clear enough Chuck? Colonel, I'm counting on you to see to it that it happens."

"But we can order Thai right? And what did you mean when you said 'Oh Roan'?"

"Beckman out," said the General then the screen went blank.

"Come on we need to go to the hospital and get your mother and our daughter after we check in on Morgan. Maybe you can stay out of trouble there?"

"I wouldn't count on it," said John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan look out of the window thinking about Khan and what was going on. Anton returned from his delivery and his men were taking forty-nine percent to the prearranged drop. He didn't have any expectations that this arrangement would last forever. He was just hoping he could keep it going for long enough so it wouldn't come and bite him when it was done.

"There's that gentleman on line one for you the one who refuses to leave his name," said Ivan's secretary. "You said you didn't want to speak to anyone so I didn't know if you wanted me to patch it through."

"No go ahead patch him through I'll talk to him," said Ivan as Mikhail walk past her pulling up a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Well just come right in and make yourself at home. Maybe I can get you something to drink too," said Ivan as he laughed and shook his head. "One moment I'll be right with you. I was joking before about the drink but you can pour us both one then I want to know how the drop went but first let me take this." Ivan put the call on the squawk box as Mikhail poured them a vodka.

"Mister X what do I owe this honor? We sent your share of the take out a little while ago so your coffers should be a lot fuller."

"I haven't checked yet but thanks for the prompt division. We're short on cash and we need the renewed cash flow. Speaking of that we need to get another shipment delivered the day after tomorrow. I'll send you the instructions."

"That's a quick turnaround we usually don't do anything like that is there a reason? I thought you were concerned about over saturating the market?"

"Right now the collective has other issues going on and we need the additional cash to make it happen so this has priority."

"Priority with you not with me," said Ivan. "If anyone catches on to our little switcheroo then it's over for both of us."

"I have to insist like I said this cash flow is important. We're also willing to look the other way as to how you come up with the Ben Franklins."

"Can you be a little clearer as to what you mean about looking the other way? If we happened to be in possession of the Triad's printing presses would you recognize our right to keep them?"

"I think that's a safe assumption," said Mister X. He figured Ivan would make him deal for this but he needed the cash to finance their people in Shanghai.

"I don't need assumption I need it said clear then we're going to have renegotiate the split. I can have two shipments ready one tomorrow and on the day after but at a sixty-forty split this time."

"That's highway robbery. Ivan we had a deal and now you're changing it. Do you really want to do this? We won't forget it.

"But you will if you want to continue doing business with us. I also want your blessing on our possession of the presses. Do I have it? I'm offering you two shipments not one and even if you share is reduced to forty percent that's two forty percents or eighty percent of one load."

"Okay when you put it like that it's better... Okay keep the presses and let's continue with the money flow. I'll send you the rendezvous points with the armored cars and the totals for each truck."

"See it was easy to come to an agreement in the end. I'll be standing by for your instruction," said Ivan as the lined dropped.

"After I take care of Khan I'm going to take care of Ivan. I'm going to make that Russian regret taking advantage of me like this," said the Chief as he got up and looked out his office window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mike along with Skip and Fernando spent the afternoon with Morgan. Morgan was happy to see them when they first showed up but not so much as the day wore on. Sam and Mary tried to cheer him up but even the presence of Sam didn't stop Big Mike from talking to Morgan about his mother.

"I'm sorry son but your mother refuses to step foot in the hospital," said Big Mike. "She said you'd understand."

"I know this is where we lost my father," said Morgan as he heaved a sigh. Alex looked at him puzzled.

"Morgan, what are talking about? Your Dad lives in Encino with that other woman or that's what you told me."

"He met her here she was visiting my cousin who met her in a strip club she was a pole dancer. She did her number for him in the room."

"Your mother thinks she was a nurse working the hospital," said Big Mike. "That's what she told me. Don't tell me she lied?"

"No that's what we told her. She wore a sexy nurse outfit as she danced in the room. My cousin almost died because of her. He busted all his stitches when she gave him a lap dance. My Dad was impressed."

"I see said Big Mike and where do you think she bought this nurse's outfit? Somewhere around here and do you think they're still in business?"

"I have no idea Big Mike and frankly I don't really care," said Morgan. He could already see the way this was heading. "I don't think it a good idea considering the way things turned out."

"Your mother would look fine in a sexy nurse outfit. It'd probably cause the thermometer to explode as high a fever as I'd have. Muy Caliente your momma Morgan muy caliente. You know son you can call me Dad or Daddy if you want. You can even call me Big Daddy if you want."

"Geez, don't I ever catch break. No that's not happening Big Mike. You know I'm starting to feel tired I should get some rest so..."

"Then I'm out of here," said Big Make as he hurried towards the door. "Oh one question which direction is the nurse's station. Maybe I can borrow something I'll promise to have it washed before I bring it back.

"They'll probably want you to burn it," said Morgan. Alex put her hand over his mouth then kissed him to keep him from talking."

"I think it's down the hall. The first set of doors on the left as you come off the elevator," said Mary.

"I can feel a house call coming on. Yes sir is there a doctor in the house," said Big Mike as he hurried out the door.

"I don't understand," said Sam as she looked at Mary.

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything," said Morgan. "I just wished I didn't understand. So dumb and dumber doing you need to go with Big Mike?"

"No we brought our bus passes so we're cool," said Skip as he looked over at Fernando and smiled. "So tell us again how you got hurt. Chuck said it was during a robbery."

"Yeah that's right. It was a stick up and I reacted. I had one of the guys down beating the crap out of him when the man's partner shot me then they ran off."

"I thought Chuck said there was only one robber and you two fought for the gun. Then as you were struggling the gun went off and your got shot," said Fernando as he laughed.

"Well it could've gone down like that. The truth is I don't remember much just getting shot then waking up here," said Morgan as Fernando and Skip started laughing. "Maybe you can tell me what's so funny about being shot?"

"You heard him being shot. We almost believe you Morgan but Casey told us what really happened so you can cut the act," said Skip.

"Really! Running with scissors ! Don't worry we won't tell anyone," said Skip. Fernando looked at him with a strange expression. "What is it?"

"You should've told me sooner I already posted in on Twitter and Facebook," said Fernando. "You never told me we weren't going to tell anyone."

"Well maybe no one will read it," said Morgan.

"I've gotten more hits than Gangnam style. Thanks Morgan. I've also gotten a few invitations to go out but I need to borrow a black felt tipped marker."

"Here," said Mary as she handed him one. "That thing isn't blessed so I don't see how that's going to get you a date."

"That's easy," said Fernando. He lifted his shirt and undershirt then with the felt tipped pen he drew a black dot on his stomach.

"I'm sorry maybe I'm a little slow but what's that supposed to be," asked Morgan as Fernando handed Mary back her pen.

"This is my bullet hole so when I tell them I'll show them mine if they'll show me theirs. We can start taking off clothes."

"Out," said Morgan. Get out of here and go... I don't care where just as long as it isn't here. And for you information I was shoot look at this," said Morgan as he showed them the bullet the doctor had given him.

"You know that almost looks real but Fernando's bullet hole has you beat out," said Skip as he handed it to Fernando.

"Do you mind if I borrow this? It would go well with my story and I'll be guaranteed to get lucky by the end of the evening."

"There's the door. Don't let it catch you one the way out?" said Morgan as he pushed himself up in bed. "Get out and when I get back to work I'd better find that storeroom spic and span."

"Big Mike didn't tell us anything about cleaning the storeroom and he's in charge while you're laid up. You know they sell scissors with rounded tips so you won't hurt yourself."

"If you don't leave right now I'll call a nurse and have you put out."

"Do you think she's single?" asked Fernando. "It might not be so bad to have her put her hands on me. I might even like it."

"I don't understand," said Sam as she looked at Mary. "Is this some sort of code adults use to keep us kids from knowing what they're talking about?"

"Something like that but these two gentlemen need to be on their way," said Mary as she got up and herded them out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the Pacific David Chou was getting up to go to work. He got dressed then had his breakfast as he read the financial times. He checked his watch to find he was a little bit late for work so he had to hurry. Running out of his apartment he caught a taxi for the consulate. The Marine guard smiled at him as he ran in late.

"David another late night I see," said the Marine as he waved him through. "You know women are going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"But until then I'll enjoy all the flowers in the garden. I need to get up to my office or I will be in hot water. Just say the word... I know this girl who's got a sister that wants to meet an American."

"Get behind me Satan. My Sergeant had better not hear you or you'll get us both in trouble. Go get out of here, your boss came through a half an hour ago so you need to hustle."

Chou ran up the steps then down to the conference room. Inside a security briefing was going on for the consulate and some of her senior personnel.

"As you can see most of the old guard have been removed from the Triad council in one form or another. Now some of the minor families are rearing their heads looking for better positions," said the woman standing behind the podium. She paused when she saw Chou walk in late. He saw her look at her watch as he sat down.

"State is yelling at me to find out who these new power players are and to feed them intel. What have you found out I can send along?"

"Right now the picture is unclear and the best course of action is to wait and see once the smoke clears," said the woman. "We have to be careful we don't rock the boat with the Chinese and they perceive we're meddling in their internal affairs. Need I remind you what happened when the Dali lama visited the United Nations?"

"Mr. Chou I'm glad to see you could fit us in your busy schedule," said the Consulate General. "Do you second this cautious approach to these events?"

"I have to agree we could setback US-Sino relations decades if we move in the wrong direction. What is the Triad actually ? Nothing more than a group of criminals. No more, no less than our Mafia so why should we concern ourselves with it as long as it can be confined to the borders of China."

"And are we succeeding in doing that? Don't we have Triad activity all up and down the Pacific coast? So this containment doesn't seem to be working."

"You might be aware that Tong was arrested and killed in L.A. earlier this week so I think that our major job here is to gather intel then feed it on to the proper authorities for them to take action," said Chou. He smiled thinking that by competent authority he meant the collective that helped him maintain a life style he couldn't afford on his State department salary.

"Well if there's nothing else let's adjourn but I want continual updates as things change. Mr. Chou, I would recommend you invest in a new alarm clock. One of these days you're going to convince me that we don't need you. Now everyone go to work."

Everyone got up then headed back to their offices. David hung around waiting for everyone to clear out until he was alone with his boss.

"You embarrassed me by showing up late," said the woman.

"I'm sorry," said David as he got up and came close to her. "Just think how embarrassed you'd be if they came in now," he said as he kissed her.

"I told you not here. It's not professional I'm your boss," she said as she pushed him away.

"You mean you're over me. Believe me I haven't forgotten," he said as he kissed her again. His time she kissed him back.

"You're incorrigible, kiss me and shut up."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah left John at the pier to organize the prisoner pick up while they ran back to the hospital to retrieve their daughter and Mary. It was late and visiting hours would be over soon so they had to hustle or face the wrath of Sam. On the way there they chatted Chuck told her about his impression of Khan and he was interested in her impression.

"As far as I'm concerned the jury is still out on how I feel about Khan. The man presents himself well but so did Hannibal Lector. Most of the cold bloodied killers have this chameleon side that helps them blend in with the rest of society. I think you need to keep in mind who he is."

"It's not like we haven't negotiated with other psychopaths before. As far as keeping in mind who he is I am but I'm not giving up the idea that maybe someday we can turn him into an asset."

"I love that you're always optimistic but some people are too far gone. If you want me to explain in words you understand then think of Star Wars do you think Luke could've saved the Emperor from the dark side?"

"I'm not talking about saving Khan a snake is a snake it will never be a rabbit but sometimes you need a snake in a vermin infestation."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Sarah as they pulling into the hospital parking garage. "I think I need clarification here. Who are the vermin you're talking about?"

"I don't know I heard it said on western once. So let's change subject what did you do all afternoon while I was out. How did Sam and Mary get back to the hospital?"

"I looked over that map we made and had an idea. Remember your equation A+B = C well I thought I found the distribution hubs but it didn't pan out so it was just a lot of wasted efforts. Don't go too far up. I really just want to grab them and go home."

"Okay," said Chuck as he grabbed a spot close to the elevator. "Tell me about what you thought you understood."

"Well there's not a lot to say other than it was a bust. I looked over the map we made and like you said the centers didn't match Ivan's… How did you call them, dens of iniquity, said Sarah. Chuck laughed as they got out of the car.

"Okay so what did you do next?" asked Chuck as they headed for the elevator. He pressed the button to go down.

"I looked at the odd centers then I looked at possible distribution centers that could but that volume of currency on the market and the only organizations I could find that was in common with all the centers were banks. From there we went to the First Liberty Bell and I got the manager to escort me down to the vault with an excuse. I used a spectrometer to detect bleach but it came back negative."

"That's an excellent idea to do a quick check but you said it came back negative and you're sure your spectrometer was functioning properly?"

"Chuck this isn't the first time I've used one. I think I know what I'm doing," said Sarah as they walked across the parking lot.

"I didn't mean that what I was saying is… Well your theory is sound I'm surprised that your result turned out to be a negative. We know that the volume of product on the market is high so it's got to be coming from somewhere," said Chuck as he smiled at her as they entered the hospital.

"What are you smiling at? I just applied reason and besides listening to you speak nerd all these years something was bound to rub off.

"I love you," said Chuck as he kissed her. "But I still don't understand where what you did went wrong. I want to look at the map as soon as we get home we're missing something."

"Let's get Sam and Mary then we can go," she said as they got on the elevator. "And by the way I love you too," she said as she kissed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan got off the phone with Mister X then sat back in his chair thinking about what it could be that the collective was up to as he sipped on his vodka. Mikhail wasn't too happy with the deal. He knew they didn't have that much stock of small denominations on hand to make the amount that Ivan had agreed to.

"Ivan what were you thinking making a deal like that. Where are we going to get that much small currency to make the money we need to have."

"Don't worry I've got that taken care of. The printing operation we're going to turnover to an expert," said Ivan.

"An expert? There's an expert counterfeiter here in Los Angles? I didn't even think there was a person like that around and certainly not one who could operate at the level we need."

"You'll see he's on his way here now." As they were talking his phone rang. "This might be our guards now telling me he's here," said Ivan. "Yes he's here. ... Good send him on in I've been expecting him."

"Here comes the answer you were looking for," said Ivan. Mikhail went to the window to look out he wanted to see this so-called expert. "I have a question though why does the collective need this much money in such a hurry. I mean are they trying to arrange for the assassination of a president somewhere or are they trying to overthrow a government? Something sounds suspicious. I wouldn't put it past them to come after me."

"Then why did you agree to go along with it," asked Mikhail as he saw a dark colored BMW pull up with tinted windows. "I take it your man is here."

"Our man," corrected Ivan. "I went along with it because I don't want to start burning bridges before I have to. I'll play Mister X's game for now. Then we'll see... if our goals go in different directions. If they do he's on his own but I did get him to concede the ownership of the presses."

"Do you really think his word means anything?" asked Mikhail as he watched as a man got out of the sedan in a nice three piece suit. "Am I supposed to know him?"

"What," said Ivan as he came to the window and looked out. "No that's the lawyer I hired to do us some magic. Keep on watching," said Ivan. Soon Mikhail saw another person get out of the car. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is that who I think it is? How did he pull that off? I swear if I get into trouble that's the lawyer I want representing me."

"Yes the man is good but his prices aren't but what can I say. The man is worth every cent we paid him and then some. Let's go down and greet our lost brother," said Ivan as he grabbed the vodka bottle.

"You really think he's going to be able to run the presses for us," said Mikhail as he followed Ivan down to the parking lot.

"Sure with us looking over his shoulder but he's the only one we can tap that knows how they were running when they worked," said Ivan as he walked outside.

"Dale welcome back among you people," said Ivan as he poured him a vodka. "Here drink this; it will make you feel better. I'd let you go catch some sleep but we need you to take over operation of the presses."

"We need to have two loads ready pronto," said Mikhail, "one tomorrow and another the day after but were short on paper. We need more paper but we don't know where to get it?"

"That's easy," said Dale. He took the vodka and downed it. It burned going down but there was no after taste. "You need to collect insurance money or that's the way Tong did it. When he was short on small bills he'd have his men go around to non-Chinese operated businesses in Chinatown and collected insurance money. He rigorously collected it in only small bills."

"That's not a bad idea so he didn't piss off his own people and it was like an operating tax in their part of the town. Maybe we could do something similar. I'll get Misha and Anton on it."

"Do that Mikhail I'll show Dale around the operation here," said Ivan. "Once you get that done come and find us. I want us all to sit down eat together and Dale here will explain to us how he plans on getting all that money printed."

"Show me what you've got and we can go from there," said Dale as Ivan took him off towards the containers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah knocked on Morgan's door then went in to be greeted by a mini doctor. Some of Ellie and Devon's former colleagues thought it would be cute to dress Sam up like a little Doctor in white coat. The optical department even pitched in with a pair of frames so she wore glasses to make her look more professional. One of them took pictures of Sam and sent them to Ellie via Twitter.

"I just got a text message from Ellie," said Chuck as they rode the elevator up. "She asked me if we've picked out a medical school for Sam. Devon added we should be looking at UCLA."

"I wouldn't mind it but aren't we kind of putting the cart before the horse here. She needs to get through elementary school first. Besides I'm leaning towards Harvard."

"Yeah I'm sure you are," said Chuck as they got off the elevator together. "If she goes to UCLA Medical School she could commute but if she goes to Harvard..."

"No that's too far away. If she goes to Harvard then we'll only see her during the summers and on holidays. Then she'll make friends when that happens there goes holidays and soon summers too. Is there some way we can keep her our little girl?" Chuck started to point out that was impossible then he stopped and thought.

"Sam will always be our little girl even when she thinks she's grown up," said Chuck as he knocked on the door. "Is there a doctor in the house?" Both started laughing when they saw Sam standing there with her glasses on and white smock taking Morgan's pulse."

"What's his pulse doctor," asked a nurse standing on the other side of the bed. She too was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"His pulse if 82 and his blood pressure is one hundred ten over sixty-five," said Sam. Sam was cute but the nurse was crazy. She actually entered Sam's data into Morgan's record.

"Sam what are you doing?" asked Sarah. She walked up to her and hugged her. "Can you really take pulse?"

"Certainly it's easy the nurses showed me how and let me practice on Morgan. It's fun you want to see," said Sam as she took her hand then felt her wrist looking at the clock on the wall she began counting down. "Your pulse is 80 beats per minute. Isn't that fast," asked Sam.

"No your mother's pregnant so that's normal. I'll see you later colleague," said the nurse. She smiled then said her good byes before leaving. Sam was brimming with joy smiling from ear to ear.

"Knock, knock," said Joe as he walked in as the nurse left. "I came by to see how your guy was doing and to talk with Miss McHugh."

"Morgan's doctor confirmed he's sending Morgan home tomorrow," said Alex. She saw Joe's perplexed look as he stared at Sam.

"She's not his doctor," laughed Chuck. "But if you want a shot she'll be more than happy to give you one," said Chuck as he grabbed up Sam who started giggling.

"Let me down," she yelled as she tried to break free. But Chuck's bruised ribs and internal organs let him know that he should be acting his age. "Oh, augh," said Chuck as he was forced to sit down.

"See that's what you get," said Sam as she scolded him for acting out. "I swear sometimes you act as if you are five years old. Now open wide and stick out your tongue."

"Well I guess you should know," he said. Sam gave him a mean look. "I think I might have to give you an injection, maybe two or even three."

"Don't show your father a needle if you don't want him to pass out," said Sarah. "So Captain what really brings you down here?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I just got word from a friend of mine over at the Federal building that the judge let Dale walk."

"Walk? How did he do that? He tried to kill Alex and shot Morgan not to talk about everything he was involved in before we apprehended him. When Casey finds out he'll go through the roof if not worse," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. John just might take justice into his own hands.

"You're preaching to the choir here I agree with you but Dale's lawyer argued that he didn't know you were law enforcement and since Tong had men there he was afraid for his life. According to my buddy he said his lawyer argued that you never identified yourselves as law enforcement."

"I don't understand why didn't the defense attorney ask for us or me to testify. What about Gardner and Evans they were there," said Alex. "They must've heard everything."

"Maybe but they weren't in court to testify. According to my friend the Federal prosecutor did ask that the case be heard in a FISA court but the judge shot him down."

"This is ridiculous and what about everything else Dale did before then. Trying to frame Morgan and the counterfeit money he planted. That had to have come from somewhere."

"All of that was lost when someone broke into the evidence locker," said Chuck remembering what Evans and Gardner told him.

"Don't worry," said Morgan. "Dale might've gotten a free pass this time but he won't get away with it forever. Someday the piper is going to come and he's going to have to pay up with interest."

"What's going on here," said John as he walked in. He could tell from everyone's face there was a serious powwow going on. "I'm waiting and I don't like to be the little fat boy who always gets picked last."

"It's about Dale," said Chuck as he went on to explain what Joe had just said. "... and that's it. Morgan I don't like you and Alex being in your house by yourselves. Dale's already shown he knows where you live."

"No! Tomorrow when you get discharged you're going to come and stay with me. You can stay at my place until you're back on your feet," said John. "And that's final. Don't make me break your legs to get you to agree."

"John thanks," said Morgan. "I know you put on a good act. You pretend to be all hard gruff while deep down you're all soft and gooey."

"What are you blabbering about Grimes," said Casey. "When you hunt a tiger you need a goat and guess who around here fits the description."

"Don't worry John isn't going to let anything happen to you," said Chuck as he looked up to Casey for a little reassurance.

"I think I see a scenario where you can get out of this with acceptable losses," said John as he smiled at Morgan in bed."

"What exactly is your version of acceptable?" asked Morgan as he looked over at Chuck who shook his head.

"I wish you hadn't asked that," said Chuck. He'd already heard Casey's version of what acceptable losses were.

"Breaks and punctures, possibly even the loss of a limb, but no major organ damage. Don't worry Grimes one way or another you'll make it to the altar. You just might not be able to say your vows without a tongue."

"Don't worry Morgan I'll take care of you," said Sam as she held up a tongue depressor. "Now open wide."

"I feel much better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Khan was looking over the police report that Wu had gotten for him. He was reading through it trying to figure out what happened to Tong and who actually shot him. As he was reading he came across the ballistic report that matched the bullet that was taken out of Tong with the pistol found in possession of Tong's van driver. The driver was killed by a single GSW to the head exiting the van through the windshield.

"Why would Tong's own man shoot him," said Khan as he looked up over the paperwork. The only reason he could think of was someone ordered him to but who could that have been. Khan was trying to figure out who could've ordered the hit when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said after he grabbed his weapon. "Oh it's you," said Khan as Wu walked in. "A quick question the van driver that was killed with Tong what do we know about him?"

"Not much just one of the guys the council sent over with Tong when he made his move against Scar Face. I can ask some of the other guys and see if I can find out more."

"Contact our people on the force. Here it mentions that there was a telephone found on the driver. I either want the phone or a list of all the numbers received and called from it."

"The police jammed our telephones on the day that… well you know when it happened so I don't know how much that's going to help."

"Just humor me and get it. Did you have something else you wanted to tell me?" asked Khan realizing he'd cut Wu off as soon as he came in."

"Yeah that Dale kid was released from police custody. The judge threw out the case over some technicality or that's what I was told."

"Mister X can't get out people out but Ivan's man is already walking the street. I want him trailed he just might lead us to our missing presses."

"I'm already on it," said Wu. "I thought you might want that so I handpicked guys I trusted and asked them to report back to me and to me only."

"Excellent work, how long before they report back to you," asked Khan. Wu looked at his watch and smiled.

"They should be calling any moment now. After they call in do you want us to pick him up and bring him to the pier? The fish are always hungry and Dale's has had a standing appointment with them for some time now."

"Let's see what we find out first then we'll make a plan of action. Speaking of action I want two men in my old room. Make sure they know they need to both stay awake. If I'm right we just might capture ourselves an assassin. They need to remember we want this guy or these guys alive. I need to have a chat with them in the basement

[Just outside Riverside]

"The BMW took Dale into that factory up ahead. Pull over and let's get a better view," said the one man. They pulled over then they both got out with binoculars.

"They've got armed guards on the road leading in," said the one as looked down the road through the binoculars. "It looks like they're carrying 47s and body armor."

"There, there I see Ivan and his right hand man. They're meeting Dale see them in the parking lot. Just look at them they look like they're having a family reunion. I bet our presses are there. We need to call back to Wu," said the one as he pulled out his phone.

"You need to hurry up I think I hear someone coming," said the other guy. "Let's get back to the car and get out of here before we're caught and can't phone in."

They made it back down to their car and turned around as they saw lights from a vehicle coming up behind them. They floored it throwing gravel but they got out of there.

"Wu it's us, we think we found Ivan's base of operation… well there's no doubt it's Ivan's. Dale and him are there with Ivan's man but the place is heavily guarded so we couldn't get inside to see if the presses are there. What do you want us to do? …. Okay I'll put you on speaker so Liu can hear."

"You did good work. Go back and try to find a safe place to observe what's going on. I don't want you caught so if it looks like they're onto you I want you to bug out right away. Note down all the activity you see then call me and tell me what you saw."

"Ivan sure greeted Dale with open arms like he hadn't seen him for ages. Good that's something I need to know. Guys you're doing good work and we're one step closer to taking the battle back to them." With that Wu hung up. The two men drove back and got situated not far from where they were before.

"Well you heard Wu this looks like a good place to bunk down and observe from. I'll take the first watch you can have the second."

"Sounds good to me," said the driver as he tried to get comfortable lying on the hard ground to take a nap. "I just hope there are no spiders… I hate spiders."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah went home taking Mary and Sam with them. Sam was beat after her day of house calls and visits. She fell asleep in the car as soon as Chuck buckled her in. Mary told some of Sam's exploits on the way home. Chuck couldn't help but feel he was lucky. Pulling into the Echo Park he stopped the car then he reached over and placed his hand on Sarah's stomach she took it then kissed it.

"Come on we've got someone to pull someone out of here and try to get her cleaned up before she can go to bed," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him.

Chuck carried Sam in and took her to her bedroom. The nurses at the hospital saw to it that their colleague got fed so when they got home they just had to change her clothes which turned out to be two person mission. Afterwards Chuck took over with washing her face and hands then brushed her teeth. Sam was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

"Well she's asleep," said Chuck as he came out of her room. "Where's mom at? I thought she'd stay and have a bite with us?"

"She said she was tired and decided to call it a night. I asked her if she was hungry but she said she'd done nothing but nibble all afternoon finishing food Sam didn't want. Chuck I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But you know Mary won't stay much longer she's already set a personal record as it is."

"I know but I still keep hoping one day things will be different. You can tell me I'm being stupid if you want but it's what I feel."

"I know you do and I wish it could be that way for you. I don't think it's stupid at all. Look at me I still hope my parents will get together. Thanks to you they're the closest they've ever been," said Sarah as she put her arm around him. "How about I pop us some popcorn and we get comfortable on the sofa?"

"Okay that'll give me a chance to look at your map," said Chuck as he went to the refrigerator and got out the bottle of Rombauer along with a bottle of sparkling water.

"That really wasn't what I had in mind but we might as well knock that out before we get to other business," said Sarah as she pulled out the last packet tossed it in the microwave then made a note on the shopping list to buy more. When she came over with the popcorn she found Chuck had already had her glass of water with a twist of lemon waiting for her and he'd gotten out a throw so they could be nice and comfy.

"Now this is the way to analyze intel," said Sarah as she cuddled up next to him. "I can already hear Casey. Yuck I think I'm going to get sick."

"I really am rubbing off on you. I have to admit I really like this version of you," said Chuck as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her."

"What is it? Is something wrong? The way you said that it sounded like there was a 'but' coming? Don't make me torture it out of you," she said as she tickled him.

"No, no okay, well it's just things are going so great I keep wondering if this is a dream and one of these days I'm going to wake up."

"This is reality and soon sleeping will be a luxury," said Sarah as she took his hand and put it on her stomach. He felt walnut move. "This is our reality and it's going to hit us soon. Chuck I need you. I never thought I'd say that to anyone but I need you every day and every moment."

"I need you too," said Chuck as he kissed her. Suddenly the door opened to their apartment and Casey came walking in.

"Why's it so dark in here," said John as he hit the lights. "Oh good popcorn you wouldn't happen to have any beer in the fridge to wash it down?"

"Good evening to you too John," said Chuck as they shielded their eyes from the bright light. "You know there's a thing next to the door called a doorbell. Just for giggles why don't you try it sometime?"

"Now where would the fun in that be," said John as he got a beer them came back flopping on the chair next to them.

"I'm going to shoot him next time I swear," whispered Sarah in Chuck's ear. "So John I thought you'd be staying with everyone in the hospital?"

"I had to get out of there. There were too many female emotions and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I told them I was going to go back to my place to child proof it for Morgan since he's moving in with me tomorrow."

"So I guess Alex will be moving in too," said Chuck. Casey gave him a perplexed look. "To be close to Morgan you know. They are engaged and she's been by his side since he got shot."

"We'll play that one by ear," said John. "So what's on the screen? That's the distribution map we put together. Don't tell me you're doing what Beckman told us not to do?"

"In all fairness it wasn't the general but her aide. Her latest edict is I'm not supposed to go near Khan but this isn't Khan. This is..." Chuck stopped as he looked at the map. He flashed. Taking a black marker he circled all the sites where three or more super notes were found.

"I hope that pen isn't indelible," said Sarah. "Or we're going to have to get a new television. Now can you explain why you just ruined out TV?"

"Don't you see the more notes found in one spot means the closer to the distribution hub and if you notice this your bank, the First Liberty, has to be one."

"But I told you, I went and they were clean so something is wrong with the map. The Secret Service could've held some intel back."

"Maybe but I don't think so," said Chuck. "If they did then Matt wouldn't have sent Evans and Gardner back to pick up those files. When I talked to him at the morgue he mentioned that they had taken the files out without authorization. He seemed awfully anxious to get them back."

"Well I placed a spectrometer in the money cabinet in the vault and closed it. It came back negative for sodium hypochlorite and there wasn't that much money in the cabinet. So my readings had to be good."

"Wait you said there wasn't much money in the cabinet. What does that mean? They keep their cash level low?"

"Yes the director said it was done on purpose to discourage robbers and thieves. Why what are you thinking that maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Well if the levels are kept low and the rate of business is high then the counterfeit money might already have been distributed so the new stock on hand was all real. This was because Dale and Ivan interrupted the cash flow. Dale stole that van then Ivan stole the presses so they're only now getting enough money together to distribute on that scale."

"So you're saying when I went the bank I went too late to catch them?" said Sarah as she sipped her water.

"Or too early if you prefer," said Chuck as he hacked into the banks main through Castle. "You'd expect better firewalls from a financial institution. Here we go they're expecting another shipment late tomorrow. It's the same security company that's making the delivery. I bet if we check these other banks we'll find they use the same company."

"So what do we do?" asked Sarah as she took another sip of her water. She so wanted to reach out and grab Chuck's glass of wine but she resisted temptation.

"Anyone got any ideas on how we heist an armored car?" asked Chuck as he grabbed a handful of popcorn before Casey grabbed the bowel.

"I might have an idea or two," said Sarah as she took some of the popcorn from his hand. "But you have to remember I did this when I was twelve. And I don't care if Sam is precocious she's not going to walk out in front on an armored vehicle and hope it stops."

"We can use a baby carriage and a tape recorder. But we have to take armored car just before it gets to the bank."

"So we're really going to do this," said John. "You realize if the money is real we will have just committed a felony and the General just might be pissed enough at us to let us hang out to dry."

"If it makes you feel better we can put a tracker on the vehicle as to leaves the garage then we can track it as it makes its way to the bank. I'm willing to bet it will make an unexpected stop along the way."

"That works for me," said John. Sarah nodded her head too.

"Good then we need to get some sleep before tomorrow. John if you want take the popcorn with you just bring the bowl back tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David Chou got off work like every evening then he went home to shower and change before going out to make his rounds. If he'd been a more prudent person he would've stayed home and chilled considering the turmoil that was going on among the families. However, everyone except the people he worked with in the consulate knew he was with the collective and that was his get out of jail free card or at least he thought it was.

"Okay where to this evening," he said to himself as he put his Armani jacket on. He decided to go with no tie. "Yes the Tony Manero look," he said to himself as he unbutton his shirt at the top. David left his apartment going down to his garaged where he jumped in his 1994 Alfa Romeo spider then sped off to his first appointment.

"It looks like things are jumping," thought Chou as he pulled up outside a disco. Music was loud outside he walked past the line going straight up to the front there were some moans and groans but he walked past them just the same.

"Mr. Chou come on through," said the bouncer as he undid the rope on the stanchion post. "Have a good evening," said the man. Chou tipped him as he walked through.

Inside the music was deafening making talking useless. Strobe lights were turning shining down on people dancing of the packed floor below. It was one chaotic mass of people all moving to rhythm of the house music.

"I'll have the usual," said Chou as he winked at bartender. "Lin, how's business going? The place looks packed."

"Good David," said the woman as she mixed him a bourbon and branch water then put on fresh lipstick and took a drink so she left her mark on the glass then passed it to him.

"I wish my lips were that glass," said David as he took it from her letting his hand touch hers then smiled at her.

"You say that then I see take other women home. Don't look now but there's a red head at the end of the bar who's been eyeing you since you walked in. Go waste your flirting on her."

"Who was flirting with whom anyway? Besides you know I might take other girls home but you're the one I really want."

"So to get me you've got to go through all these other girls first? Now I really know you need to move along. Here take this to her," said Lin as she handed him a Mai Tai. "This is what she's drinking go down there and see if your charm will work on her."

"I just might do that," said David as he took his drink and the woman's then he went down to introduce himself. "Evening," said David. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but the bartender accidently made you this drink."

"She did well that's kind of hard since I didn't order one," said the woman as she sipped on the one she already had.

"Well I confess I had her make you another because when I saw you I had to get to know you. Are you an actress or something? You look like you ought to belong on television."

"Does that line work for you often?" said the woman. At first Chou thought he's struck out then she smiled at him. "I did do some work in advertisement once but that was a long time ago. My name is Darla Moore and you are?"

"My name is David Chou. You're not Chinese," said David. "I'm sorry I'm doing my best to screw up this introduction."

"I guess you could tell from the red hair and round eyes that I'm not Chinese. Actually my parents were from Ireland but I grew up in San Francesco…"

"Fresco, I grew up in L.A. my parents were third generation immigrants. That would make me more American than you." They both laughed.

"I told a friend of mine I liked to dance and she told me I should come here but there are too many people. Maybe you can help me I don't understand who are all these people dancing with?"

"You must not have been in China long. It the orient you don't need a partner to dance. You can dance by yourself and no one will think you're crazy."

"It looks like madness out there. Maybe you know some place we could go that would be quieter than here?"

"I've got an idea but I don't know if you want to come over to my place. I could throw something together for us. Then I'd like to hear how a girl from San Francesco ended up here in Shanghai."

"That's easy work actually. I was hired as consultant for an import export company but we can talk more about it at your place."

"Then let's go," said David. He got up with Darla and headed for the door. He looked back at Lin behind the bar then shrugged his shoulders. She just shook her head then started serving the rest of her customers. Hours later most of the crowd was gone and Lin was wrapping up.

"Hey Lin there's a guy passed out in the alley behind your place. He doesn't look to good maybe he's overdosed.

"Crap if the cops find he they'll close me down. Thanks I need to get him out of here," she said. She grabbed her keys then headed out the back leaving her crew to lock up. But when she got to the alley she couldn't find anyone.

"Mister, mister, where are you?" yelled Lin as she looked in all the places she thought this guy could've crawled off to. Then in the darkest part of the ally she heard movement. "There you are. Come out dude I'll take you to a friend of mine where you can sleep it off. Don't make me come back there and get you." There was no sound which made her ever more worried. "What if he dies back here," she thought. So she went back to get him. There on the ground was a man she couldn't make anything out it was so dark.

"Come on," she said as she pulled him up to his feet and she had him leaned on her. The man smelt bad probably from the drugs and the alcohol. But she got him out and as she was about to put him in her car she saw his face under a street lamp.

"David? What the heck? You left with that other girl? I thought you took her home how did you get back here?" said Lin but as she was moving David she didn't see the man who told her about David being in the alley come up behind her. Next thing she knew she was being grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me," she yelled but then she felt a rag being shoved over her face with chloroform then it was lights out. Just before she went out she saw the face of the girl that David left with then nothing.

"Hold out her arm for me," said the woman. "That's it. Okay hold it still." She pulled out a syringe then injected her. "Throw her in the back seat with our perp on top of her. She put the cap back on the syringe and put it in David's hand.

"Now let's get out of here," said the woman. They left as quickly as they could getting into a waiting car. Once they were far away she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"It's done," she said to the man on the other end. "Everything is a go we seeded his apartment and car. You can call the police and have them check behind the club. … You want me on the next flight to Sydney? But I'll need a passport and… Under the seat? One moment," she said and like the man on the phone said she found a manila envelope. Inside she found her payment in Australian currency along with an Australian passport and airline ticket. "… yes everything is here. It's a pleasure doing business with the Triad," said the woman as she removed her wig. A few hours later she was on her way non-stop to Sydney.

[Across the Pacific]

Mister X had diverted the first payment into the collective's plan to remove Khan and to bring a clan friendlier to them into a position of power. He was just missing the banking coordinates to complete the transfer so he locked his office door then called his man in Shanghai. The phone seemed to ring forever before it was answered.

"Hello it's me," said Mister X but he was greeted with silence. "Hello can you hear me? Is there something wrong?" Mister X heard Chinese being spoken then it sounded like the phone was being passed around until a man came on speaking broken English.

"Speaking you who is? This is the Chinese People's Armed Police Force why you call this number, please?"

"I'm sorry I must've dialed a wrong number," said the Chief. He hung up quickly then took the sim out of the phone and broke it. "What just happened? Khan got to him if he did I'm in trouble. Khan has to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man who lead the wet team after Khan at the pier escaped. He made his way out when everyone was rounding up the rest of his men. Sneaking off the roof top he made it to his bike and was gone. That was a couple days ago now he was sitting in a bar across the parking lot from the Waldron. His phone rang so he got up and went into a backroom with his new team.

"Listen it's me I need that hit taken care of pronto. If you don't do it soon you won't see a dime and don't threaten me because I won't be around to pay you."

"So what goes around does eventually come around. It makes me feel better knowing people like you have their days too."

"Funny, very funny like I said you need to move and you need to move quickly. I don't know what's taking so long. You know where he's staying just kick the door down and finish the hit. If you don't want to do that plant a bomb on the floor and take everyone out. At this point in time I don't care just get it over with and be done with it. The longer you mess around the more likely he's going to catch on to me."

"So now you're worried about your own skin. If you have to know we've got a plan to take him out this evening. As soon as I hang up we're going over and take care of your problem. But we expect full payment to our accounts as soon as the body hits the floor or we'll take this up with your boss in the collective. I really don't think this is a sanctioned hit but I don't care as long as we get paid," said the man. Mister X heard a loud applause in the background.

"Don't worry you'll get everything you deserve and more just get this done for me then we'll be good," said Mister X. He hung up and took a deep breath holding it then slowly exhaled. He switched on the TV to CNN International Asia Desk. There was a news flash.

" _For viewers who just switched on their television sets we're getting sketchy information out of the Chinese People's Armed Police Force in Shanghai but a U.S. diplomat was arrested on drug smuggling charges. Our sources said a large amount of heroin was found in the man's apartment and car. The police received an anonymous tip and found him under the influence in the back of a car with a woman who owned a disco the police believe was used a distribution center. Unfortunately the woman was pronounced DOA from a drug overdose that the diplomat is reported to have administered. Needless to say the man has put the U.S. in an awkward position,"_ said the reporter. As he was talking a man ran up to him and handed him a piece of paper.

" _Wait this just came in. The Chinese are refusing to recognize the man's diplomatic immunity pending a full investigation. What will the State Department and White House do?"_

"I know, our man is on his own. God help him and me," said the Chief. He reached into his desk drawer pulled out a bottle then took a hit then another before putting it away.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

It was late at night at the Waldron. The hustle and bustle of the day was over and now a skeleton crew was on staff until the morning. Three men made their way through the basement substation into the bowels of the hotel undetected entering through the laundry bay they made their way up through the now closed kitchen.

"Okay we go up the service stairs to the second floor. Our target's room is down on the end. Phil you watch the hall. Toby you go with me we enter the room and ventilate him and anyone else in the room," said the team leader as they broke out H&K MP5KA4s. "Come on follow me."

They went up the service stairs to the second floor. The team leader held up his fist the other two stopped. He slowly opened the door looked down the hall making sure the coast was clear he waved for his men to come along.

"Phil I want you to post here and make sure no one sneaks up on us from behind. Toby with me," said leader.

"Are we sure he's inside?" asked Toby. "You know what the Waldron's famous for. I'd hate to do some poor sap in whose getting lucky."

"There's no chance of that. The guy's still got the tracker with him," said the leader as he showed Toby the signal was coming from inside the room. "Let's do this." The team leader used a master keycard opening the door. They charged in shooting up the bed with what looked like someone in it. What they didn't know was they tripped a silent alarm when they opened the door.

"Hold your fire," said the leader. He went over to check the bed but found they'd executed foam and pillows. Goose down was still hanging in the air. "It's a trap. Fall back now," he yelled.

However, Phil was the first one to find out it was a trap. While the other two were in the room Khan and his men took Phil out with their suppressed Type-54s. Toby was next as soon as their leader called it a trap he turned to run out into the hall and fell among a hail of lead. The leader broke for the fire escape.

"No hold up I need him alive," said Khan. He pulled his QSZ-92 grabbed Phil and used him as a suppressor nailing the leader in leg. The armor piercing round shattered the femur causing him to drop. Khan's men were on top of him disarming him.

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm not going to say a word and no amount of torture is going to make me talk. I'm a professional."

"We'll see about that. You and I have all night to talk. You'll find I can be quite creative after all we invented water torture among other things so let's not be too hasty. Take him away to the basement where we can work and not be heard. Then I want this mess cleaned up," said Khan. He noticed on the floor the tracker detector. He picked it up following the signal back into his room then came out with the bug.

"Thank you you've already told me a lot. I've only been around a few people who could've put this on me."

"I'm not..." said the man started to say but Khan reached down and put his thumb inside the man's bullet wound. He groaned in pain.

"I know you were going to tell me you'll never talk. Well we'll see about that. Take him away."

"What is that?" asked Wu as he looked at the tracker in Khan's hand.

"It's a GPS tracker more specifically it's a GLG-4000 a small, exceptionally powerful tracking device designed specifically for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan."

"You don't think Chuck planted this on you do you then sent these assassins."

"No not Chuck, if he did why would he have saved me from them before and I don't think it was Ivan because this is U.S. Government issue but someone else."

"Then who?"

"I need to talk to a friend of mine in Shanghai and have him looking into who I think it could be. I don't want to mention his name before I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got up early there was a lot to do in a very short time. Sam was busy too after breakfast she started making paper chains with colored paper to hang for Morgan's homecoming. Casey stopped by grabbed Chuck and then they were off to prepare for the mission. Sarah supervised both operations from home helping Sam make welcome home signs to hang with her rope chains and talking with Chuck on the phone.

"You got to be joking. Excuse me why do I have to do this," asked John. "I think you'd be better suited to do this than me with all your female emotions."

"Sorry John unless you can program an EMP," said Chuck. "Then I need to do this while you got get supplies. Come on it's not that bad. You just walk in and get what we need. If you need help there will be a friendly shop assistant."

"I hate you Bartowski I swear if I find out you sent me on a fool's errand you and I are going to have a problem. I mean it I really do."

"What can I say John? We need these things and you're the only one we can send. Sarah's with Sam preparing your apartment for Morgan arrival and Mom's home making rice crispy treats which leaves just you and me.

"Okay, okay I'm going but I swear I hate you and if you mention a word of this to anyone it will be your funeral. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you big guy. Just remember it has to be lifelike so you should hold it to make sure," said Chuck as he tried to hold his laughter in. "You could rock it too... maybe sing a lullaby."

"If that's humor you'd better stop or I swear I'm going to break something," said John as he just waved Chuck off then walked away. Chuck tracked Casey through the Buy More using Casey's security cams then across the street with the same type of cams but Large Mart's. Then he watched Casey go into "Toys R Us' catching him on their CCTV feeds. As he was watching his phone rang. He jumped first wondering if Casey was on to him then he saw the caller ID it read Sarah. He answered it putting it on speaker.

"Chuck I just wanted to make sure everything's going okay," said Sarah. "Sam's almost done here and I was thinking about coming in and helping. I don't know about you guys going to a toy store and picking out dolls."

"Operation Ciccobello is already underway. I talked Casey into going to pick one up," said Chuck as he watched John on the monitor walking down the aisles of dolls."

"You're mean and I bet you're watching him through the store's CCTV live feed," said Sarah. "Before you lie remember our pact."

"What if I say I can neither confirm nor deny but yeah I am. If I sent this into America's funniest home videos I'd win for sure. You should see this G-man assassin meets Ken."

"I hope the prize money is enough to cover burial expenses because if John finds out you're watching him he'll kill you."

"Oh I just saw the perfect doll for Sam," said Chuck. "Wait let me zoom in. It's called Ciccobello Bobo. It's a doll you can doctor and it comes with three medicine bottles, a stethoscope, a syringe, a pacifier, and a thermometer."

"You know Sam really isn't into dolls that much but that one sounds like something she'd like. I just don't like giving her gifts for no reason I don't want to spoil her."

"You're right but… well with Walnut coming we're going to have to buy her a lot of things and Sam could feel left out or even get jealous. Not that I think she will but…"

"Let's just say you want to get the doll for her and you're looking for an excuse. Okay I'll go along with this but only this one time. We need to be thinking about a college fund for both of them. Tuition isn't going to get any cheaper and after university is medical school which doesn't cost peanuts you know."

"This is too good… Oh you should see this. John's test driving the dolls," said Chuck as he broke out laughing. "Oh my side aches I think I busted something."

"That's what you get for being silly. Now get that EMP up and running or we're not going to be laughing when it doesn't work."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chuck as he dried his eyes but it was too good. He reached over and hit record.

[In Toy R Us]

Casey walked aimlessly through aisles and aisles of dolls. Dolls came in all shapes, creeds and colors quickly he discovered he was a fish out of water. There were tall dolls, short dolls, anorexic dolls, and bulimic dolls. There were dolls from every continent and in every local costume. There were anatomically correct dolls and he just didn't want to go there. There were even dolls that soiled themselves and had to be changed.

"Sir, can I help you," asked a shop assistant seeing Casey was having trouble making a choice. "Maybe if you hold it, it would make it easier to make a decision."

"Hold it? It's not for me I have a niece and I want to buy a present for her," said John but the shop assistant pushed one on him.

"I'm sure try this one. She's our most popular doll," said the assistant. "See how life like she feels there's even a battery inside that warms her so she feels almost like she's alive. She's also programmable with different mood settings. She laughs when she's happy and cries when she's tired and hungry just like a real a baby."

"I see she does seem real," said John. Then he checked her price tag. "Good grief almighty this is what you want for this? I can get a real baby in a third world country for less."

"Somehow I don't think you want to bring one of them home to your niece as a present. At least I hope not," said the shop assistant. "Quality and workmanship costs and here you have both."

"I guess your right but I don't want to go broke or take out a second mortgage either. But I guess I don't have much of a choice if I want to see my niece happy. I can't program her."

"They follow me and we'll proceed with the adoption."

"Adoption? This is a doll I'm buying right," said Casey as the shop assistant gave him a look. "I'm just checking and you gave me crap about my joke about the third world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David woke up in a hospital room in Shanghai feeling like a train ran over the top of him. At first he didn't know where he was then looking around the room things slowly came into focus. He tried to get up but found himself handcuff to the bed then he thought back to the night before everything was a blur. How did I get here he wondered as he looked at the ceiling. No there had to be some mistake. I just wished I could remember…

"Excuse me," he called out when he heard footsteps outside his curtained off room. "Excuse me but I need to contact my consulate. There has been a mistake," he said louder but no one came. He had given up hope when the curtain opened up and a man in a white coat came in with a surgical mask on. He walked over to the foot of David's bed so he could look down on him.

"Thank God, I need to contact my consulate. I don't know what's happened but there has to be some sort of mistake. I work in the U.S. consulate and I've got diplomatic immunity. If you contact my people they'll tell you. Do you hear me? You have to let me go," said David in Mandarin Chinese.

"Don't tell me what I have to do. Mr. Chou, I'm aware of who you are and right now there's a big debate about what to do with you. Your people aren't too happy with you so I wouldn't count on seeing anyone right away."

"What did I do? Or what am I accused of doing? I must've been slipped something that's the only explanation I can come up with because I don't remember much of last night."

"You don't remember getting high on crack cocaine or you don't remember possessing a large quantity if heroin that the police found in your apartment and in your car. If you don't remember that do you recall the girl you injected with pure heroin, the one who ODed on you. She died on the way here there wasn't anything anyone could do yet the doctors were able to save you."

"All that is preposterous I don't do drugs and I certainly don't sell them either. If you found them in my apartment and in my car then I was framed. You said there was girl who ODed on me. I remember picking up a girl in a disco last night that must've been her. She set me up she had to that's the only thing that makes sense."

"That makes sense to you so you admit the owner of the Lonely Lady was in on this with you," said the man. "Too bad she didn't make it I'd like to hear her side of this story. But that's not possible and you saw to that."

"What Lin's dead? No it wasn't her I was talking about… there was another woman. I think she had red hair… yes I'm sure of it. Listen if you check the security footage from last night I'm sure you'll see her go out with me."

"The security cameras have been out in the disco for over a week so we can't see your drugs being sold to clients inside. Your girlfriend should've known its bad form to sample your own wares unless that was your intention to get rid of a partner you didn't need any more or who was becoming inconvenient?"

"This is ridiculous I'm not saying another word until I talk with someone from my consulate. Who are you anyway? You come into my room ask me all sorts of questions but you don't identify yourself."

"Everything I told you will be exactly what the police will be asking you as soon as they step into this room and as far as your consulate goes you've become a huge embarrassment for them in a time when your country is trying to strengthen relationships. I'm afraid my dear Mr. Chou you're about to be thrown under the bus unless…" said the man then he paused.

"Unless what? You want something from me don't you? Well spit it out and let's hear it. If I can do it maybe we can work a deal."

"I want to know everything you know about the collective and this Mister X in L.A. I also want to know where I can find Dragon Head. For your sake you better not try anything cute because prison life here is a lot different than what it's like in the States. Starting with forced labor is just that forced labor in the coal mines. We don't make license plates here."

"You work for Khan. Khan did this to me didn't he," said David as he started to yell for help. The man that was with him simply stepped out as a police officer walked in disappearing in a sea of white coats.

"Mr. David Chou, "I'm Captain Sung Fuk from the Chinese People's Army Police. I declare you under arrest for drug possession with the intent to distribute and sell along with the murder by overdose of Lin Yang."

"I am a diplomat and I've got diplomatic immunity so according to the Vienna convention you don't have the authority to arrest me. Call my consulate they'll explain."

"Your State Department has agreed to allow us to try you. They will be sending an observer but you will be tried in a Chinese court for your crimes. As soon as you are well enough you'll be transferred to a Chinese jail to await prosecution then execution."

"Wait a minute in the States we are assumed innocent until found guilty," said Chou. Suddenly he felt worried just about everything the other man had predicted had come true.

"That's in the States. Let me see if I got this down right. I love American movies and the way you people talk. Dorothy you're not in Kansas anymore."

"When will I meet this observer and my defence council," said David. This couldn't be happening to him. He had to get in touch with Mister X somehow.

"The court will assign you a defence council soon but the man that just left is the observer. Didn't he tell you?"

"It must've slipped his mind with everything else he had to ask me. I'd like to make my one free phone call. I do have that right don't I?"

"Yes, we're not barbarians here I'll see to it that a phone is provided but for now… well I'd tell you to relax and everything will work its self out but there's nothing to relax about. I just hope you'll reflect on what brought you to this tragic end."

"I will," said David. Yes he thought he'd be thinking about Khan and how to get even but the problem was from where he was there was little hope of that happening. No it wouldn't happen unless he could get out and to do that he needed to give up the collective. The collective would kill him if they found out. He was over a barrel and Khan's man knew it. He had only one card left to play and he only hoped it was still worth something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan walked down the presses to see Dale hard at work pushing the operation forward. Ivan was impressed Dale had learned a few word in Cantonese to speed his workers along. The process from one and five dollar notes to a hundred was coming along at a good rate. Ivan timed them with his stop watch then held it up to Mikhail.

"See that not bad, not bad at all like this we'll have the two loads we promised along with a little extra. That's good because I'm almost certain that Mister X will be asking for another shipment soon."

"I'm ready to palletize the first load then put it in the van," said Dale. "I should ride along with Anton to move the load over. Maybe I can get it done faster."

"That's fine by me just hurry up and get it taken care of then get back," said Ivan as he looked at Mikhail. Mikhail nodded his head.

"You need to be careful out there. The Chinese are still looking for you and if they find you things won't go so well for you so you have to ask yourself is it worth it?"

"I'll stay in the van and only get out when we're are the drop site. Then I'll load back up and ride back here. No one will know I'm in the van."

"Well I told you what will happen if you're caught by the wrong people so the rest is up to you," said Mikhail. "Here take this with you." He handed Dale a TT-33

"Dale, don't get any ideas about going to see that ex-girlfriend of yours. If you show up at her door step now she's liable to shoot you."

"I'm not going anywhere other than the drop and back. When I get back the second pallet will be ready to put together and we'll get hot on it. I just need this breath of fresh air."

"Very well you've done good by us so you deserve this just don't make me regret it," said Ivan. Dale walked away to make sure the pallet was loaded up and tied down in the back.

"Mikhail, talk to Anton and tell him to keep an eye on Dale. Under no circumstances is he to let him out of his sight. It's not that I don't trust him but love is an addictive drug and to go cold turkey to get over it is almost impossible."

"Then why did you agree to let him ride along in the van. We could just as well keep him here where we can watch him."

"Then he'd run off and I'd be forced to deal with him. The boy is young and he should be allowed to make some mistakes that he can recover from. It will bind him even more to us when I forgive him."

"You are a clever so and so you know," said Mikhail as he smiled at him.

"I know now go talk to Anton then come into the office and let's drink to me being a big so and so as you called me," said Ivan. He and Mikhail laughed then his man went off to find Anton.

In the distance Khan's men were keeping tabs on activity at the plant when they saw a van driving out. The men checked out the driver then almost fell over when they saw Dale inside.

"Hey you're not going to believe this," said the one man after he called in. "Dale just left with one of Ivan's men in a van heading toward L.A."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

David felt like he'd been waiting forever when in fact it probably had only been only a few hours. But for him it felt like an eternity as he lay handcuffed to the bed with his brain racing. Finally a policeman came in without saying a word he just tossed David a phone then left. He picked it up then thought looking around the room he didn't have any other option but to cash in his get out of jail free card. He dialed the number slowly then he waited until a gruff voice came on the other end.

"Who is this and how did you get this number," said a man on the other end. David was silent for moment as he thought out what he was going to say.

"Dragon Head it's me, David Chou," then he paused. Words seemed to escape him and suddenly he wasn't sure if this had been a good idea but it was too late now.

"I thought we agreed never to call the other unless there was an emergency. Is that what this is? Have your people come through with the money I need to buy my army?"

"Almost but there's be a slight glitch I've been arrested and am being held in a military hospital somewhere in Shanghai I think. I need for you to use your influence and get me out of here."

"And the money for my army," said the man. "I can't do much from where I'm hiding without risking being discovered. You know that we talked about this. You were the one who told me to lay low."

"I know, I know and the money is coming I've been in contact with my people in L.A. They're diverting resources to you as we speak. I just can't do anything about getting it to you from where I'm at now."

"Okay, I'll make some discreet phone calls and see what I can do. But you need to be more careful when you're out. This isn't the U.S. and you can't just go around doing the same things here you'd do there and not expect to get arrested. By the way what were you arrested for?"

"Someone planted drugs on me I don't know who but I think it was Khan's men. There was a woman they say was with me... she overdosed"

"Overdosed? They will hold you for her death. You know drug possession with the intent to sell carries the death penalty here and the woman aggravates your possession. I will see what I can do if you're right and Khan is behind this then we need to be prudent how we move. He thinks I'm dead so I have to be sure it stays that way," said the man.

"About that Khan may know you're alive. I was approached in the hospital by a man offering me a deal that if I told him where you were all of this would go away. I told him to go away and forget it naturally."

"Then you called me? You idiot why didn't you leave breadcrumbs to my front door," said Dragon Head. "I need to get out of here right now."

"I'm not that stupid. I got this phone from the police you were my one free phone call so there's nothing to worry about."

"We don't give people one free phone call and how do you know that man you saw was a policemen? So he wore a uniform and showed you a badge... oh you're such an idiot," said Dragon Head. "I'm dead and it's your fault. Crap, who's outside? Hey you guys go find out what's going on..."

Suddenly Chou heard what sounded like an explosion followed by gunfire from various calibers both automatic and semi-automatic. There were men yelling and screaming. Then as suddenly as it started it was over. There was an eerie silence on the other end.

"Hello, hello can you hear me? Can anyone hear me," yelled David. But he got no answer then there was one loud gunshot following that the line went dead. David didn't have time to think about what to do next. The curtain opened up then the man in the smock and mask entered back in.

"It's you again I'm not..." David was about to say interested when the man pulled a suppressed black star and emptied the clip in him then he recovered the phone and left. As the man got in the elevator he heard screams and cries but he just got on riding it down to the lobby.

"You want to go grab something to eat," asked the police captain waiting in the lobby. Alarms were sounding in the hospital as security people started running up the stairs and pushed by them to get on the elevator.

"Have you ever had pancakes?" asked the Doctor. But the policeman shook his head no. "They just opened a Denny's and I hear their pancakes are to kill for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck hacked the security company computer system and found that all three guards were assigned routes that matched the possible distribution points they had charted on their map. This in its self wasn't proof of guilt but it seemed to lend support to their theory. Sam and Mary were busy hanging the banner for Morgan when Sam noticed John walk out of his bedroom carrying a doll. She looked at him puzzled.

"What this? No, this isn't mine," said John. He saw Sam's face looking at him. "We need it for a mission is all. You know what a mission is?"

"Sure you don't have to explain to me. I like sleeping with stuffed soft bunnies," said Sam as she handed Mary a paper chain they had made together.

"No I need her for work," said John looking at Mary to help him out but she as having too much fun watching him dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Aren't you a little old to be calling playing with dolls work," said Sam. Mary did everything she could not to laugh but it was hard.

"You're still here," said Sarah as she walked into Casey's apartment. "Chuck's gone to get the van. I thought you'd already be at the garage to mark the Security van with that tracker. Give me the doll you need to get out of here."

"Roger that," said John. He handed the doll to Sarah. "Make sure you support her head and if she starts to cry it might mean she's got air so you'll need to burp her."

"John, it's just a doll I think I can handle this. But you need to get out of here if you're going to get in position in time.

Sarah got John off so he could get in place. He parked across the street waiting for the security van to drive out of the garage. The driver had to stop before pulling out on the street this was John's window of opportunity. He fired a dart from his vehicle at the front bumper tagging it with a GLG-4000.

"The tracker is attached and I'm picking up a strong signal," radioed Casey as he pulled away in a very large U-haul truck. "How do you read it from your end?"

"I got it loud and clear," radioed Sarah back. "It's heading for the parent bank for pick up. Okay, you've got it but don't get caught."

"I think I know how to leave a cushion," said Casey. "You just worry about the things on your end I've got this end taken care of.

"John, I'm just saying be careful. You stick out like sore thumb in that thing," said Sarah then she looked over at Chuck. "Sweetie you know what you have to do or do you want to go over it one more time."

"Sarah, can I voice my reservations? What you did with your father when you were a kid is at the least dubious in nature and need I remind you that you ended up with a broken arm."

"I remember that quite well thank you. But I've got you with me now to look out for me," said Sarah as she looked over at him smiling.

"I might have the intersect but I'm not superman who was more powerful than a locomotive but if you were on the track I would try though."

"Yuck, I just want to point out you two are talking into an open mic. My ears can take only so much. How are our perps doing? They're pulling away from the parent bank now. I'm breaking off tailing before I'm seen and moving into position for the grab."

"Chuck you know where we need to go."

"I'm still not sure about this but I'm going along."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the security van the guards came out of the bank climbing into the back then locked themselves in. They banged on the wall of the van to tell the driver they were ready to go. The driver looked at his watch and knew he had to push it a little bit to make the rendezvous with their Russian contacts then make the branch bank on time or at least before they sounded alarms.

"Is everything okay back there," radioed the driver back through an intercom. "You guys sure took your time coming out I've got to make up time. You guys had better hope we don't find traffic or we could be in trouble."

"Sorry about that but it couldn't be helped. The director wanted to chat and we couldn't get away from him. He couldn't understand why we were early for the pickup."

"What did you tell him? Is he going to be a problem for us for our future pickups? We've got one tomorrow. Should the collective be made aware of him?"

"Just calm down and don't get excited. We told him we wanted to get ahead of the traffic and that we usually call when we get close to the branch bank to let the Manager know we'll be arriving early but that has never happened."

"Do you think he bought it? It might not hurt to let the collective know especially since we've got another pickup tomorrow. The last thing we need is for something to go wrong at the last minute."

"If we let them know you know what they'll do. The Bank Manager will have an accident and it will be our fault. I prefer not to have that on my conscious especially if it's not necessary."

"Okay, I agree with you but we need to keep on top of this," radioed the driver back. "We're almost there. Get ready." The driver took them into a parking garage driving down to the sub-basement. There waiting for them was Anton and Dale. Anton was standing outside the van with the side open while Dale was on the back of the forklift ready to move their pallet.

"Let's get this on the road," yelled the driver as he jumped out. "I'm still behind schedule and we don't want to raise any flags so we need to double time this."

"Well you need to open your side door and I'll take out your pallet," yelled Dale. He drove the forklift up to the side. The men in the back opened the side. Dale pulled in took out the pallet and put it in their van. Then he picked up the counterfeit bills on the pallet off the floor then placed it inside their security van."

"Good, good," yelled the driver. "Kid you know how to operate that forklift. I can get back on schedule now. Thanks see you tomorrow." The security guards buttoned up the van then sped off. Dale parked the forklift then jumped off.

"One moment I need to use the bathroom before we go," said Dale as he started over to a small washroom in the corner.

"Just make it fast Ivan will be waiting for us and we don't want to keep him waiting," said Anton. He went about securing the load in the back while Dale went in and locked the door. Once inside he took out his phone and looked at it asking himself if he dared.

[At Echo Park]

Morgan arrived with Alex she helped him across the courtyard and over to Casey's front door. They rang the doorbell but there was no answer from inside so Alex let them in. Inside was dark with all the curtains drawn and as soon as Alex flipped the light switch Sam jumped out yelling surprise. Mary came over from the kitchen carrying her rice crispy treats.

"Wow thanks guys," said Morgan as he looked around the room all decorated with get well Morgan signs hung everywhere. "Thanks Sam I have a feeling this is your doing."

"Some of it but Nana Mary and Mommy helped," said Sam as she held her hands behind her oscillating from side to side smiling looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Where is everyone? I thought they'd be here when I got here," asked Morgan as he looked around the living room and over at the kitchen.

"They had work they had to do but they'll be here soon enough," said Mary "Now sit down and relax. Remember you're still on bedrest." Mary got him situated with a grape soda and rice crispy treats. As Mary and Sam were looking after him Alex received a phone call. She looked at the number then she stepped outside to take it.

"Who is this," asked Alex as she answered the call closing the door behind her at the same time. All she heard was heavy breathing on the other end. "Look if someone doesn't start talking soon I'm hanging up." Caller ID identified the caller as anonymous but something told her to wait.

"It's me I just wanted to call you and tell you I'm sorry for everything that happened," said Dale. Alex was in shock. She was in shock first that it was Dale on the line and secondly she was shocked that he had the nerve to think a little apology was going to make everything just blow away.

"You've got some nerve calling me after everything you've done. I'm with Morgan the guy who jumped in front of bullet you intended for me so apology not accepted and if I see you I'll return your favor with my Beretta Cougar but I won't miss. Let's see if your new Russian friends will take a bullet for you."

"I'm sorry if things got so messed up between us but you have to admit part of this was your fault. If you hadn't dumped me the way you did none of this would've happened."

"No, I'm sorry I don't see this as my fault at all. You're the one who wouldn't let go so no I refuse to let you blame this on me. Dale I was sorry for you before and I will admit at the time I wondered if some of this wasn't my fault but nothing I've done to you can justify your actions. You're a criminal now and I will bring you to justice one of these days."

"You're welcome to try but I won't go peacefully," he said. She heard a banging sound then a man yelling for Dale to hurry up inside.

"I've got to go. Maybe you're right maybe this was my fault and if so I'm sorry, but we've both made choices in our lives and now we have to live with them. Goodbye Alex," said Dale then he hung up. Alex hung up her phone to find Kathleen standing next to her.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear you sneak up on me. If you're wondering that was…" Alex started to say but Kat stopped her.

"I know who that was but you're here with Morgan. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts because if you are we're going to have a problem. That boy inside took bullet for you and that counts... it counts a lot in my book. I know he's done stupid things in the past but what counts is the present and present is Morgan. Dale is the past."

"I know Mom and I told Dale never to call me again. You're right Dales is my past while Morgan is my future."

"Then why are we standing out here. Let's go inside where the party is," said Kat as she and Alex went inside. "Where's everyone at? I expected to see everyone here."

"Dad, Chuck and Sarah are out on a mission right now but they promised they'll be back soon," said Alex as she looked at her watch.

"What are they up to or can you say?" asked Kathleen as Mary handed her a glass of wine. Mary just shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't got a clue I've been with Morgan so I've been outside the loop of information. Mary said they'll be back soon."

"That's right they ran to the bank to make a withdrawal then they'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale came out to find Anton looking at him but he didn't say anything. They both got back in the van then drove out of the parking garage heading back to their hideout just outside of Riverside in the old production plant. The sun was setting and if was getting dark so they turned on their light. Once they got on the road heading back to the plant high beam lights of a vehicle came on behind them.

"Who the heck can that be," said Dale as he looked in the side mirror behind them. "Hey I don't want to scare you or anything but they're gaining on us."

"Not of I can help it," said Anton as he put his foot down on the gas pulling away from them again.' How are we doing now?"

"They're still there but they're not gaining on us anymore. If you can hold this I think we can make it back to the plant before they can catch us."

"It looks like I don't have a choice, does it? This gravel isn't helping any. Maybe you ought to phone Ivan and let him know we need help," said Anton as he glanced over at Dale. "Yes I know you've got a phone and I know you called your girlfriend..."

"You mean ex-girlfriend and she made that quite clear this evening. But how'd you know I called her and not Khan to arrange this."

"First we don't know it's Khan who's behind us and second you're that last person who'd want to be caught by Khan. If that is him behind us he'll treat me better than you but he's got to catch us first."

"That's reassuring but let's not try putting your theory into practice," said Dale as he kept looking in the side mirror. "They're starting to gain on us."

"I have to slow down a bit or I won't make it around this upcoming curve," said Anton. Anton geared down but punched it once he was in the curve. However when he came around he found another car parked sideways in the road.

"Crap look out Anton," yelled Dale as he braced himself against the dash. Anton didn't have anywhere to go. He tried to cut the van to the right but the center of gravity for the van was too high. It dropped on its side then began rolling. It rolled right into the car parked in the middle of the road then it rolled right over the top of it coming to a stop on the other side. Khan's men came out of nowhere and surrounded the van.

"What's going on," said Dale. He was still pretty much out of it and his head was still spinning but that didn't stop him from going for his weapon but one of Khan's men took it away from him. "Anton, Anton," yelled Dale but then he saw him stretched out on the ground.

"Hey leave him alone. You got me and the money so you don't need him. Let him live and you can do whatever you want to me."

"Very good," Dale heard someone say then he heard clapping. "You know there's only one small problem with your proposal. I can already do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you or your friend," said the man.

"Khan, you're not? But this is Dale the guy who started the whole mess between us and the Russians."

"I think Ivan was looking for an excuse to make his move long before Dale here put his finger in the pie. First of all get our one third cut out of the van," said Khan.

"You heard the boss let's get our money," said Wu. "But Boss why don't we just take it all. The van is ours like Ivan has the presses."

"You make a valid point but no that would be greedy. I have other plans," said Khan. He stood there with Wu as part of his men unloaded the van and the others watch Anton and Dale.

"That's it we've got our share now what to you want us to do. Let them go?"

"Something like that," said Khan. He walked to the back of one of their vehicles and pulled out a road flare. He lit it then threw it inside the van. The money caught fire and began to burn. "Tell your boss had he listen to me we all would've had our fair share but he chose to listen to Mister X. Have Ivan ask Mister X about a contract he put out on me."

"You know he's going to want to get even," said Anton.

"Even for what? I only burnt the money I didn't hurt you or Dale both of you I should kill but out of respect for Ivan I won't. The money he earned from our presses cutting us out of the loop so he brought this on himself. There's nothing to get even for as far as I'm concerned and you can tell him that for me." With that Khan and his men disappeared.

"What do we do now," asked Dale.

"We walk home then go from there," said Anton as he helped Dale up. "I don't suppose you still have that phone?"

"Sorry one of Khan's men took it along with my piece."

"Then it's one foot in from of the other. Come on."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

It was getting late and Chuck couldn't help but feel like he wanted to hurry up and get this over with. Morgan was coming home and they should be there to greet him but instead they were out on a mission that seemed to be dragging on forever. So far the security people had followed protocol picking up the load at the parent bank then they got stuck in traffic now they were heading to the branch bank.

"If I'm wrong I'm going to be mad at myself," said Chuck. "We missed Morgan's homecoming for nothing. We should've been there for him."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski," radioed Casey reminding Chuck he was speaking into an open mic. "Work before pleasure although I don't see much pleasure in listening to 'poor Morgan' again."

"Don't listen to Casey he's got other issues going on. Sweetie Morgan's your friend he'll understand. This is work and our first really solid lead," said Sarah as she tracked the security van. "Here we go boys this is it. Our friends just made an unscheduled pit stop and... oh crap I lost the tracking signal they must be too far down."

"I lost it too," radioed Casey, "that means it has to be some place with approximately six feet of solid steel to dampen the signal or something similar."

"Like an ex-bank vault," said Chuck. "Love, can you give me the GPS coordinates where the security van went missing?" Sarah showed him on the GPS tracker where the van disappeared. "That parking garage was built on the site of an old bank. Because vaults are constructed to be impenetrable they are very difficult to dismantle once the bank goes away. Because of the high cost to demolish them most are repurposed for other uses."

"Chuck thanks for the trivia on bank demolition but try to do something useful like bring up the CCTV feed from inside so we can see what's going on."

"I'm sorry but that's a no can do. There aren't any cameras on their level. Wait I might have an idea," said Chuck as he brought up images from the basement level. "There now if I can zoom in on the ramp mirrors we can get a partial view. The picture is distorted. I'm having a hard time seeing anything. Love, can you make something out?"

"You're right there is activity I think I can make out the security van and another van. I can see what I think is a forklift... Hey it is a forklift with Dale driving it."

"Are you sure?" radioed Casey. "I can nail his butt for this send him to Supermax then throw away the key."

"Eyes on the prize big guy," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. "Listen John, Dale isn't why we're here. We're here for the counterfeiting ring and let's not forget that. There will be time for Dale afterwards for now let's keep track of the security van. John you know I'm right."

"Shut up and let's get this over with," said John. He knew Chuck was right but there was no way he was going to admit it.

"They're back on the move," radioed Sarah. "I've got the tracker heading our way. Come on Chuck it's show time." They got out of the van and Chuck helped her get set up.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Chuck as he charged the EMP. "At least tell me you'll be careful." He kissed her then moved back into an alley out of sight. "John," radioed Chuck. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm coming in right on time. You just make sure that thing works because everything hinges of that fact that that thing actually goes off."

[In the Security Van]

The driver was looking at his watch and looking at his GPS to keep track of their position and arrival time. Inside the back of the security van the unsuspecting perps were making plans for what they wanted to do with their ill got gains.

"So Mike, what are you going to do with your share of the money? The collective is paying us good money what do you want to do with it?"

"I was thinking about taking a vacation when we catch a break and going someplace warm like Hawaii or Tahiti. I could catch some sun on the beach and get one of those drinks with the little umbrellas... a lot of them then sampling a little of the local fauna if you know what I mean."

"I think I want to stay domestic. You know like the Beach Boys song 'California Girls'. You go overseas and there's no telling what you'll be bringing home. No I'll keep my search for flora and fauna close to home. Besides I can get those drinks with those little umbrellas right here. No I was thinking more of a new ride."

"You know what they told us when we started working for the collective nothing in the eye or people will catch on to us. I think your new car would be just that."

"First of all I realize that but it's not like I'm going to get rid of my old one. No the new one I'd keep in the garage and drive when I'm hunting on the strip."

"You're a dog," said Mike's friend. "There's no other word that fits you better. You're nothing more than an old dog."

"Maybe a hound dog or a hunting dog but I don't know about the old part. I don't think I'm that old," he said as they laughed. Suddenly they felt the vehicle stop abruptly. The lights flickered in the back then went out.

"Crap what now," said Mike as he tried the intercom but it was dead too. "We've lost comms. It must be electrical. Help me bang on the walls."

A little while before the driver was speeding along he was looking at his speedometer then at his GPS doing calculations in his head. He was doing everything except watching the road. Sarah stood off on a corner behind a baby carriage then as the van approached she pressed an automatic call button that changed the light to green for pedestrians almost skipping yellow.

"He's not going to stop," said Chuck at first to himself as he stood in an alley behind the van with the EMP. "Sarah, he's not going to stop," yelled Chuck as he darted out. He saw how distracted the driver was and realized he wouldn't see Sarah until it was too late.

"What the..." said Sarah as Chuck ran up behind her. He grabbed her up then pushed her out of the way. He almost cleared the vehicle when it clipped him on his bad side spinning him around like a top then he dropped to the ground with a loud dull thud. Sarah screamed as she got to her feet.

"My baby what have you done," yelled Sarah. She was worried about Chuck but they had to finish the con. "Thank you mister you saved me and my baby."

"I'm sorry lady but you need to look before you cross. That was about the screwiest light I ever seen," said the driver as he climbed out. Chuck rolled over fired the EMP at the van frying all its electrical components as well as the phones the guards had on them. Sarah in her turn pulled a dart pistol from the stroller tranqing the driver. They heard bangs from the back as the men wanted out but with the electronic locks fried they were stuck for duration.

"You didn't have to come charging like that it was all calculated," said Sarah. "Chuck, I already figured in the guard's reaction time and the distance the van would travel before stopping."

"I'm sure you did but you didn't notice that he wasn't looking at the road so he didn't see you and won't have seen you until it was too late," said Chuck as he rolled over on his back. "Can I just stay here?"

"If you're done lying around I could use some help," said John. He backed up with the U-Haul to the security van then opened it up putting down the ramp in the back.

"And the answer is no... I'm fine John," said Chuck as he got up slowly and in great pain. "You don't need to worry about me." John just grunted.

"Take the van out of gear," yelled John as he attached a cable from a winch inside to the back bumper. They pulled the security van right into the back of the U-Haul with the guards inside still pounding on the walls. Then afterwards Casey tossed in the sleeping driver and they were off heading back to Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan was getting nervous looking out the window then going back outside the outer office to find it empty. His secretary was gone and now it was just him. He'd sent Mikhail out to find out what was holding up Anton but so far there was no answer back. He poured himself a drink and tried to relax sitting behind his desk when his phone rang. He put it on speaker as he continued to sip from his glass.

"Ivan, I think we've got a problem," said Mister X. "The counterfeit bills never made it to the bank. I just found out through my sources that the police are investigating this as a possible heist. Do you have our money? If you do you need to give it all to me so I can ship it out of country. The police will be looking at the serial number now. You do..."

"I wish I did but my driver hasn't come back yet. I've sent people out looking for them and I expect to hear back soon but for now I'm in the dark too. What's going on? What have you been up to that's come back to bite us?"

"Me? You were the one making deals behind my back with Khan," said Mister X. "Didn't you think I'd find out about it but I'll let you slid for now. I think you know who's to blame even if you don't want to admit it to yourself."

"I'm a busy man Mister X," said Ivan. "If you don't have anything to contribute that's constructive I need to go. I have other things to do besides sitting around shooting the breeze with you." Ivan was about to hang up when Mikhail came in with Anton and Dale.

"I need my money Ivan and I need it in a hurry," said Mister X. "I'll be back in touch with you but I expect to be called immediately as soon as you find out something. This money is extremely important."

"We'll be in touch," said Ivan as he hung up. Ivan got up from his desk and came over to them. "What happened? You're late and I just go word the armored vehicle is missing so someone had better start speaking."

"We got hit just outside the compound by Khan and his men," said Anton. "It wasn't our fault he just jumped out of nowhere and the van rolled but it wasn't our fault. Really it wasn't."

"I hear you talking but so far I don't see you dispelling the accusation. Start over from the beginning this time Dale I want you to tell me in your own words what happened."

"Like Anton said we were hit by Khan and his men but he didn't take the full load. He took thirty-three percent that he said was his share then he torched the rest in the van..."

"He torched it?" said Ivan as he looked over at Mikhail who nodded his head. "I don't understand why did he let you guys live?" said Ivan as he looked back over at Mikhail. Mikhail went to the bar and poured them all vodkas then he was waved for Dale and Anton to come over.

"Tell Ivan the rest of the story? I think if you hear this then you'll understand a little more about what's going on," said Mikhail as he handed them both a glass. They tipped the glass up and it was gone.

"Well I'm waiting and you're drinking up my vodka so I expect to be told something," said Ivan as he held out his glass. Mikhail refilled it. "What's it I need to know?"

"Well Khan told us to tell you that a Mister X had tried to kill him twice and that you had sided with the wrong party," said Dale then he went on to explain everything else that happened.

"You can't let this slid," said Mikhail. "Ivan you need to show Khan who's the boss. Let's take some men and pay Khan a visit in his hotel."

"No he's poked the wrong bear this time. Let's take all the men and pay him a visit," said Ivan. "Maybe then he'll realize why they call me crazy. Round up the guys I want to be out of here in half an hour. I'll show Khan he messed with the wrong bear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey passed Chuck the drill then he dragged the driver out of the back taking him to detention cell. Chuck set up the tripod locked in the drill then put on eye protection. He began drilling into the back of the armored car through the armor plating and as he drilled he oiled his bit. This was a long and tedious job but it had to be done.

"Do you want some water," asked Sarah as she tapped him on the shoulder. "You look hot. Hey I'm sorry if I came off like I didn't care that you save me back there. I really do but one of these days you're going to get yourself killed trying to save me."

"Thanks I could use some. Well we're about to find out if I'm right or if we can add heisting to the list of our resumes," said Chuck ignoring her last remark. He knew that if she were in trouble he would come and there was no way he could do anything else.

"Step aside Chuck let me takeover or we'll be here all night. Kat's made a roast with potatoes and carrots that I don't intend to miss."

"Just don't bind the bit or you'll break it," said Chuck but John pushed him aside. "He's going to break it isn't he?" Sarah smiled and nodded her head. It wasn't five minutes later.

"Crap Bartowski where did you buy these cheap tools. The bit was too soft wait I'll get another one that's harder."

"That one will break too if you bind it. Hold up I've got an idea, said Chuck as he went into the back and came back with a laser drill.

"Now we're talking why didn't you use this before? Come to papa," said Casey as he looked over its sleek exterior."

"Let me set it up first and to answer your question before I wasn't sure how thick the walls were and I didn't want to drill through anyone inside," said Chuck as he set it up. One short burst and they had their hole.

"Now comes the fun part," said John. He and Chuck ran a tube inside through the hole then tape it off. Once that was done they ran gas inside. Sarah looked at her watch then waved to them when it was time to cut it off.

"Okay let's see what we've got," said John. He ran in a fiber optic camera inside. "Okay I've got what seems to be the two guards out cold. Now we can crack the egg," he said as he placed a hydraulic vice in the back door jam and soon the door cracked.

"Let's see what the Easter bunny brought," said Casey. "Chuck, open the door while I cover you." Chuck opened the door and Casey shot both guards with tranq darts.

"John was that necessary? I don't care what anyone says that stuff can't be good for you."

"Stop your whining and get in here and flash," said John as he reached out grabbed Chuck by the collar and pulled him inside. "Now look at this," he said.

"John how many times do I have to tell you it doesn't work like that... Gah! Hah! Well? Thanks, mamma they're all counterfeit. The same type of counterfeit bills printed off the same press that Dale was trying to use to frame Morgan with.

"We need to get the guards to speak," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck. "Do you want a crack at them before we ship them off downtown?"

"I'm not going to make it for Morgan's homecoming," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. He saw the look in her eyes. "Okay I got this. Wake up the driver for me and I'll be in with him," said Chuck. He walked into the armory taking out what he needed then he went into the detention cell where the driver was coming around.

"Where am I? What is this place," said the driver. Chuck ignored him opening a folder in front of him then Chuck got up pressed the intercom button near the door where he spoke Russian. "Who are you what do you want? If you're looking for Crazy Ivan I haven't got a clue where he is."

"You're denying you work for him," said Chuck as he dropped the folder in the middle of the table. "Remember as a vor you're supposed to admit your Bratva if you're asked."

"That's crazy none of us are Russian and whatever that is we don't know what you're talking about. Where am I? What have you done to my partners?"

"This, my friend, is a holding cell in a safe house outside of L.A. the SVR uses to extract high value targets. You keep lying to me and you'll find yourself in a container bound for the motherland."

"What motherland are you talking about? I was born in Barstow. You've got things all messed up none of us are Russians."

"Then who do you work for and don't lie to me," said Chuck as he pounded on the table. "You'll find I'm not a person to be lied to," said Chuck as he went over to the intercom and started speaking Russian. "Sarah I need for you to come and get me in a few minutes," he said as he kept looking back at the driver.

"I'm not lying and if anyone told you anything else then they are lying. We work for Waldo Fargoes Security Company and if you're telling me the money's counterfeit well I don't..."

"Now you're treating me like a fool and one of your colleagues will pay for that," said Chuck. There was a tapping on the two way glass. "For their sake one of them had better have told the truth." Chuck pulled out his weapon from his shoulder holster so the man could see it then he walked out.

"What are you going to do now," asked Sarah but Chuck didn't have time to answer. He ran to the fridge grabbed a bottle of catsup then ran back then he dragged one of the other guards out into the hallway where the driver could see him.

"I told you no more lying," said Chuck as he fired two rounds into the wall then doused the man with catsup.

"What the..." yelled Casey. He came running as soon as he heard the gunshots showing up with his Sig in hand. He saw the man covered in catsup and two bullet holes in the wall. "You're going to putty those holes this time. I'm tired of cleaning up after your creative interrogations."

"Shush John I've got to go back in," said Chuck. He walked back in to find the driver white as a sheet looking at him scared.

"You're insane. You're certifiably crazy. You ought to be locked up in a nut house and the key thrown away."

"That's an interesting theory but there's only a few problems with that. First of all I hold the key to those handcuffs and secondly I'm the one who can let you go. Now we know you met Ivan's men in a basement and you exchange pallets of money. I've got pictures if you want to see," said Chuck. He was bluffing but he didn't think the driver wanted to see anything that proved his guilt. So can we start again? Your friend didn't take advantage of my good will I hope you're smarter," said Chuck as he laid his weapon on the table.

"I'm just the driver I really don't..." the man started to say but Chuck drew his Makarov and fired a round that whizzed by the man's head slamming into the back wall.

"I'm pulling a little to the right. You were saying who you work for. Next time I won't miss you know you can take quite a bit of lead before you bleed out. I could just gut shoot you then watch you die a slow painful death as sepsis sets in. In the end you'll beg me to finish you."

"Don't you see I can't they'll kill me," screamed the driver as he broke out in tears.

"And what do you think I'll do to you? Hold your hand and sing Kumbaya? It's time to come clean or I can set you on the street after I waste your two friends. I can even deposit some money in your account."

"No the collective will think I talked."

"The collective, so now we have a name and who in the collective do you answer to? Come on I can even do you a favor I can put money in your partner's bank account then turn him loose after we rough you up a bit. No one will know you talked."

"Okay we get our orders from a Mister X no one knows his real name but I saw him once in the Federal building when we had a pick up. I know his name."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

The Chief got off the phone with Ivan and he didn't like the way the wind was blowing. His man in Shanghai according to the latest news was being detained by Chinese authorities and it looked like the State Department wasn't going to intervene. Worse he'd been receiving calls from people higher up in the collective food chain asking him what was going on.

"They were happy with you when you were turning a profit and everyone was fat, dumb and happy," said Matt as he looked into his whiskey glass. "But now the fiefs started waring with each other and the cash flow has been interrupted again they'll be looking for a scapegoat. I wonder who that's going to be," he said as he took a sip.

"Let's see what's on TV," he said to himself. He turned it on and it was still set for CNN Far East edition. The news was on he watched it hoping he could find out something good but that wasn't going to happen nor was he ready for what he saw.

" _Breaking News flash... One of the most exclusive upscale areas of Shanghai was rocked this evening by the grisly sight we are about to show you. Viewer discretion is advised. This was the sight residents were greeted with. The head of the notorious Triad boss Quan Chung was found impaled on the gates of this lavish mansion for all passersby to see. Chung had been reportedly on the run and in hiding since a recent shake up in the Triad leadership. The police are still investigating and have declined to make any comments or speculation._

 _In another story although it is not sure if this is related, David Chou, the U.S. Diplomat being held in police custody on drug possession and distribution charges, was assassinated earlier today while being held in protective custody. A lone gunman entered the hospital where Chou was being treated and executed him in typical gangland style..."_

"You need to get out of town or you'll be next," Matt said to himself. He went to his wall safe entered the code then took out false passports, a stack of cash and passbooks for his numbered bank accounts around the world. He realized if Khan was now in charge of the Triad and his hitmen had failed, which by now it was obvious he had, it wouldn't take Khan long before he came knocking at his door looking for him.

After he got his things out of the safe he went to his bedroom grabbed his go bag from the closet then headed for the front door. He felt a little sad as he left knowing he'd never be back but this wasn't the time to sentimental. It was the time to get out of Dodge and not look back or his house would become his tomb like what happened to Dragon Head. He went into his garage threw his things in his Lexus then jumped in.

"This is not the time to wait around," he said to himself as he pressed the remote for the garage door. However, when the garage door opened he was greeted by Colonel Casey pointing his Sig at him smiling in a Clint Eastwood pose.

"Going somewhere Matt," said Chuck. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you. My friend here has an itchy trigger finger." Chuck opened the driver's door reached in switching off the motor. "Step out of the vehicle you're coming with us. Do I need to add resistance is futile?"

"I want to see your warrant. You're arresting me on what charges? You can't arrest me you don't have the authority," said the Chief. "I'll make one call and I'll have your jobs for this."

"I'd like to see you try," said Chuck. "But maybe you're right I should leave you here. If you look across your drive you'll notice a car full of oriental looking gentlemen. I wonder is there a Chinese restaurant nearby? I wonder if they serve mole? John, what do you think?"

"I've had rat in South America that was bigger than a cat. It wasn't bad but the tail takes a little getting used to. Maybe we ought to let Mattie's friends come over and tell us. They should know. You know maybe Mattie's right we don't have the jurisdiction. Maybe we could just stand down and watch. He told us we don't have the authority didn't he so there's no reason we can't watch."

"I guess you're right. Hey guys you want to come over," he yelled across the drive. "I guess they can't hear me I'll be right back," said Chuck as he started across the street.

"Hold up," he yelled at Chuck. "I think I will come along with you," said Matt as he got out of his car. Casey spun him around then patted him down. He took his pistol tucking it into his waist then John continued to disarm the Chief afterwards he cuffed him. John put Matt in the back of his Crown Vic as Chuck walked over to the car with the Oriental gentlemen.

"Thanks guys I'm sorry for having you come out so late. If you want," said Chuck he passed them a business card. "Show this at Sizzling Shrimp and tell them Chuck sent you. Your meal will be on me."

"Thanks," said the one. "But just because we look oriental doesn't mean we all eat the same thing. Personally I try to stay away from Chinese. There's too much MSG and just about everything is fried."

"Sorry, you're right," said Chuck as everyone in the car started laughing. "Okay I get it let's make fun of the long nose."

"Sorry Chuck I just couldn't resist if I didn't eat Chinese I couldn't go home. I think we'll all stop by for their Dim Sum."

"The Cha siu bao buns are very good. You have to try them," said Chuck then he waved goodbye and the men drove off.

"Come on," yelled Casey. "We need to go. We have to drop our friend off in detention at Castle then we have to move along. Our downtown office just called and it seems your buddy Ivan is leading a caravan of black Range Rover Discoveries heading toward the Waldron."

"That doesn't sound very good," said Chuck as he jumped in John's Crown Vic. "So Matt you've been a very busy beaver. Why is Ivan going after Khan? Please don't tell me you don't know."

"I'm not talking. I want a lawyer and until I get one I'm not saying a word," said Matt. "I want my one free phone call as soon as we get to the Federal building."

"I think you'll also want a private room. Especially after the collective finds out we've got you. How long do you think you'll last in gen pop?"

"I'd say there will be a shiv with your name on it waiting for you," said Casey as he looked in the rearview. "Someone is probably making it now."

"The collective what's that? Is it that a new rock group? I still want my lawyer and until I get one I'm not talking," said Matt. But Chuck noticed he was sweating now. If he had more time he was sure he could break him but he had to head off Ivan first.

"Looks like we're going to be no shows for Morgan's homecoming," said Chuck as he looked at his watch then he heaved a sigh. "Well I guess it couldn't be helped."

"Just remember we're defending democracy and that's a 24/7 job. Morgan and the guys can celebrate his homecoming because we keep them safe."

"That's not half bad John I'm a little surprised. But you're right and looking at it like that we didn't miss it we made sure it happened so in a certain sense we were there if nothing else in spirit."

"Semper fi, Chuck remember that. Semper fi."

"Oh give me a break," said Matt from the back. "Can you give that a rest for goodness sakes? I think I'm going to get sick."

"Remember when you said you weren't going to say anything until we get you your lawyer? Well do us a favor and keep your trap shut or..." said John as he locked up his brakes causing Matt's face to go flying into the back of Chuck's seat. "Sorry about that the brakes are a little touchy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning in Virginia. General Beckman was sound asleep in bed after late night dinner with Roan and two bottles of champagne. She blamed it on the caviar and then the oysters on the half shell all supposedly aphrodisiac but they ate at chez moi then Roan spent the night for desert. It was sometime before dawn when Beckman's monitor came on.

"What the..." said the General as she rolled over to find Sarah looking at her from the monitor at the foot of her bed. "You people have something against letting me sleep."

"I'm sorry Ma'am and Oh... I'm sorry Agent Montgomery." Roan just waved to her then rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't if I'm up you're up too," said Diane. She kicked him out of bed and he made a loud thud followed by a low moan. "Go put a pot of coffee on then bring me back a cup."

"General I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't urgent. Chuck and Casey went out to bring the Secret Service Chief in..."

"When you say bring in," said the General as she yawned. "I don't suppose you're talking about bringing him in as a fourth man for Pinochle?"

"No Ma'am I'm talking about the fox guarding the hen house. Earlier we... well we knocked over an armored car," said Sarah. She could already see the look on Beckman's face as she rolled her eyes. "Let me finish we had reason to believe, and I might add was later proven true, that this was how our counterfeiters were introducing their money into the market. They substituted the real money for the money they printed. We interrogated the guards and the driver confessed."

"I want to see that confession. But how did this lead point back to the Chief? Are we sure about this? Because this whole thing has the smell of a rogue mission all over it and I'm the one who's going to have to defend it with the White House and with the Secret Service Director."

"According to what the driver told us they all work for a group, the collective," said Sarah. Beckman cut her off.

"Not those slimy boogers again," said the General. "I really want to take them down a notch or two. I suppose this was one of their ways to fund themselves."

"That's what Chuck thinks, Ma'am. Well they didn't give the Chief up by name. They said they were contracted by a Mister X..."

"Not a very original name is it? I guess it saves on letter head and door signs. Then the question arises is X a first or last name? Never mind me I need coffee. Roan where's my coffee," yelled Diane. "Sorry please go ahead."

"Well we were able to trace this Mister X back to the Chief through phone records. Although he was smart enough to use a burner phone we traced the calls back to locations throughout the city. Then it was relatively easy to use CCTV feeds to see who was in those specific locations and at the right times."

"Good thinking I need all of that," said the General as Roan walked in wearing her housecoat. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she said as she took a sip then set it on a night stand.

"I was just in touch with Chuck and Casey. They said the Chief was about ready to take flight and they caught him with false passports and passbooks to numbered accounts abroad."

"It seems like the man has dug his own grave. I want you to keep me informed. Let me finish this cup of coffee and in the meantime send me all those files then I'll call the Chief of Staff. I can get into see the President before breakfast."

"Oh Diane I thought you were going have breakfast with me," said Roan as he walked in front of the camera. "You've been a naughty, naughty General."

"If there's nothing else Agent Carmichael out," said Sarah as she quickly ended the connection. Sarah had just gotten off the horn with the General when Chuck called.

"Do you feel okay? You've got a look," asked Chuck seeing the look on her face. "What is it? Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Everything, it's all wrong. I'll explain when you get here. I assume you called to tell me you're almost here."

"Yes and I'm afraid whatever you've got to tell me will have to wait. As soon as we lock the Chief up we've got to go back out. The downtown office has detected movement from Ivan's camp. He's headed for a showdown with Khan at the Waldron."

"Okay no problem I'll be ready to go as soon as you get here," said Sarah. The first thing she noticed was silence on the other end.

"Sarah I'm sorry but that's a negative you need to stand down. You have to watch our prisoner until the downtown office can send someone to pick Matt up."

"No I need to be with you," said Sarah thinking not again. "No I'm not waiting in the van again. You promised remember Casey can baby sit…"

"Guess again sister I don't think they have any sequoias in the lobby for you to hide behind if lead starts flying."

"John enough," said Chuck. "I know I promised and I'm sorry Sarah but you know how the Bratva feel about women. They won't hesitate… well they won't care you're pregnant."

"I don't like this but you're right."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ivan and Mikhail got all his men together then loaded then in SUVs. It was the middle of the night when they took off heading for the Waldron. Dale sat across from Ivan and Mikhail. He noticed they were both staring at him he had an idea why but he wasn't sure what to do then after a while he had to ask.

"Okay I guess Anton told you that I called Alex from the drop site," said Dale. "I'm sorry but I wanted to bring this to an end and to do that I had to speak to her."

"You don't think trying to shoot her wasn't closure enough?" said Mikhail. Ivan laughed out loud. "Well what do you think we ought to do? If you were one of our other brothers Ivan would be obligated to discipline you for breaking our Ponyatiya."

"Wait a minute I want to know what she said when you called her. I can only imagine that she was a little bit surprised," said Ivan. He looked at the expression on Dale's face. "No she wasn't surprised was she? You were, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you want to discipline me go ahead I'll gladly face whatever punishment you want to hand out. I deserve it."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can see she hurt you and I think I know how. Tell me was she with her new boyfriend, the one you shot."

"You mean her fiancé? Yes, she was with him nursing him back to health. But at least in theory I didn't disobey any of your orders. You told me not to leave the drop site and to come back with Anton both of your orders I followed."

"Also because you had no place to run to," said Ivan putting things in perspective. "I think this time I can let this indiscretion slid. The only people who know about this are Anton who has had his moments lately then Mikhail and myself. But this is your last free pass from now on you'll be held accountable like any other vor. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir," said Dale. Mikhail smiled at Ivan and he smiled back. Both knew that Ivan by giving Dale the leeway he did, pardoning him drew Dale even closer into the Bratva. Now he'd never be able to break free. Mikhail touched his ear then began nodding.

"Okay make sure everyone is ready things might get hot so everyone needs to be prepared," radioed Mikhail. "Ivan we're almost there I just ordered our people to get ready."

"Very good," said Ivan as he drew his piece. He pulled the clip check the chamber then rehoused it. "Let's go see our dear old friend."

The caravan pulled into the hotel garage then armed men started piling out. Ivan took the lead going to the elevator riding it up to the second floor as the rest of the men ran up the stairs. Once they got off the elevator Ivan took his men down to Khan's room. Not the one he had in his own name but the other one under a false name.

"Okay, break the door down," said Ivan as he stood back. One of his men walked up kicked the door in then his men ran inside clearing the room. Ivan followed in with Mikhail.

"The room is clear except got him," said Misha. He pointed to a man tied to a chair in the middle of the room with a gag in his mouth.

"What the heck? Someone turn on the lights," said Ivan. When the lights came on he could see the man was dressed in commando clothes tied up to a wooden chair. But it was his face that drew attention. His face was battered and bruised like someone had worked him over quite well. "Who are you?"

"I think he was an assassin sent by the collective to take Khan out," said Chuck as he walked into the room from behind Khan's men. "We found him here when we arrived like that. Looks like Khan did a number on him before he talked."

"How did you know I was… never mind. Where's Khan I need to have a word with him in private," said Ivan. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find him?"

"I haven't got a clue. He was already gone when we got here," said Chuck. He was about to explain to Ivan how he knew he was coming when the phone on the man in the chair began to ring. They all jumped. Ivan took the phone and answered it. Chuck motioned for him to put it on speaker.

"Ivan, how are you this evening," said a familiar voice from the other end. "I left you a bottle of vodka in the fridge so you can help yourselves. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to extend my personal hospitality but I've got to get back to Shanghai. The new Triad council has elected me as the new Dragon head so I need to take charge."

"Too bad you have to run off in such a hurry I brought a few men to chat over last night's incident and talk about our impasse."

"Yes about that I'm sorry but I don't feel it's in either of our best interests that we continue to do business together. The Triad will continue to operate out of the port in the import and export business."

"Then you agree to turn over all rights to the equipment in my possession," said Ivan as he looked over at Mikhail who was smiling. "I would've liked you to sign something to that effect at my office but I guess that's impossible."

"No not at all if you tell me where you keep your forms I can get it. I have to admit the vodka I left you is better than the one you left for me here."

"You didn't… you wouldn't dare," said Ivan as looked at everyone in the room.

"Do what? Pull the same trick you did to Brother Tong? His spirit rests better now and don't worry I didn't hurt your people permanently I just tranq'd them unlike what you did. Don't worry I can't take this equipment home with me," said Khan. As they were talking they heard a loud explosion in the background.

"Why you… I ought to…," Ivan started to say but stopped when he realized Chuck was there listening. "You and I need to talk this out one of these days."

"There's nothing to talk about our partnership is dissolved and if Chuck is there let him know I've told the collective that my partnership with them hinges on one thing and that is if they still want to do business with me I required one thing."

"You required one thing? What could the collective offer you that you…" Chuck started to say then it hit him. "It's not a thing but a who. You want Mister X to get revenge for Tong."

"He was the man who called Tong's driver and ordered him to kill Tong. The collective has been moving behind the scenes positioning us and getting us to chase our tails. They started this war between Tong and Ivan to weaken us both and I won't tell you what they tried to do in Shanghai. If they want to do business with me I require blood."

"But we have Mister X in custody," said Chuck.

"Are you sure you do?" said Khan then he hung up.

"Crap Sarah's with him!"


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was back at Castle waiting for agents from their downtown office to drop by and pick up their prisoner. She was stuck with babysitting detail; however, where she really wanted to be was to be with Chuck to face down Ivan but she couldn't for obvious reasons. Alternatively she would've liked to be at home for Morgan's homecoming. She'd helped Sam decorate now they were having the party without them. She'd spent her life on the outside looking through windows now that she was inside she didn't want to go back to the way it used to be.

"Okay use this time productively," she told herself. She began finishing reports she'd let fall behind but as she was writing she looked up at the blank monitor. Then a passing idea hit her at first she resisted then... well then.

"It can't hurt," she said to justify to herself what she was about to do. She switched on the cameras in Casey's apartment to watch the guys party. However, instead of making her feel better it made her feel worse. Looking at the clock on the wall she wondered where the team was that was supposed to pick up their prisoner.

"Guys where are you? Geez are you coming by Flinstone-mobile?" said Sarah. She turned up the mics so she could hear was going on too. Suddenly she felt that old feeling the one of being an outsider looking in again and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

[At Echo Park]

Morgan was lying on Casey's couch with a can of grape soda in one hand and a rice crispy treat in the other. Mary and Kat were in the kitchen finishing off dinner trying to keep the roast warm while Alex and Sam were sitting next to Morgan waiting on him.

"Morgan, can I get you something? You want another rice crispy treat? How about another grape soda? Maybe you could use another pillow or a blanket?"

"No I'm fine. I still have grape soda left and I don't want to spoil my appetite by eating Mrs. B's treats besides if I eat them too fast they'll be all gone then I won't have anymore."

"Don't worry I can still make more," said Mary. "Well if the rest don't show up soon we'll go ahead and eat. We can save them plates in the oven."

"Chuck will be here," said Morgan. "We've just got to give him time to wrap things up. He and Sarah both promised they'd make it."

"Morgan, I hate to break your bubble but I promised Chuck a lot of things," said Mary then she saw Sam's looking at her from the other side of him. "Saving the American way of life and family life sometimes go into conflict and when it does you have to go with the greater good."

"That sounds easy to figure out but I think it's awfully hard to put into practice. Especially when you have to sacrifice so much," said Morgan. "Sometimes a cherry cheesecake isn't enough."

"This job takes so much from you, you have to believe in it because if you don't then you're lost," said Mary as she looked around. Everyone was so very quiet and staring at her. "I'm sorry I don't mean to put a damper on the party."

"Guys," said Sarah as she came on the monitor. "I'm sorry if we're keeping you waiting but go ahead and start eating without us. There was an incident down at the Waldron both Chuck and Casey have gone to head off a gang war. I'm stuck here in Castle waiting for agents to come and take custody of our guest. As soon as they come and pick him up I'll be there."

"Why don't you stay on the monitor until then," said Morgan. "It will be like you're here. I think Sam would like it."

"I really shouldn't I need to keep comms open," said Sarah. "Wait hang on I see the agents in the monitor. They're pulling up now in the parking lot. Let me go I'll turn over our perp then I'll be on the road to you guys. I should be there in a few."

"Sarah, if you don't mind on the way could you stop and grab a six pack of grape soda. I've been hitting them kind of hard and maybe a couple of boxes of microwavable popcorn."

"Morgan, you're never going to change are you? Anything else you'd like while I'm at it? Maybe a slice of pizza for later," said Sarah as she smiled.

"Well now that you mention it... and only if it's not too much of an imposition a slice or two as a midnight snack or an early morning breakfast would be pretty good. You know I haven't eaten much lately... hospital food."

"Oh Morgan stop it. No Sarah don't worry about Morgan's wish list just come straight over. Sam's having a hard time staying awake as it is and she wants you. Morgan can forage for himself," said Alex. "Morgan I bought five cases of grape soda that are out in the car. If you want pizza we can order it. With all the food we brought you naturally you didn't eat any of the hospital's. You don't have to have people detouring to make special runs for you. Sarah, just turn over the perp then come here."

"Okay but if you need anything just give me a call. I'll be here a little bit longer. I've got them at the front entrance now so I need to let them in. I've got to run now. Sam, Mommy will be there soon I love you," said Sarah.

Sam was beat but she mustered up enough strength to blow a kiss back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the Buy More Parking Lot]

Two men in black got out of a black non-descript van. One walked back to the side opened the door went inside activated a signal jammer then stepped out giving his partner a nod. They then started making their way across the parking lot heading towards the Buy More entrance.

"The signal jammer is up I activated it from the back of the van," said the one man. "So there will be no cell or sat communications."

"Good we go in, extract our target load him in the van, then take him out to the mountains and dispose of him as planned. I'd prefer not to have any collateral. I particularly don't like killing our own."

"I feel the same way but our orders are our orders. The mole has to be silenced permanently and we have to get it done or we're done. I think those orders are simple and clear."

"No, I agree I have no desire to become potting soil and from what I know this guy brought it on himself so I don't have any qualms about doing him in. I just would like it to be just him but I'll do whatever has to be done."

The two men crossed the parking lot then walked up to the Buy More entrance. There they looked up at the outside camera holding up their badges. Sarah verified their identification via facial recognition then she opened the front doors.

"I don't know much about this agent Carmichael other than we need to be careful around her," said the one man. "What do you know about her?"

"You probably know her but just don't realize it. Her name before she got married was Walker. Now what do you say?"

"Wasn't she Langston Graham's enforcer, the one everyone called the wild card?" said the man as they got in the elevator to go down. The partner nodded his head. "Well it still doesn't change anything just be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck felt a cold chill run down his spine he understood what Khan meant when he asked if he was sure they still had Matt. The collective had people everywhere and it would be foolish to think they didn't have moles in the agency. Desperation took hold of Chuck he knew he had to run back to Castle as fast as he could.

"Casey, did you hear that? Call Sarah and tell her to get out of there," radioed Chuck. He then turned to Ivan.

"Give me your weapon," said Chuck in Russian. "I'm asking as Kolonel Juri Sheshenkov and your Bratva brother. Give me your pistol. Ivan looked at him puzzled but he handed it to him. He then turned to the man in the chair.

"I don't have time for play acting I know you're pretending to be out. I can tell by your breathing so you're not fooling anyone," said Chuck. "I said stop." Chuck grabbed the man's broken fingers and twisted.

"Augh! What do you want? I told everything I knew to that Chinaman. I don't know anything else you have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe squat but I'm going to ask you easy questions. Where's your bike? I need your bike," said Chuck as he squeezed the man's hand tight. "I want your bike now or so help me I'll drag you down the hall then I'll cut open you like a deer. Afterward I'll toss you out the window with a firehose wrapped around your neck. Just before you hit bottom the hose will tighten then disembowel you in front of God and country. Do you want that?"

"It's parked on the street across from the hotel. The keys are in my pocket," said the man. "Take it just no more."

"There will be a police Captain who will be coming for you. Tell him everything you know about the man who hired you. If I find out you lied... well I won't like that and neither will you."

"Dale I hope you're watching this and taking notes," said Ivan. "That's the way to make a threat and they call me crazy." Chuck ignored Ivan he had other things on his mind.

"John, tell me you've gotten through to Sarah," said Chuck as he ran out into the hall. Ivan's men just stepped aside letting him through. They'd seen enough to know not to mess with him.

"That's a negative I keep calling but my calls don't go through. I think someone has set up some sort of jamming or dampening device. I'll pull up front and pick you up."

"There's no time. You go on back I'll probably beat you," said Chuck. He grabbed the firehose from the fire station wrapping it around his waist then leaped out of the window at the end of the floor. Ivan and Mikhail ran to the window to watch Chuck fall just short of the ground. Undoing the knot he dropped down then ran across the street jumped on a bike and was gone.

"If you call me crazy you should call him insane," said Ivan as they watched Chuck disappear into the night. As he vanished they heard the sound of police sirens heading their way.

"It's time for us to go."

Chuck blasted his way through traffic passing John up along the way. He flew around cars and trucks with no intention of letting up or slowing down. His mind was focused on where he had to go and what he had to do to get there. Nothing was going to get in his way.

"Chuck, you can't help Sarah if you get splattered before your get there," radioed Casey. "Focus on getting there in one piece."

"You just drive the way you want and leave my driving to me and the intersect," radioed Chuck as he opened the throttle up and he hunkered down on the handlebars to lower his wind resistance.

"Geez, what was that?" said a cop to his partner as Chuck blew through. He was a streak that zipped past their speed trap. "What did you clock him at?"

"I don't know what that was but I've got him at a 160 mph and increasing. What do you want to do? Do we go after him?"

"With what? Do have a rocket ship I'm unaware of? No call it in and let dispatch send someone to head him off. We'll take the next one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two double agents rode the elevator down to Castle. They both pulled their weapons and held them under their jackets as the elevator went down. When the doors opened they were greeted by Sarah how was waiting.

"Am I glad you guys finally showed up what took you so long? Never mind I really don't care. The prisoner's in a cell in the back you can borrow a set of cuffs from us if you didn't bring your own. Just please get them back to us the Colonel he's kind of possessive with his toys."

"Thanks but we brought our own," said the one as he patted his jacket pocket. "Now take us to the perp if you let us have him we'll be out of your hair."

"Sure follow me," said Sarah as she took them back to detention. They looked over at each other thinking that things were going a little too easy. That is until they got to detention.

"Okay, open up and we'll be gone," said the one as the other one looked through the glass doors nodding that they had their man.

"Sure but where's the paper work for me to sign. I can't turn him over to you just like that there's supposed to be some sort of document trail?"

"I guess we forgot it but it doesn't really matter we can just sign a piece of paper saying we took custody of him and be out of your hair."

"What are you talking about? You know how many protocols that violates," said Sarah. "Well we can call back downtown and have them send us an e-mail with all the attachments. I can print it off then we're set. No protocols violated."

"Wait a minute what am I thinking I brought those documents they're in the van outside. Listen I know you want out of here as much as we want to get on the road. Let's take the perp to our van we load him up then sign the documents. You go your way we go ours a win win for all of us."

"That sounds good to me but are you sure you have the documents because if we get up there and you don't have them then we have to come back down here?"

"I'm sure I just wasn't thinking before so can you open the cell now. You've got places to be and so do we so we need to get this show on the road."

"Sure," said Sarah. She opened the cell then stood back. "Tell you what while you're getting the prisoner ready I'll get my things together and put this place in shut down." Sarah left as fast as she could going out front where her purse was. She grabbed a few things then she took out her phone to call Chuck but there was no line.

"I'm sorry if you're trying to call someone," she heard a voice say behind her. She turned to find one of the men in black with a weapon trained on her. "You shouldn't have been a stickler for protocols. We would've let you live but now you've left us no choice"

"What kind of man are you? You'd shoot a pregnant woman?" said Sarah as she tried to move close to her purse.

"The answer is yes. Now move away from that purse and let me see your hands. Bob come out here I'm going to need your help." The man's partner came out with Matt in handcuffs. "She was trying to call for help."

"Here catch," he said as he tossed her a pair of handcuffs. "Put these on but behind your back. If you don't want to we can just shoot you right here."

"What's going on," said Matt. "Who are you guys? I thought you were supposed to take me to another holding facility."

"We're taking you someplace all right on a one way ride into the mountains. There you're going to dedicate yourself to agriculture."

"He's talking about pushing up daisies if you haven't figured that out. So how long have you guys been double agents for the collective?"

"Long enough to know what happens to those who don't follow orders or get their hands caught in the cookie jar," said Bob. "Now let's get a move on it we've got a long ways to drive."

"One second," said Sarah as she sat back on a table top. "I've been on my feet all day and my ankles are killing me."

"That won't be the only thing to kill you if you don't get a move on it," said Bob's partner as he pointed his Glock 9 at her.

"You're a bit touchy aren't you," she said as she got up. They were both herded into the elevator then they went up to the Buy More. They walked through it across the parked lot then into the van before driving off. As they were being loaded into the van Sarah could hear police sirens in the distance. She wondered if that was Chuck coming for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was blowing down Burbank Boulevard at over 180 mph when up ahead he saw a police barricade. There were cops standing out front waving him to slow down and stop. But he had no intention of doing either. There was a ladder next to a building just in front of them. Chuck drew his Makarov fired one round cutting one of the legs.

"Gun," yelled one of the policemen. They ducked behind their patrol cars as the ladder fell on top. Chuck used it as a ramp going up and over the patrol cars as he continued on towards the Buy More.

"After him," yelled one of the sergeants. They tried to mover their cars out but it quickly became a cluster. Chuck in the meantime came screaming into the Buy More lot. He laid the bike down and used it as a spring board to jump off. The bike went sliding kicking up sparks as the he ran straight in down to Castle.

"John I'm here but she's gone. I found her purse here with her weapon and phone. Sarah would never leave her weapon here. I looking back through the security feeds I got her leaving with two men in black in a van along with our perp."

"I'm almost there we can move a satellite and find her," said John. "Just don't lose hope. We'll get her back."

"John by then it could be too late," said Chuck as he pounded his fist on the desk. "Wait my beautiful smart wife... John, Sarah's a genius."

"Slow down Chuck this is no time to lose it. My God did you piss off every cop in the city the Buy More is surrounded."

"It doesn't matter. Sarah grabbed the GLG-4000 off the desk. I know you told me to put it away but I haven't had time and she took it."

"Wait let me check," said John. "Yeah I got her signal. The van is on the I-5 heading towards Angeles national forest. Chuck do you read me? Chuck, are you there?"

Suddenly from the back of the Buy More a bike came flying out. It leaped over the police cars then disappeared. It was Chuck on the Nighthawk. He was a man on a mission. He had the tracker signal fed into the GPS map on the inside of his helmet visor.

"Geez Chuck any more overt than that you'll be posing for photographs and signing autographs," said Casey as Chuck blew past him.

"Sorry no time," said Chuck as he opened the throttle with open. "I'm switching to stealth mode." The bike suddenly became silent the visor switched to night vision as he rode with the light off. As he approached intersections the lights automatically became green. Now he was pushing over 200 mph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was out for special meal with Roan at a very nice restaurant. She had pulled a lot of strings to get them in. The normal waiting time for a table was three months but a friend who had a reservation had to go out of town so she took her reservation.

"I can't believe you got us in here. Do I have to call you Condi all dinner long," said Roan as he raised his glass to her.

"Let's just enjoy the meal," she said as she looked at the menu. "What are you going to have? I feel like some more caviar and oysters."

"Sounds good to me and might I add I see they have fresh sea urchins on the menu. If you think oysters are an aphrodisiac you need to try these."

"Agent Montgomery, do I need to remind you I'm still your boss," said the General as she smiled at him. "I may have a special mission for you after we finish eating if you're up to it."

"I am but I'm afraid you won't be," said Roan as he pointed to her aide walking towards them. "I don't think he's here for the seafood."

"General, Roan," said her aide as he stood over the top of them. The General looked up at him with an angry look. "Oh I'm sorry Ma'am but there's been an incident..."

"Of course there's been. Let me guess in Los Angeles and the agent involved is Chuck."

"Yes Ma'am but the facts we have are a little blurry but it seem Agent Carmichael, Sarah and the prisoner they had in custody were taken by collective moles in our ranks. Agent Carmichael, Chuck is in pursuit on the Nighthawk."

"Roan I'm sorry..." the General started to say.

"No wait, let me handle this. Major go back to the office and monitor this. When you've got a clear picture you can notify us. If action is needed you've been working long enough to know what needs to be done. Just let us know what you did. Right now the General and I are going to finish our meal then we'll be in. I'm sorry about that other mission Diane. Now Major scoot but keep us informed."

"I love it when you take charge," said Diane as she raised her glass.

"You also like it when I let you take charge."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Ivan got his men back in their vehicles and scurried off before the police showed. Because they were in a hurry there was little they could do about clean up so they left the guy tied to the chair alive. If anything when he started talking he'd point the police in the direction of Khan and collective but most importantly away from them.

"Are you having any luck contacting anyone at the plant," asked Ivan. "I keep calling and no one is picking up."

"I'm getting the same here," said Mikhail as he kept trying numbers. "You don't think he's crazy enough to blow up the presses."

"I don't know that would be one way to permanently end any question of ownership. He said he was leaving going back to Shanghai. Get some men over at the airport have them find out what flight he's on and head him off. I want him brought to me and I don't care how they bring him. Crap! Why isn't anyone picking up?"

"Here," said Dale as he reached into the door panel and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Take a sip it will help you relax. You'll think clearer afterwards... not that you aren't now just you'll be able to think better if you're not so worked up. Not that you're worked up but..."

"Just give me the bottle," said Ivan. He took the cap off and turned in up. "Now that was the first good piece of advice I've been given all evening. Does anyone else feel that this might be a set up? What if we get back to the plant and find if covered with Feds. Following what we did to Tong that would be the next scene in the playbook."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Mikhail. "We can't just turn around and abandon the plant. Someone has to go and salvage what can be saved."

"That will be Dale," said Ivan. "You know the equipment and how it works. You can see if we can save something. I want you and Anton to go with three men."

"Misha has a strong back," said Mikhail. "You can take him too incase there's lifting. Then if the coast is clear call us and we'll coordinate efforts."

"Dale this is your first mission. The first time I putting you in charge go prove to me that I made the right choice in choosing you for the brotherhood."

"Yes Sir, I'll do my best," said Dale. Ivan had the vehicles stop. Dale took off in the lone black SUV to Riverside while Ivan and the rest went to their cement factory to wait for news. It wasn't long before Dale was calling back to them. They were just pulling into the cement plant. Ivan put the call on speaker so Mikhail could hear.

"I'm here and everything has been destroyed. The presses and machines are a mess but I'm still looking through them but he even torched the money. I've got stacks of ash where our pallet was and the small notes are gone too."

"What about our men?" asked Ivan. Khan said he'd left them alive now he wondered. "Did you find them and how are they?"

"Yes everyone is fine. We found them tranq'd in the offices Anton and Mischa are trying to bring them around but they are pretty much out of it. However, there is one strange thing we can't find any of the illegals. They're all gone. It's like they just evaporated into thin air."

"Okay wrap it up there then get back," said Ivan as they pulled into the parking area of the cement factory as they did armed men leaped out from everywhere with Agents Gardner, Evans and Captain DiMarco.

"Ivan," said DiMarco, "this is a warrant to search your premises. We've received a tip that you are harboring terrorists on the premises. Tell your men to get out of their vehicles slowly and with their hands in the air."

"I don't know what you want. I haven't been here for a few days," said Ivan then it hit him. He'd moved his security over to Riverside so this plant was left wide open. Khan counted on him thinking he was playing him like Tong and that he'd drop back here.

"Sirs, you've got to see this," said one of the officers. They all waked over then down into a basement to find a group of Asians that had been locked in a room half naked and starved."

"Human trafficking," said DiMarco. "Just when I think you've hit a low Ivan you sink even deeper. I don't think they serve bear steaks where you're going."

"I guess it wouldn't do any good to tell you I've been set up."

"I think that would be a safe assumption. We need to get ICE in here to sort these people out and someone read these guys their rights. If they don't speak English find an interpreter.

As they were talking Ivan's phone rang Gardner took it off him then walked off with Evans. Caller ID read Dale so Gardner answered putting it one speaker.

"Hey Ivan we're in luck I found one printer that seems like it could work. I'm bringing it over. We also found a few stacks of hundreds that are only partially burnt so it looks like we're in luck. We'll be bringing everything over in a few. I just thought you'd like to know I've got to run," said Dale then he hung up.

"Things are just getting better and better," said Gardner. "Joe we need for everyone to clear out as quickly as possible we need to reset the trap for a second go around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Matt were loaded in a van by the two double agents that was about a half hour ago and they were leaving the city. Sarah didn't have to be told they were driving into Angeles National forest the road suddenly became bumpy and the van started bouncing around. She knew where they were headed involved a shovel and a shallow grave. She had to think fast to slow them down and give Chuck time to catch up to them.

"I hope your van can hold up to this type of terrain," said Sarah. "It would be a shame if it broke down out here in the middle of nowhere. What would you do then? You can't exactly call triple A can you?"

"Hey Bob she's got a point there. If we keep this up we could break an axel then what will we do? We can't very well call anyone to come and get us. Already we've disabled the GPS."

"Okay we'll pull off here then walk. Agent Carmichael you were complaining about your ankles I don't want to hear any more moaning and groaning or we'll just shoot you where we are. I don't want to hear anything about you being pregnant either as far as I'm concerned this is your fault."

"I bet you're single with an attitude like that," said Sarah as Bob's partner helped her out of the back of the van.

"Don't help her she wanted to be here so treat her like any other man. I don't see you helping our friend here," yelled Bob to his partner. Bob got out of the driver's side and was almost behind it when the van erupted in a ball of fire. The explosion knocked everyone down Bob and his friend scrambled to their feet using their hostages as shield.

"What the crap just happened?" yelled Bob's partner coughing as he tried to hide behind Matt. The van was a burning hulk filling the air with black smoke. Then out of the darkness a motorcycle rider rode in fifty caliber machine guns protruded the front fairing.

"But down your weapon and turn the prisoners over to me," yelled Chuck in Russian. "Ivan wants them."

"We don't understand," said Bob as he looked over at his partner. He shrugged his shoulders he didn't understand Russian.

"The man's Russian and he said you have to turn us over to him or he's going to smear your guts all over these woods for the coyotes to eat. Ivan wants to talk to us."

"We can't turn them over. We've got orders from the collective," said Bob. "Crap how are we supposed to say that in Russian? Don't the Russians work for the collective too?" He glanced over at his friend in that instant of distraction Chuck drew his Makarov and fired dropping Bob's partner covering Bob in spray. Blood and brain matter splashed all over Matt as they both dropped to the ground.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but if I were you I'd give it up," said Sarah. "Let him take us to Ivan and save your own hide."

"I can't... I just can't," said Bob. Sarah felt something in Bob snap he was about to fire at Chuck but in that moment she realized his pistol wasn't pointed at her. She stomped his foot then broke away from him diving for the ground.

"Augh! Why you..." he said as pivoted to fire at her. That was all the window of opportunity Chuck needed he emptied half a clip into Bob finishing him off with a headshot.

"Are you all right," asked Chuck as he jumped off the bike and ran to her. "Do you feel like getting up or would you prefer to stay down? Here lay on my jack you'll feel warmer."

"I'm fine, we're fine," said Sarah as she let Chuck help her up. "I guess this proves your theory. It's never safe to stay in the van.

"Toss the piece. I'll take those bike keys from you," said Matt. "I'm also going to need my passport and passbooks back." During the stalemate with Bob, Matt had found the handcuff key and freed himself then he retrieved the man's weapon.

"You don't think I've got those on me do you," said Chuck as he tossed his weapon. "If you let my wife go I'll go with you and we can get them together."

"If anything she can stay with me while you go get what I want. But I swear if I even think you're trying to screw me over she's dead."

"Sweetie, it's okay you can go. Matt here has reason to keep me safe and well. Go do what you have to do then get back."

"Just remember you hold up your end and I'll hold up mine. Now move it before I lose my patience I won't tell you twice."

"Okay, okay just let me kiss my wife," said Chuck. He put his arms around her and hugged her pulling her in close. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah. What Matt didn't see was Chuck had Ivan's pistol tucked in his belt and while Chuck had his back to Matt Sarah recovered the piece.

"Yuck, enough of this mushy stuff let's get this..." Matt never finished what he was going to say there was a muzzle flash from the dark. Matt looked down amazed to see a hole in his chest. There was another flash and his head jerked back knocking his backwards to the ground. They looked out in the dark and slowly Casey came in sight.

"I feel a lot better now I finally got to scratch my itch. I think we're late for a party. Chuck I'll give Sarah a ride but you're going to have to ride the bike back."

"No problem I'll beat you back and I'll have a stack of pancakes waiting for you."

"Now you're talking my language. When we get back I'll call a cleanup crew to come up here and tidy up... that is if nature's cleaning crew doesn't beat them to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the party everyone was wondering what was taking Sarah so long to get there. Mary called her number but the call went to voice mail. Sam was curled up with Morgan on the couch drifting off to sleep with Alex smiling at him on the other side.

"Here let's turn on the TV and see what's on while we're waiting. Maybe we can throw a DVD in. How about a Shaw Brothers flick?"

"How about 'Roman Holidays'," said Alex. Morgan agreed so she started digging through the DVDs they'd brought while Morgan switched on the TV.

" _Breaking News_ ," said a news woman. " _Downtwon L.A. had a little bit of excitement as a lone cyclist wreaked havoc on the streets._ "

"Hey that's Chuck," said Sam as she pointed at the man on a motorcycle flying down the street avoided the police and pedestrians.

"Morgan shush and turn up the volume," said Mary as she and Kat came in from the kitchen. "That is... no that can't be Chuck he's somewhere else." Mary knew Sam was right but she had to cover for Chuck.

" _Action News was able to obtain this exclusive footage. We clocked the driver at over 120 mph as you can see the police set up a road block then this happens,"_ said the woman. A ladder sudden drops then Chuck went up and over. _"The question everyone is asking is evening is who is this man and was this some sort of stunt to gain fifteen minutes of glory? The police later found the motorcycle abandoned in the Buy More parking lot with no signs of the rider. More as this story unfolds now back to the studio."_

" _Thank you Katie some people will do anything for discounted electronics. Now for the nightly news..."_ Morgan quickly switched over to DVD.

"I'm afraid we left that DVD at the house. I'll run and see if I can find it," said Alex as she looked over at Morgan then Sam.

"Why don't I come and help," said Mary as she grabbed her bag. "You know what they say an extra pair of eyes can't help."

"Then why don't I come too," said Sam. "I know where you keep your DVDs. If you tell me what it looks like I know I can find it."

"No you're tired, Kat should go ahead and feed you so you can get to bed," said Mary as she and Alex went to the door. "Hey there's a light on in Chuck and Sarah's place."

"They're home," yelled Sam. She ran out before anyone could stop her. Mary and Alex ran after her as she ran straight home.

"See I told you," said Sam as she pointed at Chuck in the kitchen with an apron on. "I told you they were home."

"Well it's just me for right now. I beat John and Sarah home but I promised John I'd have a stack of pancakes waiting for him so I wanted to knock these out before I came over."

"Really," said Mary as she and Alex noticed the helmet sitting on the living room table. "Been doing a little bike riding I see... no don't answer that I don't want to know. There was a crazy man on TV the police are looking for that was driving like a maniac through the middle of town."

"I bet he had a very good reason," said Chuck.

"Indeed he did," said the General as she came on the monitor. "I'm calling to inform you that the police and federal agents have arrested Ivan and his crew on charges stemming from human trafficking to counterfeiting. Your friend Captain DiMarco received an anonymous tip. I don't suppose you had anything to do with it."

"This time I didn't but I think I know who did," said Chuck. "This was payback for what Ivan did to Tong and the person who orchestrated this was Khan. I talked with him on the phone a little while ago. He called me I didn't call him to be clear. He said he won the war in Shanghai and was heading back to head the Triad council."

"If he gets out of town, the word on the dark net is Ivan's got men looking for Khan at the airports. The latest from State is Khan could be considered a friendly so we need to make sure he leaves country."

"I have an idea where to look," said Chuck. General if you don't mind I need to get back to cooking before I burn a batch."

"You can go back to cooking I'm done but one thing Chuck. Is there something wrong with your monitor or mine? I see circles."

"It must be yours mine is fine," said Chuck. Everyone busted up laughing and they were still laughing when Casey and Sarah walked in carrying a package.

"It sounds like we missed the party," said Sarah as they walked in. "What's going on? And what did we miss?"

"Nothing the General just gave us another mission but we can talk about that later. Here you go Big Guy just like I promised."

"I hope you have room for my roast too because it's next door getting cold," said Kat as she herded everyone back to Casey's.

"Oh Runt," said John. "This is for you. I hope you like it because it caused me a lot of heartache to get and if I find I was recorded I could get hostile."

"I don't know what you're talking about John," said Chuck. "But if I were you I wouldn't watch American's funniest home videos for the next couple of weeks or so." Casey growled. "Just kidding."

"What is it," asked Sam as she shook it. "It's not my birthday or holiday."

"Just open it," said Chuck as he held Sarah's hand and watched Sam rip off the paper then pulling out a box with a doll in it. "She's called Ciccobello Bobo. It's a doll you can doctor and it comes with three medicine bottles, a stethoscope, a syringe, a pacifier, and a thermometer."

"Thanks so I can practise up for when Walnut is born. Baby's get sick a lot so I need to be ready to take her temperature and give her medicine. Is it difficult to give a shot?"

"To your father yes but we can talk about that later," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a look. "For now take care of your doll."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Khan was sitting in his room with a cup of hot tea in front of him reading about the events that took place during the night in the L.A. Times. He smiled when read the part about a police raid that took down a local Russian mob boss. He sat the paper aside and leaned back in his chair. There was a knock on his door then Wu stepped inside.

"I hate to bother you Boss but you've got guests," he said as Chuck pushed past with Sarah and Casey following behind.

"I see you found me," said Khan as he motioned them to sit down. Chuck pulled out a chair for Sarah but he and Casey remained standing.

"We can't stay long. Our government wants us to guarantee you free passage to leave this country but I figured you already had your exit strategy in place before you put your plan into action."

"And that's what brought you here to the port. Ivan was looking for convenient and comfortable. That's why he's got his men at the airports."

"But he forgot that the Triad still controls what comes in and out of the ports which is you now, isn't it?"

"I would say that's a safe assumption," said Khan as he picked up his tea and was about to drink. But Chuck seized his arm and put it back on the table.

"If anything had happened to Sarah… well I wouldn't care what my government wants and you'd need a lot more than a boat full of axe wielders."

"Well then I'm glad it didn't come to that. If you don't mind we're about to shove off. It's a long transit across the Pacific to Shanghai," said Khan as he picked his tea back up. But Chuck grabbed his hand and set it back down again. "If you don't mind my tea is getting cold."

"And that wouldn't be the only thing. Your tea should have a jasmine floral bouquet but this one has a distinct hint of almond. Who made your tea?"

"Wu come here," yelled Khan. "Chuck and I have been arguing about my tea. He says it should have a floral smell with a hint of orange. I told him yes it should have the floral scent but I think it should have a vanilla taste. Do me a favour I trust you try this and tell me what you think?"

"I'm not an expert so I can hardly judge. But if you want a fresh tea I can see that you get another one. I can make you both one."

"No this one is fine I just want you to sample it," said Khan as he passed Wu the tea. "I want you to try it now."

"I don't really like tea," said Wu as he tried to get out of drinking it. "I… I can't. You don't understand…"

"You're right I don't. You were my right hand man and then you try this. Drink it, drink it all," said Khan. Wu picked up the cup and started to drink it but Chuck knocked it out of his hand.

"No I won't be responsible for this. I saved you because my government wants you to go so go but no one else is going to get hurt here not while I can help it. Wu comes with us. I can protect you as long as you're willing to give us information about the collective."

"Yes… Yes of course I will just take me with you."

"Khan, don't try to stop us and by the way the Emperors of China had food tasters to sample their dishes for poison. You might want to put a want ad out on Craig's list. Goodbye Khan, don't take this wrong but I hope we never meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bagdad 2003]

Chaos reigned in the city as American coalition forces pushed up from the south driving Republican Guard troops out of the way. The military high command structure fragmented and the fifth largest military in the world vanished. A group of men looked to secure themselves a fortune and power in the political vacuum that would follow.

"Hurry up," yelled one man as two trucks filled with men pulled up in front of the Bagdad Museum. "Everyone knows what we want now let's move out and get it."

"Hey you can't just come in here like this and take whatever you want. This belongs to the Iraqi people," said the curator as he vainly tried to defend his house.

"This says I can," said the masked leader. He fired point blank at the old man dropping him in the middle of his museum. One group of men secured the museum guards while others damaged artifacts and looted others. The men were in and out with clockwork precision in under an hour but when they were done the Bagdad Museum had been pilfered and over two thirds of its priceless treasures were gone or damaged.

[Burbank today]

"Hurry up or we're going to be late," said Sarah. "I've already got Sam ready we're just waiting on you. What's the hold up?"

"I'm sorry I just can't seem to tie this thing this evening," said Chuck. "I don't suppose you can lend me a hand can you?"

"You've got a computer in your head and you know Kung Fu but you can't tie a bowtie. Let me see," said Sarah as she tied it for him.

"I guess I just need my wife," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I don't know what all the fuss is about anyway so we're giving back to the Iraqi government property that belongs to them."

"These were pieces that went missing after Bagdad fell to us from their national museum. We seized them off a freighter in the port of Los Angeles. General Beckman and the Secretary of State are going to be there so we have to be there. Now let's move along. You haven't told me how I look I feel enormous in this evening dress."

"You're more beautiful than the 'Lady of Uruk' and no I didn't flash nor did I make it up. You'll see her tonight in the exhibit if we get there on time."

"Geez look what time it is. We need to run and I mean right now."

Continued in Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk


End file.
